


'Floating through a dark blue sky'

by TacosAreTasty33



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nicole as a famous actress, Nicole's got that Southern drawl, Notting Hill AU, Waverly as a bookshop owner, Waverly's got a British accent, a lot of Wayhaught, and Wynonna being Wynonna, and everyone else's accents are up to interpretation, and ill stop tagging random things now, and some Wynhaught BroTP, becuase I can't write one without the other, oh and Wayhaught, speaking of everyone else, we get a whole lot of Earp gang shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 78,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacosAreTasty33/pseuds/TacosAreTasty33
Summary: Waverly Earp owns a small, independent bookshop in one of London's quaint neighborhoods. Her life is relatively quiet and simple, that is, until it is turned irrevocably upside down when she meets world famous actress, Nicole Haught.After their two paths cross and they begin to explore their kismet-like connection, Waverly and Nicole must face the ultimate question: can the two of them fall in love with the whole world watching?Find out in this retelling of the timeless Julia Robert’s classic, Notting Hill, with a modern Wayhaught twist!Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the amazing world of Wynonna Earp! Once again, I am just a girl, sitting in front of her computer, writing about the characters she loves.





	1. She

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, Earpers, random citizens of AO3,
> 
> I'm baaaaaack :)
> 
> So as some of you already guessed, this next fic is a Wayhaught AU inspired by none other than one of my favorite movies, Notting Hill! Fans of the film will recognize some of the classic lines and scenes, as I thought they were too perfect not to include. But...I also added a lot of my own stuff and mixed up a few of those iconic lines and scenes as well! Had to make it work for Wayhaught :)
> 
> As always, huge shoutout to my girl Sherbear who diligently reads and edits each one of these chapters, and also has to put up with me bothering her constantly with new ideas and changes! This fic wouldn't have been possible without her!
> 
> In honor of Pride today, I've decided to post and then continue with two chapters a week, on Sunday's and Wednesday's! The rating might change as the fic progresses! This is another long story, and will probably take us past the Season Three premiere and through the first few weeks of the return of Wynonna Earp! YAY!! Hopefully, you'll stick with me on this journey, even though our favorite show will be back on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the amazing world of Wynonna Earp, nor Notting Hill! Although I use similar characters and some direct quotes, I do not own them as they are the genius products of Emily Andras and Roger Michell. Once again, I am just a girl, sitting in front of her computer, writing about the characters she loves.
> 
> So...without further ado...here we go!!
> 
> xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was just another hopeless Wednesday.
> 
> Waverly was leisurely walking the hundreds of yards that separated her house from her work, half-eaten toast dangling from her lips.
> 
> She strolled past a variety of pop-up marketplace stalls and booths, each one selling something more eccentric or more antique than the last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We begin our journey here, with Waverly Earp and her bookshop!
> 
> This chapter gets its title from the song 'She' by Elvis Costello! It is one of the many wonderful songs on the actual Notting Hill soundtrack! Go give it a listen!
> 
> I hope you enjoy what's to come. We get the cutest of meet-cutes and the beginning of this universe's Wayhaught journey!
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter One: She **

It was just another hopeless Wednesday.

Waverly was leisurely walking the hundreds of yards that separated her house from her work, half-eaten toast dangling from her lips.

She strolled past a variety of pop-up marketplace stalls and booths, each one selling something more eccentric or more antique than the last.

As she got closer and closer to her bookshop, “The Travel Book Co.”, she prepared herself for another day of selling wanderlust and fanciful illusions of world travel to the people of London, despite never having left the confines of the city herself.

It felt sort of fraudulent in a way. Convincing her fellow Londoners to go to the corners of the Earth, sending them on a safari along the plains of South Africa, or zip lining through the canopies of the Amazon, with just a few persuasive words and a good book recommendation. And all the while, Waverly had only dreamt of doing those things herself.

The dreams of visiting foreign countries, of immersing herself in other cultures, of meeting other people, had all come easy. The actual achievement of those dreams was another story altogether.

 _One day I’ll actually leave this place. One day_ , Waverly vowed.

It was the same promise she had made herself many times, and one she easily made again. But over the years, the promise had lost its strength. It’s temerity. Now...it was hollow. The mere shadow of a promise to fulfill a young girl’s dream of adventure.

With a heavy sigh, Waverly shook those thoughts from her mind. There was no point in going down the rabbit hole and ruining a perfectly hopeless Wednesday.

She approached the shop, quickly shedding her pea coat and opening the front door, all without suspecting that today would be the day that was going to change her life forever.

Waverly easily spied her good friend and co-worker, Chrissy, organizing the books on Barcelona, stacking them tastefully on display. With a smile, she closed the front door and greeted the other woman.

“Morning, Chrissy!”

“Morning, Waves!” the blonde replied cheerily without looking up from the books. Chrissy reached into her back pocket and grabbed the mail she had stuffed back there earlier that morning. Handing it off to Waverly, she returned to her task, happily humming along to the Elvis Costello song playing on the radio.

But Waverly didn’t share Chrissy’s apparent good mood. Seeing the number of overdue bills in the stack the blonde had just given her, Waverly had to suppress a groan. Her little travel bookshop may be the closest she had gotten to fulfilling her dreams of travel, but it wasn’t exactly the most profitable business. 

Especially now, when all kinds of travel information were available at the touch of a button. Her shop was definitely something out of another time, but Waverly loved it with her whole heart. She only wished others did as well.

Settling in behind the desk, Waverly took out her calculator and the spreadsheets of sales and expenditures for the month so far. As she punched in the numbers, Waverly sunk further and further into despair, her mood turning gloomier than it already had been.

“Classic,” she spat, seeing the final number on the calculator screen.

Chrissy immediately stopped her humming and organizing, approaching the front desk, brow furrowed in concern.

“What is it, Waves?”

“Oh, just the profit margin from our major sales push…”

At the arched brow Chrissy shot her, Waverly’s shoulders sagged and she grumbled, “We’re at minus £347.”

Chrissy’s eyes filled with sympathy and a frown made its way onto her face. After worrying her bottom lip for a moment, she tentatively asked, “Shall I go and get you a cappuccino? You know, ease the pain a bit?”

Shooting her friend a tense but grateful smile, Waverly replied, “Yeah...better make it half, though. That’s about all I can afford.”

With a strained laugh, Chrissy reached out and squeezed Waverly’s arm in a show of support before turning on her heel and exiting the shop. The bell above the door signaled her exit, leaving Waverly alone with her thoughts. She went back to the numbers, her hazel eyes scanning over the spreadsheets. She was looking for any place she may have made an error, hopefully serving to prove they weren’t, in fact, operating at a huge deficit. 

Hearing the bell jingle once more, Waverly glanced up, thinking Chrissy had come back for something. But the person who had walked through the front door wasn’t Chrissy.

It was a woman, with flaming red hair, cut about chin-length. She had a baseball cap pulled low over her face and black Aviator sunglasses covering her eyes. She was dressed casually, in dark denim jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a fitted leather jacket.

Waverly eyed her for a moment, tracking her movements within the shop before quickly dropping her gaze back to the spreadsheet, worried she would be caught staring at the woman. But despite her best efforts, Waverly found herself drawn to the redhead as if some unspeakable force was pulling her in. Her eyes answered that pull, betraying her and returning to the woman, almost without permission.

Waverly watched her peruse the bookshelves before walking further into the shop, approaching a floor-to-ceiling wooden shelf, now half-obscured behind it. The redhead reached up to a shelf above her head and took out a book. Waverly observed as she casually flipped through it, her long, slender fingers turning the pages effortlessly, almost without purpose.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Waverly swallowed nervously and asked, “Umm, can I help you at all?”

The woman leaned past the bookshelf, finally giving Waverly an unobstructed view of her shop’s patron.

“No, thanks. I’ll just look around,” the redhead replied with a small smile, gesturing to the book in her hands.

Waverly’s eyes widened slightly when she realized this woman was an American if her slight Southern drawl was any indication. She also realized that despite the attempts at hiding her appearance, this redheaded woman was stunning. Devastatingly beautiful in the most classic sense.

“Fine, that’s just fine,” Waverly said, unable to shake the odd feeling that she recognized this woman from somewhere. Her eyes followed the redhead as she replaced the book she had taken out and then rounded the bookshelf.

The woman began to scan the next set of options for a moment and then grabbed a rather large book, with a purple cover, from the shelf. Because her back was turned to Waverly, the brunette got a full view of the one she had selected.

“That book’s really not great…just in case you know, browsing turned to buying, you’d be—well, you’d be wasting your money,” Waverly offered.

The woman turned to face her, head tilting to the side at Waverly’s words. A charming smile tugged at the redhead’s lips, causing previously hidden dimples to appear on her cheeks.

And just like that, Waverly recognized her. She would recognize those dimples anywhere.

The redheaded woman in her shop was none other than the world-famous, American actress Nicole Haught.

Momentarily floored and more than a bit star struck, Waverly reminded herself to continue breathing. Which was a very difficult task indeed when one of her favorite movie stars was standing in her little travel bookshop.

Swallowing thickly, a very flustered Waverly succumbed to the hoards of butterflies currently fluttering about in her stomach, and thus, word vomit ensued.

“But if it’s Turkey you're interested in—umm—this one, on the other hand, is very good. I think the man who wrote it has actually been to Turkey…which…helps. There’s also a very amusing incident with a kebab, which is one of many amusing incidents…” Waverly rambled, fidgeting with said book that she had grabbed off the counter.

“Thanks…I’ll think about it,” Nicole Haught replied, amusement coloring her words as she opened up the book in her hands and dropped her gaze down to it.

But Waverly’s rambling wasn’t done. She was on a roll and wasn’t stopping anytime soon.

“Or actually, if you prefer the bigger, hard-back variety, there’s-” Waverly began to say, bringing Nicole’s attention back to her. But her words stopped abruptly as she caught sight of the small video screen located next to the front desk, which served as her meager, and very cheap, security system. She had just happened to glance down at the monitor and witnessed some man, near the back of the shop, slip a book into his trousers.

“-I’m sorry, can you just give me a second?” Waverly asked the redhead, apologetic smile on her face.

Getting a shrug in response, Waverly moved out from behind the desk and walked towards the back of the store. Reaching the final row of shelves, where she knew the man who had the _nerve_ to steal from her was standing, she called out, “Excuse me!”

The man manifested from behind the shelf and eyed her challengingly. “Yes?” he answered.

“Bad news,” Waverly informed him, putting her hands on her hips.

“What?”

“We’ve got a security camera-” she began, gesturing up at the ceiling to where the camera was located, “-in this bit of the shop.”

“So?” the man asked in reply, an almost bored expression gracing his features.

“So, I saw you put that book down your trousers.”

“What book?”

Waverly huffed and pointed to the area below the man’s waistline. “The one down your trousers…”

“I don’t—I don’t have a book down my trousers,” the man protested, still seemingly unperturbed by Waverly’s accusation.

Narrowing her eyes, Waverly hardened her gaze and replied, “Right…I’ll tell you what. I’ll call the police and—um—if I’m wrong about the whole book-down-the-trousers scenario, I really apologize.”

The man seemed to finally realize the jig was up and quickly back-tracked. “Okay…so…what if I did have a book down my trousers?”

Pretending to consider her options for a moment, Waverly finally replied, “Well, ideally when I went back to the desk, you’d remove the _Cadogan Guide to Bali_ from your trousers and either wipe it and put it back, or maybe consider buying it.”

With that, Waverly turned on her heel, sure the man was going to replace the book and beat a hasty retreat out of the shop.

Coming back to front, Waverly noticed that Nicole was now standing at the desk, the book she had been admiring on the counter in front of her, the book Waverly had recommended in her hands.

“I’m sorry about that,” she apologized, feeling the need to say sorry for having left Nicole alone and then for having made her witness that incredibly embarrassing banter about the man’s trousers.

“No, it’s fine…to tell you the truth, I was flirting with the idea of stealing one myself, but now I’ve changed my mind,” the redhead replied easily, tone teasing, her dimples making another appearance as she smiled at Waverly.

Waverly chuckled at the comment, feeling a matching smile tug at her lips.

Holding up Waverly’s recommended book on Turkey, Nicole continued, "This one's signed by the author, I see.”

Unable to refrain from continuing their joking-like banter, Waverly responded, “Yeah, couldn’t stop him, I’m afraid. But, if you can find an unsigned one, it’s worth an absolute fortune.”

The redhead huffed out a laugh and opened her mouth to respond when they were interrupted by the man coming out from the back of the shop.

“Excuse me?” he said to Nicole.

“Yes?”

“Can I have your autograph?”

Nicole visibly tensed, whatever carefree or relaxed attitude she had about her, now gone. “Um…sure,” she replied, taking the slip of paper the man held out for her.

Noticing the redhead glance around for something to write with, Waverly quickly picked up a pen from the desk and offered it to her.

“Here, use this.”

Giving Waverly a tight smile, she took the pen and set the piece of paper down on the counter. “What’s your name?”

“Champ,” the man replied, giving Nicole, what Waverly supposed was, his most attractive and alluring smile.

_Vomit._

Nicole just nodded, pen moving quickly across the paper as she wrote something out for Champ. Finishing up, the redhead picked up the paper from the wooden countertop and held it out for the man.

“What does it say?” he asked, the excitement palpable in his voice.

Pursing her lips, Nicole remained quiet for a beat and then replied smoothly, “Well, that’s my signature there at the bottom. And above it, it says _Dear Champ, you belong in jail._ ”

Champ looked down eagerly at his autograph and said, “Thanks! Good one!”

Nicole just shook her head and tried to turn her attention back to Waverly. But apparently, this Champ character wasn’t quite finished.

“So...could I interest you in a date, or maybe just my phone number?”

Fixing a placating smile on her face, the redhead answered, “Tempting…but no. You’re really not my type, Chase.”

“Champ,” the man corrected her.

Waving her hand in the air in a dismissive way, Nicole shot back, “Semantics. Honestly, it doesn’t matter what your name is, you’re still not my type. But thank you.”

“Suit yourself,” Champ said, moving past the women and walking out of the shop, finally leaving Waverly and Nicole alone.

Turning her attention back to Waverly, the redhead tapped the book on the counter. “Sorry...I’ll take this one.”

But Waverly barely heard her. She was still trying to process that Nicole Haught was in her shop…and a man had tried to steal a book, and a very bad book at that, from her…and then had the gall to ask Nicole for an autograph…and then Nicole had said he wasn’t her type in a way that made Waverly wonder if the rumor going around the tabloids was founded in some truth...

It was a lot to take in.

Realizing she had spent far too long in silence, Waverly shook herself out of her shocked daze and replied, “Oh! Right, right.”

Grabbing the book off the counter, Waverly realized Nicole had elected to buy the book she had not recommended.

 _Wonderful. Good one, Waverly_.

“So…you picked this one. Well—uh—on second thought, maybe it’s not bad after all. Actually, it’s a sort of classic really. With none of those childish kebab stories you find in so many books these days,” Waverly added, ringing the book up.

Her weak attempt at joke caused those damn dimples to pop on the redhead’s cheeks again and Waverly had to fight off a blush at the sight of them.

Nicole silently handed her a few bills in payment and Waverly quickly opened the cash register, sliding them in and then counting out her change. Handing it off to the redhead, Waverly added, “I tell you what, I’ll throw in one of these other books for free. They are very useful for—um—lighting fires, weighing down luggage, that sort of thing.”

Putting everything into a bag, Waverly passed it over to Nicole. The redhead grabbed onto the handles of the bag, fingertips ghosting across the back of Waverly’s hand as she did so.

Waverly sucked in an inaudible breath, shocked by the sparks the danced across her skin and through her body at the barely-there contact. Her eyes fell to the place where Nicole’s hand had brushed against hers and lingered for a moment, and then rose to meet the redhead’s warm, brown ones once more.

Nicole met her gaze, dimples deepening as she took the bag from Waverly and replied softly but simply, “Thanks.”

Mirroring her grin, Waverly couldn’t stop her blush this time and felt it heat her cheeks. “It was my pleasure.”

With one final smile, the redhead backed away from the counter and walked out of the shop, bag of books in hand.

Waverly watched her leave in a state of disbelief. Her hazel eyes tracked the redhead’s departing figure, all the way out the door and onto the street until Nicole Haught faded from view. Moving to the front of the shop, Waverly looked at the street corner that the redhead had just disappeared behind and a dreamy smile made its way across her face.

She had just met and talked to and _flirted_ (well, maybe...kind of?) with Nicole Haught.  _The_ Nicole Haught!

Releasing a blissful sigh, her stupor was broken by Chrissy waltzing into the shop, two steaming cups in hand. “Here we are! Coffee for me and a cappuccino for you, as ordered!” Chrissy announced, closing the shop door behind her.

“Thanks…” Waverly trailed off, eyes still trained out the window. Blinking her eyes and refocusing, Waverly looked over at Chrissy and said, “I don’t think you’ll believe who was just in here.”

Chrissy paused, cup halfway up to her lips. Eyes growing wide, she asked animatedly, “Who? Was it someone famous?”

Opening her mouth to reply, Waverly almost told her. She _almost_ said that Nicole Haught had just been in the shop and had bought a book from her.

But she didn’t.

She found that selfishly, she didn’t want to share that special moment with anyone else, even Chrissy. What had just happened was hers and Nicole’s, and hers and Nicole’s alone. Even if it was silly, and even if she never saw Nicole Haught again, they would always have this shared experience between them. Of Waverly selling the famous actress a travel book for Turkey.

And it would be something uniquely theirs.

So instead, Waverly just responded, “No…no. Nobody like that.”

Chrissy set her coffee down and clapped her hands excitedly. “Would be exciting though, wouldn’t it, if someone famous came into the shop?”

“It would…it really would.”

The two sipped their respective drinks in silence for a moment. Quickly finishing the small cup, Waverly looked over at Chrissy, who had also finished her coffee relatively quickly.

“Another one?”

Nodding, Chrissy replied, “Yes, please! But I think I’ll go crazy this time, would you get me an orange juice?”

Waverly patted her pocket to make sure she had a few bills in there. Finding some, she grinned wryly at the blonde, “You’re a mad woman, Chrissy Nedley. An orange juice, in this economy? Why that’s almost five pounds! But alright, one orange juice coming right up!"

With that, she left a giggling Chrissy behind, headed for the coffee shop around the corner, thinking that maybe this wouldn't turn out to be such a hopeless Wednesday after all.

\--End Chapter One--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do we all think? 
> 
> Good start to another AU? Have I intrigued any of you? Hooked any of you yet?
> 
> I sure hope so :)
> 
> For those jumping on this train with me, I'll see you Wednesday for Chapter Two: Suddenly! For those of you not joining me, catch ya later alligators *throws up a peace sign*
> 
> xoxo


	2. Suddenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nicole hated Wednesdays, especially Wednesdays spent away from home.
> 
> There was just something about the mid-week struggle. It was never far enough away from those dreadful Monday blues, and it was never close enough to the freedom of the weekend. And being on the road made it a million times worse.
> 
> But after the morning she'd just had, she couldn’t really find it in herself to hate this particular one. In fact, it had been the best Wednesday she'd had in a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!
> 
> So in this chapter, we get some of Nicole's perspective! My goal is to switch up POV's every other chapter or so, so that we get a full view of the story from both of these characters! 
> 
> If anyone has seen the movie, some of these next few scenes will be very familiar! But while I took some cues from the movie, I have definitely taken many creative liberties with this next part. Had to make them work for Wayhaught! I hope you like the direction I've gone.
> 
> Oh, and the chapter title comes from the song Suddenly by Jason Walker! It's super de duper good so go listen to it!
> 
> And one more thing...happy Wayhaught Wednesday :)

**Chapter Two: Suddenly**

Nicole hated Wednesdays, especially Wednesdays spent away from home.

There was just something about the mid-week struggle. It was never far enough away from those dreadful Monday blues, and it was never close enough to the freedom of the weekend. And being on the road made it a million times worse.

But after the morning she'd just had, she couldn’t really find it in herself to hate this particular one. In fact, it had been the best Wednesday she'd had in a long time.

That morning, over a simple breakfast of coffee and a chocolate chip muffin, Nicole had decided to play hooky for the day, skipping out on a few meetings with photographers and journalists in favor of walking the streets of the city, with no set destination in mind.

She had dressed down and hidden beneath a large ball cap and some Aviator sunglasses, not wanting to be recognized. It was inevitable that she would be, but she wanted to at least try and fly under the radar for as long as possible. She wanted the chance to pretend that she was a regular, twenty-something-year-old woman, and not be some famous actress for a while. She had wanted to just be Nicole, even if it was only for the briefest of moments.

She had left her hotel and ambled freely along the cobblestone streets, dodging the Londoners as they rushed off to work or school or some other place they needed to be. Nicole soon came to a crossroads, a fork in the road. To the right was a residential street, lined with trees, with what looked to be a market going on. There were rows and rows of stands and stalls, with people milling all about. To the left, was a relatively empty, wide road with business-looking buildings.

It had been an easy choice to make.

Turning to the right, she had passed stalls selling fresh fruit and pastries, booths vending paintings of questionable artistic quality, and stands offering gently used furniture and other antiques. Eyes drifting further down the street and away from the market, Nicole had spied a row of shops on the corner. One looked to be a bookstore of some sort, aptly named “The Travel Book Co.”.

Intrigued, Nicole had moseyed over. Before walking through the door, Nicole had let her gaze travel around the shop, taking in its every detail, before finally falling on a brunette woman standing behind the counter. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to hammer in her chest as she drank in the sight of the other woman.

Never before had she seen someone so effortlessly beautiful.

The light overhead brought out the honeyed tint in the woman’s brown waves played off her tanned skin and angular cheekbones. Nicole found herself captivated by the small crinkle that appeared between the woman’s brows as she stared intently at a handful of papers on the desk, by the way she tugged mercilessly on her bottom lip with two perfect front teeth.

This woman, whoever she was, had unknowingly taken Nicole’s breath away.

Shaking her head, Nicole had quickly stopped ogling the total stranger through the shop window and decided to go inside. It was a cute shop and she had always loved reading. Her decision had nothing to do with the woman behind the counter...

_Right._

Releasing a small breath of anticipation, Nicole had walked through the door. She quickly averted her eyes away from the brunette, trying to look interested in the shelves of books to her right. She had haphazardly picked one up, eyes not really taking in the title or the words on the page. She was far too distracted by the feeling of the woman's eyes on her to focus on much of anything.

After a few moments of silence, of her pretending to read this book, she had heard the brunette’s sweet voice drift across the shop, asking her if she needed any help. Leaning out from behind the bookshelf, Nicole had eyed the beautiful shop owner and couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. She kindly refused the offer, trying to maintain some semblance of composure after hearing the woman’s enchanting British-accent.

And so the morning had progressed.

She and the bookshop owner had verbally volleyed back and forth, the brunette rambling on about books on Turkey and Nicole trying her best not to be too charmed by the adorable woman. They had been momentarily interrupted by a blonde, boy-man who tried to steal a book and who then had the audacity to ask Nicole for an autograph. But she had gotten the last laugh, embedding an insulting but clever message within it.

She couldn’t quite remember the exact details of her and the brunette’s ensuing conversation. There was a vague memory of a reference to childish kebab stories…and that was it.

But what Nicole did remember, what was burned forever into her mind, were the multitude of golden flecks hidden within the woman’s hazel eyes and the way those eyes had _seen_ her. It was as if this woman had looked past all the fame and fortune, past the flashy cars and red carpets, and had seen her for who she was deep down inside: just Nicole.

The one thing she regretted more than anything was not asking the woman for her name. She only wished she had—

Nicole’s reminiscing was rudely interrupted by a small body colliding with hers. “Oh my God!” she cried, feeling cold orange juice splash her chest, staining and most likely ruining her white shirt.  
  
“Shit! Bugger!”

At the vaguely familiar voice, Nicole looked up in surprise. She couldn’t help the shocked gasp that left her lips when she realized the person who had run into her _and_ spilled juice on her was none other than the bookshop owner from this morning. The one who had been running through her mind since she had left the shop.

“I’m so sorry, so so _so_ sorry!” the brunette said, words coming out rushed, her voice laden with an apology. The brunette dropped the now-empty cup into the recycling bin to their right and moved back towards Nicole, outstretched hand offering a napkin. 

Accepting the napkin with her free hand, Nicole began to blot at the stain on her shirt, trying to dry it as much as possible. Once she got as much of the juice off as she could, she dropped the used napkin into her bag. Inspecting the large orange stain on her previously starch-white shirt, Nicole had to suppress a groan.

_Perfect._

Sending up a prayer that her hotel had seriously strong bleach, Nicole removed her sunglasses and turned her attention to the brunette, trying her best to appease the distraught woman.

“I’m fine, really! Don’t worry about it.”

But her words did nothing to stop the brunette from rambling off an endless stream of heartfelt apologies. “I’m really, _really_ sorry! I—uh—live just over the street there and I have water and soap and clean shirts. You can get cleaned up or change if you want?”

Shaking her head, Nicole protested, not wanting to inconvenience the woman.

“No, thank you. I just need to get back to my hotel and—”

Putting a hand onto Nicole’s arm, the brunette looked up at her with those big hazel eyes, full of apology, and Nicole found that she didn't feel like putting up a fight. She found herself caving, even as the woman continued to try and convince her.

“ _Please_ , I feel so terrible about all this. I promise, in five minutes, we can have you spick and span and back on the street again…in the non-prostitute sense, obviously!”

Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle at the brunette, feeling the stress over a silly shirt melt away. “Obviously,” she drawled, smirking at the woman.

The brunette flushed, dropping her hand from where it had been resting on Nicole’s jacketed arm. They were silent for a beat before Nicole ventured to ask, “So what do you mean ‘just over the street’? Give it to me in yards.”

The brunette pointed over Nicole’s shoulder and replied, “18, to be exact. That’s my house there with the blue front door.”

Pivoting, Nicole followed the direction of the brunette's pointed finger and with a small noise of surprise, realized they were actually just that close to this woman’s house. Turning back around, she eyed the woman for a moment and then came to the conclusion that there would be no harm in accepting the kind offer. This woman didn't raise any red flags or trip any alarms bells. Plus, the shirt was starting to stick to her skin and get a tad uncomfortable.

“Fine...18 yards seems manageable.”

Nicole was rewarded with a bright smile from the brunette, one she couldn’t help return.

“Brilliant, let’s go!”

The woman grabbed onto Nicole’s free hand and began to drag her in the direction of the blue front door at a very brisk pace. For the entirety of the 18 yards, the woman never let go of her hand, and Nicole found that she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind one bit. Regrettably, the brunette did have to loosen her grip and remove her hand from Nicole's to fish the keys out of her pocket and unlock the front door.

Nicole tried not to dwell on the warmth that radiated from her palm or the way her skin tingled, even after the woman's hand was no longer in her own. Now was not the time nor the place.

“So come on in. I’ll just—umm— _oh, poop_ …” the woman said, trailing off as she scurried ahead of Nicole through the hallway. Nicole followed her at a much slower pace, watching the woman’s rushed attempts at cleaning up in silent amusement.

The brunette hurriedly grabbed a pair of boots and a fringed leather jacket off the floor of the hallway and tossed them into an open closet. Then she dashed into the kitchen at the end of the hallway and began to clean up in there as well, grabbing what looked like pizza boxes and empty beer bottles and pitching them into the trash.

Nicole stood in the doorway and had to stifle her laughter as she watched the brunette rush around, gathering up plates and dishes in her arms and throwing them into the sink, all the while, muttering to herself under her breath. Finally, the whirlwind ended and the brunette turned to face her.

“Right…right, all set!”

Wetting her lips, Nicole pushed off of the door jam and made her way into the kitchen. Giving it a quick glance, she then looked back at the woman, who was nervously wringing her hands together.

“It’s—it’s not quite as tidy as it normally is, I fear. So sorry about that. My sister is…well, she isn’t known for her cleanliness. But—umm—the bathroom’s on the top floor and you’re free to use whatever you need,” the brunette said, pointing up the staircase located to Nicole’s left.

Nodding, Nicole readjusted her grip on the bag of books she had gotten from this woman less than an hour ago and looked down at the large, orange-stain.

“Do you—umm—possibly have a shirt I can borrow? I hate to ask but…” Nicole trailed off, gesturing to her recently-victimized white shirt.

The brunette flushed a deep red as she ducked her head in embarrassment. Letting out a strained huff, she replied, “Of course. Just—well, let me take that for you first.”

“Sure,” Nicole said, handing the bag of books off to the woman who placed it on a chair next to the kitchen table. “So…about that shirt?”

“Right! Sorry-” the woman broke off, pushing past Nicole and heading up the stairs, “-my room’s up here, round the corner.”

Nicole followed the brunette diligently up the stairs and then through the hallway leading to her bedroom. The walls were lined with small paintings and pictures, giving the space a homey feel. Nicole was so busy, lost in her own observations and thoughts, that she didn't notice that their forward progression had ceased.

The woman stopped abruptly at the very end of the hallway and spun around, causing Nicole to almost crash into her. But she caught herself in time with a strong hand on the wall to the right of the brunette's head. Nicole might have barely avoided running into the brunette, but the way she caught herself brought her within inches of the other woman.

“Sorry!” the brunette squeaked, wide eyes locked on Nicole's, a seemingly permanent blush fixed on her cheeks.

Nicole just cocked her head to the side and replied smoothly, “That seems to be your word of the day.”

“Sorry—I mean, _oh fudgenuggets_! Let me just grab you a shirt-” the brunette said, hooking her thumb over her shoulder, “-and then you can go change in the bathroom.”

Nicole smirked at the brunette and slowly backed away, removing her hand from the wall and putting some space between them. The brunette was off in a flash, hurrying into her bedroom. 

Nicole watched her go for a moment before she turned and made her way to the bathroom down the hall, back past the paintings and the pictures. She stopped near the door and was set to simply wait and watch for the woman until her eyes were drawn to a picture on the wall across from her, nestled within a wooden frame. 

The picture was of the woman she was currently waiting on. She had her honey-brown hair loose and down, flowing freely past her shoulders. She donned a worn, light-washed jean jacket and a deep maroon sweater underneath it. In her hands was a single, long-stemmed sunflower, held out in what looked to be an offering to the person behind the camera. The sun was hidden behind a large tree behind the woman, casting its rays upon her, bathing her in sunlight. It gave her an almost goddess-like appearance.

But what had truly given Nicole pause was the expression on the woman's face.

It was as if this picture had captured the woman in a moment of pure bliss. Of complete and utter euphoria. Her eyes were crinkled at the corners, her mouth drawn into a brilliant, beaming smile. She looked enamored with the world, carefree. Filled with reckless abandon. This woman had found a way to immortalize happiness, uncensored and true.

The closing of a door snapped Nicole out of it, causing her to put an end to her inner ramblings and look back towards the end of the hallway. The brunette had reappeared, holding a simple black t-shirt in her hands. Much to Nicole's chagrin, it looked like the shirt would fit the woman's small frame perfectly, but be more than a little snug on herself.

The brunette closed the distance between them with hurried steps, the shirt clutched tightly in her hands. Once she had gotten close enough, the woman practically threw the shirt at Nicole, her words coming out swiftly and slightly frantic.

“Here you go! I’ll just be downstairs when you’re done!”

With that, she scampered past the redhead and down the stairs, without so much as a glance over her shoulder. Nicole just shook her head and chuckled at actions and words of the clearly flustered woman. With a final glance at that picture on the wall, Nicole turned and opened the door, moving into the bathroom to finally remove the orangey, sticky shirt.

Emerging a few minutes later, with her baseball cap now on backward and her potentially ruined leather jacket and shirt tucked under her arm, Nicole felt a bit cleaner and a bit better. Readjusting her grip on her clothes, she tugged on the borrowed shirt, trying to get it to cover more of her stomach. But as she had suspected, the black t-shirt was much too small on her, giving off the appearance of a crop top rather than a regular top. The bottom of the shirt landed a good number of inches above her belly button, exposing more mid-drift than Nicole usually showed. But beggars can’t be choosers.

Besides, Nicole was in pretty good shape for the role she had just finished. She had worked hard for these abs, might as well show them off. So, she readjusted the shirt one final time before heading downstairs.

Nicole immediately found the brunette pacing in the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest, the crinkle between her brows prominent. The sound of her footsteps on the stairs caused the woman to pause mid-step and look up at her. Hazel eyes jumped to Nicole’s for a moment before they trailed down, taking in her changed outfit.

Nicole watched as the woman’s eyes widened marginally when they landed on her exposed stomach before quickly shooting back up to meet hers, a delicate blush heating the brunette’s cheeks. Her gaze was full of wonder, her smile almost timid, shy.

“Umm—would you like a cup of tea before you go?”

Shaking her head, Nicole made her way down the final step and into the kitchen, offering the woman a tight-lipped smile.

“No thanks.”

“Coffee?”

“No.”

“Orange juice?”

Narrowing her eyes, Nicole waited for the woman to realize she had just offered the very drink that had gotten them into this mess in the first place. 

Letting out a noise of understanding, the brunette added, “...probably not. But how about something else cold?”

Moving towards the refrigerator, the woman looked inside and then back up at Nicole. “Coke? Water? Some disgusting, sugary drink pretending to have something to do with fruits of the forest?”

With an exhale of amusement, Nicole turned those down as well. “No, really, I’m fine.”

“How about something to eat? Perhaps something to nibble?”

A small smile on her face, Nicole simply let the brunette ramble, unable to not find it the most endearingly adorable thing in the world.

“Apricots soaked in honey? Quite why, no one knows, because it stops them tasting of apricots, and makes them taste like honey…and if you wanted honey, you’d just buy honey instead of apricots. Umm—but nevertheless, there we go, they’re yours if you want them," the woman offered, holding the jar between her hand.

Eyes darting between the jar and the woman holding it, Nicole again said, “No.”

Replacing the apricots and honey in the fridge, the brunette gave her a curious, almost teasing, look. “Do you always say ‘no’ to everything?”

Nicole pressed her lips together, thinking about the question. She let her gaze move away from the woman for a moment, before she looked back at the brunette, brown eyes twinkling.

“No.”

The brunette huffed out a laugh. “Right…”

Realizing she had probably overstayed her welcome, and that it was probably time to head back to her hotel anyways, Nicole tried to swallow down her feelings of disappointment. “I’d better be going. Thanks for all your—uh—help.”

Closing the refrigerator door, the woman leaned against it, a rueful, bashful smile gracing her lips.

“You’re welcome. And may I also add-” she broke off, looking down at her hands as she started to fidget nervously “-this was…heavenly. I’ll just—I’ll take my one chance to say it. It’s not every day you get to run into, quite literally,  _you_. Plus...after you’ve read that terrible book, you’re certainly not going to be coming back to my shop.”

Nicole melted at the words and she felt a dimpled grin grow on her face. “Well that remains to be seen, still haven't read it. But thanks again, for everything,” she said gently.

Shyly ducking her head, the brunette ran a hand through her hair, tousling the honey-brown waves as she replied, “Yeah well…my pleasure.”

Grin fixed on her face, Nicole turned and started to make her way to the door. She heard the brunette follow along behind her, the heels of her boots clicking across the hardwood floor. Reaching the entryway, Nicole stopped at the door and turned to face the woman.

The brunette's eyes searched hers as her mouth opened and closed a few times, seemingly looking for the right words. After a moment, she finally said, “It was—it was nice to meet you. Surreal, but nice.”

Nicole hesitated, almost asking the woman for her name. Maybe even asking her to dinner. But Nicole shook those thoughts quickly from her mind. She shouldn’t…she was leaving in a week. It wouldn't be fair to start anything...

So she just gave the woman one final dimpled grin before turning to open the front door. Stepping across the threshold, she took her aviators from her pocket and slid them on, hearing the finality of the echo of the door shutting behind her.

Nicole had gone three steps from the now-closed door when she realized she had left her bag of books sitting in the brunette’s kitchen. Smacking her forehead, and laughing at her own forgetfulness, Nicole bounded back up to the blue door, ringing the bell. She rocked back and forth on her feet for a moment, almost anxiously, before the door opened.

The brunette’s eyes widened when they landed on her and the woman looked pleasantly surprised to see her again.

“Hi,” she breathed.

“Hey, I’m sorry I forgot my bag.”

“Oh…right, right,” the woman said, disappointment flashing across her face so fast Nicole thought she had imagined it. But before she could dwell on it, the brunette had turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

Nicole stepped inside and closed the door behind her, hands shoved deep in her pockets once more. She wasn't left in suspense for too long, as the brunette was back speedily, returning with the bag in tow.

“Thanks,” Nicole said, pulling her hands out of her pockets and taking her bag of books from the brunette. A hesitant smile and a nod was all the response Nicole got. But then after a beat of silence, the woman blurted, “Can I ask you something?”

Not seeing the harm in it, and realizing it meant more time spent with this captivating woman before her, Nicole lifted a shoulder, shrugging it casually, and then nodded.

The brunette began to tug her bottom lip between her front teeth, drawing Nicole’s attention away from the woman’s hazel eyes and down to her mouth. Nicole subconsciously licked her lips and then looked back up to meet the woman’s gaze, feeling warm all of a sudden.

“Is the rumor true?”

Raising her brow, Nicole clarified, “Which one? There are quite a few going around.”

Swallowing anxiously, the woman’s eyes danced between Nicole’s as she hesitantly asked, “The one about you being…a lesbian.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes and chewed on her cheek, wondering how best to answer that question. As far as the public knew, she had never confirmed nor denied the allegation. She had always wanted to live openly and freely, letting her rainbow flag fly, if you will. But as a woman in the public’s eye, her private life was something wholly her own. Something that no one deserved to know about, something they couldn’t tear apart or judge because she kept them in the dark about it.

Her one serious girlfriend had turned out to be a better friend than a girlfriend and was now her PR chief, and her most recent ex had been more than willing to remain secretive and behind closed doors. So it had been easy to stay discreet in the past, to keep her public and private lives separate.

And besides, it wasn’t anybody’s business that she was gay. At least...that’s what she always told herself.

But recently, she had begun to wonder if it was possible to use this part of her, this huge wonderful part of her, to make a difference. Beyond just acting, she wanted to truly help people, to have an impact, to leave a mark on this world. And maybe this was the way to do it…

But these were thoughts to chew on another day.

Letting those considerations go for the moment, Nicole stepped closer to the woman, keeping their eyes locked. She'd just had an idea, an insanely stupid idea, of how to answer the brunette’s question. It had gotten ahold of her and Nicole was dying to try it.

With one more small step, Nicole was now only a whisper away from the woman. Nicole could feel the anticipation thrumming through her as she looked deep into hazel pools that were growing darker by the second. The air between them crackled with intensity as the brunette dropped her eyes quickly to look at Nicole’s lips and then back up to meet her gaze.

It felt as if their every word, every interaction had been leading up to this moment. From their very first meeting, there had always been this charged energy, a natural pull between them. And now, Nicole was doing something about it.

“You tell me,” Nicole breathed, tilting her head down.

She leaned her forehead against the brunette’s and gently nuzzled the woman’s nose, all without breaking eye contact. But she paused there, lips hovering, waiting for consent, for a sign that this was okay.

The brunette surprised her by surging forward to capture her lips in an ardent, but gentle kiss. Her hands lifted and tenderly cupped Nicole’s cheeks, keeping their lips pressed together. Nicole, for her part, wrapped her free arm around the woman’s back, palm pressed against the material of her sweater. She quickly got lost in the feeling, in the rightness, of the kiss. 

Nicole slowly parted her lips, letting her tongue dart out and trace along the brunette’s bottom lip. She was immediately granted entrance, and so she delicately let her tongue slide between the woman’s parted lips. Her tongue began the timeless dance with the brunette’s, their kiss turning more and more heated with every passing moment. Nicole wasn’t sure if the moan that reached her ears had been her own or the brunette’s, maybe it had been a combination of the both of theirs. Scratch that, it was definitely both of theirs.

The kiss seemed to span hours but was really only the briefest of seconds.

After a few moments, Nicole slowly unwound her arm from around the woman’s back and pulled away, relishing in the sweet sigh that escaped the brunette’s lips. Somewhat begrudgingly, the brunette dropped her hands from Nicole’s face and took a step back, eyes still closed, blissful half-smile on her face.

Blinking her eyes open, the woman's gaze locked with Nicole's and she stuttered, “That was…a satisfactory answer, thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Nicole replied breathlessly, throwing the brunette’s words back at her.

The brunette ducked her head and shifted her weight from foot to foot, an embarrassed flush creeping up her neck. “I—uh—I’m sorry about the ‘surreal but nice’ comment earlier…was not eloquent. More of a disaster, really.”

“That’s okay,” Nicole drawled, eyes twinkling, “I thought the apricot and honey thing was the real low point.”

Snorting out a laugh, the corner of the brunette’s mouth twitched up in a smile as she looked back up at Nicole. Nicole simply grinned back at her, getting lost in those hazel eyes again. The turning and clattering of the doorknob broke them out of their daze.

“Oh my God, oh my actual God,” the woman said, panicked. “That’ll be my sister, Wynonna. I’m sorry, there’s really no excuse for her.”

Before Nicole could respond, the front door opened and a woman walked in, two bottles of whiskey wedged under her arms.

“Hi, Babygirl!" the woman said in a sing-song manner, her booted heel kicking the door shut behind her.

“Hi,” the brunette muttered weakly in reply.

The woman’s sister, Wynonna, didn’t spare Nicole a glance and moved between her and the brunette. “I’m just going into the kitchen to put these away and get some food. Then I’m going to tell you a story that’ll slap you so hard, your itty-bitty titties will concave!”

The brunette’s mouth flopped open in shock at the words, her arms rising to cross over her chest almost subconsciously. Nicole just eyed the retreating form of Wynonna, sharing in the other woman’s disbelief.

_There was no way she just said that…_

Shaking her head in bewilderment, Nicole looked back over at the brunette and noticed she had a pained but apologetic grimace on her face.

“You know...it's probably best not to tell anyone,” Nicole said, gesturing with her head at the spot where Wynonna had just disappeared, "about this."

Realization flashed across the brunette’s face as she let her arms drift down, hands taking up their fidgeting once more. “Right, no one…I mean, I’ll tell myself sometimes but, don’t worry, I won’t believe it.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Nicole felt a dimpled grin make it’s way across her face for what felt like the hundredth time that day. With a final nod for the woman, Nicole turned for the front door. Pausing with her hand on the doorknob, she looked over her shoulder.

“Goodbye,” Nicole said, voice gentle.

“Bye,” the brunette answered, a hint of wonder behind her words.

Nicole walked out the blue front door and gave a final wave at the bottom of the steps, before turning around to begin her trek back in the direction of her hotel. As she got closer and closer to the Ritz Carlton, she realized she had regretfully messed up once again.

She still didn't know the bookshop owner’s name.

\--End Chapter Two--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how do we feel about this next meeting between our two lovely ladies? And where do we go from here?
> 
> Will Nicole find a way to learn Waverly's name? Will Waverly ever hear from Nicole again?
> 
> Find out on Sunday when we get to Chapter Three: Sweetest Thing!
> 
> xoxo


	3. Sweetest Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waverly closed the front door, lock sliding noisily into place.
> 
> Leaning her forehead against the faded wood, she tried to remember that her body needed oxygen to survive, so she began to force air in and out of her lungs. Noisy exhales and inhales echoed around her in the hallway as her heartbeat thundered in her ears.
> 
> Holy shit balls, Waverly thought on a loop. I just kissed Nicole Haught. I just KISSED NICOLE FLIPPING HAUGHT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!!
> 
> Today’s chapters brings us some sisterly bonding for Waverly and Wynonna, Chrissy showing up to work on Monday with some interesting news, and a very special phone call between our two lovely ladies!
> 
> The chapter title is the song ‘Sweetest Thing’ by Allman Brown! 
> 
> Hope y’all like the latest chapter! 
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter Three: Sweetest Thing**

Waverly closed the front door, lock sliding noisily into place.

Leaning her forehead against the faded wood, she tried to remember that her body needed oxygen to survive, so she began to force air in and out of her lungs. Noisy exhales and inhales echoed around her in the hallway as her heartbeat thundered in her ears.

 _Holy shit balls_ , Waverly thought on a loop. _I just kissed Nicole Haught. I just KISSED NICOLE FLIPPING HAUGHT!_

It felt like something out of a fantasy. Out of a dream. Something that didn’t happen to regular, run-of-the-mill people like her. There was no way it was real…but if the sweet taste of Nicole’s cherry chapstick on Waverly’s tongue was any evidence of what had just happened, it was real.

Very _very_ real.

Running her thumb across her bottom lip, Waverly let herself get lost in the memory of the redhead leaning towards her, of her waiting for Waverly’s consent. The feeling of Nicole’s strong hand on her back, of Nicole’s alabaster skin beneath her fingertips. The sensation of Nicole’s lips pressed against her own, of their tongues meeting. The way Nicole had completely overwhelmed each and every one her senses.

An astonished giggle escaped her as she wondered, not for the first time that day, what the _hell_ had just happened.

And then Wynonna’s voice rudely shook her from her pleasant thoughts.

“Babygirl! This yogurt tastes weird!”

Pushing herself off of the door with an annoyed huff, Waverly turned around and faced her sister. She felt a quick flash of embarrassment at the realization that Nicole Haught had just witnessed her older sister in all of her eccentric glory. Swallowing her momentary mortification, Waverly looked down at the jar Wynonna held in her hands.

“That’s because it’s not yogurt, it’s mayonnaise,” she replied, voice thick with exasperation.

“Ah…that would do it,” Wynonna said, taking another big bite, much to Waverly’s disgust. “So we still on for ‘sisterly bonding’ film night? I swindled Doc’s Netflix password and got a real classic lined up for us!” 

Despite her reservations, Waverly found herself rolling her eyes affectionately and agreeing. She knew that a classic in Wynonna's world meant something more along the lines of _City Slickers II_ than what she considered a classic, like _Miss Congeniality._ But she didn’t have the heart to bail on 'sister night', especially now that they had Doc’s Netflix password.

 _That_ was a game changer.

\--

“What's this classic you picked out?” Waverly asked, watching as Wynonna scrolled through the recently added film section. 

“Thought I would go with something a bit more your speed tonight, soooo...ta-da! It's one of Nicole Haught’s films!” 

Eyes nearly bugging out of her head, Waverly whipped her head to the side and looked over at her sister. “Wh—wh—why would Nicole Haught be 'more my speed'?”

At the slightly defensive tone, Wynonna replied drily, “Babygirl, she's everyone's speed. How could I _not_ pick one of her movies?”

“She's your...speed?” 

After taking a long drag from the bottle of whiskey in her hand, Wynonna waggled her eyebrows at her baby sister. “Dude, Nicole Haught is _so_ in my laminated top 10. And she is most definitely in yours too, ya lil' fangirl!” 

Waverly felt a flush creep up her neck at the insinuating tone. 

“She is not!”

“Mhmmmm suuuuuure, whatever you say, Waves!” 

“She's not!"

Smirking, Wynonna replied, "And _I'm_ not going to finish this bottle of whiskey tonight. See? I can lie too!"

Waverly crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. "Whatever, 'Nonna. Can we just drop this, please?"

"Not until you admit she's your celebrity crush who you would love to...crush? No, wait, I can do better! Not until you admit...you'd like the chance to get all...'Haught and bothered' with this bangin' redhead!"

Rolling her eyes at Wynonna's suggestive finger guns, Waverly shot back, more than a little exasperated, "Not your best work there. And she's definitely not my celebrity crush...”

A smug smile on her face, Wynonna knew her sister was protesting too much for that to be true. “Oh really? Then why have you seen every single movie and TV show she has ever been in _plus_ own a life-size cardboard cutout of her?”

Waverly huffed, feeling almost insulted.

“First of all, it's a _poster_ of the _entire_ cast from that particular film and second of all…”

Trailing off, Waverly chewed her lip and wondered why she needed to continue to pretend like she wasn't a die-hard fan of Nicole Haught. It was just Wynonna… and it's not like she was ever going to see Nicole again, so what would be the harm in admitting it out loud? 

“Fine...she's my celebrity crush who I would like to get all 'Haught and bothered' with. You happy?”

“Happy? I'm ecstatic! Now,” Wynonna said, turning her attention back to the TV, “let’s _Bucket List_ this bitch!”

Waverly just shook her head. “This movie’s called _Gramercy Park_ , Wynonna.”

Tossing a few popcorn kernels into her mouth, Wynonna replied around a mouthful of food, “Zip-it, smartass! It's time to watch your 'Haught' piece of ass work her magic!”

Hearing Waverly's subsequent groan, Wynonna smiled contentedly and pressed play. She got settled in under her blanket, cradling the popcorn bowl and one of the new, but suspiciously half-empty, bottles of whiskey to her chest.

Getting comfortable beneath her own four blankets, Waverly grabbed her circular-framed glasses off the side table and slid them on. Finally ready, she turned her attention to the TV and prepared herself to come face-to-face, or rather face-to-screen, with Nicole Haught.

\-- 

As the movie progressed, Waverly gradually shifted from her position burrowed beneath the four blankets. By the final few scenes, she had cocooned herself within the blankets and was leaning forward, elbows on her knees, totally engrossed in the film. 

It was one of Nicole's first few roles in Hollywood. The movie itself left much to be desired plot-wise, but Nicole brought a quiet elegance and poise to her role, a level of sophistication betraying her relative inexperience at the time.

Waverly had always found Nicole to be a wonderfully talented actress. Even early on, this film included, she had this palpable energy, a clear presence on camera. She was completely captivating, entirely enchanting. It was a gift to watch her on the screen, bringing life to each and every one of her characters. She had this way of communicating the deepest of emotions with a simple look, of delivering a line with such eloquence, that it took Waverly’s breath away, every single time. 

As the last scene rolled around, with Nicole and her male love interest in this film walking through an art gallery, Wynonna piped up, “Isn't it crazy that somewhere out there, there's a woman who gets to kiss him and a man who gets to kiss her?” 

“Or woman,” Waverly replied absentmindedly, eyes still glued to Nicole's every move on the screen.

“Pardon?” 

Wynonna’s answer caused Waverly to blink her eyes and turn away from the film, bringing her attention to her older sister.

“Well...I just mean that it could be a woman who gets to kiss Nicole. You—uh—never know.”

Tilting the bottle at her sister, Wynonna conceded, “Point taken. You could be right sis...I always did get a Sapphic vibe from Haught-shot.”

“Wynonna!” 

“What? Tell me I'm wrong!” 

“I—that's beside the point. The point is that someone out there, man or woman, gets to kiss Nicole Haught.”

“Well whoever they are...they're damn lucky,” Wynonna winked, turning her attention back to the screen.

Wynonna's words caused Waverly to think back on the events of the morning, causing her to subconsciously lick her lips at the memory. She swore she could still feel the ghost of Nicole's lips on hers, still get the slightest taste of cherry. She knew it was next to impossible, but still. The feeling, the sensation, the taste. They lingered.

Like Waverly knew they probably always would.

“Yeah…” Waverly trailed off, eyes drifting back to the television.

She watched as Nicole's character smiled at her male counterpart after he said something even Nora Roberts would have deemed too much.

It's funny how Waverly could tell the smile on Nicole's face was fake. After having seen a real one, in person, she just knew. She knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of one of those smiles. How the flash of Nicole’s pearly whites made butterflies erupt in her stomach, made her heart flutter in her chest.

And she knew what they looked like. Their every nuance and detail, the curve and shape of Nicole's dimples, they light that appeared in her brown eyes. She knew a real 'Nicole' smile, and that wasn't one of them. 

“...she is...fairly fabulous...” Waverly added in a hushed, reverential tone. 

\-- 

The following Monday morning Waverly was still floating, head stuck in the clouds.

She had taken to replaying her interaction with Nicole over and over in her mind over the past few days, still in a state of disbelief. Maybe it was crazy or silly or irrational. But Waverly didn't care. She had literally lived a dream. And she wasn't about to let that go just yet.

On especially slow times in the shop, which happened to be right now, she liked to go back down memory lane. She was just getting to a rather good part, Nicole coming down the stairs wearing _her_ shirt to be exact, when Chrissy came into the shop, announcing her arrival with an excited exclamation.

“I'm back!”

Snapping out of her daydream, Waverly gave her friend a warm smile. “Chrissy! Hi! How was visiting your Dad?”

Setting her purse onto the counter, Chrissy dropped her forehead to the glazed wood and let out a tired groan. “Good, great even! But I'm tired. I love that man but sometimes...two days alone with someone is two days too long you know?” 

Waverly let out a chuckle at her friend’s words. Two days didn't seem that long, but maybe with the wrong person or bad company, it could feel like an eternity. 

“I'm sure your Dad appreciates the visits, Chrissy.”

Lifting her head, the blonde replied, “Yeah, I know he does. I just wish he didn't live so far away! Having to drive three hours each direction to see him is _a lot_.”

Nodding her head in agreement, Waverly offered, “True...but you know what's going to make that drive back this morning _so_ worth it?”

At Chrissy's raised brow, Waverly gestured to the extremely empty shop around them and finished with fake cheerfulness, “The fact that we haven't had a customer all day which means we might get to close up early today!”

 Sympathy flashing across her face, Chrissy laid a hand on Waverly's arm.

“Oh Waves...don't worry, I'm sure business will pick up once the summer holiday starts! You'll see!”

Shrugging, Waverly swallowed her disappointment, trying her best not to feel like a failure. Thankfully, Chrissy's next few words brought her away from that edge.

“Oh, Wave! I almost forgot! Did Wynonna give you the package that was left here last week?”

Brow wrinkling, Waverly shook her head. “No she didn't, but then again that's not all that surprising. When did it come in?”

“Friday! It must have come in after you left. I found it on my way out to go see my Dad and just happened to catch Wynonna on her way home. Thought it was best to give it to you, boss! So I gave it to Wynonna with the strict instruction to give it right to you!” 

“Hmm...Wynonna didn't...do you know who it was from?”

“Didn't say. But oddly enough, it wasn't addressed to either one of us. It had some clever little note, something like ‘To the woman who would share her apricots soaked in honey’...or maybe it was biscuits and honey...I can't remember—maybe—”

But Waverly had stopped listening. Her mind was running wild with possibilities, with the foolish hope that it was Nicole who had left that package for her. Who else would reference apricots soaked in honey? It had to be Nicole...right?

Grabbing her coat and her jacket from under the counter, Waverly interrupted the blonde’s continued attempts at remembering the message. “You know what? I'll just run home and check, see it for myself!” 

Giving her friend a curious look, Chrissy replied, “Okaaaay...I'll stay and finish some of the inventory, then lock up if that's alright?” 

“Yes! You're an absolute saint, Chrissy Nedley! See you tomorrow!”

With that, Waverly kissed the blonde on the cheek in goodbye and then practically sprinted out of the shop and down the street, making it to her blue front door in record time. Barreling through it, she caught her breath and then called out for older sister. 

“Wynonna? Are you home? ‘Nonna?”

After a few moments of silence, Waverly saw her sister poke her head out from behind the wall separating the kitchen from the living room. She felt her eyebrow lift in surprise, taking in her sister’s rumpled appearance. Wynonna had a simple sheet wrapped around her torso and a few feathers stuck in her unruly hair, sticking out every which way. 

Offering Waverly a slightly frazzled, tight-lipped smile, Wynonna said, “Sup, Babygirl?”

Grimacing, Waverly suddenly realized why her sister looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

Because she kinda just had.

Covering her eyes with her hand, she parted her fingers slightly and hesitantly peeked through. “Please, for the love of all that is good in this world, tell me your not... _canoodling_ with Henry on our couch?”

With a scoff and a toss of her hair, which displaced a singular feather from her dark brown tresses, Wynonna corrected her misguided baby sister. 

“Who even says canoodling anymore? And of course not, Waves. It's the last Monday in May, which means Dolls is here, not Doc.”

Beyond perplexed at her sister’s logic, Waverly asked, “Xavier? Wait, how does that even make sense?”

Offering her sister a nonchalant shrug, Wynonna said, “Casual sex with close friends is full of nonsense. So don't ruin my fun with your logic!"

Before Waverly could unpack that confounding statement, Wynonna continued, "Did you need something? Or are you just going to make a habit of yelling my name every time you walk through the front door?”

Narrowing her eyes, Waverly shot back, “I—whatever. Chrissy said she gave you a package for me.” 

“Yeah, no she didn't.”

“Umm—I'm fairly certain she _did_.” 

“And I'm more than certain she _didn't_.”

With a frustrated growl, Waverly snapped, “Wynonna! She said that she ran into you on your way home on Friday and gave you a package for me!”

Tapping a finger to her chin, Wynonna mused aloud, “Friday...Friday...OH! Do you mean this past Friday? Like a few days ago Friday?” 

Clenching her jaw in irritation, Waverly forced out, “Yes, Wynonna... _that_ Friday.”

“Well, why didn't you say so?! Box’s sitting under the sink upstairs!”

“Why is it—you know what? Never mind. Just, say hi to Xavier for me.”

With an exaggerated thumbs up, Wynonna spun on her heel and made her way back into the living room. Waverly watched her go and took a few calming breaths, reminding herself that, despite Wynonna's many _many_ faults, she loved her sister and that violence was _not usually_ the answer.

With a final look at the spot where Wynonna had just disappeared, Waverly turned and took off for the stairs, climbing them two at a time. Nerves began to swirl in her stomach as any irritation she felt melted away, leaving room for her questions and anxieties.

Wiping her hands on her jeans, Waverly opened the bathroom door and then crouched down to open the cabinet under the sink. She removed a small, brown box, and just like Chrissy had said, it was addressed to ‘To the woman who would share her apricots soaked in honey’. A small smile tugging at her lips, Waverly cut the tape sealing the package and opened it.

Sitting inside the box was the black T-shirt she had loaned Nicole and it appeared freshly cleaned. On top of it was a small, folded piece of paper. With trembling hands, Waverly picked up the note and carefully unfolded it, revealing small loopy handwriting that read: 

_Hi,_

_Thank you for the shirt. I'm staying at the Ritz, give me a call. Ask for Diana Prince._

_~Nicole_  

Getting over her initial shock, Waverly read the note and then re-read it again wanting to make sure she understood it correctly...and somehow she had. Because no matter how many times her eyes traced over the word on the page, the message said that Nicole Haught, _the_ Nicole Haught, had asked her to call. At the Ritz. 

“Holy shitballs…” Waverly whispered, before scrambling to her feet, getting up off the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Racing into her room, she dropped the box and her purse onto the bed and then grabbed the note and her cellphone. 

Before she could second guess herself or change her mind, Waverly dialed the number for the Ritz and held the ringing cellphone to her ear. She fidgeted with the crisp, folded paper that held Nicole’s note as she waited for an answer, mind anxiously running a mile a minute.

_“Thank you for calling the Ritz Carlton in London. How may I offer you assistance today?”_

Letting out a shaky breath, Waverly said, “Hi, hello. I—um—I'm calling for Nicole Haught?” 

_“Sorry Miss, there is no one here by that name.”_

Deflating, it took Waverly a moment longer than it should have to realize her boneheaded mistake. 

She blamed the nerves.

Looking down at Nicole's note, Waverly’s eyes found the right name and asked again.

“I don't suppose a ‘Diana Prince’ rings any bells?” 

_“I'll patch you through, Miss.”_

“Oh my God, it worked…” 

Running a hand through her hair, Waverly released another shaky breath. “Hello...hi...hi there,” she practiced, trying not to sound too eager nor too disinterested. She wanted to strike the perfect balance between mysterious and sexy. Or at least try her best to. But before she could find the perfect mix, Nicole picked up, her southern drawl replacing the ringing tone.

 _“Yes?"_  

“Hi, hi...Sorry, it's—um—Waverly Earp.” At the silence that greeted her introduction on the other line, Waverly realized she had never properly introduced herself to Nicole. Grimacing, she added, “We—I work in a bookshop? I'm the woman with the apricots and the honey?”

A delighted giggle sounded from the other end of the phone.

_“Oh, it's you! I gotta say, you played it pretty cool there, Waverly Earp. Waiting a few days to call.”_

“Oh no, I promise you, I've never played anything cool in my entire life! My sister, who I'll stab to death later, never gave me the package with your note in it.”

_“Ah yes, the sister. I remember her!”_

Tsk-ing, Waverly replied teasingly, “Well I would hold onto the memory of her. Unfortunately, I don't think she’ll last the night, as my threats to inflict bodily harm aren't made lightly. It's a shame really, if only she had given me the box sooner…”

Nicole giggled again, this time much freer and louder, and Waverly decided it might be her favorite sound in the entire world. Feeling suddenly bold, Waverly continued, “I—well, perhaps—I don't know, maybe I could drop round for tea later or something?”

Nicole left her in suspense for a few seconds, the silence between them stretching almost uncomfortably. But then the redhead replied, assuaging Waverly's fears.

_“Hmm, it's pretty crazy here right now. But I might be free at four?”_

Letting out a sigh of relief, Waverly replied, “Right, I can stop by then!”

_“Great! I'm in the Trafalgar suite, 3rd floor. See you soon, Waverly.”_

“Bye,” Waverly said, ending the phone call.

Reclining against her pillows, Waverly exhaled, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was meeting up with Nicole Haught...in four hours...on a date. Was it a date? It sounded like a date. It _felt_ like a date...but Waverly couldn't be sure. She would make sure she left enough time to pick up some flowers either way.

Eyes drifting over to her closet, Waverly took in her array of sweaters and crop tops and couldn't help but wonder what a girl wore on a maybe-date with a Hollywood film star. Spotting one of her fan shirts for the TV show Nicole had starred in a few years back, Waverly had to suppress a shudder.

_Oh, most definitely_ _not that shirt._

\--End Chapter Three-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Hollywood actress is so dramatic! But how else would she have returned the shirt and asked Waverly to call her? 
> 
> The next chapter we get to see Waverly and Nicole meet up at the Ritz...but their ‘date’ is crashed by a handful of magazine writers and journalists! Will they be able to snag some alone time?
> 
> Tune in on Wednesday for the answers!
> 
> xoxo


	4. Awake My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nicole hung up the phone, blissful smile on her face. 
> 
> Waverly…what a perfectly beautiful name for a perfectly beautiful woman. 
> 
> A woman who would be here in a few hours. Who definitely deserved an apology for that stupid, stupid kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has a bunch of interviews, Waverly poses as a magazine writer, and Wynonna's birthday dinner almost ruins everything.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Four, Earpers! Title comes from the song "Awake my Soul" by Mumford & Sons.
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter Four: Awake My Soul**

Nicole hung up the phone, blissful smile on her face. 

 _Waverly_ …what a perfectly beautiful name for a perfectly beautiful woman. 

A woman who would be here in a few hours. Who definitely deserved an apology for that stupid, stupid kiss. 

Cringing, Nicole pushed a hand through her hair, frustrated with herself. She was worried, not for the first time, that she has seriously misstepped with that kiss. She didn't make a habit of going around, kissing strangers she had just met. She couldn't afford to...no matter how stunning or funny or adorable she found them. 

It had been a total spur of the moment thing. She had felt this spark, an almost indescribable connection with Waverly, and so she had acted impulsively. 

But no matter how into it Waverly had seemed to be, Nicole still felt in the wrong. It would have been much easier and far less…physical...to have to say a simple ‘yes’ in response to the brunette’s question. But no, Nicole had to go and kiss the woman.

So she wanted to apologize. And maybe, just maybe, get the chance to make up for it.

At the thought of the hours of work separating her from seeing Waverly, Nicole let out a bone-deep sigh, one betraying the extent of her exhaustion.

She had to meet with a few journalists and photographers to promote her latest film, _Helix_. It was a film set in space and the effects were more on the cheesy end of the spectrum, but the cast had been wonderful and the script was fantastic. Not to mention that that entire directorial and writing staff was made up of women.

_Feminists = 1, Hollywood’s patriarchal bullshit land = negative infinity._

With a breath, Nicole tightened the tie around her neck and smoothed out her dress shirt and suit jacket. She wanted to look her very best, and she felt like it in this outfit. Sleek black dress pants and a jacket covered a light lavender button-up and a deep plum tie. Black, winged tip dress shoes completed the look. 

Squaring her shoulders, Nicole walked into the sitting room, ready to get through the next few hours so that she could finally see that perfectly beautiful bookshop owner again. 

\-- 

She was running horribly late. 

Nicole had thought she would be done by 3:45, at the very latest. But more and more journalists and magazine article writers kept showing up and her PR Chief, Shae, continued to bring them in. 

As the clock struck four, Nicole felt her stomach clench and a nervous sweat break out on her palms. Turning her attention back to Shae, she asked, “Alright, let's keep this rolling. Who's next?” 

Without looking up from her phone, Shae replied, “Apparently we had some last minute arrivals. I'll go see who they are, you sit tight Nicky.”

Nodding in agreement, Nicole laid down on the couch in the sitting room, letting her eyes fall shut for a few moments of peace and quiet. She was just starting to drift off when Shae returned quickly, opening the door loudly and halting her too brief moment of rest. 

“Nicky...there's a Miss Waverly Earp here. She said you're expecting her?” 

Nicole’s eyes flew open and she shot up into a seated position on the couch. Swallowing thickly, she attempted, in vain, to school her features, trying her best not to let her nervous excitement show. But at the curious look Shae gave her, she had a feeling she hadn't succeeded in hiding it as well as she hoped. Clearing her throat, Nicole got to her feet, nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of her button up with one hand, trying to smooth out the mess that was her hair with the other. 

“Yes...you can send her in.” 

Shae just nodded and then spun on her heel, exiting the room and leaving the door ajar. 

Nicole watched her go, feeling overwhelmed by a sudden bout of nervous energy. Flexing her fingers, curling them into clenched fists and then releasing them, she let her anxious energy take her over to the window. Looking through the glass, out at the busy streets of London, Nicole tried to find a sense of calm in the chaos. As she watched people and cars and buses all fly by, she tried to slow her racing heart. 

She needed to keep her cool, to stay relaxed. Which was proving especially difficult to do, as her heart hammered rapidly in her chest, making her feel like a teenager with her first big crush. 

 _Pull yourself together_ , Nicole thought. _She's just a girl…_

“ _You've got five minutes_ ,” came Shae's voice from over her shoulder. Nicole was broken out of her reverie and she turned away from the window to look towards the door. The second she laid eyes on Waverly, Nicole realized how wrong she had been. 

Waverly wasn't ‘just’ anything. 

She was the sun, the point around which Nicole's world turned. Somehow, after only a handful of conversations and one life-changing kiss, Waverly had become extremely important to her. A braver woman would even go so far as to say Waverly had become _everything_. 

Nicole shook those thoughts from her mind and refocused on the woman standing at the door. Waverly wore a simple pale blue dress, covered in small white flowers, with a smart navy blazer and flats to match. She was holding so tightly onto a bouquet of sunflowers, wrapped up in brown paper, that her knuckles were almost white. A cursory glance at Waverly’s expression told Nicole that the brunette was as nervous as she was. 

They stood on opposites sides of the room, eyes locked, without speaking. Seconds passed as they simply gazed at each other. That same charged energy filled the room as more and more time passed, only looks passing between them. 

And then Waverly broke the silence. 

“Hi,” she said softly, so quiet that Nicole almost didn't hear her. 

Swallowing nervously, a small smile making its way onto her face, Nicole replied, “Hello.”

With her reply, Nicole slowly made her way towards the couch in the middle of the room. Waverly seemed to follow her lead, moving further into the room as well. They matched pace for pace, step for step, bringing them closer and closer to each other. Finally, Nicole reached the couch and Waverly reached one of the chairs right in front of it. 

After another bout of charged, silent eye contact, Waverly glanced down at the flowers in her hands. “I brought you these…but clearly…” she trailed off, gesturing around the room at the multitude of vases holding white roses and greenery, all scattered about, courtesy of the hotel staff. 

“No, Waverly! They're great, they're really great! Thank you,” Nicole assured her, taking the flowers from the brunette and putting them down on the table between them. 

Waverly smiled weakly at her and then fidgeted for a moment before rushing out an apology. “I—I really am sorry about not calling you sooner! The whole ‘package not exactly addressed to me’ concept was totally too much for my sister.” 

Nicole's melodic laughter filled the room at Waverly's comment and she couldn’t help but be continually charmed by the brunette. She had to admit, her whole 'note and package' thing had been a bit over the top. It might have been easier to leave a message at the bookshop or return to Waverly's front door. But Nicole had a small flair for the dramatic if her choice of career was any indication. She liked to think this was a more...exciting gesture. Confused sisters aside, she felt pretty good about the whole thing.

But as Nicole watched Waverly worry her bottom lip and look like she wanted to say more, she had to wonder if maybe she should have gone with something a tad simpler. Lifting her brow, Nicole prompted the brunette to continue and share whatever it was she thinking about. 

“I am curious though…” 

“Yes?” 

“The name thing? Why are you here as Diana Prince and not-”

“My real name?” Nicole interrupted. Running her hands through her hair almost self-consciously, she carefully folded one of her legs beneath her and sank down onto the couch.  “It's a stupid privacy thing. I always pick strong, powerful, female characters to go under at hotels. Let's me fly under the radar a bit. Last time I was Wanda Maximoff.” 

Eyebrows raising, Waverly mirrored her and sank into the chair across from the redhead as she teased, “Scarlet Witch, nice choice. So both a Marvel and a DCU fan?”

Nicole raised her hands in the air in mock-surrender. “You caught me. I don't really have a horse in the race between the two. No point in pitting the women of Wakanda and their success against Wonder Woman and hers. And besides…” 

At Waverly's expectant expression, Nicole added with a wink, “Beyond privacy, I choose names like that because I love women in a feminist way and a gay way…as I'm sure you remember.” 

Before Waverly could do more than blush a deep crimson in response, they were interrupted by Shae opening the door to the sitting room and poking her head through. 

“Everything alright in here?” 

Sparing her a tight grimace, Nicole replied, “All good Shae, thank you!” 

Giving the two women a saccharin smile, Shae’s eyes lingered on Nicole and then she leaned back out, closing the door. When the door shut all the way, Waverly looked inquisitively over at the redhead. 

“That's the woman who showed me in here...who _is_ she?” 

Rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, Nicole replied, “That’s—umm—that's Shae. She's my PR chief…” 

“Why do I get the feeling there's more to that story?”

Chuckling uncomfortably, Nicole decided to humor the brunette with a truthful enough answer. “Perceptive, Miss Earp. Umm—well, we dated for about two years, awhile back. But we decided we were better friends and better coworkers than partners. So now we just work together and _that's_ basically the whole story.” 

Conflicting emotions flashed across Waverly's face, making it look like she was both relieved and jealous at the same time. Before Nicole could ruminate further on that, Shae opened the door and actually came through it this time, walking over to where the two women were sitting. Nicole watched Shae drop down into the open chair and gesture to Waverly as she asked, “So you're from _Horse & Hound _right?”

Eyes widening in surprise, Nicole looked over at the brunette, ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“Yup, that's—umm—that's me,” Waverly said, nervously looking between Nicole and Shae. 

Arching her brow in amusement, Nicole sank further into the couch, crossing one leg over the other. “Is that so?” she smirked. 

The brunette playfully narrowed her eyes at the tone of Nicole's voice and she held Nicole's gaze, causing the redhead’s body to thrum with excitement, the air between them growing heavy with something...something resembling barely-restrained desire, with an undercurrent of kismet, of fate. 

The clearing of a voice broke their stare off.

Waverly almost imperceptibly shook her head and looked over at Shae. It was as if she suddenly remembered that Shae was there and Waverly's cheeks heated with the prettiest of embarrassed blushes. “Umm—I guess I'll just fire away then, shall I?” the brunette asked. 

Smirk growing on her face, Nicole dropped her chin onto her fist, propping it up on her leg. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and looked at Waverly, enraptured by the way Waverly was rolling with the punches, making this up as she went. 

Wetting her lips, Waverly glanced down at Nicole’s mouth, watching as the redhead tugged mercilessly on her bottom lip, and then back up to her brow eyes. “Right—umm—so the film’s, uh, great. And I—umm—I just was wondering whether you ever thought of having more…horses in it?” 

Holding in the laughter that bubbled up in her chest, Nicole briefly looked over at Shae who appeared perplexed by the question and then back at Waverly. “Well—umm—we would have liked to, but it was…difficult, obviously. Being set in _space_ and all.” 

Understanding filled Waverly's hazel eyes and an embarrassed flush crept up her neck. “Space...right, yeah. Obviously rather difficult then…” 

The ringing of Shae's phone sounded through the room and Waverly had to try and hide her overwhelming sense of gratitude for the interruption. Shae looked down at her screen and then back up at Nicole, barely sparing Waverly a look. 

“I gotta take this, Nicky.” 

Nicole offered Shae an absent-minded nod before turning her attention back to Waverly, brown eyes twinkling.

Hearing the door close, Waverly let out a deep breath, shoulders sagging in relief. “I'm so sorry! I arrived outside and they asked what magazine I was from and I panicked and said-” 

“Waverly!” Nicole cried, placing a hand on the brunette’s knee, halting any more apologies. Rubbing her thumb in small circles, Nicole continued, “It's my fault. I thought that all of this would be over by now. I—well I actually wanted to see you, so I could apologize.” 

Brow furrowing, Waverly leaned forward and placed her hand over Nicole's. “Apologize? What could you possibly have to apologize for?” 

Bowing her head, Nicole shook her head, tousling her hair. She slowly extracted her hand from beneath the brunette’s, worried about Waverly's reaction to what she was about to say. Looking up through her lashes, she replied, “For that kiss…I seriously don't know what came over me. You were just curious about, well _me_ , and I practically ambushed you!” 

Lifting her head to look the brunette fully in the face, she saw a look of almost disbelief take over Waverly's features. Almost as if Waverly couldn't comprehend the fact that Nicole was apologizing to her. With a timid half-smile, Waverly said, “Nicole, it was _fine_. More than actually. In fact, I-” 

But Waverly was cut off by Shae, who had now entered the room once more, displaying her impeccable timing and incredible proclivity for interrupting the pair. The brunette turned to look over her shoulder at Shae, the interruption dragging Nicole's attention away from Waverly as well. 

Typing away on her cellphone, Shae didn't even look up at the two women as she said, “Do remember that Nicole is keen to talk about her next project, which she is shooting later in the year.” 

Eyes sliding shut, Nicole, huffed out a frustrated puff of air. Shae was great at her job _usually,_ but right now Nicole just wanted a few minutes alone with Waverly. If that wasn't too much to ask. Brown eyes opening and focusing on Waverly once again, she offered the brunette who had turned to face her, an apologetic grimace. 

“Right, excellent,” Waverly said to Nicole, understanding smile on her face. “Umm—well, any horses in that one? Or...or hounds, for that matter? Our readers are equally intrigued by both species.” 

Enamored with the woman seated in front of her, Nicole felt a grin tug at her lips.

“It takes place on a _submarine_.” 

Waverly's eyes widened comically. “Ahh...well bad luck then. But umm—if there were horses in it,” she continued, eliciting a deeper dimpled grin from the redhead, “would you be riding them or would you get a stunt-horse-double-woman-thing?” 

With a sigh, Shae shot Nicole a look that seemed to say ‘Is this woman for real?’ and then got up to leave the room again. The life of a PR chief was endlessly busy and Nicole couldn't be more thankful for that right now. 

Another audible relieved sigh escaped Waverly's lips as the door shut behind Shae. “Goodness, I'm a complete idiot! I totally apologize, Nicole. This is all very…well, it's the sort of thing that happens in my dreams, not in real life…” 

Nicole softened at the clearly frazzled and bumbling brunette as she tried to explain herself, words almost running together as Waverly continued. 

“Don't get me wrong, they're good dreams! _Great_ dreams. It's—umm—it’s a dream, in fact, to see you again.” 

Brown eyes sparkling, Nicole couldn't help but ask, “Well tell me, Waverly, what happens next in this dream of yours?”

With that question, she put the ball firmly in Waverly's court. She gave the brunette all the power to decide where it should go from here. Despite what she may want, which might include candles and a sexy black dress, Nicole didn't want to pressure the woman. Despite the connection she felt, she wouldn't dream of making Waverly uncomfortable or doing something the brunette didn't truly want. 

“Well…I suppose in my dream, ‘dream scenario’,” Waverly said, bringing Nicole's attention back to her, “I would—uh—well, I would change my personality, because you can do that in dreams...”

That earned a huff of laughter from the redhead as she thought,  _I wouldn't change a thing about you, Waverly Earp._

Waverly chewed on her lip for a moment, eyes darting between Nicole's, as she continued, “And then I would—umm—get up from this chair, walk over there, and— _kiss you_.”

Nicole sucked in a breath at Waverly's words, at the brazenness lacing them. Her stomach clenched with anticipation, wondering if Waverly would follow through with the dream she had just voiced. She held Waverly's gaze, watching as the brunette slightly hesitated, making a slight movement as if she were about to get up and do just that. But before Waverly could actually get up from her chair, Shae opened the door once more, perfecting her terrible timing.

Nicole had to force her jaw shut to keep the groan that threatened to leave her completely contained. 

“Sorry, Miss Earp. Time’s up! Did you get what you wanted?”

Waverly and Nicole simply stared at each other, the promise of ‘almost’ hanging between them. 

“Nearly...nearly,” Waverly said, voice thick with disappointment. 

“Well maybe one last question then, send you home satisfied!” Shae said before bringing her once-again beeping and buzzing phone up to her ear, giving the two women some semblance of privacy.

“One last question?” Waverly parroted, quiet inquiry aimed at Nicole.

Lips quirked up in a smile, dimples on full display, Nicole nodded eagerly at the brunette.

Waverly wet her lips and then shakily released a breath. “Are you—umm—are you busy tonight?” she asked, voice laden with nerves.

Nicole's shoulders drooped, regret filling her as she answered affirmatively, “Yeah, I am.” 

“Oh…right, right. Of course, you are, silly to think otherwise.”

“Wave-”

But Shae chose that moment to end her phone call, turning her attention back to the pair.

“Your next interview is up, Nicky.”

Letting out a huff, Nicole nodded and then stood up, hands smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress pants. She gave Waverly an apologetic look, hoping to convey her regret that their conversation was coming to a close. Extending her hand towards the brunette, Nicole said, “Well, it was nice to meet you, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly took her outstretched hand, causing sparks to shoot up Nicole’s arm at the feeling of the other woman's hand in her own.

“It was a pleasure to meet _you_ , Nicole Haught.”

With a knowing smile, Nicole let her thumb trace along the back of Waverly's hand, slowly stroking the smooth skin. “Surreal, but nice.” 

Waverly's eyes widened at her words, a surprised but delighted puff of laughter escaping her. “Thank you...you are, without a doubt, _Horse & Hound_’s favorite actress.”

Nicole beamed at the brunette before slowly and unwillingly dropping her hand, feeling the loss almost immediately. Waverly took a step back, eyes holding Nicole’s for a moment that seemed to stretch for forever between them, before she turned on her heel, making her way towards Shae and the door. Each step the brunette took towards the door furthered the sinking feeling in Nicole's gut, the painful constricting of her heart. She didn't want to say goodbye, she wasn't ready.

With a flash of inspiration, Nicole suddenly realized she didn't have to, not for long anyways. “Wait!” she cried, causing Waverly to turn around, Shae to give her a frustrated and questioning look. “Would you—uh—stick around? I've just got four more interviews left and then we can-” 

Snapping her fingers, Shae shot a smile at the redhead. “Nicky, that's a great idea! Miss Earp can interview the other stars!” 

Shaking her head, Nicole was about to protest but before she could, Waverly's voice, filled with shock, laced with a hint of terror, filled the room.

“The _other_ stars?”

Shae nodded emphatically putting an arm around the brunette’s shoulders. “Yes! I'll take you to them and then bring you back here when you're done! Can't have you monopolizing the star and not giving the other actor’s any of your time.”

Waverly turned and shot a confused and scared look at Nicole, who just offered the brunette a sheepish smile, hopefully conveying her sincerest of apologies.

Shae pulled on the brunette's shoulders, directing her out of the room. “I'll bring her back in one piece!”

Before Nicole could answer, the two women were gone, replaced with a small, balding man who seriously gave her the heebie-jeebies.

 _Oh boy, this is going to be a long four interviews_ , Nicole thought. Fixing a fake smile on her face, she beckoned the interviewer in, thoughts of Waverly drifting from her mind.

\-- 

An hour later, Shae brought Waverly back.

By that point, Nicole had loosened her tie, rolled up her sleeves, and had dealt with four completely incompetent men. She had also taken a brief moment to call and cancel her dinner plans, the ones that had been keeping her from giving Waverly the answered she had wanted to. Nicole could always meet with her new director another night. She had gotten a way better offer and was looking forward to accepting it.

Or rather, extending it anew.

As the door shut behind the brunette, Nicole leaned her arms against the back of the chair she was standing behind and smiled tiredly at Waverly, who greeted her with an equally exhausted, “Hi.”

Feeling the flutter of nerves, Nicole brought her hands together in front of her, feeling the sudden clamminess of her palms as she did so. Steeling herself, the redhead looked into Waverly's eyes and said, “Hi...yeah—umm—so the thing I had tonight? I'm not doing it anymore. I told them...well I said that I had to spend the evening with Britain's premiere equestrian journalist.” 

Waverly's eyes lit up with wonder and an astonished half-smile tugged at her lips. “That's—that's wonderful! Wow…I… _oh_ _shit_!” 

Forehead furrowing, Nicole asked, “What is it?” 

“Shittity brickity! It's my sister's birthday, we’re all meant to have dinner tonight…”

Not seeing the problem, Nicole tilted her head to the side in confusion. “That's totally fine!”

“No! I'm sure I can get out of it! Just let me phone Wynonna and-”

“ _Waverly_! I just meant—well, if you wanted…I'll be your date.”

Brows climbing high on her forehead, Waverly clarified, “You…you'd be my date to my crazy sister's birthday party?” 

Lifting a shoulder, Nicole replied, “If that's alright with them and with… _you_?” 

A luminous smile broke out across Waverly's face, filling the room with the happiness and sunshine that now radiated from the brunette. 

“Alright? Nicole…it's…well, it's pretty perfect. But I must warn you, my—umm—my friend Jeremy is cooking and he's generally acknowledged as the worst cook in the world. But his husband, Perry, at least tries to make it somewhat edible. And then there's my sister and her two—uh— _friends_ , who will also be there. And we're a pretty boisterous bunch, easily scaring those who join us…” 

Moving out from behind the chair, Nicole made her way towards the brunette. With a confident, reassuring grin, the redhead replied, “That’s okay, I'm not known to scare easily. Besides…I want to get to know you better. I want to get to know _you_ , Waverly Earp.” 

That comment earned her an even more beautiful smile from the brunette. 

“Wow—umm—okay then. I'll swing by with a taxi at seven?”

“Seven it is.”

\--End Chapter Four--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully not the worst kind of cliffhanger!
> 
> Next chapter we get the whole gang celebrating a birthday! We finally get to see Jeremy, Perry, Doc, Dolls, and Wynonna together! 
> 
> But what could possibly go wrong when Waverly shows up to the birthday party with Nicole as her date?
> 
> Who knows! You'll have to come back on Sunday to find out! :) 
> 
> xoxo


	5. When You Say Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“Wave is bringing a girl?” Jeremy asked.
> 
> Taking a small sip of wine, Perry got up from the kitchen table and walked over to where Jeremy was standing, chef’s apron and all, in front of the stove. Grinning mischievously, Perry dipped his finger into the pot on the stove and tried the sauce, which earned him a swat to the shoulder by one faux-annoyed Jeremy, courtesy of an oven mitt.
> 
> Laughing, Perry placed a quick kiss on his husband’s lips and backed away, picking up his wine once more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this latest installment, we get A LOT of Earp gang shenanigans! There's Wynonna's dislike of all things birthday related, a competition for the last vanilla-dipped donut, and Nicole trying her best to fit in with this hodgepodge of a family!
> 
> I had so much fun trying my hand at writing scenes with all of the characters that we know and love. Maybe I didn't do it beautifully or successfully, but I hope I wrote each character in a way that feels right to y'all! If you don't like it, fine. If you do, awesome. Just remember, no matter your opinion, please be kind.
> 
> The song for this chapter is "When You Say Nothing" by Ronan Keating, another one from the movie album!

** Chapter Five: When You Say Nothing **

“Wave is bringing a girl?” Jeremy asked.

Taking a small sip of wine, Perry got up from the kitchen table and walked over to where Jeremy was standing, chef’s apron and all, in front of the stove. Grinning mischievously, Perry dipped his finger into the pot on the stove and tried the sauce, which earned him a swat to the shoulder by one faux-annoyed Jeremy, courtesy of an oven mitt.

Laughing, Perry placed a quick kiss on his husband’s lips and backed away, picking up his wine once more.

“Jeremy, miracles are known to happen! So…does this girl have a name?”

“She wouldn't say—oh no! What's going on in there?!” Jeremy cried, rushing to open the oven. Thick tendrils of grey smoke escaped from the open door, swirling into the kitchen. “My guinea-fowl! How did this happen? I followed the recipe exactly…” he trailed off, eyeing the now-slightly charred fowl.

Perry just shook his head, grabbed his glass of wine, and made his way into the sitting room off the kitchen. He knew better than to get between a man and his guinea-fowl. 

Especially his man. 

The front doorbell chimed, interrupting Jeremy's fowl-focused tirade. Motioning for Perry to stay, Jeremy moved out of the kitchen and into the hallway, heading for the front door. As he wiped his hands on his apron, Jeremy muttered under his breath about ingredient measurements and broken timers, cursing the complicated business that was cooking. 

Throwing open the door, he barely offered Waverly and her redheaded date a greeting, much less a second glance, before turning away, tossing over his shoulder, “Come on in! Vague food crisis currently!” 

Waverly smiled knowingly at the retreating form of her friend before looking over at Nicole, and shrugging, as if to say _‘See, I told you this would be interesting!’_. 

Nicole just tensely grimaced back, fidgeting with the bottle of _Widow Jane_ in her hands. Noticing the slight nerves in the redhead, Waverly reached out and touched Nicole's arm lightly, laying her hand over the sleeve of Nicole's leather jacket. 

“Nicole, you've got no reason to be worried. Anyone who brings my sister top-shelf whiskey gets an automatic stamp of approval from the group.”

Giving the brunette a nod and a grateful smile, Nicole placed a hand on Waverly's lower back and guided her inside, following the same path Jeremy had just taken. After closing the door securely behind them, Nicole turned to take the package out of Waverly's hands and placed both of their gifts for Wynonna on the bench to their right. She then helped Waverly out of her green pea coat before quickly shedding her own leather jacket. As she hung them both up and grabbed their discarded gifts, a voice came from the other room. 

“Hiya!” 

Eyes lighting up, Waverly took her package from redhead and then grasped Nicole's hand, leading them into the sitting room adjacent to the hallway. Nicole felt her cheeks warm at the sensation of Waverly's hand in her own, felt her heart start to pound in her chest at the way their hands just seemed to fit together as if they were meant to. 

They turned the corner and saw Perry seated on the couch, a glass of red wine in hand. He acknowledged them with a wave and said, “Sorry ladies, the guinea-fowl is proving more complicated than expected.” 

Dropping Nicole's hand, Waverly approached Perry and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smiling warmly down at him. 

“Jer’s trying his hand at that dish again?” 

Perry nodded, looking amusedly exasperated at the sounds of pots and pans clanging together, at Jeremy's colorful avoidance of expletives floating from the kitchen.

“Don't even ask, Wave!” 

After the two shared a laugh, Perry’s attention drifted past the brunette and over to Nicole. Eyes flitting back up to Waverly's, he inclined his head in Nicole's direction and then got to his feet. Moving towards the redhead, he stuck out his hand and greeted her with a cheery, “Hello!” 

Nicole took his offered hand and shook it, a dimpled grin etched on her face. 

“Hi there.” 

Blinking rapidly, Perry dropped Nicole's hand and looked at her inquisitively. “Wow…you're the spitting image of-”

Waverly quickly interrupted Perry, knowing exactly what he was about to say. 

“Perry! This…is Nicole.” 

Eyes widening, Perry’s mouth opened and closed a handful of times before a slightly astonished smile made its way onto his face. 

“Right…right. Splendid!” 

Nicole and Waverly breathed out matching sighs of relief.

“Okay, guys! Fowl crisis over!” Jeremy called from the kitchen, causing the three of them to look over at him. He stood with his hands on his hips in front of the stove, victorious expression on his face. 

Waverly shot him a smile and put a hand on Nicole's arm.

“Jer, this is Nicole.”

Grinning, Jeremy walked out of the kitchen and met them in the sitting room. Excitedly taking Nicole's offered hand, he greeted, “Hello, Nicole…” As he shook her hand, Jeremy got a better look at the redhead. Suddenly, his jaw went slack and he squeaked out, “… _Haught_!” 

Nicole's eyes narrowed marginally and her body tensed, causing Waverly to freeze beside them, with bated breath. The brunette needed Jeremy to be calm about all this. She needed him to be— 

“Have some wine?” Jeremy asked breezily, his momentary freak out seemingly forgotten in favor of cordiality. 

Face breaking into a dimpled grin, Nicole nodded emphatically and replied, “Yes, please! Thank you.” 

Waverly sighed, completely relieved and reassured by both Jeremy and Perry’s reactions. It was so far so good. Now, she just needed Henry and Xavier and Wynonna, _especially_ Wynonna, to be normal and cool and collected about all this. 

The doorbell rang again, the shrill ding echoing through the house. 

 _Speak of the devil,_ Waverly thought.

Jeremy gave Waverly a pointed look, silently communicating a _‘We will talk about the fact that you brought Nicole-flipping-Haught as your date, later!’_ and then moved past her and Nicole en-route towards the door.

The doorbell continued to ring, annoyingly so, prompting Jeremy to move faster through the hallway. Throwing the door open, he saw Wynonna on the other side of it, a fringed leather jacket was thrown over one shoulder, half-eaten powdered donut wedged between her teeth. 

“Wynonna, hey! Happy Birthday!” 

Rolling her eyes, Wynonna finished off the donut and licked her fingers clean of any leftover powdered sugar. 

“Can-it, Chetri. After some drunken meditation, I've decided to take a page out of Joey Tribbiani’s book, made me a deal with the woman upstairs! Now all you losers are gonna grow old, but not me. So, for the love of God, stop it with that birthday crap.” 

Leaning against the door, Jeremy just shook his head at Wynonna's misguided _Friends_ reference. “Did you even watch that episode? Because it doesn't exactly work out like that… besides Wynonna, you're only turning 3-” 

Wynonna moved so fast Jeremy didn't even have time to react. With fire in her eyes, she slapped a hand over his mouth, effectively stopping him from finishing his sentence. 

“Jerbear, I'm only gonna say this once. I'm suuuuper-dee-duuuuper grateful that you're throwing me this party. **But**  if you ever say my age _out loud_ , I'll shoot a nail gun into your gonads...and then Perry will really have a reason to dislike me.”

Swallowing, Jeremy furiously nodded his head and smiled weakly at Wynonna when she removed her hand. 

“You got it, Wynonna! Anything for the birthday gir—I mean for _you_ , _for you_.” 

Patting Jeremy’s cheek in pride for his correction, Wynonna made her way past him and into the hallway. Rushing after her, Jeremy called out, “But I should warn you, your sister’s brought this girl-”

But his warning fell on deaf ears as Wynonna made her way towards the kitchen, towards the unprepared and unsuspecting group of Perry, her sister, and her sister's date. 

“Hiya sis— _holy_ _fuck_!” Wynonna cried, eyes growing wide as saucers when she saw Nicole. 

Nicole startled at Wynonna’s reaction, her face morphing into an almost deer-in-headlights expression. Waverly eyed her sister warily and moved to step between Nicole and Wynonna, just in case she needed to run some interference. But apparently, Wynonna's outburst had more to do with the bottle of whiskey in Nicole’s hand than the identity of the woman holding it. 

“...do I spy with my little eye some _Widow Jane_ in your hand there, Red?” 

“Umm…” Nicole trailed off, eyes skittering to look at the side of Waverly's face briefly before she looked back at Wynonna. “…yeah, and it's all yours. Happy birthday!” 

Sucking in a shocked breath, Wynonna erased the few steps between her and Nicole, physically moving her sister out of the way with a hard shove. Getting closer to the redhead, Wynonna wrenched the bottle from Nicole's hand and let out of purr of delight, cradling the bottle to her chest. 

Nicole raised her brow incredulously and then looked over at Waverly, who stood there, arms crossed, shaking her head at her sister. When their eyes met, Waverly just shrugged, completely at a loss to explain what had just happened.

“Want us to leave you two alone?” Waverly asked, fixing her sister with a pointed look. 

Wynonna continued to stare at the bottle in her arms, occasionally peppering it with kisses. “Yes, _please_. That way I can show Jane here a good time.”

Scoffing, Waverly resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her sister's comment. Gaze drifting to where Nicole was standing behind Wynonna, she noticed that the redhead seemed both entertained and alarmed by the spectacle before her. Suddenly, Waverly realized that Wynonna had rudely, and probably accidentally, failed to properly greet their guest. 

“'Nonna, before you defile that bottle, would you kindly remember your manners and thank Nicole for bringing it?” 

The quiet fury lacing the brunette's words snapped Wynonna out of her one-track mind and focus. Head lifting, she finally got a good look at Waverly’s date, now that she wasn't so distracted by the top-shelf whiskey. 

“You Waverly’s date?” 

Sticking her hand out, Nicole nodded her head, a tentative smile on her face. 

“That's me, the name’s Nic-” 

“I know who you are,” Wynonna interrupted, calculating gaze lifting from the redhead’s offered hand to meet her eyes.

Waverly nervously chewed on her lip, watching the exchange between Nicole and Wynonna. Her sister was notorious for her disapproval of anyone Waverly brought home, guy or girl. Waverly sent up a silent prayer that this one would be different. 

After a few moments of dead silence, which did nothing to quell Waverly's anxiety, Wynonna finally reached out and took Nicole's hand, giving it a firm shake. 

“Hurt her and I’ll ruin your money-maker, Haught.” 

Gulping, Nicole wet her lips and then let out a breath. 

“Noted.” 

“And don't think that just because you're a Haught-shit, Hollywood actress, you can take the spotlight away from me tonight,” Wynonna added, dropping Nicole's hand and narrowing her eyes at the redhead. 

With an amused expression on her face, Nicole replied, “Wouldn't dream of it, birthday girl.” 

Slapping a hand on Nicole's shoulder, Wynonna laughed and said, “Perfect! We’re gonna get along just fine then, Haught!” 

Jeremy stood in the sitting room, Perry’s arm around his shoulders, watching the scene unfold before him. When he heard Nicole's reply and saw Wynonna’s response to it, he let out an exasperated huff.   

“Oh sure, _she's_ allowed to call Wynonna ‘birthday girl’…” 

Perry laughed and tightened his hold on his husband. 

“She's got an Oscar, babe. All you've got is slightly charred guinea-fowl.”

\--

Within the hour, both John Henry and Xavier had arrived, completing their unconventional group. 

A few years earlier, they had all become friends, some by sheer luck, some by marriage, and some through work or other avenues. Gradually, the six of them had become closer than friends. They were each others’ chosen family. Their bond ran deep, making them a tough party to crash. 

Unless you're Nicole Haught. The redhead had somehow managed to charm the entire group in just one evening. 

After a few speed bumps in the very beginning, with Henry having to reign in his excitement and awe at the presence of Nicole and the usually sharp Xavier completely unaware of Nicole's celebrity status, things were going smoothly.

They all stood in the kitchen, gathered around the island, glasses of wine in hand, as Nicole gradually worked the room. 

She had started talking with Perry and Jeremy about the current state of LGBTQ+ rights on a global scale. After going back and forth about the work still to be done in the name of equality, she moved on and spoke with Henry about his up and coming restaurant, which catered to vegans and vegetarians alike. 

Xavier had been his tried to maintain his typical stoicism, a tough cookie Nicole wasn't sure she could crack. But once Wynonna had abandoned him to talk to Henry, she had swooped in. With a few carefully chosen words about football, or as Nicole called it ‘soccer’, he was singing like a canary, almost incapable of shutting up about how the Women's World Cup was just _so_ much better than the Men's.

Waverly just stood in the corner, watching as Nicole effortlessly moved from person to person, giving them her complete and undivided attention. She looked completely at ease now that everyone had calmed a bit and was treating her not like a star, but as a regular person. Kinda like one of the gang. 

One of the family. 

Catching the redhead’s eye, Waverly smiled brightly at Nicole. She saw Nicole excuse herself from her conversation with Dolls and make her way over to the brunette. With a sheepish grin, Nicole leaned against the wall next to where Waverly was standing. 

“Hey, I'm sorry. I'm being the worst date ever, right?” 

Shaking her head, Waverly looked up and got lost in Nicole's chocolate brown eyes as she replied, “No, trust me, not even close to the worst. I might go so far as to say you're ‘the best’...but I’d hate to further inflate that Hollywood ego of yours.” 

Eyes brows rising high in her head, Nicole leaned closer to the brunette with a shit-eating grin on her face. 

“Oh...so I'm ‘the best’ huh?” 

Shaking her head and biting back a smile, Waverly tilted her glass of wine towards the redhead. 

“Yeah...you are. Really, Nicole, I—I can't thank you enough for coming to this. For putting up with my friends and _especially_ my sister. This isn't what you signed up for…” 

Shrugging, Nicole took a small sip of her wine. 

“If this is what it takes to get to know you…then sign me up.” 

A blush heated Waverly’s cheeks and she ducked her head to try and hide it. Before she could formulate a response to Nicole's flattering words, Jeremy called out, “Alright gang, dinner’s ready!” 

Cheers echoed around the room as the group began to move about the kitchen, gathering plates and utensils and more wine. Lots of it.

“Think I could sneak off to the restroom real quick before we sit down to eat?” Nicole whispered conspiratorially, watching the handful of people move about the kitchen with practiced ease. 

Waverly nodded and pointed down the hallway. “It's down this corridor, second door on your left. I'll take your glass to the table for you if you'd like?” 

Grinning, the redhead handed over her wine and replied, “Thanks, Waves.” 

Nicole moved towards the hallway so quickly, she missed the surprised but enamored look on Waverly's face at the casual use of her nickname. Letting out a blissful sigh, Waverly watched Nicole go for a moment before her vision was suddenly crowded by her five friends. They all descended upon her, cornering her like they were the predators and she the prey. 

“Quickly, quickly! Talk very _very_ quickly, Wave!” Jeremy said in a hushed tone, looking over his shoulder to make sure Nicole was far enough away that she wouldn't hear. 

“Yeah, Babygirl! Grace us all with the story of how you managed to bring Nicole Haught as your _date_ to my birthday party!” 

Xavier's eyes bugged out of his head as he cried, “Nicole Haught?!” 

“Shhh!” everyone cried in unison. 

Voice lowering, Xavier leaned in and repeated himself, “That's Nicole Haught? Whoa...she’s...well shit. How'd you swing that, Waverly?”

“Yeah, how'd you swing it?” “Tell us!” “Spill it!” everyone said, talking over each other, voices rising in time with their excitement. 

“Okay, _okay_! Well...umm...honestly? I have no bloody idea. It just sort of...happened,” Waverly replied dreamily.

“Oh God, you're half in love with her already, aren't you?” Perry asked, receiving a light slap to the shoulder from Jeremy for asking such a question.

Wynonna cackled and added, “Waverly and Nicole sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” 

Fighting off a blush and fixing them all with a glare, Waverly replied, “Listen up you shitstrumpets, that's not really important right now-” 

“Maybe to you,” Wynonna grumbled. 

Eyes narrowing, Waverly continued, “-what is important is that we make her feel welcome and comfortable okay? Guys...I—I _really_ like her.”

The group collectively melted at Waverly's words, and Jeremy let out an ‘awww’, causing Wynonna to roll her eyes.

“So would you all _please_ just-”

The rest of Waverly's warning was cut off by the woman in question walking back into the kitchen.

Nicole's brown eyes widened in surprise when she took in the huddled group in the corner. “Umm—did I miss a group pow-wow? Or were y’ all just talking about me?” she asked, chuckling a tad self-consciously, hand rubbing at the back of her neck.

Everyone rushed to emphatically reply, “No!”

Well everyone except for Wynonna, who drowned the rest of them out with an aggressive, “Hell yeah we were!”

Waverly let out a deep sigh and shot Nicole an apologetic look, hopefully conveying how sorry she was for her sister. Thankfully, the redhead seemed to get over her brief uneasiness in a matter of seconds, probably a perk of the business. She shot Waverly an understanding half-smile but remained hovering in the doorway.

After a few beats of silence, Wynonna clapped her hands together and said, “Alright Chef Boyardee, let's see how your latest attempt at guinea-fowl turned out!”

The room filling with laughter, the small congregation gradually left the corner. Perry, Wynonna, Xavier, and Henry all made their way into the dining room, with Jeremy remaining behind in the kitchen to plate the food. 

Waverly made her way towards Nicole. As she handed over the wine glass, she asked, “Shall we?”

Grinning, Nicole gestured with her arm towards the dining room and replied, “After you.” 

Nicole followed the brunette towards the circular table and noticed that there were no two seats together. Her confusion was short-lived as Perry waved at her, patting the chair beside him. 

“You're next to me, Nicole! That way you can be across from Waverly.” 

Smiling at him, Nicole moved to the designated chair and sat down, setting her wine glass next to her plate. Eyes lifting, she looked across the table at Waverly, who was already deep in conversation with Wynonna. She was gesturing wildly with her hands and had her head bowed towards her sister. Wynonna was chortling loudly, seemingly amused by whatever Waverly was telling her. Xavier and Henry were similarly engrossed in their own conversation, both seated to Wynonna’s right. 

Nicole's gaze drifted slowly around the room, taking in the merriment and family-atmosphere. She was in total awe of the group, of their energy and their ability to mesh and flow. Her thoughts must have been broadcast across her face because Perry chimed in from beside her. 

“Special group, isn't it?”

Looking over at him briefly, Nicole nodded and then let her eyes drift over to where Waverly sat. “Incredibly special,” she replied breathily, her response more about her date than anything else. 

Perry just grinned, seeing right through the redhead’s reply, and rose to help his husband plate the food.

\--

After the meal was finished and everyone had cleared the table, Jeremy returned to the kitchen to prepare the dessert.

“So how'd you like the guinea-fowl?” Perry asked Nicole, taking her attention away from Waverly once more.

The redhead visibly hesitated before replying quietly, “I…I’m actually a vegetarian.”

Perry's eyes widened and he was set to apologize, but then his husband interrupted, voice floating from the kitchen. “Alright gang, how did everyone like the guinea-fowl?" 

Silence met Jeremy's question as everyone at the table exchanged looks, unsure how best to respond. This latest attempt at cooking this type of bird had left much to be desired, as the burnt taste that accompanied the fowl was not entirely pleasant. 

But to Perry’s, and probably everyone's surprise...Nicole was the one who replied first. “Best guinea-fowl I've ever tasted, Jeremy!” she said, turning to look over her shoulder at the cook, smiling warmly at him.

Jeremy's face broke out in the most relieved grin and he happily went back to preparing the donut-cake for Wynonna, humming a tune under his breath.

Perry looked over at Waverly and gave her a look that seemed to communicate his approval of her date. She beamed back at him, clearly beyond happy with how things were going tonight, and then turned her sunshine-filled gaze to Nicole. The redhead's eyes locked with hers and it was as if the rest of the room melted away.

Nicole felt the connection between them deepen and solidify with each passing moment, the rope tethering her to the brunette strengthening as the night progressed.

Wynonna's voice broke them out of their moment. “Yeah, killer meal, Jerbear. Sooooo did the rest of you slackers get me presents, or what?” she asked, looking around accusatorially at the group seated at the table. Collective chuckles filled the dining room as everyone got up and gathered their presents for Wynonna, placing them in all in a pile on the table in front of her.

Nicole looked on as Wynonna went through and opened each one. She got a vintage-looking t-shirt from Xavier that read ‘Keep Calm and Eat Donuts’, a selection of 'swear word' shot glasses from Henry, and a brand new leather jacket from Perry and Jeremy.

And last but not least, was Waverly's gift. Ripping open the polka-dot wrapping paper, Wynonna reached the small box underneath. Within it, lying nestled amongst wrapping paper, was a necklace.

But not just any necklace. 

It was a long chain with a golden key at the end, decorated with a few etchings of Greek letters. It also had a small black tassel and a handful of blue and white beads.  Nicole could immediately tell that Wynonna loved it, as she put it on right away and kissed her baby sister's forehead lovingly after she did so. 

Once all the gifts had all been opened, Jeremy got up and retrieved the donut cake from the kitchen. A chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ accompanied his return to the dining room as he set the tower of donuts in front of Wynonna.

“...happy birthday to you!” they all chorused, finishing off the song.

Wynonna smiled at each and every one of her friends at the table even managed a small one for Nicole, and then blew out the handful of candles sitting atop the top tier of donuts. There were exactly 8 of them, some sprinkled, some powdered. They were quickly dispersed among the seven of them, leaving one vanilla-dipped, sprinkled one on the tray. 

“Alright!” Perry proclaimed once everyone had finished their respective donuts. “It's time to hand out the last one. The usual game to decide, I presume?” 

A chorus of affirmative answers came from everyone at the table, except for Nicole, who remained silent and incredibly confused. 

The gang had taken to splitting up the leftover desserts through a fun little game of 'The (insert descriptive word here) among us'. Sometimes it was the happiest, sometimes it was the wealthiest. Each week, they switched up the superlative, and this week was going to be an interesting one.

“So last week’s went to the ‘best looking’ one out of all of us. If you recall, we had to split that brownie into six identical pieces,” Perry continued, looking around the table, a few chuckles accompanying his somewhat accusatory statement. “To avoid a repeat of that catastrophe, I think the extra dessert should go to...the saddest one among us!”

Before Nicole could ask, Wynonna tossed her hair over her shoulder and replied, “Well then I _obviously_ win. I hate my fucking job, I found a grey hair the other day, and I am about 95% positive my boobs are shrinking.” 

“Sorry darlin’,” Henry retorted, leaning casually back in his chair. “I can say with 100% accuracy that the latter is both unfounded and untrue.”

Xavier raised his hand and added, “Yup, I can confirm that as well. Sorry Earp, no extra donut for you.” 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Wynonna pouted. “Screw you guys, it's my birthday!” 

Perry jumped in, replying, “Another reason you're not the saddest one here tonight! And neither is Henry nor Xavier.” 

Lifting his shoulders, Henry said, “'Tis true. I was recently named one of the top chefs to watch in London.” 

“And I just got promotion and a raise…” Xavier supplied. 

Perry looked satisfied with their answers and then turned to face his husband. “Well I think we can give it a good shot babe, what do you think?” 

Jeremy immediately grew melancholy, his eyebrows knitting together as gloom began to cloud his features. “Yeah...we’ll split the donut between us. Nothing can beat our adoption application getting rejected. That's pretty worthy isn't it?” 

The air in the room grew heavy as everyone immediately felt both sympathy for their friends and rage on their behalf as well. Even Nicole, who had just met this lovely couple only hours before, felt sick to her stomach at the thought that these two wonderful men were denied the chance to be parents. 

Tears shining in her hazel eyes, Waverly looked between the couple, seemingly unable to comprehend the disheartening news. Placing a hand on Jeremy's arm, she said, “Perry, Jeremy...I'm _so_ sorry.” 

Similar sentiments were echoed by the others at the table, identical tears threatening to fall as the mood in the room descended into despair. Not wanting to completely bring the party down, Perry forced a smile on his face as he gazed at his husband. “I don't know babe...what about Waverly over there?”

Huffing out a laugh, Jeremy wiped at his eyes and played along. “You're right, we haven't even considered her!” 

Playfully narrowing her eyes at the pair, Waverly asked, “What about me?” 

“For starters, you're horribly unsuccessful professionally,” Jeremy teased. 

“And your last relationship was, well...how long ago was that Wynonna?” Henry asked, chiming in. 

But Xavier interrupted before Wynonna could answer. “Henry, you know Wynonna can't do that kind of complex, high-level math. Even Einstein couldn't compute the answer to that question.” 

At this point, Waverly was laughing freely, embracing the teasing from her fellow family members. Nicole couldn't help but giggle herself, getting lost in watching Waverly. In the way she threw her head back in laughter, the way her eyes would light up with each added comment, the way her cheeks were heated with the slightest of embarrassed blushes. 

Wynonna had been uncharacteristically silent up to this point, but now decided she could play this game better than anyone. She was queen when it came to mercilessly humiliating her sister in front of the person she liked. 

“And Babygirl, you certainly won't be hearing from Nicole again once she learns that your childhood pet fish’s name was Pikachu!” 

Nicole snorted so loud that everyone turned to look at her, clearly amused by her reaction. Putting her hands up, the redhead said, “She might have a point there, Wave.” 

At that, laughter flowed freely among them, each member of the group loving the fact that Nicole fit right in and could verbally volley right along with them. Waverly just shook her head and reached for the plate in the middle of the table, accepting her fate as the saddest one among them.

“Thanks, thank you all so much. At least I'll have this last donut to numb the pain and loneliness.” 

“Whoa, wait a second!” Nicole protested, reaching out to put a stop to Waverly's reaching hand, trapping it between her own hand and the table. “Am I not part of this game?” 

Looking around the table, Nicole saw everyone staring at her like she was absolutely insane. Or like she had grown a second head. Or maybe both. 

“I'm sorry…you—you think you deserve the donut?” Perry asked in clarification. 

Retracting her hand from where it had covered Waverly's, Nicole raised her brow in defiance. 

“Well a shot at it at least, yeah.”

Waverly leaned back as well and shot Nicole a challenging look. “Right well, you'll really have to prove it, Nicole. This _is_ my favorite kind of donut and I'm going to fight for it.” 

Leaning her elbows onto the table, Nicole shot her most dazzling dimpled grin at the brunette. 

“Challenge accepted.” 

Henry let out a ‘whoop’ at Nicole's response and Wynonna echoed the sentiment, pumping her fist in the air. The rest of the group settled in, ready to witness this verbal volleying, this battle of wits between the two dates for the desired donut.

The redhead thought deeply, running a hand through her short red hair. Finally, after a few moments, she said, “Alright...so I've been on a diet every day since I was 19, which basically means I've been hungry for just shy of a decade.” 

This comment earned her a bit of lively laughter from the group. Pursing her lips, Nicole stared into Waverly's eyes and continued. 

“I've never truly been in love and I don't think I'd actually be any good at it. And even if I did get a chance at it, the newspapers and social media sites would splash it about as though it were entertainment for the masses.” 

She watched as Waverly's face fell, eyes filling with sadness at her words. But she still wasn't done. 

“I don't speak to my parents, or rather they don't speak to me. The day they caught me kissing a girl in my room at the age of fifteen, I was effectively cut off and kicked out of the Haught family.” 

“Really?” Jeremy asked compassion written on his face, being able to empathize with the communal struggle that many of them had faced.

Nodding, Nicole’s eyes dropped to the table in front of her as she finished, “Really. And one day, not far from now, the looks that Wynonna threatened to ruin will fade, and the world will discover that I really can't act. And then I'll just be some sad, middle-aged woman who looks a bit like someone who was famous for a while.”

Everyone quietly processed what Nicole had just said, looking at the redhead with a mix of pity, disbelief, and astonishment. And then, after almost half a minute, Henry broke the silence. “Sorry darlin', you're not foolin' anyone. Nice try!”

Laughter came easily to the group, even to Nicole, and the happy sound filled the room. Waverly felt her breath catch at the sight before her, at the vision of Nicole laughing freely, surrounded by her friends, warm brown eyes staring right back at her, brimming with happiness.

Unable to hide her giggles behind her hand, Waverly teased, “Nicole, that was a pathetic effort to hog the donut!” 

Getting a wink and a dimpled grin in response, Waverly reached out and snagged the prized donut off of the plate. As she bit into the vanilla-dipped, sprinkled goodness, she realized its sweet taste was nothing compared to the feelings taking flight in her heart.

The warmth, the happiness. It was beyond sweet.

It was practically perfect.

\--End Chapter Five--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...do I have any other JerPer fans out there? I put these two together because, in all honesty, I read a fic (whose name I can't remember but it was beautifully done) a long time ago that had them in a relationship and it just felt so cute and light and fluffy and real. So I decided to give these two a chance! I also needed a married couple, like the one in the movie, and they were the two who immediately jumped into my head.
> 
> As for the rest of it, the 'saddest one among us' competition is something straight out of the movie. I decided to borrow it because I truly felt like this group of dysfunctional goofballs would do something like that to decide who gets the last dessert!
> 
> Anyways, I hope this birthday dinner 'date' lived up to everyone's expectations. Next chapter we get some alone time for Waverly and Nicole (finally!!), some light trespassing into a garden, and a deep conversation beneath the stars.
> 
> See y'all Wednesday! xoxo


	6. Chasing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gradually, the dinner party wrapped up and came to a close. 
> 
> Nicole insisted on helping out with the dishes, much to Jeremy's surprise and Waverly's delight. She had immediately rolled up her sleeves and gotten elbow-deep in the sudsy kitchen sink, leaving the rest of the group to reconvene in the sitting room for some after-dinner drinks and conversation.
> 
> Once she scrubbed every pan and plate free of food, Nicole dried her hands, rid herself of any leftover bubbles, and walked in to join the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the preview of this chapter, I just wanted to take a hot sec and thank all the wonderful humans who have left comments and kudos on this work. It truly means the world to me that y'all would take the time out of your busy day to not only read my silly stories, but also actually leave kudos and/or comments! So THANK YOU, a million times THANK YOU.
> 
> Without further ado...Chapter Six. Aptly titled "Chasing Stars", Nicole and Waverly find themselves beneath a starry sky, with nowhere to be. After some lightweight, illegal activity in the form of trespassing, the two engage in some not-so-G-rated activities before getting into a cute, but deep, conversation. This one is majorly fluffy, so prepare accordingly!
> 
> Chapter title refers to the song "Chasing Stars" by Fleurie.
> 
> Enjoy, xoxo

** Chapter Six: Chasing Stars**

Gradually, the dinner party wrapped up and came to a close. 

Nicole insisted on helping out with the dishes, much to Jeremy's surprise and Waverly's delight. She had immediately rolled up her sleeves and gotten elbow-deep in the sudsy kitchen sink, leaving the rest of the group to reconvene in the sitting room for some after-dinner drinks and conversation.

Once she scrubbed every pan and plate free of food, Nicole dried her hands, rid herself of any leftover bubbles, and walked in to join the others. 

She looked around at the gathered group of people, nursing cups of tea, some with whiskey, some without, and she couldn't help but smile warmly at them. Moving across the room, she reached Waverly's side, rejoining her date. Nicole trailed her hand across the brunette's lower back, fingers wrapping around Waverly's waist, gripping her gently but firmly. Feeling the other woman tuck into her side, Nicole's smile grew as she turned her attention to the others in the room.

Clearing her throat, Nicole felt six pairs of eyes all shift their focus onto her. Pulling Waverly just a bit closer, she said, “I just wanted to take a second and thank you all for tonight, it was...memorable to the least.” 

After some light laughter from everyone in the group, Perry leaned his head onto Jeremy’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist, and replied, “It was our pleasure, Nicole. You're welcome back here anytime."

Henry and Xavier echoed that sentiment from their spots on the couch, saying that Nicole was always allowed to come back and might even have a good shot at the extra dessert next time. Even Wynonna, who was known for being insanely protective of Waverly, caved and said that Nicole was officially part of the Scooby gang. 

Heart full, Nicole looked down at Waverly and raised her brow, silently asking what the rest of their night held. With a minuscule head tilt in the direction of the door, Waverly reached behind her and took Nicole's hand in her own, fingers tangling together.

"We're off," Waverly declared, causing everyone to get to their feet, putting their cups down on the table. "You don't have to-"

"Nonsense!" Jeremy interrupted, "we're totally walking you out!"

With a chuckle, Waverly looked at Nicole and raised her brows, getting a small, dimpled grin in response. The pair moved towards the door to retrieve their coats, followed by the rest of the gang.

Nicole was quick to untangle their hands and help Waverly into her green pea coat, grabbing her leather jacket off the hook when she was done. As she worked her arms through the sleeves, Nicole saw Waverly turn to face the group that had followed them to the door, saying her goodbyes. 

“Per, Jer, I'll call you soon. Nonna, don't stay out too late tonight! And get her home safely, boys,” Waverly said, directing her last few words at Henry and Xavier. 

A chorus of ‘byes’ and a half-a-dozen waves shooed the pair out the door and into the unseasonably warm London night. Before either one of them could say a word to each other, loud cheering and yelling could be heard from behind the recently closed door. Waverly's eyes slammed shut and she dropped her chin to her chest, knowing the cause of the noise. 

She was fairly certain that her friends had chosen this moment to start freaking out about the fact that they had just met Nicole Haught. 

 _At least they waited until we left_ , Waverly thought, taking the small victory for what it was. 

As the cheers died down, Nicole turned to look at Waverly, arching her brow at the brunette. Picking her head up and wiping a hand over her face, Waverly seemed momentarily at a loss for words, until she finally said, “Sorry, they—umm—they always do that when I leave the house. It's a stupid thing, totally hate it.” 

Nicole just laughed and started to walk down the street, strides slow enough that Waverly could easily catch up. Waverly quickly followed, joining the redhead in a leisurely amble, with no set destination in mind.

After a few beats of silence, Nicole said, “So Pikachu, huh?”

Groaning, Waverly looked over at the redhead, eyes searching for any sign of judgment behind the teasing. Finding none, she shot back, “In my defense, I was six and Pokémon was really big that year!”

Nodding her head, Nicole smiled in response before growing serious, eyes darting to look over at the brunette. 

“And Jeremy and Perry can't have kids?”

Wrapping her arms around her stomach, Waverly grew somber, despondent. Her voice grew quiet as she forced the painful words out.

“No…we all thought this adoption thing was a sure thing. But the world is still cruel and closed-minded, despite its claims otherwise.”

Nicole released a deep breath, feeling the truth of Waverly's words weighing on aching her heart. 

“Don't I know it…I am sorry, though. They seem like they would make great parents.”

“Yeah, they really would,” the brunette said, drifting a bit closer to Nicole.

Nicole's arms swung freely at her sides. Feeling a little bold, Waverly dropped her arms from where they had been wrapped around her middle and then began to swing hers as well, causing them to occasionally brush against Nicole's. With every casual touch, Waverly felt a spark ignite between them, the same one that always seemed to burn beneath the surface and then awaken when they were together.

“Nicole would you like to—I mean, my house is-” 

Grimacing, Nicole hated the fact that she needed to interrupt where the brunette was going, that she should probably say no. No matter how much fun she had tonight, she shouldn't, _wouldn't_ drag Waverly into her world. The one where there was no privacy, where their time was not their own. Where everything you do and say was just material to be exploited.

She had to remain noble here, chivalrous even. And above all else, _hidden_ from prying eyes.

“I think that would get...too complicated.”

“Right, right…that's fine,” Waverly replied, disappointment clear in her tone.

Unable to bear the kicked puppy look on the brunette's face, Nicole decided to let Waverly in on her little secret. The one she hoped the brunette would like. The one that would bring the sunshine back into her smile, the luminosity back in her hazel eyes.

“You busy tomorrow?”

Brow wrinkling, Waverly looked inquisitively over that the redhead.

“I thought you were leaving tomorrow?”

Shrugging, Nicole shot Waverly a small, hopeful smile.

“Yeah…I was.”

After a brief second, understanding filled her hazel eyes as Waverly realized just what Nicole meant. It seemed as if the redhead had moved around her schedule, for _her_. She was staying for a few extra days in London, for _her_.

Blushing furiously, Waverly ducked her head and continued down the cobblestone street. They two wandered aimlessly, the glow from the moon and the lampposts lighting their path. After a few minutes, they passed alongside a large, ivy-covered, stone wall. Behind it was one of Waverly's favorite places in all of Notting Hill. Gesturing at it with a tilt of her head, Waverly said, “All these street around here have these mysterious communal gardens in the middle of them. They're like little villages.”

Eyes alighting with wonder and interest, Nicole drifted away from Waverly and towards the wall.

“Let's go in!”

“We can't, I'm afraid. They're private villages, only the people who live around the edges are allowed in.”

Nearing the wrought-iron gate that served as the entrance, Nicole looked over at the brunette and grinned mischievously. “Ahh…so you always abide by the rules like that?”

Hearing the challenge in Nicole's voice, Waverly licked her lips and made a decision. One she hoped she wouldn't regret. “Who me? Nope…but others do. I'm more of a ‘do what I want when I want’ kinda gal,” Waverly replied, hopefully convincingly.

Moving past Nicole and approaching the gate, she reached out and gave the iron rods a hard shake. Waverly immediately realized the gate was most definitely not opening with a simple tug.

She would have to find another way inside.

Taking a small step to the right of the gate, she grabbed onto the thick vines of ivy and tried to pull herself up that way. But her grip wasn't quite right and she immediately slipped, falling the handful of inches back to the ground.

“Whoopsidaisies!”

Nicole snorted and then began to laugh loudly from close behind her, causing Waverly to look over her shoulder at the redhead.

“What did you just say?” Nicole asked between giggles, putting her hand on Waverly's arm to steady herself as laughter shook her tall frame.

“Umm, nothing!”

Still chucking, Nicole dropped her hand but stayed near Waverly's elbow as she replied, “Yes, you did!”

“…no I didn't.”

“You said ‘whoopsidaisies’!”

Adjusting her grip on the ivy, Waverly rebuffed, “No one says ‘whoopsidaisies’, do they? I mean, unless-”

“There's no ‘unless’ about it! Because no one's said ‘whoopsidaisies’ for what, 75 years? And even then, it was only like, five-year-old girls with little, blonde ringlets,” Nicole interrupted, shaking her head in amusement.

Sighing in defeat, Waverly turned to smile weakly at Nicole. “Right…well, here I go again,” she said, twisting back to face the ivy-covered wall. She managed to actually get a foot or so off the ground this time, having found some good handholds, before slipping and falling again, exclaiming another “Whoopsidaisies” on her way down.

Nicole's joyful laughter filled the night air once more.

Slightly embarrassed, Waverly turned around, cheeks tinted bright pink. “Right, apparently I do say it. But it's a clinical thing, a disease in fact. I'm taking pills for it, getting injections weekly. And I'm told it won't last long.”

Smirking at Waverly's excuses, Nicole started to approach the gate. “Alright, Wave, move aside.”

Waverly was quick to protest, “Oh no, I don't think that's such a good idea. Really, it's quite tricky, Nicole.”

But Nicole wasn't listening, easily finding her footing and making her way up the wall.

“Nicole…don't. Trust me, it's very tricky-”

But the redhead's movements proved Waverly wrong as she made her way to the very top and swung a leg over, without pause or complication. Huffing in bewilderment, Waverly added, “-no it's not, it's easy. Especially if you’re a long-legged, redhead.”

Landing on the other side of the wall, Nicole turned and shot Waverly a grin from behind the gate, beckoning her over before moving further into the garden.

“Come on, Waves!”

Eyeing the wall that stood between her and Nicole warily, Waverly approached it once more and sent up a silent prayer that she would make it over this without embarrassing herself any further.

“Right…right. Oh, bugger—shit—bugger!” Waverly mumbled to herself as she slowly and painstakingly made her way over the wall. Landing not-so-gracefully in the same spot Nicole had moments earlier, Waverly let out once final expletive before wiping her hands on her slacks.

Looking up, she saw that Nicole had stopped in the middle of the grass. It looked as if she was taking in the flowers, the trees, the moonlight, and the stars, all with a sense of amazement. Waverly allowed herself a second to gaze upon the redhead, who was lost, all alone, in a quiet, peaceful moment.

Nicole's hair lacked its typical fire, paled to an almost muted red in the moonlight. But her skin appeared like marble, the kind sculpted by the finest and most talented of hands. The long line of her neck and her delicate cheekbones stood out, the light from the night sky dancing across them. And her eyes, oh those chocolate brown eyes that Waverly could get lost in, were wide and open as if they could take in every nuanced detail of the garden if Nicole looked hard enough.

To Waverly, Nicole was as effortlessly beautiful as she always was.

Letting out a shaky breath, Waverly cautiously approached Nicole, feet padding along the dew-covered grass. She tried her best to remain quiet, as to not interrupt the serenity of the moment. Reaching the redhead's side, Waverly whispered in a hushed tone, “Now what in this garden makes that whole mountain-climbing-ordeal worth it?”

Nicole turned to face the brunette fully, eyes finding Waverly's easily in the moonlight. A slow smile started to break out on Nicole's face as she reached out and gently cupped Waverly's cheek with her hand. Pad of her thumb dancing across the brunette's skin, Nicole's gaze darted between Waverly's hazel eyes and then down to her lips.

Waverly knew what was coming next, what Nicole was silently asking her, and the thought of it sent her stomach aflutter, sent sparks racing across her skin. Nodding almost imperceptibly, she gave Nicole the green light.

And it was all the invitation the redhead needed.

Nicole grinned and leaned down, connecting their lips in a strong, searing kiss. Waverly moaned at the sheer force with which Nicole kissed her. Nicole kissed her as if she was the coldest drink of water in the dry desert as if she was the magical cure for whatever ailment plagued the redhead. With this level of fire and intensity, Waverly felt like Nicole was kissing her as if they were stealing a precious moment as if they were running out of time.

And in a way, they were.

But still, their passion built quickly. Hungrily. Lips fused together, sliding over each other smoothly. Hands roaming, mapping and trailing. Leaving blazing paths in their wake.

Waverly pushed closer to Nicole, pressing their fronts together, bringing them chest to chest. Her arms wrapped more firmly around the redhead's shoulders, her hands tangling in loose, red curls. She couldn't resist giving a slight tug on the hairs at the nape of Nicole's neck and relished in the sweet moan it evoked from the redhead.  She felt Nicole's strong hands slide down her back, coming to rest right above the waistband of her slacks, before moving around to grip tightly onto her hips, completing the alignment of their bodies.

The two continued to kiss, bathed in moonlight, in the middle of some secret garden, lost in a world of their own.

But when the need for air became too great, Waverly pulled back, panting. She pressed her forehead against Nicole's, eyes still shut, as she willed air back into her lungs. Gradually, she blinked her eyes open, finding Nicole already staring blissfully down at her. Licking her still-tingling lips, relishing in the taste of cherry she found there, Waverly twirled a lock of Nicole's hair around her finger.

“I guess this _is_ a nice garden.”

Nicole chuckled, the sweet sound filling the air between them. She beamed down at Waverly, her cheeks flushed, her lips kiss-swollen. She looked even more beautiful than she had before if that was even possible. 

After a moment, once they had caught their breath, Nicole slowly extricated herself from the brunette, backing away and holding out her hand.

“Up for some exploring?”

Slipping her hand into Nicole's, Waverly tangled their fingers together.

“Lead the way.”

\--

They wandered inside the seemingly endless garden.

Hand in hand, they traversed grassy knolls and dirt paths, discovering previously uncharted territory. All the while, they spoke in hushed tones, almost afraid to break the stillness of the night with their words.

“Favorite ice cream flavor?” Waverly whispered, eyes trained on the sky above them.

“God, _ice cream_. I haven't had that in…years! But, I think my favorite as a kid was...cookie dough. What about you?”

Gaze drifting to the woman beside her, Waverly frowned at the fact that Nicole had been living without ice cream for so long. A sad existence indeed.

“Years? Jesus, Nicole. That's just...well, that's practically depressing! And to answer your question, I'll eat any flavor really. But my favorite is definitely cotton candy topped with gummy bears or sprinkles.”

Grinning, Nicole replied, “Of course it is. Okay, my turn…oh! Favorite rainy-day activity?”

Thumb dancing across the back of Nicole's hand, Waverly thought hard about an answer, having to sift through a multitude of activities she enjoyed doing when the weather was grey and gloomy. 

“Hmm…right well, I always love a good game of _Scrabble_. And reading, preferably in my comfy armchair, seated by a roaring fire, cup of tea in hand. That, or have a film marathon.”

“What kinds of movies are your favorites?”

A response immediately jumped into Waverly's mind.

_Yours._

The redhead stopped walking, causing Waverly to be pulled back towards her by their linked hands. Nicole tilted her head to the side and she fixed Waverly with an almost awestruck look. Waverly's brow furrowed as she held Nicole's gaze, feeling a tad confused at the actions, at the look Nicole was giving her. That was until she realized, with a growing feeling of apprehension, that her thought hadn't stayed solely inside of her head. Her mouth had betrayed her, sharing that deep secret with Nicole. 

“You…you like my movies?” Nicole asked. Her voice held such surprise, such wonder, that Waverly forgot all about her worries and just about melted. Nodding slightly in agreement, she stepped closer to the redhead, head angled back to look Nicole square in the eye.

“Would it terribly boost that Hollywood ego of yours if I tell you I love each and every single one them dearly, with my whole heart?”

Shaking her head, Nicole squeezed Waverly's hand as breathy laughter escaped her. “I must be giving you the wrong impression of me. That's the second time you've mentioned my ego!”

Growing a tad bashful, Waverly replied, “I’m sorry, I'm only teasing…actually, I—I think you’re one of the most genuine people I’ve ever met. And I’d like to, well maybe-”

“Yes?”

Offering the redhead a small smile, Waverly stepped back and began to tug Nicole through the garden again. “To maybe continue to get to know you, the _real_ you. So...what's your favorite rainy-day activity?”

Letting Waverly lead her, Nicole squeezed Waverly's hand again, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Well, you already took all the good answers! But I think...hmm...oh! It would be just staying in bed, all day. Some music or movie playing in the background. I don't get to relax all that often, so it sounds pretty nice to just do _nothing_.” 

Waverly hummed in response, processing the newest pieces of information Nicole offered her. The process of getting to know the redhead was only just starting. But they were on the right track, and Waverly couldn't be happier. Before she could ask her next question, and she had plenty left, Nicole changed directions and gently pulled her towards a solitary bench, nestled between a few large trees.

Getting closer, Nicole realized the bench had a plaque in the middle of it. “For June, who always loved this garden. From Joseph, who always sat beside her,” Nicole whispered reverently, reading the words on the sign.

They both looked at it in silence, letting the message and the dedication sink in, before Nicole spoke up again, in the same hushed tone. “Some people really do spend their whole lives together.”

At the clear war being waged between skeptical disbelief and unbridled hope in Nicole's tone, Waverly turned to look at her, eyes soft. She watched as a mixture of emotions flashed across the redhead's face, each one lasting no more than an instant. It appeared as if Nicole wanted to believe in the truth of that statement, with everything she had. But something made her doubt, the skepticism she felt hardening her features, coloring her words.

And then Nicole was untangling their fingers and approaching the bench. She sat down delicately, almost as if she was afraid to ruin the aura of tranquility, of sacredness, that surrounded the bench. As Waverly watched her go, she suddenly felt like a trespasser on an incredibly private moment, so she turned away, trying to give Nicole a moment alone.

But four words stopped her in her tracks. 

“Come sit with me.” 

Releasing a breath, Waverly smiled to herself and then moved to do just that. She sank down on the opposite side of the bench from Nicole, leaving a few inches of space between them. With her head tilted back, Nicole's focus remained trained on the night sky above them. But she reached her arm out and laid her hand on the bench, palm facing up, a silent request for Waverly to fill it.

The brunette didn't have to think twice about it. She easily slid her hand into Nicole's again, relishing in the warmth that came from the most innocent of touches, in the feeling of just being together.

Mirroring the redhead's position, Waverly leaned back, hazel eyes tracking the stars. She gradually began to locate and catalog the constellations she knew, finding the practice soothing. After collecting only a handful of constellations, she saw a shooting star flash across the sky. Nicole must have seen it as well, because she softly whispered, “Shooting star, you gotta make a wish.”

Eyes not leaving the sky, Waverly’s answer was immediate.

“You know what I wish for?”

Humming, Nicole began to move her thumb along the back of Waverly's hand, prompting her to continue. Waverly took a centering breath and then began to speak, her voice gentle and wistful.

“For this night to never end. Being here with you, like this…I find myself completely reluctant to leave your side. I don't want to go home, I don't want to fall asleep. Because I know that my dreams tonight will pale in comparison to the dream that this night has been. That all of this has been. It’s been a _dream_ spending time with you.”

Nicole sucked in a breath at Waverly’s words, her thumb stilling on the back of Waverly’s hand. After a moment, she took up the motion again, continuing to trace idle patterns once more. It took the redhead almost a full minute to reply, but when she did, those few words, said with such tenderness, were worth the wait.

“Who says the dream has to end?” 

\--End Chapter Six--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright enough fluff right? Time for angst? 
> 
> Wait, not yet? Okay...let's put it on hold for a few days...maybe in chapter eight...
> 
> Anyways! In chapter seven, Nicole and Waverly go on the classic 'dinner and a movie' date! But a pair of missing glasses and some loud-mouthed, fellow dinner patrons make the night interesting. 
> 
> See you all on Sunday!
> 
> xoxo


	7. Best Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“Bollocks! Bollocks! Bollocks!”
> 
> Waverly rushed down the stairs, fuzzy towel wrapped around her torso, water dripping from her hair. She was desperately searching for her glasses and couldn't find them anywhere. Which may not seem like the end of the world…but in fact, it was.
> 
> She was in dire need of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you in the U.S., we are officially T-minus 1 day until the S3 Premiere AHHHHH!! And for everyone else, it's on Friday so we are still super close :) In honor of this monumental week, I will be releasing chapter 7 today, chapter 8 Tuesday, and chapter 9 on Thursday! Then chapter 10 will come out Sunday like usual. Gotta celebrate premiere week in style!!
> 
> I also wanted to take a second and thank ao3 user 2BeBrazen. Because let me tell ya, I got the most wonderful email of a comment made by them on last week's chapter. In it, was art made by them, inspired by this work! I am hoping they will reach out in the comments so I can use it to promote this fic, because it is the cutest little movie poster/gif thing and I may or may not have cried when I saw it (read as: she cried a whole ass lot!).
> 
> So anyways, in this chapter, we get a pair of missing glasses, two movie tickets to see Ocean's 8, and then vegan sushi to end the night! For those of you who've seen the movie, you know what type of conversation that will be overheard at dinner. For those that haven't, I just will warn you that some unsavory and rude comments are made about Nicole by some gross men. But don't worry, her and Waverly get the last laugh!
> 
> The song is Best Part by Daniel Caesar feat. H.E.R.! Please listen to it, it's pretty perfect for this chapter :)
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter Seven: Best Part**

“Bollocks! Bollocks! Bollocks!”

Waverly rushed down the stairs, a fuzzy towel wrapped around her torso, water dripping from her hair. She was desperately searching for her glasses and couldn't find them anywhere. Which may not seem like the end of the world…but in fact, it was.

She was in dire need of them.

Last night, Nicole had asked if Waverly would accompany her to a movie and then dinner this evening, a tender request whispered under the stars. Waverly had naturally accepted, wanting nothing more than for this dream to continue and maybe never end. Only without the maybe. More like definitely.

But she feared the end might be near if she couldn’t locate these damn glasses.

Frantically moving into the living room, Waverly spied Wynonna lounging on the couch, the picture of unperturbed. Of course, her life would be turning to shit and Wynonna just be sitting there, stress-free, without a hair out of place.

“‘Nonna, have you seen my glasses?!”

Without looking up from her magazine, (which Waverly suspected was either full of shirtless men, motorcycles, or both) Wynonna replied, “Nope, ‘fraid not, sis.”

Running both hands through her wet hair in a frustrated manner, Waverly continued to rush around the downstairs, looking under every couch cushion and used dinner plate for her glasses, all the while muttering to herself.

“Average day, my glasses are everywhere. Literally, every place I turn, _boom_ , there are my glasses. But today, when I actually need them, those pesky buggers are nowhere to be found!”

Wynonna offered the occasional sigh or hum in support, but her eyes remained glued to the pages of the magazine. She made absolutely no effort to join in on the search for the mysteriously misplaced spectacles, preferring to look at chiseled abs and carbon-fiber frames than getting in her sister’s way.

Finishing her exhaustive and desperate scour of the downstairs, Waverly let out a cross between an exasperated groan and a yell as she stamped her foot on the hardwood floor.

“ _This_ has to be one of life's biggest cruelties!”

Wynonna let out a snort and turned another page, eyebrows rising at the newest image, which looked like it had been made possible due to a lack of clothing and copious amount of baby oil.

“Sure it is Wave, right alongside hot-dog-stuffed pizza crust!”

“God, you are no help!”

“Bite me! Maybe you should try _not_ misplacing your corrective lenses before your big film date…which starts in an hour, by the way.”

Freezing, Waverly looked up at the clock on the wall, her face going ashen when she realized Wynonna was right.

“ _Shititty brickitty!_ Is that the time?”

Waverly hated when Wynonna was right. The hands of the clock were at three and twelve, which meant she had less than an hour to pick out an outfit, do her hair, and try her damnedest to find these glasses. Otherwise, she would be squinting like an idiot at a lot of blurry, colorful blobs on the screen.

_Wonderful._

Her comment finally drew Wynonna's attention away from the men and motorcycle-filled magazine. The elder Earp looked over her shoulder at her baby sister and arched her brow.

“Did you just say ‘titty’?”

\--

The minutes ticked by as Waverly feverishly finished getting ready.

Due to her vanished-glasses-setback, she had barely any time to blow-dry and straighten her hair. So she had to settle for half blow-dried, half air-dried hair. The waves looked a tad messier than normal, but it was as good as it was going to get tonight, so Waverly turned her attention to her wardrobe.

She dug into her closet, looking for the perfect film-date outfit. She pushed past a pile of fangirl t-shirts, then past a handful of crop-tops, finally settling on rifling through her sweaters and shirts. Letting out a triumphant ‘A-ha!’, she pulled a maroon shirt and a floral sweater off their respective hangers. Throwing those on, with the addition of dark blue skinny jeans and black bootie heels, she felt somewhat ready.

Time-check. She had less than five minutes before she had to leave to catch the bus.

_Brilliant._

Throwing on a dash of makeup, she gave herself a final once-over in the mirror. Feeling satisfied with her last-minute preparations, she turned on her heel and began to tear apart her room once more, searching for those darn glasses. But those elusive little buggers were nowhere to be found.

Which left her with one very sizable, very dreadful dilemma. To go in literally blind, which meant she wouldn’t be able to see the film at all.

Or…

No. 

She couldn’t.

It would be far too embarrassing. 

But…the alternative was blurry blindness and dammit she wanted to see _Ocean’s 8_. Actually,  _see_ it. Who could blame a girl for wanting to enjoy those eight women in all of their high-definition glory? 

So Waverly was left with no other choice but to open up her bedside table and take out her prescription scuba goggles. 

She had gotten them a few years ago in hopes of actually making it out of this town, headed out on an adventure. To swim far, far out into the ocean and dive beneath the surface. To see the school of fish and other sea creatures hidden in its depths.

But she had not found the time nor the money to make that a reality. So she had packed up her scuba goggles and put them in her bedside table, where they remained untouched, metaphorically collecting dust, until today. 

The clunky, bulky, black-framed scuba goggles were the furthest thing from attractive. Definitely not something you wore to the theater…and most certainly not something you wore on a date. 

But Waverly was left with little choice in the matter. 

So she grabbed the goggles, silently prayed that Nicole would find them adorable and funny not embarrassing or unpleasant, and dashed downstairs. 

“Thanks for _all_ your help with the glasses-thing,” Waverly grumbled, sarcastic gratitude aimed at her sister who still sat leisurely on the couch.

Wynonna threw up an ‘Ok’ sign with her hand, eyes raking over the pages of her magazine as she replied, “You are so welcome. Did you figure out where they were hiding?”

Glancing down at the scuba gear in her hand, Waverly released a long breath. 

“Sort of.”

“Way to go, Nancy Drew! Now get outta here, don’t want to be late for your middle of the day, clandestine film date.” 

Waverly scurried over to the couch and pressed a kiss to her sister’s forehead.

“Thanks, ‘Nonna!”

“Yeah, yeah. Just remember to use protection or whatever.”

That comment earned her a smack to the back of the head. “Ow!” Wynonna exclaimed, gingerly rubbing at the recently victimized area.

“It’s _just_ a dinner and a film!” Waverly retorted, exasperation dripping from her words.

Turning around to glare at Waverly, Wynonna’s face morphed into a mocking smirk as she shot back, “That’s how they always start…one minute you’re on the most vanilla date in the history of dates and then next you’re legs are-”

“ _Wynonna!_ ”

“I’m just saying. I hope you adequately prepared!” Wynonna grinned cheekily, motioning to a certain southern region on Waverly’s body.

Flushing a deep red, Waverly stuttered out a response.

“You—I—uh—I’m leaving now!”

With that, Waverly spun on her heel and scampered out of the house, the sound of Wynonna’s throaty laughter following her out the door. She spent the entire bus ride cursing her sister and her own terrible luck.

\--

Waverly made it with less than a minute to spare.

The redhead was waiting for her outside of the theater, lounging against the brick wall. She was dressed down, probably on purpose as to avoid recognition. Nicole was sporting a faded navy blue t-shirt, the word ‘FEMINIST’ emblazoned on the front in bold, capital letters. She paired it with light wash blue jeans, maroon Puma shoes, and a black snapback.

She had a leg bent and propped up on the brick behind her, eyes downcast and focused on her cellphone. Waverly was grateful her attention was elsewhere so that Nicole hadn’t witnessed her mad dash down the street to make it on time. 

Taking a deep breath in through her nose and then releasing it, Waverly gripped tightly onto the scuba mask in her sweater pocket and fixed a smile on her face, hopefully coming off as relaxed and ready instead of the bundle of nerves she actually was. 

“Hi!”

Nicole’s head jerked up at the cheery greeting and her face instantly transformed into a dimpled grin, the one that Waverly felt like was reserved especially for her. 

“Hey, you.”

Slipping her phone into her pocket, Nicole pushed off the wall and approached Waverly. Cocking her head to the side, the redhead fixed her with a teasing look and asked, “Waverly Earp, not ten minutes early to something? What happened, did you hit traffic?” 

Fingers tightening around the goggles, Waverly felt a sheepish smile tug at her lips. “No…sorry. I just couldn’t find my glasses.” 

“You wear glasses?” 

“Only sometimes,” Waverly said with a shrug. “Usually I need them when I read or watch films or...” she trailed off, taking the goggles out of her sweater pocket and holding them up, “...go scuba diving.”

Nicole tried to keep a straight face, visibly holding in her laughter at the sight of Waverly Earp holding scuba gear in her hands. But try as she might, there was no suppressing this boisterous bout of laughter.

“Tell me—you're wearing those—during the movie,” Nicole said between laughs, brown eyes dancing with hilarity. 

Waverly crossed her arms and lifted her chin, huffing adorably in annoyance. “Don't you dare laugh at me, Nicole Haught.”

Her tone was like that of a scolding school teacher, which only made Nicole laugh harder, hands falling to her knees as tears started to gather in her eyes. 

“I’m not—I—I’m sorry,” Nicole forced out, her few words broken up by giggles. At the sound of another huff, Nicole straightened up, hands coming off of her knees. She wiped away the few tears from beneath her eyes and grinned at the brunette.

But at seeing a mix of hurt and irritation swirling in those hazel eyes, Nicole sobered and stepped closer to the brunette, hands falling on top of her shoulders.

“Come on, Waves. I’m not—I’m not laughing _at_ you!”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Waverly groused, lower lip jutting as her eyes skittered away from Nicole’s.

“Hey,” Nicole whispered, grabbing Waverly’s chin with her thumb and forefinger, gently forcing the brunette to look at her. “I’m _not_. You just…you constantly surprise me, Waverly Earp. And you might have caught me a bit off guard with this-" she broke off, gesturing to the goggles with the hand that had been holding Waverly's chin, "-this underwater scuba equipment. But no matter what, goggles and all, you’re going to be the most beautiful woman in that theater.”

Waverly felt a blush heat her cheeks at Nicole’s words, felt any of her lingering frustration melt away. Smile tugging at her lips, she replied, “Yeah well…flattery will only get you so far, Nicole. And it most definitely won’t get you out of buying the popcorn!”

Nicole tilted her head back with laughter, hands dropping away. Looking back down at the brunette, Nicole tipped the brim of her snapback at Waverly and drawled, “Yes, Ma’am.”

Now it was Waverly’s turn to giggle at Nicole’s antics. Slightly shaking her head, Waverly took a half step back and offered her arm to Nicole. “If we leave now, we’ll have time to get snacks and catch the last handful of previews.” 

Accepting the offer, Nicole leaned down and whispered conspiratorially, “You had me at snacks.” 

With an exaggerated wink, she tugged a chuckling Waverly into the building, headed towards the concession stand.

Nicole, ever the chivalrous one, paid for the tickets and the popcorn before pulling Waverly in the direction of theater number two. Once inside, they found it mostly deserted, so they climbed a few steps until the got to the middle of the theater, about eight rows up from the screen. With a nudge, Nicole sent Waverly in first to select their seats.

Waverly chose a pair dead center, which would give them the perfect view of the film and some semblance of privacy, being one of maybe 10 or so couples in the theater. 

They sat down just as one preview ended and another began. Waverly immediately turned her attention to the screen and squinted, seeing only a bunch of blurry blobs. Releasing a heavy sigh, she extracted the scuba goggles from her sweater and slid them on.

Hearing a snort, Waverly whipped her head to the side and saw Nicole stifling her laughter, hiding behind the bag of popcorn like it was a shield. Narrowing her eyes, Waverly reached over and grabbed a few kernels from the bag. As she turned to look back at the screen, she whipped them at Nicole, hitting the redhead in the face. 

Feeling somewhat satisfied with her buttery, salty revenge, Waverly watched as the last preview bled into the beginning of the film. She settled into her chair, leaning back and putting her arm on the armrest between her and Nicole. 

They were about fifteen minutes into the film when she felt Nicole’s arm land beside hers on the armrest, the back of her hand almost touching Waverly’s. Waverly had to bite back a smile at the childish innocence of the gesture and moved even closer to the redhead, putting the back of her hand flush against Nicole’s.

She didn’t have to look over to know Nicole was smiling. Waverly could picture the dimpled grin she was sure was on Nicole’s face, it’s every curve and crevice. Her eyes fell to their hands when she felt one of Nicole’s fingers flick against hers, almost invitingly so. Shaking her head, Waverly turned her attention back to the film but flipped her hand, palm facing up. She felt Nicole’s shoulders shake with silent laughter as the redhead accepted her offer, easily sliding her hand into Waverly’s, tangling their fingers together. 

Waverly was just starting to lose herself in the story when she felt a popcorn kernel hit the side of her face. Waverly looked over at Nicole, who was giggling, obviously pleased with herself. She squeezed Nicole’s hand in warning and turned her attention back to the screen. She didn’t have to wait more than a few seconds for the next popcorn kernel to hit her in the cheek.

Trying her best not to find Nicole’s actions insanely adorable, Waverly reached over and snatched the bag of popcorn from the redhead’s lap, earning a protesting huff from the other woman.

“Wave-”

“You lost your popcorn privileges. Now eyes on the screen, Nicole. You’re missing Cate Blanchet on a bike.”

Nicole sucked in a breath and twisted her head around, completely forgetting about the popcorn in favor of the film. Waverly smirked smugly and popped a kernel of buttery-goodness into her mouth.

After the movie had ended, and they spent the entire walk out of the theater gushing about how much they loved it, Nicole asked, “ So are you hungry? Because I got us a reservation at this new place, but we don’t have to-”

The rest of Nicole’s sentence was cut off by the loud grumbling of Waverly’s stomach. Laughing freely, Nicole tightened her grip around Waverly’s shoulders and brought the brunette closer to her.

“Guess I’ve got my answer. Hope you like vegan sushi!”

 _God, could this woman get any more perfect?_ Waverly thought, a blissful smile growing on her face. Not only had Nicole taken her to see _Ocean’s 8_ , but now she was taking her to get vegan sushi.

The redhead led Waverly out of the building and down the street, headed for the restaurant, arm slung across her shoulders. After a block or so, Waverly got her courage up and slid her hand into the back pocket of Nicole’s jeans and leaned her head on the redhead’s shoulder, all without breaking stride.

The restaurant wasn’t far from the theater and they arrived much too soon for Waverly’s liking. She was enjoying this, the feeling of being so close to Nicole, of having the redhead’s arm around her, keeping their bodies pressed tightly together. 

With a despondent sigh, she removed her hand from Nicole’s back pocket and Nicole’s loosened her grip on Waverly’s shoulders. The redhead dashed up to the door and held it open for her, beckoning Waverly inside with a small smile. 

Once inside, Nicole put a hand on her lower back and guided her up to the counter, where a young, perky-looking blonde stood, eyes on an iPad. 

“Hi there, I have a reservation for two at 6:30,” Nicole greeted. 

The hostess looked up, customer service smile plastered on her face. “Name?” she chirped, looking between the two of them. 

“Ellen Ripley.”

The hostess looked down at the device, hit a few buttons, and then replied cheerfully, “Right this way, Ms. Ripley!”

Nicole and Waverly were steered towards a table near the back of the restaurant. They were seated right in front of a partitioned wall, with only three tables remotely near them. 

There was a family at one, two small children coloring in their respective books as the parents chatted away tiredly. Furthest from them was a male couple, holding hands across the table as they each struggled to eat their sushi one-handed, stealing longing glances at each other when they thought the other one wasn’t looking. Finally, closest to them, just on the other side of the partitioned wall, was a group of four raucous men, clearly enjoying themselves. 

Turning her attention back to the table, Waverly noticed that the hostess had left and Nicole had moved behind her, hands gripping the back of one of the chairs. Nicole pulled the chair out and gestured to it, shooting Waverly a dimpled grin. 

Smiling at the redhead’s gallantry, Waverly sank down into it and scooted closer to the table. She was seated facing the table full of rowdy men and the rear wall so that Nicole could have her back to the restaurant, eyes on the front door. 

Their waitress was attentive, making her way over to them to get their drink orders before Waverly had even gotten the chance to look at the menu. At the question of what to they wanted to drink, Nicole turned her attention towards Waverly and arched her brow, seemingly asking her to take the lead. 

“Wine?” Waverly asked tentatively.

The dimpled grin she got in response made Waverly think she had made the right decision. 

“Give us a bottle of your best Riesling,” Nicole said to the waitress, eyes never leaving Waverly’s. 

“Coming right up, ma’am. I’ll be back to take your orders in a few,” she replied, moving away from the table. 

Nicole held Waverly’s gaze and placed her elbows on the table, crossing her arms almost protectively in front of her. 

“Can I confess something?” 

Waverly blinked in surprise and leaned forward, getting as close to Nicole as she could with a table between them. 

“Always.”

Nicole looked from left to right, seemingly checking to see if they were near anyone before she replied, “This is the first date I’ve been on in…a long time. I really don’t get to go out much, so…I’m a bit nervous.”

Recoiling in disbelief, Waverly stammered, completely flummoxed. “You—you’re nervous? How is that even possible? I’m just… _me_. And you—well you’re-” 

“Just Nicole,” the redhead interrupted firmly. “Tonight, I’m just Nicole. But you, Waverly…you’re not ‘just’ anything.”

Ducking her head, Waverly fought off the blush that threatened to heat her cheeks. After giving herself a moment to freak out over the fact that Nicole Haught had just said that to _her_ , Waverly lifted her head and looked into those familiar chocolate brown eyes. Lifting her hands and steepling her fingers together, Waverly replied, “Well you’ve got the complimenting and the flirting down, so you’re not too out of practice.”

Nicole instantly relaxed, leaning back in her chair, body language opening up. “That’s a relief!” 

“And don’t worry, I will make sure we cover all of the classic ‘dinner date’ discussion topics.”

At the raised eyebrow shot at her by an amused but befuddled Nicole, Waverly added with a smirk, “You know…those painfully awkward ‘get to know you’ questions that somehow lead to one of us diving way too deep into some sort of painful memory or tragic break up story.” 

Nicole shook her head, chuckling. “Well then, what are we waiting for? Sounds like we have a night of lively discussion ahead of us.”

Eyes twinkling with delight, Waverly dropped her chin onto her fists. But before she could ask her first question, she was interrupted by the waitress coming back to take their orders. Both wanting to get back to talking as soon as possible, they ordered their respective sushi rolls quickly.

“I’ll be right back with your bottle of wine!” the waitress informed them, turning on her heel and leaving them alone once more. 

Turning her attention back to Waverly, Nicole grinned and asked, “So…where were we?”

“I believe I was about to ask you a question.”

Nodding her assent, Nicole crossed one leg over the other under the table and dropped her hands into her lap.

“The floor’s yours.”

With a sweet smile, Waverly prepared herself to ask the question she had been dying to ever since dinner last night.

“So you’ve never been in love?”

Eyes widening, Nicole let out an amused but incredulous scoff. “What happened to the awkward ‘get to know you’ questions?”

Waverly lifted her head up and used one of her hands to make a dismissing gesture. “Sorry, you can’t answer a question with another question. That’s, like, dinner dating 101!”

The waitress chose that moment to return with the wine, buying Nicole a few moments.

After she set the bottle down, the redhead shooed the waitress away, in a nice way, of course, saying that she would take care of pouring the wine. She easily uncorked the bottle and then moved it over to Waverly’s glass, filling it with a good amount of wine before doing the same with her own. Putting it back down onto the table, Nicole lifted the now full glass to her mouth and took an exploratory sip of the golden liquid. Waverly watched, entranced by the way the column of Nicole’s neck bobbed as she swallowed the wine, the way her tongue poked out to lick the last few drops of it off of her lips.

And then Nicole let out a moan and looked adoringly down at the glass of wine in her hand. At the sound that escaped Nicole’s lips, Waverly was sure she had died right then and there and had gone to heaven. 

“Waves, you’ve got to try this! This is the _best_ Riesling I’ve ever had!” 

 _Sure sounded like it_ , Waverly thought as she followed suit and lifted her own glass to take a sip. As the sweet, buttery flavor of the white wine exploded on her tongue, Waverly suddenly realized why Nicole had let out such a moan. This _was_ the best wine she had had. Maybe ever. 

After taking one more sip, Waverly put the glass back down and fixed Nicole with a look. “Wait a second, are you trying to distract me with wine so you don’t have to answer my question?” 

Nicole smirked at her over the top of her wine glass. “That depends…is it working?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes and seemed to contemplate her next move. After a momentary war with herself, Waverly saw submission fill Nicole’s eyes and she had to suppress a fist-pump of victory.

“Fine, you win…to answer your question, no I haven’t. I thought I—well I thought I loved Shae, but it wasn’t real. I was just a kid, really, in love with the idea of being in love. And my most recent girlfriend—umm—let's just say it was a tumultuous relationship at best, ended a bit…interestingly. No love lost between us, at least for me.” 

Waverly felt the corner of her mouth tug into a frown, empathy filling her to brim. She didn’t like the dark cloud that seemed to descend upon Nicole as she answered, the way her brown eyes seemed to dull, to lose their life. She sounded so…lonely.

But as quickly as those emotions came, they were gone, hidden behind a forced smile, the faux cheerfulness of Nicole’s tone. 

“What about you, Waves?”

Waverly ruminated on that question for a second, twisting the stem of her wine glass between her fingers as she thought. Finally coming to an answer, she shot an almost sad smile at Nicole. 

“I'd like to think so. But I don't know anymore…”

“What happened?” Nicole asked, brow furrowed. 

“He...left me.” 

Brows climbing high on her, Nicole couldn’t help the astonishment that crept into her voice. 

“Why would he do a thing like that?” 

Waverly looked away from Nicole’s probing, understanding gaze and leaned back in her chair. 

“I spent far too many nights asking myself the same question. But the truth is…I think he saw through me.” 

Whistling, Nicole reached for her glass and took another sip of wine. 

“That's not good.” 

Waverly just shrugged. “It was a long time ago. I was young, a bit reckless, and definitely needed to grow up a lot.” 

Their conversation was put on hold by the waitress returning, two rolls of sushi in tow. 

“Here you are, ladies! The Marilyn Mon-roll for you,” she said, placing that one in front of Waverly, “and the Burning Love roll for you,” she added, placing that one in front of Nicole. “If there is anything else I can get for you, please don’t hesitate to ask!” 

“Thank you!” Waverly and Nicole said together. 

The two made quick work of their meals, swapping a mix between small talk and deeper thoughts between them as they went. They talked all the way through the meal, through dessert, and even after their waitress had come and gone with their check (which Nicole graciously offered to pay for). 

After Nicole settled the tab, the two remained sitting, enjoying each other’s company. During a natural lull in the conversation, Nicole refilled both their glasses, finishing off the bottle by adding a few more drops into Waverly’s glass. Before Waverly could make a cheeky comment about that, a voice drifted over to them, coming from the table of men nearby. 

“You can give me Nicole Haught any day!” 

Nicole's face hardened at the words and she pivoted her body towards the group, craning her neck to hear what was going to be said next. Waverly looked between Nicole and the table of men, her concern growing with each passing second. 

“I didn't like her last film. Fell asleep once the lights went down,” another man at the table said. 

Nicole seemed to relax slightly at the direction the men were going and turned her head back towards Waverly. She raised her brows, seemingly more amused than anything else now. 

“I don't really care what the movie’s like, to be honest. Any film with her in it is fine by me,” a 3rd man added.

Relaxing completely, Nicole let out a laugh and twisted back around in her chair to fully face Waverly, who was now somewhat laughing as well. The conversation picked up in volume, allowing the two to continue to hear the men as they went on and on about Nicole. 

“You see the thing about Miss Haught is she's got that twinkle in her eye,” said the man who had first drawn their attention.

Nicole waggled her brows at Waverly, showing off just how much twinkle her eyes truly held. Waverly giggled and then took a big sip of wine, letting the floaty feeling that accompanied a wine buzz fill her up. But the hilarity of the situation was quickly forgotten with the next comment.

“It's gotta be drug-induced, probably spends most of her bloody life in rehab.” 

Nicole's jaw clenched at the false accusation, her brown eyes filling with an almost haunted look. It was as if she had heard it all before, the worst sorts of misguided musings by people who didn’t know a goddamn thing about her. Waverly huffed uncomfortably and looked at Nicole, worry blooming in her chest. She had a sinking feeling in her gut, a growing impression that they weren’t going to like where this conversation was going. 

Waverly hated when she was right. 

“Well whatever it is, she's clearly up for it. I mean you see, most girls are like ‘stay away chum,’ but she's absolutely gagging for it.” 

Waverly leaned back, horrified at what these men were saying about Nicole. Their cruel words, founded in no truth or reality, based on twisted chauvinistic beliefs, pained Waverly more than any physical blow. 

And then it got worse. 

“Do you know that in 50% of languages, the word for an actress is the same as it is for a prostitute?” 

Nicole’s nostrils flared in anger, her eyes falling away from Waverly’s, dropping to look at her clenched fists in her lap. 

“And Nicole is your definitive actress, someone really filthy you can just flip over and have again.” 

The group of men sat there cackling, completely unaware that the subject of their rude, degrading, and misogynistic comments sat close enough to hear. 

Waverly swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, tried to clear the angry, red haze descending upon her vision. With one look up at the expression on Nicole’s face, the disgust but silently defeated acceptance, Waverly knew she had to do something. 

So she took a deep breath, gulped down a hearty sip of wine, and set her shoulders. Pushing back from the table, Waverly got up from her chair, a woman on a mission. 

“Right, sorry. Be back in a sec.” 

“No, Waverly! There's really no point.” 

Stopping at Nicole’s side, Waverly connected their gazes and dropped her hand on the redhead’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Yes, there is, I’m not going to sit here and let them talk about anyone like that, especially _you_.” 

Without waiting for Nicole’s reply, Waverly approached the table of four men and plastered on a fake smile.

“Hi, sorry to disturb you guys!” 

All four of them turned their attention to her, making Waverly’s insides squirm uncomfortably under their gazes. 

“Can I help you, little lady?” one of them asked, eyeing her appreciatively.

Offering him a tight-lipped grimace, Waverly replied, “Well, I wish I hadn't overheard your conversation, but I did. And I just think—you know—the person you're talking about is a _real_ person. And I think she deserves a bit more consideration and respect, rather than having jerks like you drooling over her.”

“Oh sod off girlie, what are you her mother?” one of the men to her right sneered, causing his buddies to howl with laughter. 

Before Waverly could respond with the scathing, sarcastic retort that had jumped to her mind, she felt a hand wrap around her arm and begin to drag her away from the table.

“Waves, come on. They’re not worth it,” Nicole whispered, voice low so that she wouldn’t be heard by the few people now paying attention to them. 

Waverly begrudgingly let Nicole pull her away, feeling the fight drain out of her with every step that took them further and further from the still-cackling pack of misanthropic, sexist pigs in the back. Nearing the front door, she felt Nicole’s grip soften, causing her to look up at the redhead, eyes full of apology. 

“I’m sorry, Nicole…”

“No, I love that you tried, Waves. There was a time when I would have done the same thing. In fact…” Nicole trailed off, coming to a stop near the hostesses’ desk. With fire in her brown eyes, she released her hold on Waverly’s arm and turned around, sure steps carrying her back through the restaurant towards the group of men.

Waverly followed behind her but hung back a bit, curious to see what Nicole was going to do. The redhead walked right up to the table and cleared her throat, dragging the men’s attention away from their food and to her. Each and every one of them stared at her, mouth agape when they realized who she was.

“Hi,” she greeted them with faux-jollity.

“Oh my—oh my God,” one of the men stuttered, disbelief written on his face.

“I just want to apologize for my friend, she's a bit sensitive,” Nicole said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Waverly.

The man who had started it all stood up, looking extremely apologetic. But Nicole dismissed him with a hand held in front of her, her brown eyes brimming with a challenge, her tone laced with cold fury.

“No, don’t bother. I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it! Besides…I'm sure you guys have dicks the size of peanuts anyway! So enjoy your dinner, the spring rolls are to die for.”

With that, Nicole spun on her heel and walked up to Waverly, grinning from ear to ear. She jauntily looped her arm through Waverly’s and led her out of the restaurant, sauntering out of there in style.

\--End Chapter Seven--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this date was super fluffy and cute and I think I have a few cavities from writing this super sweet goodness!
> 
> And if anyone is curious, Ellen Ripley is the name of Sigourney Weaver's character in Alien, so that's why Nicole used it!
> 
> Next chapter...well I told you about the angst right? So it's coming...on a full-speed train...that's arriving at the station on Tuesday. In that chapter, we get an invite upstairs after the date is done, someone from Nicole's past crashing the party, and then Nicole making a mess of things, leaving Waverly to say goodbye (for now!).
> 
> That will be up on Tuesday! So mark your calendars!
> 
> xoxo


	8. How Can You Mend a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“I shouldn't have done that...I should not have done that!”
> 
> “No, Nicole! That was brilliant!” Waverly assured her, tightening her arm around Nicole's as they strolled down the street, away from the restaurant and those four misogynistic fools.
> 
> But Nicole was not so easily convinced."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bad news is, I haven't seen the premiere yet because I'm out wine tasting for my mother's birthday. But I will be watching it within the next few hours (YAY!). The good news is Chapter 8 is here...or is it really good news...
> 
> In this chapter...well, I promised a freight train of angst and my two faithful friends/editors both told me I delivered. So you're welcome?
> 
> For the movie fans, you'll notice I did away with the cheating storyline because I can't stand them. And that's all I have to say about that.
> 
> Anyways, here's the song that goes with this chapter: How Can You Mend a Broken Heart by Al Green (it's from the movie album too!). 
> 
> P.S. The art at the top of the story was created by user 2BeBrazen, so huge shoutout to them for being amazing, taking the time to make it for me, and letting me use it :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> xoxo

 

** Chapter Eight: How Can You Mend a Broken Heart **

“I shouldn't have done that...I should not have done that!”

“No, Nicole! That was brilliant!” Waverly assured her, tightening her arm around Nicole's as they strolled down the street, away from the restaurant and those four misogynistic fools.

But Nicole was not so easily convinced.

“I was brash and I was stupid…”

Nicole was pulled to a stop by a surprisingly strong grip. Turning to face the brunette, the redhead raised her brow, silently asking why they had stopped. Waverly just gave her a reassuring smile and said, “Nicole…trust me, _you_ were absolutely brilliant back there.” 

Nicole looked away, a light blush heating her cheeks. 

“Yeah…well…I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Using her free hand to tilt Nicole's head and reconnect their gazes, Waverly replied, “I think you could have. But let's agree to disagree.”

Nicole's dimpled grin grew as she looked down at the brunette, eyes swimming with happiness and just the hint of something else. Something that made Waverly's heart race. Something that made her think that maybe Nicole had fallen just as hard and just as fast she had. 

Looking both ways to make sure no one was paying attention to them, Waverly pushed up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Nicole's mouth. Leaning back, she saw Nicole's blush deepen, twin maroon circles coloring her cheeks, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

Nicole's hooded eyes darted between Waverly's for a moment before she cleared her throat and asked, “Can I—can I walk you home?” 

“Only if you want to walk 2 miles in the opposite direction from your hotel...so why don't you let me do something for _you_ , for a change?” 

Nicole tilted her head to the side. “What did you have in mind?”

Waverly shot her a cheeky grin, replying smoothly, “Let _me_ walk _you_ home?” 

The redhead let out a loud laugh, eyes crinkling in surprised delight. Tugging on their linked arms, Nicole started to drag them towards the Ritz. 

“Sure, Waverly. Whatever you want.”

\--

They made quick work of the walk to Nicole's hotel, swapping stories and laughs the whole way.

Finally reaching the lobby entrance, Nicole took them towards the side of the building, which offered a bit more privacy. Now almost obscured beneath an awning, Nicole came to a stop, unlinking her arm from Waverly's. She turned and faced the brunette, stuffing her hands deep into her jeans pockets. 

Nicole began to rock on the balls of her feet. Back and forth, back and forth.

Her face was partially illuminated by the light from a solitary lamppost on the corner. Waverly could see the emotions flashing across her face, one after the other.

Nervousness. Excitement. Hope. Fear. Uncertainty.

Finally, her eyes rose to meet Waverly's. “What am I doing with you…?” Nicole whispered, voice soft, almost husky. 

Waverly could hear the sheer wonder, the unbridled confusion in the redhead's words. It was as if Nicole couldn't believe she was lucky enough to exist at the same time as Waverly. Like Nicole was asking the universe what she could have done right in a past life to deserve the chance to get to know Waverly.

And Nicole wasn't alone in those thoughts. Waverly had been asking herself the same thing, experiencing the same thing. She was feeling equally flummoxed, equally fortunate, by it all.

See Waverly was a hesitant believer in fate. In destiny. She liked to think she had a choice in the matter like she had agency in her own life. But she was also certain that there were things that were written in the stars, completely out of her control. And she had a growing feeling that her and Nicole meeting each other…finding each other…was something resembling kismet. 

It had to be. 

But despite these feelings of grandeur, Waverly merely ducked her head bashfully and replied, “I…I don't know.”

At that, Nicole huffed out a laugh, corner of her mouth quirking up in a half smile. “I don't either, Waves.” 

The two fell silent once more, charged air building between them. Waverly stared into Nicole's eyes and felt her heart flip flop in her chest. What she saw there…the desire, the want…Nicole didn't even need to say it out loud, her eyes rendered words unnecessary.

The look in Nicole’s eyes said it all. 

Nicole wanted her. 

And then the redhead decided words might be necessary tonight, so she voiced her want, her desire, words shaky with nerves. “Do you wanna come up?” 

Waverly hesitated. It's not that she didn't want to come up. In fact, she was practically _dying_ to. But…

“Well, there seem to be lots of reasons why I shouldn't.” 

Nicole seemed to mull that over for a moment. But then she pursed her lips and raised a brow, not so easily deterred. 

“That's true. There are lots of reasons…but do you wanna come up?” 

Waverly's eyes widened slightly at the repeated question. Nerves began to swirl in her stomach, a stormy sea of anxieties and excitement raging within her at the prospect of going upstairs to Nicole's room.

Chewing on her lip for the briefest of seconds, Waverly felt her face break out in the most glorious of smiles. “Yeah—yeah I do,” she replied, voice soft.

Nicole released a deep, almost relieved breath, dimples popping on her cheeks. Tongue darting out to wet her lips, her brown eyes darkened, swirling with possibilities.

“Give me five minutes,” she said, words breathlessly whispered into the air between them. 

With that Nicole turned and headed around the corner, back towards the lobby. Waverly watched her go and ran a hand through her hair, tousling the honey brown waves. 

As she looked down at her phone to watch the time, Waverly couldn't help but think, _Damn…Wynonna was right_.

\--

She patiently waited for four minutes and forty-five seconds outside the lobby door.

Not that she was counting or anything. 

Once the time got close enough to five minutes, she practically tore through the lobby, quick steps carrying her to the elevators. Waverly bounced on her feet the entire way up, worrying her lip relentlessly.

The ding of the elevator announced her arrival on Nicole's floor, furthering the fluttering of nerves within her.

Taking a calming breath, Waverly made her way out the door and into the seemingly endless hallway. Each step she took across the carpeted floor brought her closer and closer to what awaited her behind Nicole's door. 

Her wild imagination had conjured up possibilities of what she would find, what was in store for her. Dim lighting, a dusting of candles. Maybe champagne or some more wine. Maybe some chocolate strawberries from room services. And less clothing…much less clothing. 

Reaching the Trafalgar Suite, Waverly steadied her breathing for the final time and raised her slightly trembling hand to the wooden door. She knocked twice, not too firm but none too soft either. 

And then she waited. 

Thankfully, Nicole didn't keep her in suspense for long. The door was quickly opened, revealing the redhead Waverly longed to see...but gone was the relaxed air about her.

Nicole seemed tense. Tightly wound. Her brow was slightly furrowed and her mouth was drawn into a thin line. Writing it off as nerves, Waverly got up on her tippy-toes and brushed her lips against Nicole's cheek in greeting.

Dropping back down to the ground, Waverly gave Nicole a nervous smile and said, “To be able to do that is such a wonderful thing.”

She made a move to enter the room past Nicole, but a firm grasp around her arm stopped her in her tracks.

“You've got to go,” Nicole said, words frantic, almost stern.

Recoiling at the tone, Waverly wrenched her arm from the redhead's grip and blinked rapidly up at Nicole in confusion. 

“Wh—why?” 

Discomfort made itself evident on Nicole's face, causing the lines on her forehead to crease even further. “My—umm—my ex-girlfriend who _was_ in America…is _now_ , in fact, in the next room,” she replied. 

“Wait, what?!” 

“Yeah,” Nicole said, eyes shifting around the room uneasily, arms crossing over her chest. 

Waverly let this information sink in. She had a bit of whiplash at the moment from the complete 180-degree turn their night had just taken. 

Apparently, Nicole had a visitor, but not just any visitor. It was her _ex-girlfriend_ of all people. Whose presence Nicole seemed more than a little conflicted about. 

Waverly's mind immediately jumped to the worst-case scenarios. That this ex wasn't really an ex, or that she was here to get back together with Nicole, or that Nicole had been the one to reach out… 

But she stopped those thoughts quickly. She should give Nicole a chance to explain this away, shouldn't she? So Waverly mirrored Nicole's position, crossing her arms over her chest and eying the redhead skeptically.

“Why is she here?”

“Well…” Nicole began, releasing a heavy sigh, “…she said something along the lines of needing to talk. Apparently breaking up over the phone two weeks ago wasn't enough closure for her or something?”

Waverly's eyes widened at the new information. 

_Two weeks? Still needing closure?_

Mouth opening and closing, Waverly tried to come up with some kind of reply, but before she could do more than exhaling in disbelief, a sing-song voice drifted in from the other room. 

“Babe?”

At the casual use of the term of endearment, Waverly's brows rose high on her forehead and she shot a questioning look at the redhead. But Nicole wouldn't meet her eyes, instead of staring intently at the carpet under their feet. 

The owner of the voice soon graced them with her presence. A tall, shapely woman with curly blonde hair and far too little clothing floated into the room, dragging Waverly’s attention to her. 

Waverly felt her stomach drop when she took in the barely-there booty shorts and a boob-baring tank top. The mile-long legs and classic Hollywood beauty did nothing to help the sinking feeling. 

Refocusing on Nicole, she saw that the redhead was now looking on the newcomer. “Yeah, Steph?” Nicole replied her voice strained. 

The blonde’s eyes flicked to Waverly at the door and then back to meet Nicole's.

“Who's this?”

Nicole finally turned to look at Waverly, face morphing into a deer-in-headlights expression. She clearly had no idea what to say, no explanation for who Waverly was to her. And that thought further twisted the knife lodged deep in Waverly’s gut. 

Swallowing the instantaneous hurt, Waverly fixed a fake smile on her face and looked back at the brunette. 

“I’m—umm—room service.”

Steph returned the smile, hers full of saccharin sweetness. 

“Well, hi there. I thought you hotel workers always wore those little penguin coat things?” she asked, gesturing to Waverly's outfit. 

Waverly felt the lie spill from her lips easily. “We usually do…I was just headed home, but then I thought I would take this one last call.” 

The blonde seemed to buy the story and she walked towards the two women, joining them at the door. Putting an arm possessively around Nicole's shoulders, she continued to smile at Waverly, only now it held the hint of a challenge to it.

“How _thoughtful_ of you! If you don't mind, I would like to order something…could I trouble you for a _really_ cold can of _La Croix_? But I really hate it when it's room temperature, so can you make sure it's been refrigerated for at least 30 minutes?”

Eyes flicking to Nicole’s face, Waverly noted the redhead’s growing discomfort if her pinched expression was anything to go by. 

“Right…I'll see what I can do. Anything else?”

Rubbing the palm of her hand down Nicole's shoulder, the blonde replied, “You're a doll! And Nicky here will have an Arnold Palmer. I keep telling her all that sugary lemonade is terrible for her, but she doesn't listen to me! So when she blows up and bloats before her next role, I'll be the one saying ‘I told you so!’.”

Nicole's mouth twisted into a grimace at Steph’s words, hurt flashing in her brown eyes.

Waverly had to bite her tongue to keep from saying the multitude of colorful expletives that jumped into her head. So instead of giving this Steph a piece of her mind, Waverly just clenched her jaw and gave the blonde a tight-lipped smile.

Dropping her arm from around Nicole's shoulders, the blonde gave Waverly one last look before walking out of the room.

Once she was gone, Nicole visibly deflated. She turned to face Waverly completely, eyes full of apologies and apprehension. But before Nicole could open her mouth and put a voice to those thoughts and feelings, Steph interrupted, sticking her head back into the room.

“Hey, while you're at it, could you adios these dishes and the trash too?”

Waverly further forced her jaw shut, feeling it click and pop from the pressure. She couldn't believe the nerve of this pretentious, pompous shitstrumpet…

Nicole, for her part, looked equally shocked. Her mouth had flopped open and she was shaking her head in disbelief. The redhead began to protest, words directed at Waverly, “No, no, don't do that!”

Turning to face Steph, she added, “I don't think it's her job to clear.”

The blonde leaned further into the room and shrugged. “Nicky, that's what they pay her to do. She's the _help_. If you care that much, just tip the girl and get your cute butt back in the bedroom.”

Nicole's eyes slid shut and she let out an exasperated groan. Turning back to face Waverly, she blinked her eyes open and worried her bottom lip, uncertainty flashing across her face. 

“I…I think I should leave,” Waverly said, voice breaking.

She gazed up at Nicole, her hazel eyes brimming with hurt and confusion. She waited with bated breath, wishing, _hoping_ , Nicole would say something. Anything. A word or phrase that would tell her not to go...

But as the silence stretched between them, Waverly knew it would be pointless to keep waiting for something that wasn’t coming. So she brushed past Nicole, moving towards the coffee table, littered with the dishes and trash she was tasked to clean up. 

That seemed to prompt Nicole to finally speak.

“Wave…don't…”

But Waverly just shook her head, gathering up the plates and the trash, not letting herself dwell on the emotion coloring Nicole's words. Arms full, she made her way back to the door and faced Nicole.

The redhead's eyes were pleading, silently begging her to listen. But Waverly couldn't listen…she was in no place to hear Nicole's wordless pleas. She couldn't hear them over the sound of her heart breaking. 

“I have to go, Nicole…I clearly don't belong here. This—this is a fairly strange reality to be faced with.” 

Nicole released her crossed arms, one hand rising to rub at the back of her neck, the other gesturing in front of her as she spoke. “It's not what it looks like, Wave. Steph, she just—well she just showed up here out of the blue. She wanted to talk about getting back together but…that's the _last_ thing I want,” Nicole said, tone imploring. 

“Well, what _do_ you want, Nicole? Because from where I'm standing, it's not clear...was I—was I just some rebound to you? A nice little distraction on your press tour?” Waverly shot back, readjusting her grip on the dishes. 

“No! Please believe me, you weren't. _Aren't_. You're-” 

“Leaving.” 

At the finality of the single, uttered word, Nicole's face fell. “Wave, I—I don't know what else I can say.” 

“Goodbye is usually traditional,” Waverly replied, hazel eyes a tad misty. 

Nicole opened her mouth to say something more, maybe to plead, maybe to beg, but the heartbroken look on Waverly's face stopped her. So she just let out a shaky breath and then dejectedly whispered, “Oh...okay. Goodbye, Waverly.” 

Unable to bring herself to repeat the farewell, Waverly gave Nicole one final, teary look before rushing out of the room, strides carrying her down the hallway. Hearing the sound of the door shutting behind her, Waverly couldn’t shake the feeling that the physical barrier between them now went further than that, deeper than that. It felt like the metaphorical door was closed between them as well. 

Dropping the dishes and trash outside of the door marked ‘Employees Only’, Waverly sniffled and made her way to the elevator. Pressing the button for the lobby, Waverly leaned against the back wall of the elevator and let her eyes fall shut, willing the burning sensation of tears to subside. 

The elevator pinged, announcing her arrival at the lobby level. Waverly quickly pushed off the wall and made her way out the doors, past the handfuls of people milling about the lobby, and onto the street.

Once she was outside, Waverly came to a stop past the front doors and dropped her hands to her knees. Her eyes filled with tears again and she forced them shut, willing the waterworks not to fall.

Taking in and then releasing a deep lungful of air, Waverly felt the tears recede for the time being. With a final deep breath, Waverly rose up, hands pushing off of her knees. Coming to a standing position, she shoved her hands through her hair and turned around, eyes landing on the awning near the side of the hotel.

It was the same awning that just ten minutes ago, she was standing under, heart hammering in her chest at the thought of all of the possibilities the night had to offer. She would give anything to go back in time and tell herself to just go home. It would have saved her from the ocean of pain she was currently drowning in.

She doesn't know how she made it to a bus stop from there, but somehow she did. 

It was only a block or so to the stop, so she hadn’t gone more than a few hundred feet from the hotel. But it all passed in a blur. She was far too lost in thought, wandering down the proverbial rabbit hole, to have paid much attention to the world around her. 

As she waited on the arrival of the bus to take her home, cold stone bench beneath her, Waverly looked across the busy street and focused on the moonlight shining through the trees. She observed the light dance and play across the leaves of the large oaks, casting shadows onto the pavement beneath them. 

As she watched, she tried to fully come to terms with what had just happened. She and Nicole had gone from having the most wonderful time, seemingly in agreement about how the night should end, to being on completely different pages. In a matter of minutes, the course of the evening had changed, had shifted irrevocably. 

With the arrival of Nicole's ex, the redhead had gone from desiring Waverly, to barely giving her the time of day. She had gone from flirty smiles to reserved silence. From hanging on Waverly's every word to forcing her out the door. 

It hurt. Knowing that she had fallen so fast and so hard for Nicole, only to be cast aside when the beautiful blonde showed up.

It was jarring. To go from a moment of such intense vulnerability, of opening herself and her heart up to Nicole, to having it all thrown back in her face.

She was confused, and she was distraught, and she was upset.

This was what she had feared the most. She had been living a fairy tale, unwilling to believe it would end, unwilling to acknowledge that the other shoe would drop. But now it had. The other shoe had dropped and her heart was left black and blue, beaten and bruised.

Sucking in a breath that rattled within her chest, Waverly choked down the next wave of tears and dropped her head into her hands. 

Sitting there it felt like time had never moved slower. It was crawling at a glacial pace. Waverly just wanted to be home. She just wanted to curl up under her four blankets and cry. She just wanted to feel safe again. 

But her heart also yearned for Nicole. 

A part of her knew all along that this was too good to be true. This extraordinary woman was too perfect to be hers. So it was time to accept defeat and move on.

And yet…another part of her ached for one last moment. 

As she sat there, she found herself silently praying…to anything or anyone…that the woman she had fallen so quickly for would show up. That Nicole would come bursting out of the hotel, come running down the street, and then sweep her off her feet. 

Nicole would show up with whispered apologies, pacifying all of Waverly’s fears, healing all of her wounds.

Nicole would show up, a little breathless, and kiss her as if their lives depended on it. The kind of kiss that would tell Waverly that she was the one Nicole truly wanted, that she was everything to Nicole…the way Nicole was Waverly's everything… 

“ _Waverly_!”

Waverly's head lifted and twisted around at the sound of Nicole's voice. She watched the redhead run down the street towards her, arms pumping at her sides. The redhead skidded to a stop a few feet from the bus stop, breathing heavily. Rising from the bench, Waverly approached Nicole with unsure steps, hesitation clear in her movements.

“Nicole, what-”

But the rest of her question was cut off by Nicole walking right up to her, cupping her cheeks between strong hands, and fusing their lips together in an impassioned kiss, effectively silencing her words. 

Waverly melted into the embrace, lips moving easily against Nicole's in practiced ease. She tangled her hands into Nicole's red hair, feeling Nicole's strong hands keeping her in place, keeping their lips locked together… 

The sound of a honking horn shook Waverly out of her daydream. 

She blearily blinked her eyes, almost unwilling to open them and face the fact that what she had just experienced was nothing more than a dream. A cruel illusion cooked up by the hopeless romantic residing in her heart.

This dream was no truer than the one she had been living for the past week. Her deepest fears had come to pass: both of these dreams were too good to be true.

So with a despondent sigh, Waverly rose from the bench and finally acknowledged that the bus had come for her...and Nicole hadn't.

\--

Reality was a bitter pill to swallow.

Waverly had made it home eventually and then up to her room in a daze. She had thrown the scuba mask on the ground in anger, shucked off her clothes, pulled on one of her extra large sleep shirts and then jumped into bed, burrowing beneath the covers.

Only then had the tears come.

She had muffled her cries and her screams with her pillow, conscious of the fact that her sister was sound asleep down the hall. At some point she had fallen asleep, the emotional roller coaster of the day leaving her exhausted.

When she was woken up the next morning, eyes puffy, mouth extremely dry, head pounding, that's when it set in. The jagged little pill of reality was delivered on a silver platter, courtesy of one overly curious Wynonna.

Without bothering to knock, her older sister burst into her room and flopped down onto her bed. Picking up an extra pillow and smacking it against Waverly’s head, Wynonna practically sang, “Wakey, wakey! Time to give me all the juicy details from last night!”

Groaning, Waverly grabbed the pillow from Wynonna's hand and held it over her face.

“Ugh...it was…fine,” she grumbled, words muffled by the cushion.

“Fine?” Wynonna clarified incredulously. “Did you just use the ‘f’ word to describe your date with Hollywood superstar Nicole Haught?!”

“…yes?”

Yanking the pillow away, Wynonna eyed her sister curiously. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you bouncing off the walls in post-coital bliss?”

Huffing, Waverly sat up in bed wiped a hand over her face, hoping she didn’t look as haggard as she felt. 

“Let’s just say last night was less coital, more…confusion.” 

“What do you mean?”

Eyes filling with tears again, Waverly looked up at Wynonna. Her lip began to tremble as a fresh wave of sobs threatened to take over.

“Oh, Wave…” Wynonna trailed off, crawling up the bed to pull her sister into a tight hug. Rocking Waverly gently, her sister’s head tucked against her chest, Wynonna felt tears soak her shirt. 

After a few minutes of just holding Waverly, whispering words of comfort, Wynonna knew she needed to ask what had happened last night. She would need to be armed with the full story when she went to beat the shit out of Nicole Haught for hurting her baby sister. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Sniffling, Waverly sat up, untangling herself from Wynonna’s embrace. With a sad, empty half-smile on her face, Waverly replied, “I knew it was too good to be true, ‘Nonna. She—she can't be mine. There’s someone else.” 

“That’s impossible! I have eyes Waverly and I saw the way she looked at you during my dinner thing. Haughtshot is crazy about you.” 

A choked, humorless laugh escaping her lips, Waverly just shook her head. “Maybe you should remind Nicole of that. She seemed a little preoccupied with her beautiful blonde ex who surprised her last night…” 

Wynonna’s mouth flopped open in shock, eyes widening and filling with fury. 

“That _bitch_!” 

Holding up a hand, Waverly tried to diffuse the impending explosion of anger and expletives.

“Wynonna…” 

“I’m gonna kill her! And then I’ll find a way to bring her back, just so I can kill her again!” Wynonna seethed, jumping off the bed and starting to pace around the room.

“Wynonna!” 

Pausing mid-step, Wynonna looked over at her, brow arched.

“What?” 

“I…I still haven’t gotten to the ‘anger’ stage of my grief yet, so can we dial back the murder plans for a bit?” 

Grimacing sheepishly, Wynonna came back over to the bed, sitting down next to Waverly. “I'm sorry, Babygirl. Are you—are you okay? Kinda stupid question, given everything, but-” 

“No, not stupid,” Waverly reassured her with the ghost of a smile. Reaching out to take Wynonna’s hand, Waverly gripped onto it like a lifeline. “I—well I feel like it's...it's as if I've taken ‘love heroin’…and now I can't ever have it again…” 

Wynonna’s brow furrowed at Waverly’s words. “That's a tricky one, that particular brand of heroin. Not the good kind, Wave. Not the good kind.” 

Dropping her head to Wynonna’s shoulder, Waverly continued, undeterred by her sister’s insight. 

“I…I think I’ve opened Pandora's box, so to speak. And there's this trouble inside…I don’t know what to do…” 

“Hmm…I knew a girl named Pandora once...never got to see her box though…”

Waverly picked up her head and shot daggers at Wynonna. “Right. Thanks. Very helpful, sis.”

Wynonna just shrugged. “You know I make jokes when I’m uncomfortable! And me and ‘talking about feelings’ don’t mix, Wave. Never have, never will.” 

Sighing, Waverly nodded, pushing her hair out of her face and pulling it into a loose ponytail.

After a beat, Wynonna cleared her throat and got up from the bed. “I’m just gonna…,” she trailed off, gesturing towards the door, “…can I bring you up some ice cream? Or tea?”

“Tea...would be lovely. I think I’m gonna shower and listen to some Adele, you can just leave the cup on the dresser.”

Wynonna stopped, hand poised on the doorknob. Eyebrows climbing high on her forehead, she looked over her shoulder at Waverly.

“ _Fuck_. You’re listening to Adele? This _is_ some serious shit.”

\-- 

Twenty minutes later, Waverly sat with a piping hot cup of tea in front of her, slowly brushing the tangles from her wet hair.

She was humming along under her breath to the last few lines of “All I Ask”, feeling the lyrics deep in her soul, when there was a knock at the front door.

“ _I’ll get it!_ ” Wynonna cried from downstairs.

Waverly heard the door open and then a loud, muffled exchange pass between Wynonna and this unknown visitor. It sounded vaguely like shouting, but Waverly couldn’t be sure. Less than a minute later, Waverly could just make out the slamming of the door and then Wynonna’s ascent up the creaky stairs over the opening notes of “Turning Tables”.

“Letter came for you,” Wynonna announced, walking through the bedroom door, one hand held behind her back, the other holding out an envelope.

Giving her sister a grateful half-smile, Waverly walked over to the door and took the letter from Wynonna. Gaze falling to the white envelope, Waverly felt her breath catch in her throat at the familiar, loopy handwriting.

“Wha—what is this?” she asked, panicked hazel eyes rising to meet Wynonna’s.

“Umm— _someone_ dropped this off for you on her way to the airport.”

Eyes widening, Waverly replied, “Nicole was here?”

Wynonna just shrugged, face emotionless.

“I should-” Waverly began, moving past Wynonna towards the bedroom door. But the hand that Wynonna had been holding behind her back shot out and stopped Waverly’s forward motion. 

“Babygirl, don’t. She’s…she’s gone.”

Waverly shook her head, clenching her teeth to keep the anguished sob at bay. Looking down at the hand pressed against her chest, she instantly forgot about own feelings for the moment when she recognized the bruised knuckles and the split skin.

“Wynonna! What did you do?!” Waverly cried, fiery gaze locked on her older sister.

Guilt flashed across Wynonna’s face and she shot Waverly a meek grimace, hand dropping to her side.

“You should see the other girl…who probably won’t be shooting a film anytime soon…unless the role calls for a black eye?” she replied, voice a tad high-pitched.

Letting out an honest-to-god growl, Waverly threw her hands up in frustration. “I—I can’t believe you did that!”

Putting her hands on Waverly’s shoulders, Wynonna gave her sister a pointed look and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, before backing up.

“Yeah, well I couldn’t exactly back down from my promise, now could I? Alrighty, I’m off to go bug Dolls at work. Don’t start listening to Taylor Swift in my absence, can’t have you descending that far into heartbreak today!”

“We’re not done talking about this!” Waverly yelled at Wynonna’s retreating form. Getting only an exaggerated thumb’s up in response, Waverly just shook her head and tried her best to swallow her frustration.

Fingers dancing along the outside of the envelope, Waverly dropped her focus back to the note Nicole left for her. She wasn’t sure what it held and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

But Waverly had always been a curious one, maybe too curious. So she walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, opening the envelope with trembling hands. Heart in her throat, Waverly began to read. 

_Waverly,_

_No amount of apologies will be enough to tell you how truly sorry I am about last night. That’s definitely not how I wanted our date and our time together to end._

_Steph caught me totally by surprise. I was flustered and beyond baffled by her showing up, literally out of the blue. I know that’s no excuse for my behavior or lack thereof, but it’s all I’ve got. I shouldn't have let her talk to you like that and I definitely shouldn't have let you leave...I don't think I will ever get the image of you walking away out of my mind._

_But, anyways. I’m headed home today. I start shooting a new movie in LA next week. I don’t know if I’ll ever be back in London, or even on this side of the Atlantic._

_I just wanted you to know that these past few days with you were some of the happiest days of my life. I hope to cross paths with you again someday, Waverly Earp. You truly are extraordinary and I’m sorry if I made you feel less than that._

_I’ll be seeing you,_

_Nicole_

Waverly wiped away the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes and blew out a long breath. Letting the note fall out of her hands, she got up and walked over to where her phone was still playing some Adele. 

With a few quick taps on the screen, Taylor Swift’s “Sad, Beautiful, Tragic” started to play from her speakers. Erasing the few steps between her and her bed, Waverly slid under the blankets and laid her head onto her pillow.

Silent tears streaming down her cheeks, Waverly let Taylor put into words the emotions she held within her heart. As that song ended and “You Belong With Me” began, Waverly found herself wondering if she and Nicole would ever meet again.

\--End Chapter Eight--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurts a lot. I KNOW. I'm hurting too. 
> 
> So let me know what you think. What hurt and what didn't? What landed and what didn't? What felt in character and out of it? Haven't done angst in a hot sec so give me all your thoughts PLEASE!
> 
> And before you pick up the torches and pitchforks á la Shrek, remember that Chapter Nine is coming to you Thursday (one day before the true WE S3 premiere!) and that isn't too far away!
> 
> Next chapter we get a bit of a time jump...the reappearance of a certain star in need of a safe place...and a start down the path to forgiveness. But wait...I heard y'all like angst, so there's more angst too!
> 
> See you soon, xoxo


	9. If You Ever Wanna Be In Love/Mess I Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“And you didn’t know she had just broken up with this so-called ‘beautiful blonde’?” Jeremy asked, swirling the wine around in his glass. 
> 
> Most of the friend group sat around Henry’s restaurant, exactly a week after Wynonna’s birthday dinner. Henry had closed up for the evening, giving them the chance to catch up. 
> 
> “No…” Waverly replied, staring intently down at her plate of vegetarian tacos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter might have hurt you. It might have made you mad. It might have made you hate me a little. But hopefully this one heals you, douses that angry flame, and waves the metaphorical white flag. 
> 
> In this chapter, we get the Earp gang trying their hardest to help Waverly get over her heartbreak, Nicole popping up after four months of radio silence, and that sweet resolution I have been promising you.
> 
> Just as a warning, the reason Nicole shows up is a bit different from the movie. In my version, although it pained me to write, I have Nicole showing up at Waverly's front door because she was outed via some paparazzi photos. This does not reflect any personal belief of mine, it's merely my way of following the story and the necessary plot lines. I believe people should come out (if they choose to) WHEN they want and HOW they want. This is merely a story and a small part of it. So if you have will be hurt by this part or if you take issue with it, skip from when Nicole arrives at the house until Wynonna comes home.
> 
> On a lighter note, the songs in this chapter were selected for each of the characters. I chose "If You Ever Wanna Be In Love" by James Bay for Waverly and my wonderful muse/editor chose "Mess I Made" by Parachute for Nicole.
> 
> Enjoy, xoxo

** Chapter Nine: If You Ever Wanna Be in Love/Mess I Made **

“And you didn’t know she had just broken up with this so-called ‘beautiful blonde’?” Jeremy asked, swirling the wine around in his glass. 

Most of the friend group sat around Henry’s restaurant, exactly a week after Wynonna’s birthday dinner. Henry had closed up for the evening, giving them the chance to catch up. 

“No…” Waverly replied, staring intently down at her plate of vegetarian tacos. 

“Apparently I missed the neon sign above her head that screamed ‘I’m only looking for a rebound and you won’t know it until my ex shows up and takes me back’,” she added bitterly.

Perry and Jeremy shared a look across the table, both of them feeling nothing but sympathy for their friend. “Hey...this was always going to be a no-win situation,” Perry offered, hand coming to rest on top of Waverly’s arm.

“Ain’t that the truth!” Henry chimed in, moving around in the kitchen. 

Waverly lifted her gaze and eyed them all curiously. “How do you figure?” she asked, question aimed at Perry. 

“Well…Nicole Haught is a goddess who happens to walk among us. You know what happens to mortals who get involved with goddesses?”

Understanding and resigned acceptance filled Waverly’s eyes. 

“Buggered is it?”

“Every time!” all three of her friends replied in unison.

\--

Over the next few months, the gang tried to help her get over Nicole.

They took her to the theater, which didn’t help, as Nicole’s new film _Helix_ was the only thing being shown at the time.

They also tried setting her up on blind dates, which worked about as well as anyone can expect. Waverly had been particularly scarred by the ‘fruitarian incident’. Apparently, this one woman believed that fruits and vegetables all had feelings, so it was beyond abhorrent, practically criminal, to eat them. Waverly hadn’t been able to look at carrots the same way since. 

Now, at about the five-month mark, Jeremy and Perry had found a so-called winner. He was a great guy who worked with Perry. He was charming and attractive and just the right amount of funny and goofy. On paper, he seemed to have it all. 

The four of them were having dinner together at Jeremy and Perry’s house, the conversation flowing easily between them. As the night eventually wound down, Waverly walked him to the door and bid him good night, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek.

Closing the door, Waverly drifted back into the living room, finding Jeremy and Perry cuddled together on the couch. They looked at her expectantly, eagerly awaiting her report on the latest blind date. Finally, Jeremy couldn’t take her silence anymore and practically yelled, “Well, how did you like him?!” 

“He's great...perfect even.”

“And…” Perry prompted, knowing there was more to Waverly’s demure answer. 

Shaking her head at her overly helpful friends, Waverly loosened the braid that had been holding her hair up all night.

“You know what the problem is?” she asked, looking between the two men. Getting twin shrugs in reply, she huffed out a laugh and continued, “I think you’ve forgotten what an unusual situation you two have. To find someone you actually love…who'll love you back…I mean the chances are astronomical.”

Laughing self-deprecatingly, Waverly sank down onto the couch across from the couple and added, “It's sad really, in 30 years you'll still find me here on this sofa.” 

Both of them gave her sympathetic looks, the ones they had been giving her for the past few months. It was hard to be looked at with such pity…it made the heartbreak that much worse.

“Do you wanna stay here tonight?” Perry offered. 

Waverly smiled at them gratefully, unable to hold their too-big hearts against them. “Yeah, why not. All that awaits me at home is my whiskey-soaked sister and either Henry or Xavier, depending on what her flavor of the week is.”

Jeremy rose from the couch and went to fetch her a few blankets. He returned moments later with some cozy looking ones and an almost full bottle of Riesling.

Waverly had recently acquired a taste for it, ever since that dinner with Nicole all those months ago.

She didn’t quite know why she had only started to like it now. Maybe it was the sweetness, the way the sugar seemed to dance across her taste buds. Or maybe it was the fact that it tasted like a memory, like a time gone by. Like if she drank enough of it and closed her eyes tight enough, she could be whisked away, back to the time when she believed that she and Nicole had beaten the astronomical odds. 

With an appreciative half-smile, Waverly took the offered bottle and blankets from Jeremy, bidding the couple goodnight, as she got comfortable on the couch.

Tilting the neck of the bottle towards her, Waverly took a long sip of wine. Closing her eyes, she angled her head against the back of the couch and let her mind wander. With one more sip, she was transported back to that vegan sushi restaurant. With another, she could picture Nicole. How she looked that night, how she felt, how she tasted.

She drank and drank until the bottle was empty, her mind fuzzy with wine and thoughts of Nicole.

\--

The next morning, Waverly was more than a little hungover.

As an Earp, she typically wasn’t afflicted like other mere mortals were when she indulged in too much drink. But wine was an equalizer, leaving Waverly firmly on her ass.

“Go home and shower, you’re stinking up my living room,” Jeremy quipped, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead as he flitted out the door on his way to work.

Groaning, Waverly pulled the blankets over her head, trying her best to block out the world. A not-so-gentle slap to her shoulder had her throwing them off, looking for the source of the smack.

Finding a silently bemused Perry standing near the couch, she narrowed her eyes and huffed. “I’m assuming you’re siding with your husband and have come to kick me out?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Perry tossed Waverly her coat and gave her a big grin before he turned and shuffled back upstairs.

 _Well, I’ve overstayed my welcome_ , Waverly thought, slipping her arms into her coat and getting up. Stretching, she worked out the few kinks that had found their way into her body during her night spent on the couch. Now feeling a bit more awake, Waverly deposited the wine bottle into the recycling bin under the sink and then made her way to the front door.

“I’m leaving! See you later, Per!”

“Bye, text me when you get home safe!” came Perry’s muffled reply.

Her walk home was done at a leisurely pace. She had nowhere she needed to be. The shop was closed for the day, Chrissy was with her Dad, Wynonna was off doing whatever Wynonna did during the daylight hours. 

So Waverly decided to take her time. 

It was a relatively nice stroll back to her house. The sun was peeking out through the clouds and the cool breeze had stopped for the time being. As she walked, Waverly occasionally tilted her face to the sky, letting the sun warm her skin. Her hangover wasn’t thrilled at the resulting brightness, but she couldn’t deny that the sun felt damn good.

Finally, she arrived in front of her blue front door. She opened it and made her way inside. Shedding her coat and hanging it up, she listened for signs of movement. Hearing none, she assumed Wynonna either wasn’t home or was passed out after last night’s escapades.

Or rather sexcapades.

Suppressing a shudder at the thought, Waverly made her way upstairs, in serious need of a toothbrush, some face wash, and a shower. A very hot shower. 

Fifteen minutes later, she was squeaky clean and feeling much better. Her nausea and headache were receding and the thought of food didn’t completely repulse her. Pulling a black sports bra over her head, Waverly was mid-shimmy, working it down over her shower-warmed skin, when the doorbell rang.

Cursing her current state of undress, she worked the sports bra all the way down. Sliding on a pair of baggy sweat pants and throwing her hair up in a messy bun, Waverly made her way down the stairs quickly, hurrying to the front door.

Opening it up, her eyes took in the person standing on the front stoop and she felt her heart stop in her chest. 

It was Nicole Haught.

Same black aviators covering her eyes, same stupid snap back on her head. But she looked thin, almost worn down. Her clothes were wrinkled and disheveled. She was far from the put together Hollywood actress Waverly had left standing in the Ritz Carlton five months ago.

Waverly just stared wide-eyed at the redhead, wondering if she was a figment of her imagination, a cruel creation of her hungover brain.

But then Nicole gave her a tentative smile and took off her glasses, revealing red-rimmed, puffy eyes.

“Hi,” she rasped, voice hoarse. 

Waverly, realizing the person standing in front of her was _real_ and not some trick her mind was playing on her, responded automatically. 

“Hi.” 

Fiddling with the messenger bag strap slung across her chest, Nicole turned to look over her shoulder quickly, seeming to check if anyone had spotted her, and then twisted back around to look at Waverly.

“Can I—can I come in?” 

Waverly could hear the hesitation in her voice, the uncertainty lacing her words. Nicole clearly didn’t know if she was welcome here…and for the briefest of moments, Waverly wasn’t sure either. But another look at the evidence of Nicole’s crying, at the pain in her eyes, and Waverly knew what her answer had to be. 

“Yeah, of course,” she replied, holding the door open.

Nicole shot her a grateful ghost of a smile and quickly moved through the doorframe, coming to a stop in the entryway. Waverly carefully closed the door and locked it, mind running wild with thoughts and questions.

She hadn’t seen or heard from Nicole in months, so to say that she was surprised would be an enormous understatement. But she pushed her own feelings on the matter aside for the time being. Nicole was clearly hurting and had come here seeking…something. So Waverly was going to do what she could to help. 

Turning and meeting watery brown eyes, Waverly gestured with her head down the hall, silently motioning for Nicole to follow her. She led them into the living room adjacent to the kitchen. Gesturing at the couch, Waverly took a seat across the room from the redhead, falling into her armchair.

She watched Nicole drop her messenger bag onto the kitchen table before making her way to the couch. The redhead practically sank into the cushions, her body not putting up much of a fight against gravity. Nicole leaned forward, elbows on her knees, hands clasped together. After a beat, she looked up at Waverly, eyes swirling with unspoken emotion.

Swallowing thickly, Waverly held her gaze and found her voice. “Not to sound… _harsh_ , but what—what are you doing here, Nicole?”

Head dropping, Nicole pushed both of her hands into her hair, releasing a long, shuddery breath. “Have you been online lately? Checked Twitter? The news?” she asked, eyes trained on the ground.

“Not since yesterday…” Waverly trailed off, feeling her confusion grow. She had been off of her phone since she had gone over to Jeremy and Perry’s. Knowing that this must be something big, especially if it involved national news and Nicole at her front door, she added, “Did—did something happen? Are you alright?”

“No...no I'm not,” Nicole replied, raising her brown eyes to meet Waverly’s, unshed tears shining within them. Pushing up onto her feet, Nicole began to pace as the story of why she was here spilled from her lips.

“There were some photos leaked of Steph and I...from when we were together. I don't know how...maybe it was even Steph herself...but someone got pictures of us kissing and decided to send them to every newspaper, tabloid, and social media site imaginable. This—this _person_ outed me...they took that decision away from me. This was all supposed to be on my terms, you know? _Who_ I tell and _when_ I tell them and _what_ I tell them. But now that's all _gone_ and everybody knows…everybody knows, Waves.”

Waverly’s heart was pounding in her chest, her stomach was in knots. Just the thought of being outed to the world without your consent…having it plastered on every magazine cover and social media platform…it was beyond comprehension. 

The haggard look, the war-weary expression, the tears, they all made sense now. Nicole was going through the unimaginable…

“I've—I’ve had sponsors drop me,” Nicole said, stopping her pacing and returning to the couch. She started wringing her hands together as tears blurred her vision, voice growing more choked and gravelly by the second. “A pending film fired me. My phone’s been ringing nonstop since the pictures were leaked. I just…I didn’t know where else to go. The hotel’s surrounded…I barely managed to sneak out the back door unseen. I know it’s been months but-”

“This is the place,” Waverly said, voice strong. Firm. She left no room for argument, no room for objection. Nicole needed a safe place right now. Somewhere she could break down, lose her cool, and pick up the pieces when she was done. And Waverly meant what she said: _this_ was the place. Despite everything that had gone down between them…when the woman you love showed up at your door, you open it and welcome her inside. No matter the time, no matter the reason.

“Thank you,” Nicole whispered, a tear spilling out of the corner of her eye and trailing down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, and added, “I’m only in London for two days…but the pictures and the rumors have spread so fast that I’m not even safe over here and-” 

“Hey…” Waverly interrupted, rising from her chair. She made her way over to the couch, kneeling onto the carpet in front of the couch where Nicole sat. She placed her hands over Nicole’s, stilling their movements with her calming touch. Looking into those impossibly haunted chocolate brown eyes, Waverly offered the redhead a hopefully comforting smile. 

“Don’t think about it right now. We’ll sort it out, Nicole. Together. You… _you’re not alone_.” 

Those few words finally seemed to break down the last of Nicole’s walls. A wet, choked sob escaped from Nicole’s lips as her face contorted in agony.

“Oh, baby…” Waverly cooed, immediately embracing the redhead, tucking Nicole’s head under her chin. After a beat, she felt Nicole wrap her arms around her back and grip tightly onto her. Rubbing Nicole’s back with her hands soothingly, she held onto the redhead and began to help her weather this emotional storm.

Wet, hot tears hit her exposed skin as Nicole cried and cried, finally succumbing to the depth of the emotions Waverly was sure she had been holding in since everything went down. 

After a few moments, she felt Nicole turn her head and press her ear against her chest, listening to the beat of Waverly’s heart. The sound seemed to ground Nicole, and gradually her sobs turned to hiccups, and then her hiccups turned to small shuddery breaths. 

Feeling the change in the redhead, Waverly gently extricated herself and pulled away. As she lifted her hands to frame Nicole’s face, she used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the rest of the redhead’s tears. With a watery smile, Waverly blinked her own tears away and said, “You know what always makes me feel better in times like these?” 

At the raised brow she got in response, Waverly chuckled and continued to run her thumbs along Nicole’s cheekbones.

“A bath.”

Huffing out a breath, the makings of Nicole’s trademark dimpled grin began to show.

“A bath sounds wonderful.”

\--

Waverly sat at the kitchen table, chewing on her nail, as she listened to the sounds of the water running in the bathroom upstairs.

She was still trying to fully wrap her head around, well, _everything_.

Nicole showing up at her door, the whole photos-being-leaked-thing, Nicole just absolutely losing it in her arms…

Blowing out a long breath, Waverly dropped her head into her hands and tried not to think about the fact that this was the first time she was seeing Nicole in five months and she was definitely still a little hungover. 

The turning of a key in the lock made her head shoot up.

“Babygirl, I’m home!” Wynonna shouted, front door closing behind her. “Henry said to say hello and then to tell you to call him. Something about his-”

The elder Earp abruptly stopped, eyeing Waverly suspiciously. 

“Why is the water running upstairs while you sit at the kitchen table in all of your guilty-looking glory?” 

Mouth opening, Waverly was set to answer…but then the sound of a soft soprano drifted down the stairs.

“ _I dug my key into the side of his pretty, little souped-up, four-wheel drive…_ ”

Wynonna looked from the Waverly to the stairs, and back again. 

“Wynonna…”

“You’ve got a girl here! Hot damn!” Wynonna cried, spinning on her heel and running up the stairs two at a time.

Waverly sprinted after her, knowing she would be too late to catch Wynonna from going into the bathroom and seeing Nicole in the bathtub. “Shit-shit-shit!” she huffed, hot on Wynonna’s heels. 

Her older sister crashed through the bathroom door, a few steps ahead of her. “And just who might you be-” Wynonna intoned, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw just who this mystery woman was.

“What the fuck are you doing in my bathtub, Haught?” 

Nicole looked shocked at the intrusion but made no move to redistribute the handful of bubbles left floating on the surface of the hot water. Keeping her eyes averted, Waverly grabbed Wynonna by the collar and dragged her out of the bathroom, shutting the door as she did.

“Let go of me! I’m going back in there to kill her, whether she’s naked or not!”

Waverly placed herself between Wynonna and the door, eyes begging her sister to stop. “Wynonna! Please, she didn’t have anywhere else to go…”

“I want her gone, Waverly,” Wynonna spat, shooting daggers through the door at the redhead.

Waverly crossed her arms and tilted her chin up in defiance. “I’m not a child, Wynonna! You can’t tell me what to do.”

Narrowing her eyes, Wynonna flexed her fingers at her sides. She waited for a beat before answering, tone oddly calm, “You want to make the same mistake, go right ahead. But when she leaves again and you need a shoulder to cry on, you can find me down at the pub with Carl and Pete.”

Waverly watched her sister go, swallowing the momentary hurt at what Wynonna had said. She knew her sister was just trying to protect her…but her words left a sharp sting in their wake, despite the motivation behind them.

Releasing a breath she turned around and gently knocked on the door. “Nicole—umm—everything alright in there?”

Nicole opened the door in response, wrapped in an almost too small towel, wet hair plastered to the sides of her face.

“Better than out here, from the sound of it. Wave…I shouldn’t have come here, your sister-”

“Was probably drunk, definitely rude, and didn’t mean anything by it,” Waverly replied, keeping her eyes on Nicole’s, not letting herself look anywhere else. Especially not down at the largely uncovered areas of milky white skin that just begged to be touched.

Nicole bit her bottom lip, not looking at all convinced. But finally, after a moment, she looked down at her skimpy towel and then back up at Waverly.

“Alright…can I borrow some clothes again? I only have the ones I wore over here and they definitely aren’t the cleanest…”

“Of course!” 

“But…maybe you can find some that are a bit bigger this time?” Nicole asked, a tentative smile playing on her lips.

Waverly let out a laugh, eyes crinkling in amusement. “Yeah, I think I might be able to scrounge something up.”

As it turned out, Waverly did find Nicole some clothes. She had an extra oversized sleep shirt lying around, which would actually fit the redhead. The only problem was she did have to steal a pair of sweats from Wynonna…but she didn’t plan on telling her sister about that part. 

Handing the clothes off to Nicole, she offered the redhead a final smile before scurrying back downstairs.

As she sat down at the kitchen table once more, she began to run over everything in her mind again, anxiously fidgeting in her chair as she did so. Her fingers danced across the tabletop, tapping in time with the multitude of thoughts flying through her mind. 

After a few minutes, she heard feet padding down the stairs.

Eyes rising, she saw Nicole enter the kitchen, towel drying her hair. Her bare feet slapped across the hardwood floor as she made her way to the table. Falling into the open chair, she hung the used towel over the back of it and then turned around to face Waverly.

Hand running through her somewhat-dry red hair, she eyed the brunette in silence, seemingly contemplating something. Waverly could see the wheels turning in her head, could hear her thoughts running a mile a minute. So she just waited patiently, arms folded on the table in front of her.

Finally, Nicole spoke, brown eyes filled with regret, with grief.

“Did you get my note?”

“I got it,” came Waverly’s short reply. 

“Right…well …I really am sorry about last time. Steph just showed up at my door, without warning. I had no idea she was even there…but that’s no excuse and I know that. I reacted badly, stayed silent when I should’ve spoken up. And in doing so…I made you feel like a rebound, like my second choice compared to her. I—I made a huge mistake. I was caught off guard and…god all of these words don’t feel like enough...”

Looking away from the redhead, Waverly chuckled humorlessly. “Ah well…it’s not every day you get to adios the plates of a major, Hollywood film star…so it wasn’t all bad, rather thrilling for me actually.”

Nicole’s eyebrows knitted together, eyes dropping to the table. “Waverly…I shouldn’t have let you do that. Shouldn’t have let you go…I should’ve made Steph leave and asked you to stay.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Waverly whispered, voice cracking.

Swallowing thickly, Nicole’s hands fidgeted a top the table.

“Umm—well, when Steph showed up, I realized how it would look to you, coming upstairs to find some girl already in my room. So my thought was to stress that it was over between her and me, make sure she wouldn't out me in some sort of angry rampage, and then go back to you. But…that wasn’t my best plan.”

“You think?”

Cringing but huffing in agreement, Nicole’s eyes rose to meet Waverly’s, pained grimace on her face, a troubled look in her eyes.

Nicole knew she had messed up. She had been so worried about the consequences of Steph reacting badly, of Waverly seeing Steph there. And all of those worries caused her to...to make a total mess of things.

For most of her life, Nicole had been doing what others told her to do. She wore what they wanted her to wear, said what they wanted her to say. She had been living someone else’s life. So when the chance came to finally do something she wanted, something for her, Nicole jumped at the chance. 

Waverly was this beautiful, wonderful, downright extraordinary woman. She was warm and kind, with the biggest heart. And she didn’t treat Nicole like she was this untouchable, famous Hollywood actress. With her, Nicole got the chance to be normal.

But the untimely arrival of her ex had shattered that illusion of normalcy, the dream that she could just throw away her fame for a few days and be ordinary. With Steph came the reminder that her life wasn’t wholly her own. Her life was lived in the public’s eye, no matter how much she despised it.

Steph was a wake-up call, one Nicole didn’t want to answer. But she thought she had to.

So...she had tried to keep her two lives separate. She had thought it would be best to send Waverly away and deal with Steph on her own. 

But she realized, rather quickly, that had been a mistake. A huge, mountain of a mistake. She had been so worried, so worked up about her privacy and the potential of Steph outing her and Waverly thinking she had another woman in her room, that she had made a mess of things.

And now she was going to try and fix it. 

"Was she the one who did this...to you?" Waverly asked, breaking Nicole from her thoughts.

Nicole's brow furrowed and she gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Hard to say..."

Waverly nodded, falling silent for a moment. After a beat or two, Waverly opened her mouth to reply, ready to put into words everything she had been feeling since that night.

“Nicole…you weren’t alone in making mistakes."

The redhead looked ready to protest, so Waverly just held a hand up to stop her, unwilling to let Nicole try and persuade her otherwise. Nicole might have royally messed up, but Waverly wasn't entirely innocent.

"I can see that I messed up too. I—I guess I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? For reality to come bustling in, banging its pots and pans together, and wake me up from this dream. So when I thought it had…I cut and ran. Because it was easier to deal with the heartbreak then when everything was still new…than to sit around knowing _that_ was going to happen at some point, and that it would hurt much _much_ worse then.”

“I see…well if it helps, I did think of you, Waves. Actually, I found myself thinking about you _a lot_.”

“And...I don’t think there was a day that went by that I didn’t think about you, Nicole…” Waverly replied softly.

Nicole tilted her head to the side, lips quirking up in an almost sad, half smile. Waverly eyes darting between the redhead’s as she tugged mercilessly on her bottom. She wanted to say more, to ask more, but she wasn’t sure if she should…

 _Screw it_ , she thought. _It’s now or never_.

“So…what about Steph? How are things going for you two?” she asked, infusing her words with as much cheer as she could muster.

“Steph? What do you mean?” 

Shrugging, Waverly let her eyes drop. “I _mean_ how are you two doing? Are you going strong? Declared your love yet?” 

At that Nicole laughed, genuinely laughed. “Waverly…there is no Steph and me. There hasn’t been and there never will be. After you left…I told her in not-so-nice terms that she needed to leave. She had no right to speak to you the way she did, to show up unannounced the way she did. I can’t completely fault her for the mess _I_ made, but she did play a part in it. And…last I heard she was shacking up with some big-time female director in San Diego.” 

Waverly let out a surprised huff, eyes rising to meet Nicole’s. She was so sure that Nicole’s behavior that night was influenced by her lingering feelings for Steph, her lingering confusion about the blonde. But now…now it sounded like maybe she had misunderstood the situation.

“Oh…so she-”

“ _She_ wasn’t the one I wanted,” Nicole interrupted, brown eyes searching her own. 

Waverly’s mouth flopped opened at the words, a disbelieving exhale escaping her lips. She started to shake her head as she quickly got up from the table, moving to the stove. Putting on the kettle, she got out two mugs from the cabinet and then grabbed a box of her favorite tea. She needed to stay busy…otherwise, she would start to read into what Nicole had said. Let it water the seed of hope planted in her heart. 

“What about you, Wave? Anyone special?” Nicole asked after a few moments, voice a tad strained. 

“No…” she trailed off, throwing a quick look at Nicole over her shoulder before turning back around. “No one.” 

Now it was Nicole’s turn to hum, letting Waverly finish making the tea in relative silence. The air between them hung heavy with the unspoken ‘what-ifs’, as both women wondered whether it was possible to turn back time and make things right. 

“Right…well enough dredging up the past for now,” Waverly finally said, returning to the table with two cups of tea. “Let’s move onto something lighter…what’s that you’ve got there?” she asked, motioning to the stack of papers clipped together, nestled inside of Nicole’s messenger bag. 

“Oh…” Nicole trailed off, reaching into the bag to remove them. “It’s a script for my next film, the one that didn’t fire me. I’m due back in LA on Tuesday.” 

“Would you—well, would you like me to take you through your lines?” Waverly offered, setting her mug down, eyes lighting up at the question. 

Nicole immediately brightened. “Would you? Because really, it’s kinda boring. All ‘talk, talk, talk’.” 

“Come on, hand it over,” Waverly replied, motioning for the script, mirroring the redhead’s grin. She would be crazy to pass up the opportunity to help Nicole with her lines, to see the creative process at work. 

Nicole passed the script along, savoring the childlike wonder Waverly held in her eyes as she excitedly accepted the script, as her eyes danced across the pages, taking in every line, every piece of direction. 

“So…basic plot?” Waverly asked, gaze never leaving the script. 

Nicole leaned back in her chair, folding her hands behind her head, dimpled grin making its way slowly across her face. “Well, I’m a junior Naval officer who, in roughly 20 minutes, is going to do something pretty heroic and save the world from nuclear disaster.” 

Waverly looked up at that, her gaze locking with Nicole’s. “And here I thought you couldn’t get any braver,” she replied, eyes twinkling.

Scoffing, Nicole looked away, smile falling from her face, feeling unworthy of the compliment. “I’m not brave…I just play characters who are,” she corrected, words uttered with such dejection that it gave Waverly pause.

Shaking her head, Waverly was quick to set the record straight. “That’s where you’re wrong,” she replied, causing Nicole to look back over with her, cautious optimism shining in her eyes.

“You’re the bravest person I know.”

\--End Chapter Nine--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you feel resolved and healed and all that jazz. 
> 
> But just a quick reminder, this story and this AU is just my take on all of these wonderful characters. You don't have to agree with it and you most certainly don't have to like it. Just please...try and be nice about it? I do this because I love Wynonna Earp and I LOVE Wayhaught and, above all else, I LOOOOVE to write. 
> 
> Please try to remember this about all fanfic writers: We have feelings and we are people just like you.
> 
> *steps off of soap box* 
> 
> Anyways...the next chapter I have for you (on Sunday) is LIGHT and FLUFFY. I repeat, LIGHT and FLUFFY. We get Chagall paintings, a race for ice cream, and a whole lot of tension! Also, after this next chapter, I will be bumping up the rating most likely...just FYI.
> 
> Until next time Earpers,
> 
> xoxo


	10. Extraordinary Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They ran lines all through the morning and afternoon, taking a relatively short break for lunch.
> 
> As they sat at the dining room table, Nicole let her eyes wander around the kitchen, taking in every cookbook and decoration, finally falling on a framed poster on the wall.
> 
> “I can’t believe you have that picture.” ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all...I’m still so damn happy that our shit-show is back on, I haven’t stopped smiling! And then there’s another reason I’m insanely happy today...WE’RE GETTING A SEASON FOUR EARPERS! SEASON FOUR!! SEASON FOUR!! :)
> 
> But now for the reality...‘Adulting’ is hitting me hard this week, so I won’t be able to get onto my computer and post the next chapter until this Saturday...I AM SO SORRY! But I’ll make the long wait SO WORTH IT!! I PINKY SWEAR!!
> 
> Anywho, I promised fluff and here it is!! We finally get the reveal of the secret behind this Fic’s title, some ice cream share time, and then an...eventful good night between our two lovely ladies. 
> 
> Before you do anything else, put the song “Extraordinary Magic” by Ben Rector on and look up Chagall’s painting, La Mariee. You’ll thank me later.
> 
> Enjoy Earpers :)
> 
> xoxo

 

** Chapter Ten: Extraordinary Magic  **

They ran lines all through the morning and afternoon, taking a relatively short break for lunch.

As they sat at the dining room table, Nicole let her eyes wander around the kitchen, taking in every cookbook and decoration, finally falling on a framed poster on the wall.

“I can’t believe you have that picture.”

Waverly's eyes lifted, gaze moving from the pages of Charlotte Brontë’s _Jane Eyre_ to where Nicole was pointing. 

It was a poster of one of her favorite Chagall paintings, _La Mariée_. She had acquired it years ago, found it nestled inside an antique shop down the street from her bookstore.

Something about the painting called to her. The contrasting colors, the odd mix of creatures and characters, the almost blurry brushstrokes. It had taken her breath away. So, on a whim, she had purchased it, paying probably more than she should have for a picture of an original painting. But she loved it nonetheless.

And it seemed like Nicole did as well. 

“You like Chagall?” Waverly queried, head tilted to the side. 

Nicole’s grin deepened, eyes leaving Waverly’s to look back over at the picture.

“I do…this painting, especially. It—it feels a little like how love should be, you know? Floating through a dark blue sky,” Nicole said softly, tone a tad wistful. 

The way Nicole spoke…it was poetic. It was beautiful. But Waverly couldn’t pass up the opportunity to poke fun at her, even if it came at the expense of her favorite painting.

“Oh really? With a goat playing the violin?” 

Nicole looked back over at her, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. Eyes swimming with amusement, she replied, “Of course. Happiness isn’t happiness without a violin-playing goat.”

Waverly couldn’t stop the smile that broke out across her face, the laughter that bubbled up in her chest. No matter how high she built up her walls, it seemed like Nicole would just crash right through them, with her delicate humor and dimpled grin.

Waverly was powerless to resist them.

\--

Later that evening, after some take-out pizza and a six-pack of cider split between them, the two women found themselves in the living room. 

Nicole sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, script in her lap. Waverly sat across from the redhead in her armchair, _Jane Eyre_ open to the page that she had left off on, glasses perched on her nose.

They sat in relative silence, not finding the need to fill it. They just reveled in the quiet, in the comfort it brought. 

That was until Nicole looked up at Waverly and studied her for a bit. She watched as the brunette poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, as the different emotions flashed across her face as she read. It was completely mesmerizing to watch and Nicole felt the need to comment on it.

“You love to read, don’t you?”

Waverly blinked and raised her eyes from the book, slight smile tugging at her lips. 

“Yes, I do.” 

Smirking, Nicole dropped her eyes back to her script and replied, “Well you know what they say about a well-read woman.”

Looking at the redhead questioningly, she asked, “What is it that ‘they’ say?”

Closing her script, Nicole put her elbows on her knees and grinned at Waverly, brown eyes dancing with mirth.

“A well-read woman is a dangerous creature.” 

Shaking her head, Waverly giggled and went back to her book. After a few moments, she still felt Nicole’s eyes still on her and looked up through her lashes. She found the redhead with an easy grin on her face, expression soft and open.

Making a split-second decision, Waverly closed the book, the pages making a smacking sound as they hit each other. Tossing it onto the coffee table, Waverly stood up and shot Nicole a flirtatious half-smile. 

“Well if the shoe fits! But I must warn you…I’m the dangerous creature that’s about to beat you to the pint of ice cream in the freezer!”

With that, Waverly took off for the kitchen, Nicole’s laughter echoing in the room behind her. She got less than a few steps from the freezer before she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle, picking her up off the ground. 

Waverly let out a high-pitched squeal and struggled, trying to reach out for the freezer that was only a few feet from her, giggling all the while. But alas, she was no match for Nicole. The redhead effortlessly halted her attempts at reaching the freezer as she carried a squirming Waverly back into the living room.

Depositing her onto the couch, Nicole smacked her hands together in a sign of a job well done and then turned around, intent on beating Waverly to the ice cream. 

But Waverly had other plans. 

The brunette quickly scampered up to a standing position on the couch and launched herself off the final cushion, landing with her arms around Nicole’s neck.

She quickly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist and locked her ankles in front of the redhead’s stomach. She was pressed so tightly to Nicole’s back that she could feel the way other woman’s laughter reverberate through her chest, shaking both of them. 

“Alright, Waves, _alright_! How about we agree to split it?” she asked, turning her head around to look the brunette. 

Her movement brought their faces within inches of each other, noses almost touching. Waverly’s eyes went wide when she realized how close Nicole was to her, feeling her breath catch in her throat. The redhead seemed similarly affected by their proximity if the dilating of her pupils and the parting of her lips was anything to go by.

Waverly quickly dropped down, unlocking her ankles and arms to land on the ground right behind the redhead. She needed to put some serious space between them so that she wouldn’t be tempted to do something like kiss Nicole. That would be foolish…incredibly foolish.

Clearing her throat, Waverly moved quickly past the redhead towards the freezer, feeling a deep blush heat her cheeks.

“Well, I’m not exactly known for my sharing abilities,” she tossed over her shoulder. Grabbing two spoons from the drawer to the right of the freezer, Waverly spun and held one out for Nicole.

The redhead took the utensil and smirked at the brunette.

“Funny, neither am I.”

Corner of her mouth twitching up in a smile, Waverly turned and opened the freezer, taking the new pint of cookie dough ice cream out. She then dropped it onto the counter between them and made quick work of the wrapping. Pulling off the lid, Waverly dug in and lifted the first bite of ice cream to her lips. The creamy, cookie-dough goodness melted in her mouth and she had to suppress a groan. 

Handing the carton off to Nicole, she watched as the redhead looked at the ice cream, spoon poised above it, motionless. 

“Something wrong?” Waverly asked.

Letting out an almost surprised huff, Nicole’s eyes lifted, meeting Waverly’s. 

“This is cookie dough,” Nicole stated, like this wasn’t the most obvious observation in the world, given the chunks of it littered throughout the vanilla ice cream.

“Wow, you’re good…did you ever consider a career in law enforcement?” Waverly teased, hazel eyes filling with playfulness. 

Breathing out a laugh, Nicole felt a smile grow on her face. “Maybe in another life. But seriously Waves…you have a carton of my favorite ice cream?”

Waverly simply shrugged and then snatched the ice cream out of Nicole’s hand. “Guess I do…but it looks like I’m going to be the only one enjoying it at the pace you’re going!”

Pursing her lips, Nicole waited for Waverly to take another bite before holding out her hand for the carton.

“Alright, my turn.” 

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Waverly handed over the ice cream.

“Fine…but we go back and forth, scoop for scoop.” 

“Damn…you’re tough,” Nicole replied, raising her spoon to her mouth.

Waverly just giggled, waiting her turn for a go at the ice cream. Thinking back on how they spent their day, she was struck with a question, something she had always been curious about. “Do you like it?” she asked before she could lose her nerve, taking the carton back from the redhead and scooping out a good amount of ice cream. 

“Like what?” Nicole asked, licking the remaining cream from her spoon.

Eyes watching the movement of Nicole’s tongue, Waverly felt her mouth dry up a bit, so she shoved some ice cream into it, hoping it would help. Swallowing that bite, she looked up from the carton to meet Nicole’s eyes. 

“Be—being an actress? I can’t imagine it’s all enjoyable, all the time.”

Motioning for the carton, Nicole dug her spoon deep into the ice cream, ostensibly lost in thought. Her mouth twisted, her forehead creasing as she thought about her answer. Finally, she spoke, eyes focused on the dessert in her hands.

“I—yes, I like it most of the time. But before you pack a bag and move to LA, it’s not—it’s not all it’s cracked up to be, Waves. They never tell you how…lonely it is, to be in the limelight.”

Waverly’s brows furrowed as she leaned back against the counter, arms wrapping around her stomach as she listened intently. Nicole still wasn’t looking at her, instead seemingly finding the answers she was looking for at the bottom of the carton. 

“Everybody always wants something from me. An autograph. A picture. Money. Cars. Party invites. A one-way ticket to fame. Even my so-called friends aren’t in it for me, they’re in it for them and what I can get for them. It makes me feel like the loneliest person in the world…I’m surrounded by people who use me and then toss me aside when they’re finished. I’m just a means to an end for them…”

Tears began to gather in the corners of Waverly’s eyes as she listened with rapt attention, feeling her heart start to crack and break open anew at the words leaving Nicole’s mouth, at the feelings they brought to the surface. She had no idea that Nicole felt this way. And given recent events, it made Waverly realize that Nicole probably had nowhere else to turn. No other person in her corner.

A sniffle drew her attention back to the redhead. Nicole had set the ice cream down on the table and was wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Only then did she look up at Waverly, watery brown eyes telling Waverly more than Nicole’s words did. 

Nicole’s eyes, as Waverly had learned, were the windows to her soul. They broadcasted her every emotion, her every thought. And right now they were telling Waverly that Nicole truly felt as alone as she said she did. But nestled underneath all that pain was a spark of defiance. Almost as if Nicole shouldered the burden and the hurt because there was some greater purpose.

And there was, as Nicole informed her, voice thick with emotion.

“But it’s not all bad…even if it sounds that way. Because of my success and my career, I’ve been blessed with a sort of platform. I get the chance to do good, like _real_ _good_. I can give a voice to issues and fights that have been silenced or cast aside. I can make people listen to me. That’s my power, even if it comes at a steep price.” 

“I…I had no idea,” Waverly whispered, forehead creased, face contorted in empathy for the struggle Nicole had just voiced.

The redhead just nodded, a sad, tight-lipped smile on her face.

“Yeah, well…nobody really ever talks about _that_. But I haven’t even told you the worst part yet…” she trailed off, eyes downcast. Nicole dropped her head so that Waverly couldn’t see the start of a smile that was replacing her frown.

“The _worst_ part is when you show up to set, ready to shoot your new movie, and you’re sporting a fresh black eye that delays production for weeks.”

Waverly covered her mouth with her hand, wide hazel eyes trained on Nicole. She had a sinking feeling she knew what Nicole was talking about. 

“She didn’t…”

Lifting her head, Nicole shot Waverly an amused look and pointed to her left eye. “She did. Your sister’s got a mean right hook! But she warned me not to hurt you…" she trailed off, regret flashing across her face as her hand dropped back down to her side. "And I did...so I guess I deserved it,” Nicole finished with a shrug. 

Waverly set aside her spoon and walked up to the redhead. Moving into Nicole’s space, she slowly lifted her right hand, reaching towards Nicole's face. Hesitating, she pulled it back for a second, but then started to move it once more. She gently let her fingertips trace the skin beneath Nicole’s eye, the area her sister had marred all those months ago. She heard Nicole’s breath catch, felt Nicole staring intently down at her.

As she worked her fingertips across the delicate skin, Waverly chanced a look at Nicole. Her brown eyes were swimming with a multitude of emotions, of feelings. But there was one Waverly picked out quickly.

Nicole’s eyes held that special sparkle. The one that meant she _wanted_ Waverly. _Desired_ her. _Craved_ her. The splashes of passion swirling in those chocolate brown eyes had Waverly’s heart beating faster, had her fingers stilling their movements.

Without dropping her hand, Waverly swallowed and gently whispered an apology for her sister’s actions, for the consequences they caused…and she also apologized for everything else she could. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Nicole released a breath and slightly shook her head. 

“No, Waverly…I’m the one who’s sorry. I—I derailed us before we even really began. I should’ve-”

But Waverly dropped her hand and pressed her pointer finger to Nicole’s lips, silencing her apologies.

“And there are things I should’ve done as well. But it doesn’t matter now because you—you came back.”

A puff of air hit Waverly’s finger as Nicole huffed out an agreement. 

“Yeah, I did and I…I always will.”

Waverly’s eyes widened at the admission, her hand dropping back to her side. She quickly shot a look at Nicole’s lips before returning to meet brown eyes once more.

Nicole’s eyes darted between the brunette’s as she tilted her head down, face moving within inches of Waverly’s. Tongue darting to wet her lips, she was set to kiss the brunette like she had been dying to all evening…

But then Waverly was blinking rapidly and moving backward, putting space between them.

“It’s—it’s getting late…we should probably get in bed.”

Nicole felt her eyebrow quirk at the brunette’s words, mouth forming into a smirk. 

“We?”

Waverly’s eyes grew practically to the size of saucers when she realized what she had just said.

“Oh, poop. I meant, well not ‘we’, obviously. I meant _you_. Just _you_.” 

Letting out a chuckle, Nicole shook her head at the flustered woman. She didn’t think a bumbling, rambling Waverly would ever fail not to charm her.

“Message received. I was just messin’ with you, Wave.”

“Right…well my room is the last door-”

“On the left, yeah I remember,” Nicole interrupted with a smile.

“Perfect, I’ll just leave you to it then. The sheets are clean and I don’t really use the pillow on the right side of the bed, so you can take that one, and-” 

“Waverly, I’m not taking your bed! I’m perfectly fine on the couch.”

Scoffing, Waverly was set to object but Nicole walked over and put her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “Please, Waves. You’ve done…so much for me today. The least I can do is crash on the couch. And walk you to your room,” she added with a grin.

Waverly was incapable of putting up a fight when Nicole was looking at her like that, letting her southern drawl color her words. So she just shook her head and bit back a smile, moving out from under Nicole’s grip and walking towards the stairs.

She felt Nicole following behind her, matching her step for step as she climbed the stairs and walked through the hallway. Reaching her room, Waverly turned, hand gripping the door handle.

“Really, Nicole, I can take the couch it’s fine-”

“Wave, I’m good. I’m not kicking you out of your own bedroom! The couch will be plenty comfortable for me.” 

Waverly chewed her lip for a moment before nodding, finally accepting the fact that her guest would be spending the night on the couch.

“Anyways,” Nicole continued, leaning against the wall next to the doorframe, “today was a good day. Which, given the circumstances, is unexpected.” 

“It really was…I’m glad I could help.”

The two stared at each other, the same charged energy building between them…until Waverly broke the silence.

“Anyway, time for bed.”

“Yeah…” Nicole whispered. Waverly thought she heard a hint of disappointment in her tone, but she couldn’t be sure. For all she knew, she could be imagining it, projecting her own desires onto Nicole.

“Good night, Wave,” Nicole added, leaning down to press a feather-light kiss to Waverly’s forehead. Before Waverly could do much more than close her eyes and release a contented sigh, Nicole had turned and walked down the stairs, leaving Waverly alone in the hall.

With a final glance at the stairs Nicole had just disappeared down, Waverly turned the doorknob and went into her room. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against it, the back of her head hitting the wood. Her eyes slid shut and released a single, deep breath.

 _It was the right decision…it’s better this way_ , Waverly thought, opening her eyes.

She quickly pushed off the door and got ready for bed.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Waverly approached her dresser. Opening up her pajama drawer, Waverly stood there, staring at her options. Assessing. Evaluating. Debating.

She could always go with her traditional oversized t-shirt…but a part of her hesitated. Her hand drifted to the far side of the drawer, hovering over pajamas she rarely ever wore. 

They were her nicest pair. Ones specifically purchased for _that reason_. But…while there had been some kind of energy, some kind of unresolved tension, between them, Waverly didn’t know if that meant anything. And she certainly did not expect Nicole to come back up here so they could finally do something about it. 

Nicole had just gone through something traumatic, something incredibly harrowing…it was probably the last thing on her mind.

But on the off chance, something _were_ to happen…Waverly grabbed the black silk, short-sleeved button-up and a pair of matching boy-shorts from the drawer. Slipping them on and feeling more than a little ridiculous for doing so, Waverly jumped into bed and shut off the lights.

Laying on her back, her hands folded over her stomach, Waverly watched the shadows created by the moonlight dance across her ceiling.

She was too wired to sleep. Her brain was working overtime. Mulling over, dissecting, processing every bit of conversation from today. Every glance. Every touch.

Less than ten minutes later, she was still wide-awake. Suddenly, she heard the front door open and then slam shut, locking sliding into place. Realizing it was probably her sister, Waverly listened closely as the person stumbled into the house, a slew of brash expletives reaching her ears.

_Definitely Wynonna._

The elder Earp loudly made her way up the stairs, tripping on every other step until she got to the second floor.

 _Well at least I won’t be up half the night worrying about her_ , Waverly thought.

Now all her attention could be focused on Nicole once again. And the fact that she had come _here_ , in her time of need. And then they had spent a whole day together. And it had been the easiest thing the world, one of the best days she had ever had.

A knock startled her out of her thoughts.

Waverly shot up in bed and turned her gaze to the bedroom door that was slowly opening.

 _Who could that be_ …

\--End Chapter Ten--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...we’ll lets just say the rating will be going up a few notches (General to maybe...mature? Come back Saturday to find out)! And then did I mention we also get a bit of Nicole’s introspection following a certain sequence of events? Because WE DO! 
> 
> See y’all in a bit, I’ll be signing off until Saturday! And don’t forget...SEASON FOUR! SEASON FOUR! :)
> 
> xoxo


	11. Come Away With Me & Turn Me On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Previously in ‘Floating Through A Dark Blue Sky’...
> 
> A knock startled her out of her thoughts.
> 
> Waverly shot up in bed and turned her gaze to the bedroom door that was slowly opening.
> 
> Who could that be…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last night's episode, I'm in need of something good, and you might be too. So maybe this chapter, full of intimacies and heartfelt moments, could help you forget about the pain for a little while. If it doesn't, go flip on a Disney movie. I recommend Brave or Mulan.
> 
> Alright y'all, this is my first venture into this territory...so it might not be great. Hell, it might not even be all that good. If you have no desire to read this Mature-rated chapter, skip it. There really isn't a plot purpose to this other than to establish their love for each other and their intimate expressions of it.
> 
> The songs for this chapter are both by Norah Jones and perfectly capture the emotion and the mood of this part. Please give them a listen!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy Earpers! 
> 
> xoxo

**Chapter Eleven: Come Away With Me & Turn Me On**  
  
_Previously in ‘Floating Through A Dark Blue Sky’..._  
  
_A knock startled her out of her thoughts._  
  
_Waverly shot up in bed and turned her gaze to the bedroom door that was slowly opening._  
  
_Who could that be…_  
  
\--  
  
“Hello?” Waverly whispered, holding her breath as the door swung open. She could just make out the silhouette of...someone…

 _I wonder who that could be?_ she thought, sitting further up in bed.  
  
“Hiiii,” Wynonna slurred, leaning heavily against the doorframe. Deflating, Waverly realized her midnight caller was none other than her intoxicated sister. Foolish to think it was going to be anyone else...  
  
“I...well I wonder if I could have a word?” Wynonna whisper-shouted, stumbling into the room.  
  
Releasing a long breath, Waverly reached over and turned on the lamp, flooding the room with light. “Sure, what’s up ‘Nonna?”  
  
“I—I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier,” Wynonna began, making her way over to the bed, a contrite expression on her face. Plopping down rather ungracefully on the corner of it, she continued. “It was kind of a dick move…but I just...I want what’s best for you, Waves.”  
  
Letting out a breath, Waverly nodded, eyes fixed on her sister.

“I appreciate that, and-”  
  
“ _And_ ,” Wynonna interrupted with a pointed look, not quite done. “I don’t want to interfere or anything…but Nicole Haught is still here and sleeping on our couch downstairs.”  
  
Holding the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointer finger, Waverly closed her eyes and sighed heavily. As if she needed a reminder that Nicole was here, in her house, literally right downstairs.  
  
“Right, I got that.”  
  
“And despite past mistakes, you two get along pretty good…” Wynonna trailed off, eyebrows rising high on her forehead.  
  
“We do…” Waverly replied, not quite sure where her sister was going with this.  
  
“Sooooo wouldn’t this be the perfect opportunity to get…‘Haught and bothered’ so to speak?”  
  
Eyes flying open, Waverly dropped her hand and fixed her older sister with a barely-restrained glare. “For Christ’s sake, Wynonna! She’s...she's in trouble! I can't...well I shouldn't…just, get a grip!”  
  
Hands going up in mock surrender, Wynonna said, “Right…you think it’s the wrong moment then. Fair enough. But if I might impart some hard-won, big sis wisdom on you?”  
  
“Do I have much of a choice?” Waverly grumbled under her breath, toying with the sheets restlessly. But Wynonna must not have heard her, as she persisted without pause.

“There’s never going to be a perfect moment, Wave. Only moments that we can try to make perfect. Now…try and get some rest.”  
  
With that, her sister patted the bed sheets, gave her a glassy smile, and stumbled to a standing position. More than a little wobbly, Wynonna staggered out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.  
  
Waverly watched her sister go, a mixture of gratitude and annoyance swirling within her. Letting out another heavy sigh, she rolled over and flipped the light off, plunging her room into darkness once more. Settling in and snuggling underneath her four blankets, her eyes focused on the ceiling above her.  
  
Her mind began to wander, mulling over the advice Wynonna had just imparted on her.

Despite every nerve, every brain cell, every fiber of her being practically _screaming_ at her to follow her heart, march down the stairs, and kiss Nicole as if her life depended on it…

She couldn’t.

She shouldn't.  
  
Nicole had turned to her for comfort, for support, in her time of need. She hadn’t come looking for a warm bed or someone to share it with.

And Waverly meant what she had said to Wynonna. Now wasn't the right time to do anything...Nicole was in trouble and more than a little beaten up from the events of the past few days.  
  
Waverly’s heart clenched painfully in her chest at the thought of Nicole, sweet, wonderful Nicole, being outed to the world without a say in the matter.

Coming out, whether Nicole would have chosen to at all, was supposed to be on her terms, in the way she wanted. But some jackass with a camera and a death wish decided to take that away from her. To sweep the rug out from underneath her feet.  
  
It was one of the cruelest things imaginable.  
  
When Nicole had shown up on her doorstep, she had looked so worn down. So troubled. So bruised and broken.

But over the course of the day…with each added joke and moment of lighthearted banter…the spark had gradually found its way back into those chocolate brown eyes. The haggard, haunted look had been replaced with peace. With hope.  
  
And Waverly wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.

All she wanted, more than anything, was for Nicole to know that she was safe here. That she had a home here. That Waverly would always be here for her, no matter the time of day. No matter what.  
  
Before she could continue down this rabbit hole of late-night contemplations, Waverly heard the floorboard outside of her bedroom door creak, saw the doorknob jiggling and turning a second later.

As the door was slowly pushed open, Waverly was sure Wynonna had come back to give her more rather genius, but seriously unwanted, advice. Groaning in annoyance, Waverly covered her face with her hands and ground out from between clenched teeth, “Please, just sod off!”  
  
“Oh sorry, I’ll just-” came Nicole's reply, the sting of rejection making her words come out high-pitched and sharp.  
  
Shooting up in bed, Waverly turned her wide eyes to the doorway, spying the redhead’s silhouette illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the windows in the hall.  
  
“ _Nicole_!” Waverly squeaked, surprise evident in her voice. “No, no wait! I—I thought you were my sister…but I’m thrilled that you’re not.”  
  
A warm chuckle left Nicole’s lips as she stepped further into the room, carefully shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the door, lip pulled between her front teeth.  
  
Waverly’s eyes connected with Nicole’s and she swallowed thickly, heat pooling in her stomach at what she saw swirling in them. Those familiar chocolate brown irises were full of such unrestrained longing, of such voracious lust.

The hunger in them was unmistakable, even in the semi-darkness.  
  
Sure that her eyes betrayed the depth of her longing as well, Waverly took a deep breath, centering herself. _This_ was the moment, the one she hadn't been sure was possible. 

But here Nicole was, leaning against her bedroom door, eyes inviting. Alluring.

As if propelled by some unknown force, Waverly found herself pushing off her four blankets and slipping out of bed, bare feet hitting the carpet.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, she walked over to Nicole, steps unhurried, heart hammering in her chest. Getting within an inch of the redhead, close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her, Waverly slowly reached out and took one of Nicole’s hands in one of her own.  
  
Fingers wrapped the redhead’s wrist, she guided Nicole’s hand up between their bodies, moving painfully slow. Lifting it towards her mouth, Waverly used her free hand to turn it over and hold it in place. As she looked up at the redhead through hooded eyes, Waverly pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Nicole’s palm, feeling the warm skin beneath her lips.  
  
She saw Nicole’s eyes widen at the gesture, heard her suck in an audible breath at the sensation, a broken, choked whimper escaping her lips.  
  
“ _Jesus_ , Waverly.”  
  
A coy smile on her face, Waverly gently lowered Nicole’s hand back down, leaving it hovering between their bodies. She then reached up, smoothing her hands up and over Nicole’s arms and shoulders. Finally reaching her destination, she cupped both of Nicole’s cheeks with her hands, thumbs stroking the skin beneath her fingertips.  
  
Eyes darting between Nicole’s, Waverly gave her a questioning smile as she looked down at her lips and then back up to meet her gaze. Nicole’s face softened into a delighted little grin at the unspoken question and she nodded ever so slightly.  
  
Beaming in response, Waverly slowly rose onto her tiptoes, body arching towards Nicole’s with the movement. Once she was close enough, Waverly tilted her head to the side, nose nuzzling past the redhead’s as her lips searched for Nicole’s in the darkness.  
  
The first hesitant brush of lips, the first delicate kiss, felt like coming home.  
  
Both of their eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, melting into the embrace. Nicole reached up to grab onto Waverly’s wrist with one hand, gripping onto her silk-covered hip with the other, grounding herself with the touch as she pressed her lips more firmly against Waverly’s.  
  
It started out slow like all good kisses do. It began unhurried, languid even. Almost exploratory.

They kissed as if they had all the time in the world.  
  
But the passion, the heat, building between them was not going to be quelled nor extinguished with these innocent touches. They craved more, wanted more. And just like that, the kiss changed, both of their controls cracking at the same moment.  
  
Their kiss instantly deepened, their mouths moving against each other’s with more urgency, caught up in the swells of their passion.

Waverly easily slipped her tongue between Nicole’s parted lips, teasing and flicking the redhead’s tongue with her own, swallowing the sweet moan Nicole let out at the feeling.  
  
But Nicole wasn’t one to sit, well stand, idly by.  
  
After a few moments, she pulled her head back, putting a bit of space between her and Waverly as she opened her eyes. She laughed breathlessly as Waverly chased her lips, not quite ready for their kiss to end. With a quick press of her lips against Waverly’s, a mere peck, she leaned her forehead against the brunette’s and just breathed for a second.  
  
They both were panting, greedily sucking air back into their lungs, hot breaths mixing and mingling in the air between them. After a moment, Waverly leisurely blinked her eyes open, half-lidded with desire.  
  
Tongue darting out to wet her lips, Nicole held Waverly’s gaze, unspoken words passing between them. Nicole flexed the fingers of her hand holding Waverly’s hip and let her other hand drop down to drift to the buttons of the black pajama shirt.  
  
Nose bumping against Waverly’s, Nicole whispered, voice trembling with anticipation, “Can—Waves, can I?”  
  
“Yes...God, _yes,_ ” Waverly practically begged, hands falling away from Nicole’s face and down to her sides, eyes locked with Nicole’s.  
  
Painstakingly slow, Nicole’s shaky fingers began to undo the buttons, the shirt drifting open as she loosed each one. Her eyes never left Waverly’s, not for an instant. Nicole was so transfixed, so spellbound, by the growing black pools in the brunette’s eyes that she couldn’t have looked away even if she tried.  
  
As she reached the final one, she heard Waverly’s breath quicken, felt the brunette’s sweet puffs of air begin to hit her lips at a faster pace. Finally done unbuttoning, Nicole released her hold on Waverly’s hip and moved both hands to the bottom of the shirt. She hesitantly moved the material out of the way and placed her palms against Waverly’s bare sides.  
  
The feeling of Waverly’s silky smooth skin beneath her fingertips caused Nicole’s eyes to slide shut and she released a shuddery breath into the space between them. Waverly was similarly affected by the intimacy of the touch if her blissful sigh was anything to go by.  
  
Not wanting to put off the exploration any longer, Nicole let her hands trail up Waverly’s sides, leaving burning paths in their wake. She moved her fingertips up, higher and higher, and then back down, never staying in one place for too long.  
  
“Don’t—don’t tease,” Waverly stuttered, causing Nicole to slowly open her eyes and reconnect their gazes.  
  
Nicole chuckled softly at Waverly’s words but stilled her movements, hands splayed across the brunette’s ribs. She gripped Waverly’s sides gently, but securely, showing the kind of the strength she held within her, just beneath the surface.  
  
Brown eyes dancing with mirth, Nicole leaned forward and nipped at Waverly’s bottom lip, teeth sinking into the plump flesh, tugging it for a moment before releasing it. With a small smirk, Nicole drawled, “Baby...you ain’t seen nothing yet.”  
  
Waverly gulped at the honey-sweet seduction dripping from Nicole’s words and willed her beating heart to slow. She twiddled her fingers at her sides, aching to touch the woman in front of her.

But she remained as still as possible, knowing she wasn’t the one in control right now. And the thought of that, of her temporary submission to Nicole, sent a fresh thrill of excitement through her body.  
  
Nicole began to trail her hands back up once more, causing Waverly’s stomach to tighten with anticipation. The soft pads of Nicole’s fingertips ghosted over her ribs, past the swell of her breasts, and then up to her collarbone.  
  
Ever gentle, Nicole pushed the pajama top off of Waverly’s shoulders. The redhead’s touch followed the silk material all the way down Waverly’s arms, the delicate scrape of the material chased by the fire beneath Nicole’s fingertips. The silk shirt fell past Waverly’s hands, cascading down to the ground, pooling near their feet.  
  
Nicole finished her path down and tangled their fingers together, giving Waverly’s hands a squeeze.

Playful desire put on hold for a moment, she grew serious. “We—we go at your pace, Waves. You can stop me at any-”  
  
Waverly silenced the rest of her sentence with an ardent kiss, trapping Nicole’s bottom lip between her own. Pulling back before she could get too lost in the taste, in the feeling, of Nicole, Waverly stared up at the redhead with a mix of adoration and longing, a small smile gracing her lips.  
  
Giving their joined hands a squeeze, Waverly untangled their fingers and let her fingers move to the hem of Nicole’s shirt, mimicking the redhead’s previous movement. Playing with the soft fabric of the borrowed shirt, Waverly replied, “I...I think we’re a little uneven.”  
  
Gripping the t-shirt between her fingers, Waverly leaned back and lifted her eyebrow, silently asking Nicole to raise her arms. The redhead complied with a dimpled grin, arms lifting to the sky. Waverly tugged on the material, working it up Nicole’s body, pulling it from her arms, leaving Nicole as undressed as she was.  
  
The movement had mussed Nicole’s red hair, making it stick up every which way. But still…Waverly thought Nicole put every other woman to shame.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

Tossing the shirt onto the growing pile of clothes at her feet, Waverly tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, letting her eyes trail down the newly exposed expanse of skin. She took in every detail she could. She soaked it up, drank it in. The hint of abdominal muscles, the feminine curvature, the skin that looked invitingly soft to touch.  
  
Reaching out with her right hand, Waverly timidly let the tips of her fingertips trace the skin right above Nicole’s navel, testing to see if Nicole was as soft as she looked. The creamy skin was smooth, glossy, impossibly warm. It was intoxicating to feel Nicole beneath her touch, to feel the muscles beneath her surveying fingers flex and jump.  
  
Nicole patiently let Waverly explore, brown eyes tracking her every move.  
  
As Waverly continued to study and map this uncharted breadth of skin, a crinkle formed between her brow, a small frown tugging at her lips. Nerves began to swirl around in her stomach as she realized, for the first time, that she had absolutely no idea what she was doing.  
  
Nicole could easily read the fear she saw there and she knew what it might mean: Waverly hadn't done this before.  
  
The brunette began to flounder, feeling incredibly out of her depth. Forehead furrowing, Waverly retracted her hand as if she had been burned and turned her slightly apprehensive gaze to Nicole’s.  
  
“Nicole, I-”  
  
“Hey…shhh,” the redhead interrupted, fingers tangling with Waverly’s once more, clasped hands held between them. With a reassuring squeeze, the corner of Nicole’s mouth twitched up in a half-smile.

“I meant what I said. We go at _your_ pace, Waves. If that means we stop here, great. If that means we don’t…also great.”  
  
Waverly eyed her, a mix of anxious energy and cautious anticipation. “I—I don’t know how to do this,” she confessed, an embarrassed flush creeping up her neck.  
  
“ _This_ ,” Nicole replied with another squeeze, “is the most natural thing in the world. Just do whatever feels right…and it will be.”  
  
It took Waverly another moment, but then she relaxed, the fear retreating from her eyes, replaced with a quiet intensity that set Nicole’s heart aflutter, her skin aflame.  
  
“Teach me…” Waverly whispered, tone sultry, inviting, “…show me… _please_.”  
  
Nicole’s brown eyes filled with possibility and barely-restrained hunger. Unable to deny the request of a beautiful woman, Nicole moved lightning fast. She hooked her arms under Waverly’s thighs, picking her up easily as if she weighed nothing.  
  
Waverly’s arms instinctively looped around Nicole’s shoulders, her legs wrapping around the redhead’s waist, her ankles crossed behind Nicole’s back.  
  
Nicole’s hold faltered for a moment, her breath catching in her throat at the feeling of Waverly’s bare chest pressed against her own. Readjusting her grip on the woman in her arms, she looked up into Waverly’s eyes and searched them for any hesitation. Finding none and getting a tentative half-smile in response, Nicole’s face broke out into a dimpled grin.  
  
Leaning forward, she nuzzled the underside of Waverly’s jaw as she crossed the carpeted floor, sure steps carrying them over to the bed. Parting her lips, Nicole dropped one open-mouthed kiss, and then another, to the sensitive spot she had found, right beneath the corner of the brunette’s jaw.  
  
Waverly’s reaction was delightfully delicious, a deep throaty moan escaping her mouth at Nicole’s ministrations. Filing away that information for later, Nicole gently set Waverly down on the bed, falling down with her.  
  
Nicole put her hands on either side of Waverly’s head, keeping her hovering right above the brunette. As she looked down at Waverly, eyes trailing down her body and then back up, meeting her eyes once more, Nicole whispered, “God, you’re beautiful.”  
  
Leaning down, Nicole kissed the twin blushes that heated Waverly’s cheeks before reconnecting their lips gently, but firmly.  
  
Now…she was ready. Ready to teach Waverly. To show her the intricacies and intimacies of making love with a woman. The passion and hunger. The vulnerability and emotion.  
  
Nicole would teach her and show her over…and over…and over again. Until the sun came up, bringing with it the start of a new day.  
  
\--  
  
After hours spent entwined, familiarizing themselves with each other in the most intimate of ways, Waverly was the first to doze off.  
  
Her head was on Nicole’s chest, legs tangled with the redhead’s. She had the most blissful, most peaceful smile gracing her lips as she drifted off to sleep. Nicole found herself watching, taking in the slow rise and fall of Waverly’s chest, the way her face relaxed as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
_She looks younger like this_ , Nicole thought, completely entranced by the woman in her arms.  
  
Sinking deeper into the pillow, Nicole pulled Waverly as close as she could. But instead of succumbing to the sleep she so desperately needed, her eyes remained open, trained on the ceiling, as her mind wandered, her thoughts drifting…  
  
Nicole never thought she would find herself here, naked body entangled with Waverly’s. This was arguably the best night of her life and she had never thought it would happen. After everything that had gone down all those months ago, Nicole wasn’t sure if she would ever see Waverly again.

If Waverly would _want_ to see her again.  
  
But despite the physical distance between them, the thousands of miles of land and sea, her mind and her heart wouldn’t let her forget the beautiful bookshop owner.

She had thought about Waverly every single day. She would wake up each morning from dreams of the brunette, each one haunting her throughout the day. She constantly wanted to just jump on a plane and fly back to Waverly, set on righting her wrongs.  
  
But something would always stop her from doing so. A million little excuses, a million tiny doubts. Each one kept her from going back for Waverly.  
  
And then her chance had come. She had to return to London to meet with a potential new director, giving her the perfect opportunity to see Waverly. But life had thrown a wrench in her plans, in the cruelest of ways. Her whole world had come crashing down right before she left, literally as she sat in the jet, taxiing on the runway.

It hurt. It still did. And probably always would. She had been denied agency in one of the most important decisions of her life. The inconceivable had happened…and the only person she wanted was Waverly.

When shit literally hit the fan and she needed somewhere to go, someone to turn to, the first person she thought of, the only person who came to mind, was Waverly.  
  
Waverly had been so patient, so kind. The second she had stepped through the door, the outside world had all but melted away. Every low opinion, every loaded question, every small-minded person, they were all left behind that blue front door.  
  
And all there was…was Waverly. The one person who made her feel safe. But still, Nicole never imagined it would come to this.

When she showed up on Waverly’s doorstep, _this_ was the furthest thing from her mind. She hadn’t come looking for this…but somehow it had found her. With every moment they spent together, with every touch, every kiss, it felt like Nicole was exactly where she needed to be. Like the universe had placed her here for a reason.  
  
What had happened tonight…it went beyond anything physical. It had been more intimate than that. It felt like the meeting, the merging, of two souls.  
  
Releasing a blissful sigh, Nicole let her fingertips trace along Waverly’s spine, moving up and down, letting the feeling remind her of the other things that had happened tonight...  
  
Nothing else in the world had mattered when Waverly was writhing beneath her, looking at her with hooded eyes, breathing erratically. Nothing outside those bedroom walls had mattered when Waverly hit her peak, releasing a small huff of laughter when she had come down from her high. Hearing that sweet sound escape Waverly’s lips, Nicole had smiled like she hadn’t smiled in years.

Her heart just felt lighter, healed by the power of Waverly’s pleasure. Everything had felt so pure. So natural.  
  
And Nicole knew Waverly felt it too.  
  
When she had crawled back up, lazily placing kisses along Waverly’s stomach, her chest, and then her lips, something felt different. Waverly kissed her like she had never kissed her before. Waverly kissed her like she was trying to put her back together again.  
  
She had flipped Nicole onto her back, much to the redhead’s surprise, and began to press feather light kisses everywhere: her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her jaw, and then all the way down her body.  
  
Waverly might have been new to this, but she wasn’t new to Nicole.  
  
Waverly knew what she needed. It was almost instinctual. The pace was slow, the tone sensual. It was a healing kind of love. It wasn't just sex, and it went well beyond just love-making.

It was something more than that. It was some kind of spiritual togetherness Nicole had never experienced before.  
  
And tonight, Waverly hadn’t just been exploring, hadn’t just been bringing Nicole to, and then past, the brink of pleasure. She had been taking away every ounce of pain, every bit of hurt Nicole had endured the past few days.  
  
And it worked. Like magic.

With every touch, every caress, Waverly had put Nicole back together again…  
  
Waverly let out a peaceful sigh, breath ghosting across Nicole’s chest, bringing her back to the present. Eyes falling from the ceiling to look down at the brunette, Nicole felt her newly mended heart, her now-fixed soul, fill with such an overwhelming feeling of love that it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Without a shadow of a doubt, Nicole had fallen for the woman who slept peacefully in her arms. Somehow…someway…she had given her heart to this beautiful bookshop owner from Notting Hill.  
  
Nicole might not be sure of a lot of things right now. She didn't know what was left of her career. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring. But there was one thing she knew for certain.

She was desperately, madly, foolishly in love with Waverly Earp.  
  
\--End Chapter Eleven--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that happened hehe :)
> 
> The big takeaways here are that Waverly prepared perfectly by putting on those silk PJs and that Nicole finally acknowledges her love for Waverly.
> 
> In the next chapter, angst is coming once again. I hope you enjoyed the fluff, because from here until the end, angst is going to be our friend. She's here to stay! Chapter twelve gives us some more heartwarming moments, some devastating ones as well, and the consequences of an angry, drunk Wynonna. 
> 
> See you Wednesday, Earpers! 
> 
> xoxo


	12. Hold You In My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waverly roused slowly from slumber, eyes blinking at the early morning light filtering in through her window.
> 
> Not quite ready to join the land of the living just yet, she burrowed deeper into the body curled behind her. She heard a content, relaxed hum come from the woman whose arm was slung over her hip, whose hand was splayed across her stomach, and Waverly was powerless to stop the grin that broke out across her face.
> 
> Nicole was still here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Long time no see!
> 
> So remember that angst I was talking about? Well...we've returned to it. This chapter might start off cute and fluffy, but be warned. It doesn't end that way.
> 
> Another quick thing to remember: I am following the plot of the movie. Essentially staying true to the big ideas to maintain the integrity of the wonderful story of Notting Hill. Sadly, that means we have returned to angst and angst will be our friend for a little while longer...
> 
> On that note, we have arrived at Chapter Twelve! In this chapter, we get some shower time, some almost-confessions, and then the drastic shock of reality. Hope you enjoy it! The title comes from the song by Ray LaMontagne. It's a wonderful song, please go give it a listen!! 
> 
> Also, huge thanks to @Sanversinsane for being the best muse/editor/soundboard/best friend a girl could ask for, this story wouldn't exist without her! And also shoutout to @2BeBrazen for the brand new art at the beginning of the chapter :)

** Chapter Twelve: Hold You In My Arms **

Waverly roused slowly from slumber, eyes blinking at the early morning light filtering in through her window.

Not quite ready to join the land of the living just yet, she burrowed deeper into the body curled behind her. She heard a content, relaxed hum come from the woman whose arm was slung over her hip, whose hand was splayed across her stomach, and Waverly was powerless to stop the grin that broke out across her face.

Nicole was still here.

She was still in her bed…and still gloriously naked.

Carefully moving as to not wake the redhead, Waverly turned over, keeping Nicole’s arm draped over her waist. She pressed her face into the crook of Nicole’s neck, unable to stop herself from dropping a kiss on the sleep-warmed skin. Letting out a contented hum as she nuzzled deeper into Nicole's embrace, Waverly realized she hadn’t felt this happy, this safe, this…wonderfully aching in all the right places...in _forever_.

Hearing a breathy chuckle and feeling the rumble of laughter in Nicole’s chest, Waverly realized the woman she was cuddled up to was no longer asleep. She immediately pulled back, an embarrassed blush heating her cheeks. “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you-” Waverly began, eyes avoiding Nicole’s, suddenly finding the redhead’s exposed collarbone very interesting.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been awake for a while. I’m kind of an early riser,” Nicole replied, bringing Waverly’s eyes up to her own with her words. A small smile playing at her lips, Nicole began to trace nonsensical patterns across Waverly’s back, relishing in the shiver that ran through the brunette’s body at her touch.

“Well good—good morning then,” Waverly stammered, eyes sliding shut at the feeling of Nicole’s fingertips on her skin.

“Good indeed…and only getting better.”

With that Nicole tilted her head down and brushed her lips against Waverly’s, going for a soft ‘good morning’ kiss. 

But Waverly had other ideas.

The brunette instantly deepened it, slipping her tongue into Nicole’s mouth, one hand rising to push the redhead back onto the bed with a firm shove to her shoulder. Waverly gracefully rolled on top of Nicole, legs widening to bracket Nicole’s hips. She kept her lips pressed against the redhead’s, tongue swirling inside of her mouth, tasting the sweetness that was Nicole…with a hint of something else…

Putting a name to that taste, Waverly’s brow furrowed and she quickly pulled away, dropping her hand onto Nicole’s sternum, sitting back against the tops of the redhead’s thighs.

Nicole’s hooded eyes opened and her lips parted, chest heaving beneath Waverly’s touch, perplexed at the sudden lack of kissing happening.

“You taste…minty?” Waverly asked with a confused tilt of her head.

Nicole’s face melted into a grin, her hands gripping firmly onto Waverly’s waist.

“Like I said, early riser.”

Waverly’s brow arched as her eyes fell from Nicole’s down to where her hand was keeping the redhead pinned to the bed. Lifting her hand up, she left one finger pressed against Nicole’s chest, right above her sternum.

Lips puckering, Waverly trailed her finger down, over Nicole’s chest, between her breasts, down to the toned abdominal muscles of the redhead’s stomach. After swirling around there for a bit, Waverly then began to move back up, enjoying the slight hitch in the redhead’s breathing, the trembling of her body. Working up the column of her neck, Waverly used her finger to tilt Nicole’s chin up and then to the right.

The side of Nicole's neck now completely exposed and open to her, Waverly leaned down, moving her hair over her shoulder with her free hand, and pressed a filthy, open-mouthed kiss to Nicole’s pulse point. Sucking on the skin none-too-gently, Waverly heard Nicole’s breathy whimper, felt the strong flexing of the redhead’s fingers against her hips.

And then Waverly was pulling back and scampering off the bed, leaving Nicole sprawled out, more than a little worked up with no end in sight.

“Wha—Waves!”

Giggling, Waverly slipped on Nicole’s borrowed XL t-shirt and then shot the redhead an innocent look. “Oh I’m sorry, Nicole,” she said, pulling her hair out from where it had gotten caught in the neck of the shirt. “But I think it’s my turn to brush my teeth, morning breath and all that. Might even grab a quick shower while I’m at it.”

The redhead propped herself up in bed. “You play dirty, Earp,” Nicole replied, narrowed eyes tracking Waverly’s movements.

“After last night, you shouldn’t sound so surprised,” Waverly shot back, sweet smile tossed over her shoulder as she slipped out of the bedroom, moving towards the bathroom down the hall.

Waverly was still smirking to herself as she put toothpaste onto her toothbrush, quickly brushing her teeth and then washing the evidence of restful sleep from her face. She had just finished drying her face when the bathroom door opened, revealing Nicole dressed in nothing more than Waverly’s silk, floral robe.

Waverly had forgotten she even owned the damn thing. It usually hung on the back of her door, relatively untouched. But now…she was so thankful she had kept it.

It was a little too small on Nicole, hitting her high on her upper thigh. The belt was tied loosely around her waist, the two sides of the robe coming together in a ‘v’ right above her navel. That robe…well it left very little to the imagination.

Waverly looked at Nicole through the mirror, hazel eyes trailing up the milky white skin left uncovered by the meager clothing, finally locking with Nicole’s. She gazed at the redhead almost challengingly, enjoying the thrill of anticipation that shot through her at the hungry look in Nicole’s eyes.

She watched as the redhead closed the door behind her, flicking the lock into place. The sound caused Waverly to shudder and lick her lips almost involuntarily, practically tasting the promise of pleasure in the air.

Nicole then slowly began to approach her with measured steps, eye contact never breaking. Coming to a stop right behind Waverly, Nicole gently pressed her front fully against the brunette’s back, letting her hands trail up Waverly’s arms. A throaty moan spilled from Waverly’s parted lips as her eyes fluttered shut, tilting her head back against Nicole’s shoulder. 

Nicole trailed the tips of her fingers up Waverly’s thighs, ghosting over her hipbones, then slipping her hands beneath the hem of Waverly’s shirt. She inched her way up the brunette’s stomach, tracing and swirling her fingertips under the swell of Waverly’s breasts. And then Nicole was backing away, hands moving out from under Waverly’s shirt, touch leaving her skin.

The redhead savored the frustrated huff that escaped Waverly’s mouth as she turned around and sauntered towards the bathtub, shedding the silk robe as she walked. She could feel Waverly’s eyes on her, could hear her labored breathing, so she shot the brunette a sultry smirk over her shoulder.

“I think you forgot that I can play dirty too."

At that, Waverly released a long breath, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips as she willed her racing heart to slow. She watched, completely mesmerized, as Nicole turned on the hot water, flipping the shower attachment on a moment later. The room began to fill with steam as the hot water cascaded from the shower head.

Nicole languidly stepped under the stream, droplets of water hitting her skin. After a moment, she turned her head and gave Waverly her most dazzlingly dangerous, intoxicatingly inviting grin.

“You gonna join me in here or just stand there, enjoyin’ the view?”

Waverly huffed out a laugh, corner of her mouth twitching up in a smile as Nicole’s words propelled her into action. She quickly stripped off her shirt and tossed it, joining the robe in a pile on the bathroom floor. She felt a thrill of confidence shoot through her as Nicole’s eyes tracked her every movement with unabashed hunger, unbridled lust.

Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, she strode over to the tub, swinging her hips back and forth with each step. When she reached the edge, Nicole graciously held out a hand, eyebrow quirking in amusement. Waverly took the offer and stepped up into the tub. She quickly joined Nicole under the stream of water, their lips instantly finding each other, their bodies beginning the now familiar dance they had been perfecting for hours. 

\--

After the water had gone cold and Nicole had proven just how dirty she truly could play, they got out of the shower.

Standing on the rug in front of the tub, Waverly reached for the towel hanging on the rack to her left. She lifted it up and over the metal bar, swinging it around Nicole’s shoulders, smiling up at the redhead as she did so. Ever so gently, she dried Nicole off with delicate brushes of the towel, trailing it up and down her body, over her arms and legs.

Finishing up, Waverly dropped the towel into Nicole’s hand, letting the redhead do the same for her.

The act of drying each other off, of taking care of each other in the simplest of ways...it was incredibly intimate. With the blazing embers of desire momentarily quelled, the two were left with only sweetness, with the almost shy touches and looks.

But there was a comfort there, one Waverly had never felt with another person. She watched as Nicole pushed the towel over her skin, the touch incredibly delicate. There was such emotion behind each movement, a tenderness that sent Waverly's heart fluttering in her chest.

As Nicole rose and finished her task, she shot Waverly a smile. One that was full of something...an emotion that Waverly was feeling as well. Something she had been feeling for a while now.

Turning to hang the towel back up, Nicole placed it over the bar, putting it back exactly how Waverly had found it. Eyes moving back to Waverly, Nicole flashed a look at the clothes on the ground and then glanced back up at the brunette, arching her brow in question.

“Don’t bother,” Waverly said, answering Nicole's unspoken words, her hazel eyes swirling with mirth.

“I like the way you think, baby,” Nicole replied, quirking her brow in amusement.

Giggling, Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her front teeth, trying not let herself melt into a puddle at the use of the pet name. “Well...why don’t _you_ ,” she said, tilting her chin up at Nicole, “head back into my room and I’ll run and grab us some food. I’m a little…hungry after last night’s activities.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Nicole replied with a wink. “Don’t take too long, okay?”

With that, Nicole moved past the brunette towards the door. Gripping the doorknob, Nicole twisted around and looked at Waverly, eyebrows knitted together.

“Shouldn’t I at least put on a towel? What if Wynonna-”

Chuckling, Waverly grabbed the robe from the floor and draped it over her shoulders. Tying the belt, she walked up to the redhead and lifted on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to her lips.

“My sister never gets up before noon, so you’re safe,” Waverly replied, dropping back down to the ground.

Picking at the sleeve of the robe, Nicole’s tongue darted out to wet her lips as she smirked. “So you’re allowed to put something on but I have to strut down the hallway in my birthday suit?”

Shrugging, Waverly let her eyes trail down Nicole’s body suggestively. “Just think of it this way…now you have something to unwrap after our breakfast in bed.”

Brown eyes flashing with excitement, Nicole replied with a smile, “Your mind is a beautiful thing, Waverly Earp.”

Pressing a barely-there kiss to Waverly’s forehead, Nicole turned to open the bathroom door and slunk out, warily keeping an eye out for any appearance of Wynonna. Hurrying down the hall, she stopped at the door and turned, eyes finding Waverly still standing by the bathroom, hand covering her mouth, suppressing a laugh. 

“I believe I was promised breakfast in bed?” Nicole whisper-shouted. 

Putting her hands up in mock surrender, Waverly winked and then sauntered down the steps. As she made her way into the kitchen, Waverly began to rifle through the fridge and the pantry. She didn’t even know if they had anything in this damn house to make breakfast. Looking at the clock, she immediately corrected herself.

 _More like brunch, actually_.

\--

Waverly managed to scrounge up a decent spread.

She had made some herbal tea, snagged a handful of biscuits, washed and prepared a bowl of strawberries, and even toasted some slices of bread. Once that was all plated and put onto the tray, and after she had added a little something extra, Waverly began to make her way back upstairs.

Elbowing her way into the bedroom, she balanced the tray in her hands as she half-turned to kick the door shut behind her. With a smile, she approached the bed where Nicole sat, cross-legged, sheets covering the lower half of her body. 

“So this might not be the Continental Breakfast at the Ritz…” Waverly said, placing the tray on the bed. “But it’s-”

“It’s perfect,” Nicole interrupted, grinning up at the brunette. Brown eyes dropping to the tray, she took in the food Waverly had brought up for them. There was fruit and toast and-

 _God, this woman is just adorable,_ Nicole thought as her eyes landed on a vase with a single rose in it. “You’re perfect,” she added, a single dimple popping in her right cheek as she continued to grin.

Blushing, Waverly sank down onto the bed, sitting across from Nicole. She propped herself up against the footboard and then reached for her tea as Nicole reached for the strawberries, grabbing a few and then popping them into her mouth. As she chewed, she looked at Waverly contemplatively, eyes jumping between her and the food.

The two ate in relative silence, clearing off most of the tray. But the quiet between them was heavy with unspoken words. So after she had finished off the rest of her tea, Waverly set her cup down on the tray and raised a brow.

“What is it, Nicole? You've been quiet all morning...”

“It’s…it’s nothing,” Nicole dismissed, putting her own cup of tea down.

“Don’t do that,” Waverly replied, a hint of a challenge in her voice.

“Do what?”

“Shut me out! I meant what said in the garden…I want to get to know you. But you make it incredibly difficult sometimes.”

The redhead’s shoulders sagged and a guilty expression flashed across her face.

“I don’t mean to, Waves. It’s just…well, I think Rita Hayworth put it perfectly. She used to say, ‘They go to bed with Gilda, and they wake up with me’.”

Pushing the tray to the side of the bed, Waverly scooted towards Nicole, knees bumping against the redhead’s as she brought them closer together. “Who’s Gilda?” she asked, eyes darting between Nicole’s.

“Gilda was her most famous part. You see, men went to bed with the dream and they didn’t like it when they woke up with reality. So I guess what I’m trying to say…well, I’m just wondering…do you—do you feel that way?”

Nicole chewed on her lip, feeling nerves swirl around in her stomach as she waited for Waverly’s answer.

She had heard it all before. The desire to get to know her, the real her. And she had been fooled by those who had only wanted her for what she represented: a celebrity, a one-way ticket to fame. And when they woke up to find it was just her, just Nicole, they were always disappointed. So she had put up walls, incredibly high and practically impenetrable.

But Waverly had managed to sneak right on through…

And maybe Waverly was telling the truth. Maybe Waverly truly did want to get to know her and not just the celebrity-version of her. But Nicole had to ask, had to be sure. Her age-old wounds, her deep-seated anxieties were surfacing and she needed to know if Waverly would further them…or heal them.

By going and falling in love, she had completely given Waverly the power to hurt her. Especially when it came to this.

“Nicole…” Waverly began, reaching out to tuck a stray piece of fiery hair behind her ear, bringing Nicole's attention back to her, “you are lovelier and more beautiful this morning…than you have ever been.”

And that was the _perfect_ thing to say, the most wonderful response. Nicole beamed at Waverly, feeling herself relax, feeling her anxieties retreat. She reached out and caught the brunette’s hand in one of her own, trailing her thumb across the back of it unhurriedly, tenderly.

“Can I…can I stay a little bit longer?”

Leaning forward, Waverly brought their faces inches apart from each other, gaze holding Nicole’s.

“Stay forever.”

Squeezing Waverly’s hand, Nicole lifted her free one to cup the brunette’s cheek.

“You—you really mean that?” she asked, almost like she couldn't believe Waverly had just said those words, made that kind of promise.

“I…I really do.” 

Grin growing impossibly wider, Nicole leaned forward and brought them within inches of each other, thumb tracing across Waverly’s cheekbone. And then she began to speak, her eyes never leaving Waverly’s, trying to put into words the feelings swirling around in her chest, the emotions filling her heart.

“Waves, I…I never thought I could feel this way…about anyone. But you…you are extraordinary, Waverly Earp. And somehow…I think…I think that I’m…”

Nicole trailed off, seemingly struggling for the right words, the right way to say it. But Waverly knew where she was going, knew what was going unsaid. She knew...because she was feeling it too.

So she simply tilted forward and placed her lips on Nicole’s, silencing her stammering. Waverly poured everything she felt, everything she _was_ , into the kiss. Despite its brevity, despite the fact that it was short and it was sweet, it was filled to the brim with promise.

After a moment, Waverly pulled away and leaned her forehead against Nicole’s, opening her eyes and looking deeply into the Nicole’s.

“Nicole, I know…me too.”

“Yeah?” Nicole asked, tongue darting out to wet her lips as a glorious smile made its way onto her face. 

“Yeah,” Waverly affirmed, unable to resist leaning forward to kiss Nicole once more. 

But Nicole was not going to be satisfied with another brief kiss. So she momentarily pulled back, moving away from Waverly to pick up the tray and put it down onto the side table. She didn’t want any cutlery or crockery catastrophes.

Leaning back, she reached out and pulled Waverly onto her lap, hands trailing up the brunette’s thighs, fingers traveling up the bottom of the robe. 

“Now I believe...I was promised a gift to unwrap…”

Chuckling, Waverly looped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, letting her fingers play with the hair at the nape of Nicole’s neck.

“I am a woman of my word, so how about you start unwrapping?”

Eyes twinkling, Nicole held Waverly’s gaze as she glided her fingers to the belt, undoing it with a few quick flicks of the wrist. After placing a kiss to the tip of Waverly’s nose, causing the brunette to wrinkle it adorably, Nicole tilted her head down and began to ghost her lips over Waverly’s skin, starting at the corner of her jaw and working down her neck. 

Finding a particularly sensitive spot, if Waverly’s breathy gasp was anything to go by, Nicole decided to spend a few moments there, sucking a bruise into the skin she was sure would last a few days. Waverly squirmed above her, panting out small puffs of air at her continued ministrations.

Nicole was about to push the robe from her shoulders and continue her descent down…when she heard the doorbell ring. The two women let out identical groans at the sound, beyond frustrated that they were being interrupted. Dropping her head to Waverly’s chest, Nicole let out one final sigh before leaning back and looking up at the brunette.

“You get the door, I’ll bring the tray down.”

Waverly pouted but nodded, bending down to place a quick peck on Nicole’s lips before she moved to get up and off the redhead’s lap. She gracefully hopped off the bed and then bent over to grab the oversized t-shirt from the floor. Tossing it at Nicole, who caught it easily and slipped it over her head, Waverly turned and headed towards the bedroom door. 

Running her fingers through her hair, Waverly worked out a few knots but knew there was no helping what definitely had the makings of post-sex hair. There wasn’t a thing she could do about it at this point. Tying the belt securely around her waist, she covered up as much as she could and opened the bedroom door, making her way downstairs. She heard Nicole follow close behind, the sounds of plates and cups clattering about the tray accompanying her soft footfalls.

Leaving Nicole in the kitchen, who had begun to unload the tray and put the dishes into the sink, Waverly walked towards the front door. Undoing the lock and throwing it open, Waverly was in no way prepared for what was behind it.

Clamoring reporters, flashing cameras, and hoards of paparazzi immediately assaulted her senses, completely overwhelming her. Her eyes widened as she took it all in, the total mayhem outside her blue front door, on the quiet streets of Notting Hill.

“Jesus Christ…” she whispered before slamming the door forcefully, effectively putting a barrier between her and the sheer pandemonium outside. 

Turning around and leaning against the door, Waverly tried to wrap her head around what she had just seen. But before she could truly process it, she heard Nicole’s voice float down the hallway.

“Who was it?”

Nicole leaned out of the kitchen, eyebrow raised in her direction. Seeing the almost horrified and beyond shocked expression on Waverly’s face, Nicole’s face scrunched up in concern and confusion as she made her way down the hallway. 

“What’s going on, Wave?”

Mouth opening and closing, Waverly found herself at a loss to explain just exactly what she had just seen.

“Umm—nothing…it’s nothing.”

Scoffing, Nicole came to a stop in front of the brunette. With a slight tilt of her head, she eyed Waverly curiously, alarm bells going off in her head at the distress on the brunette’s face.

“Why do I get the feeling it’s not ‘nothing’?”

Waverly just stood there, shock keeping her almost paralyzed. So much so, that she couldn’t even find the words to answer Nicole. After a few beats of silence, Nicole decided she couldn’t wait around for Waverly to explain, so she moved past the brunette, aimed for the front door.

“I’ll just go see for myself…”

That seemed to snap Waverly out of her daze, loosening her lips and releasing her for her momentary paralysis. Turning around, she reached out for Nicole, trying to stop her.

“No, Nicole! Don’t!” 

But her hand around Nicole’s arm did nothing to stop the redhead from opening the door. It swung open, revealing the hoards of reporters and photographers all crammed on the front steps, spilling down the street. The absolute madness outside the door was overwhelming. The cries and cheers, the flashes of cameras, the hundreds of people pushing and shoving for a better angle. It was deafening. It was complete and utter chaos.

Nicole took one look at the group gathered outside and immediately slammed the door. Turning on her heel, she looked down at Waverly and began to shake, body tensing up as an impending breakdown loomed.

“How…how did they find me?” 

Not getting a reply from the brunette, not that she expected on, she moved out of Waverly’s grasp and stalked down the hallway. After a few paces, she whirled around, one hand running through her hair, mussing it up and making it stick up every which way.

“They,” Nicole said, pointing at the door with her free hand, “found me. They…have pictures of me. And now they have some of you. Dressed like…that.”

“Umm—undressed like this, you mean,” Waverly replied with a grimace, eyes dropping to the silk robe she currently wore.

“ _Fuck_!” Nicole exclaimed, turning on her heel and walking into the kitchen.

Waverly followed quickly behind her, scurrying down the hallway, worrying her lip as she joined Nicole in the other room. She watched Nicole rifle through her bag and pull out her cellphone, punching in a number before holding the ringing phone to her ear. She hovered near the doorway, not wanting to further add to the stress of the situation. She didn’t know if there was anything she could do to help, any comfort she could offer.

It was then that Wynonna came into the kitchen, dressed only in a set of lacy, red underwear because of course, she would. “Afternoon, ladies,” she greeted, going right for the fridge.

But Nicole failed to reciprocate the greeting, already talking to someone on her cellphone. “It’s me…the press is here. No, there are hundreds of them…apparently, my brilliant plan was not so brilliant…I know, _I know_. Just…just get over here.”

Nicole hung up and threw her phone into her messenger bag with more force than necessary. Without looking at Waverly or Wynonna, she pushed away from the table and marched out of the kitchen, running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. The Earp sisters watched as Nicole exited the kitchen, silence hanging heavily between them. After a few moments, they heard a furiously yelled “ _Dammit_!” come from upstairs, followed by the slamming of Waverly’s bedroom door.

Wynonna turned her attention to Waverly as she leaned against the fridge, gesturing upstairs with her hand. “What the hell was that all about?”

Waverly chewed her lip, worried gaze trained on the stairs. “She—umm—well there are loads of reporters outside. They found her here, somehow…”

“Huh…” Wynonna replied, looking towards the door, an odd look on her face. But Waverly didn’t have time to process what that could possibly mean right now. She had other, more important things to worry about. Like making sure Nicole was okay.

So she pushed off the wall and hurried out of the kitchen, bounding up the stairs. Rushing down the hallway, she threw open her bedroom door and saw Nicole sitting on the bed, hurriedly putting on the clothes she had arrived in yesterday.

“How—how are you doing?” Waverly asked tentatively, hovering near the door, arms wrapped around her stomach.

“How do you think I’m doing?” came Nicole’s terse reply.

“I’m sorry…I don’t know how this happened…”

Looking up from her spot on the bed, Nicole fixed Waverly with a frustrated look. “Well, I've got a theory! Your sister _really_ doesn’t like me, Waverly. Why wouldn’t she go blabbing all over town that I was here?”

“She wouldn’t…”

“No? Then riddle me this. Did the entire British press just wake up this morning and _magically_ know where I was? They all just _knew_ I would be at the house with the blue door in Notting Hill?” Nicole asked, feeling all of the irritation, the anger, and the fear bubble up in her chest.

“I mean-”

But Nicole wasn’t finished. She was riding the wave of exasperation, feeling beyond aggravated and disappointed in herself for letting something like this happen. And she was taking out on the only other person she could.

“And then you go out in that _goddam robe_?” she interrupted, gesturing down at Waverly’s outfit.

Waverly recoiled at the accusation, at the anger coloring Nicole’s words. Arms wrapping tighter around herself, almost protectively, she replied, “I’m—I’m sorry…how was I supposed to know every reporter in the city was standing on my front porch?”

Nicole just shook her head, hands gesturing wildly about her as she continued to dig her hole. “I don’t know! Jesus…what an unbelievable fucking mess. You know…I came here, I came to _you_. To escape all the gossip and the talk. But now…I’ve just landed in it all over again!”

Face scrunching up, Waverly began to reply, “Nicole, let’s just try to stay calm-”

“Calm? Waverly, I have _nothing_. Nowhere to go. And _everything_ to lose,” Nicole shot back, the weight of what had just happened settling on her chest. Her words began to come faster now, spilling from her lips before she had a chance to fully think through them. “But you…this is the perfect situation for you, isn’t it? Minimum input, maximum publicity!”

Waverly released her arms and took a few steps towards where Nicole was seated on the bed, fire dancing in her eyes.

“That’s—that’s not fair!”

Brows climbing high on her forehead, Nicole scoffed. “Not fair? Waverly…what’s ‘not fair’ is that _you_ get to walk away from this! And everywhere you go people will say ‘Oh, well done, you slept with that actress! We saw the pictures!’”

“Now _that’s_ spectacularly unfair!”

Rising from the bed, Nicole stepped up to the brunette, bringing them inches away from each other, her hands balled into fists at her sides. “Is it?! Because from where I’m standing…that couldn’t be fairer.”

Without waiting for a reply, Nicole brushed past the brunette and stalked out of the room, feeling her anger burn hot under her skin. She knew she shouldn’t have come here. It was insanely stupid to think she could outrun everything that had happened. She had tried to hide, throwing herself into the arms of the woman she wanted more than anything. But even that hadn’t helped…in fact, it had only made it worse.

And she was angry. Impossibly angry.

Angry with herself. Angry with the reporters and paparazzi. Angry at everything. And she was taking it out on Waverly. Despite how wrong it felt, she was lashing out at the only person she could.

She heard Waverly run after her, trailing her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Nicole! Wait! Hold on a second!”

But Nicole didn’t wait, didn’t hold on. She grabbed her messenger bag, slung it over her shoulder and began to walk towards the front door. She was almost to it when a beseeching voice came from behind her, stopping her in her tracks.

“Will you just _please_  try and see reason!”

Spinning to face the brunette, Nicole turned her fury-filled gaze onto Waverly. “ _See reason_? Waverly, you have no idea what this means!”

Holding a hand out in front of her, Waverly’s hazel eyes begged Nicole to stop and listen. “I know, but…all I’m asking for is a bit of perspective right now…”

“ _Perspective_?” Nicole parroted, words coming out hardened and harsh. “Waverly…I’ve been dealing with this kind of shit for ten years, you’ve had it for all of ten minutes! So our perspectives are _very_ different.”

Taking a step closer, Waverly reached out and grasped Nicole’s hand in one of her own, wide hazel eyes gazing pleadingly up at the redhead. “Look today’s big news will already be forgotten by tomorrow. There will be something bigger, more sensational than _this_ …you’ll see,” Waverly said, eyes darting between Nicole’s.

God, if only that were true...but it wasn't.

Nicole knew better than to hold onto the naive belief that stories like this went away. Something like this, on top of what had already happened, could forever taint her reputation. She may never work again...and Waverly had no idea.

So she pulled her hand away and took a step back, shaking her head. “You don’t get it, Wave…thiswill never go away! Anytime, anyone writes _anything_ about me, these pictures…this story…it’ll pop up. Once it hits the Internet, it’s on there forever! _So I’m going to regret this forever_.”

Eyes sliding shut, Nicole clenched her jaw in frustration, biting back a groan. She hadn’t meant to say that…she could never regret what had happened. She could never regret a single moment she spent with Waverly. But…there was no denying the small amount of truth in what she said. 

She would regret that this story, these pictures, would be exploited by anyone who wanted to use them. She would regret that their time together, however wonderful and perfect it had been, was now spoiled by the vultures swarming outside that blue front door.

And above all else, she would regret that she would have to hurt the woman she loved. She had been a fool to think this was going to end any other way…

She knew she wouldn’t be any good at this. At love. And she knew that this chance at it, at something truly special with Waverly, was going to be ruined by the press, by the paparazzi. She had said so all those months ago and it was now coming true. She had become nothing more than a self-fulfilling prophecy...

Blinking her eyes open, Nicole looked up at Waverly and felt her heart break at the completely crestfallen expression on Waverly’s face, at the pain written there, at the hurt swirling in her eyes.

“I’ll…I’ll always feel the opposite, if that’s alright with you. I could never regret this…and I’ll always be incredibly happy that you came to stay with me,” Waverly said quietly, voice breaking on the final few words.

Nicole wanted to say more. She wanted to clarify, to explain. To take back her words said in anger and frustration. But she couldn’t. She was out of words and out of time.

“I…I have to go,” Nicole said, fidgeting with her messenger bag, gaze holding Waverly’s.

Those hazel eyes seemed to reflect everything Nicole was feeling right back to her. The hurt. The pain. The confusion. The resigned acceptance. The heartbreak.

After a few silent moments, full of unspoken words, Waverly wrapped her arms around her stomach and inclined her head towards the door, almost dismissively. Nicole swallowed thickly, getting the unspoken message. So she turned around and approached the door with heavy steps.

With one final look over her shoulder, she opened the front door and entered the lion’s den, pushing past cameras and people, headed for the car parked on the street. 

\--End Chapter Twelve--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, 'almost' confessions of love don't protect these two from the speed bumps they encounter via paparazzi and such. We see the metaphorical bubble being popped, with reality literally coming to the door and ending whatever secret relationship Waverly and Nicole had. 
> 
> Might not be easy, but try putting yourself in Nicole's shoes. Maybe after 10 years of dealing with these horrible people, who scratch and itch for any sort of drama or gossip, you'd be fed up too. You might run away to try and protect the one you loved from that sort of life. Maybe?
> 
> Anyways, I know this one hurts. And the next chapter kinda hurts too. But let ME tell YOU something: fourteen and fifteen will be the best because they deliver us the happy ending we all want so desperately! So hold onto the faith, my friends. Happy days are in our future!
> 
> Until Saturday, hope everyone enjoys Wynonna on Friday night! It's going to be gut-wrenching, but powerful. See y'all soon, xoxo


	13. Ain't No Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waverly watched the door close and let out a shuddery breath.
> 
> Once again, she was left hurt and confused in the wake of seeing Nicole. It was becoming almost like a bad habit of theirs. They would have a wonderful time, full of laughter and dare she say, love, and then…something would go wrong.
> 
> Ending with one of them walking away, leaving one or both of them heartbroken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late-in-the-day post, y'all.
> 
> Today is a hard day for me...it would have been my grandfather's 82nd birthday. I lost him almost five years ago and it never gets any easier. I still miss him, still feel his absence. But he was always insanely creative, fostering my love of make-believe and writing from a very young age. I literally would not be here without him.
> 
> So this chapter, Chapter Thirteen: Ain't No Sunshine, is for him.
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song by Bill Withers. It is the perfect song for this chapter and for today in general. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this latest addition.
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter Thirteen: Ain’t No Sunshine **

Waverly watched the door close and let out a shuddery breath.

Once again, she was left hurt and confused in the wake of seeing Nicole. It was becoming almost like a bad habit of theirs. They would have a wonderful time, full of laughter and dare she say, _love_ , and then…something would go wrong.

Ending with one of them walking away, leaving one or both of them heartbroken.

Waverly sighed and gave one last, long look at the door before turning around and drifting into the kitchen, arms wrapped around herself. As she sunk into a chair at the kitchen table, she dropped her arms onto the wood and then her head onto her crossed arms. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, almost choking on the emotion lodged there.

She knew in her heart that Nicole was right.

She had no clue what it was like to deal with people poking and prodding into your personal life every minute of every day. She didn’t know what it was like to constantly be in the public’s eyes, with no stone in your life left unturned.

She truly had no idea…but Nicole had tried to tell her.

Nicole had broken down and told her how lonely it could be. How the people in her life hadn’t stayed, hadn’t stuck around. Had shown their true colors and then just abandoned her. Had been forced away by the kind of life she lived.

And now it seemed as if Waverly had only added her name to that long list.

That painful thought turned her stomach, caused her heart to clench agonizingly in her chest. That knowledge…it hurt.

It hurt more than words could describe.

Even though she would _never_ have chosen to leave Nicole…the reporters and paparazzi had come here, invading the safe space she had created, attacking Nicole once again. In doing so, they inadvertently made Waverly’s home into a place Nicole could no longer come to seek solace.

And they had made Waverly into someone Nicole couldn’t turn to.

Waverly felt resentment begin to bubble up in her chest at the thought, making it almost hard to breathe.

She was…well, she was downright _furious_.

Those stupid, shitstrumpet reporters and photographers had no respect. No human decency.

With their cruel, callous ways, they had taken the decision to be with Nicole, away from her. She would never have chosen to abandon Nicole…but it happened nonetheless.

And so, she couldn’t entirely fault Nicole for her reaction. Waverly could somewhat understand where her anger was coming from. It didn’t make anything she had said easy to hear, but Waverly could put herself in Nicole’s shoes and try to understand.

Nicole wasn’t angry with her. She was angry at everything, at the paparazzi and the situation, and had just taken it out on her. Which might not have been the right thing to do…but it was understandable.

But what Waverly couldn’t understand, couldn’t explain away, was Nicole saying that she regretted this. Hearing her say those words…it had been a blow. Another carelessly worded statement that shattered her heart.

She knew Nicole had her career to think about.

Waverly knew how important all that was to her. But after what they had gone through over the past day…after what they had almost said to each other this morning…she had thought that maybe she mattered.

Maybe, in the grand scheme of things, she was equally as important as Nicole’s career.

But…

It seemed like that wasn’t true.

Blinking back the tears that stung her eyes, Waverly released a breath and burrowed her head further into her arms.

No matter what, despite the emotional turmoil raging within her, she stood by what she said to Nicole. She could never, _would never_ , regret what happened between them.

Waverly could never regret a single moment spent with Nicole, because…

Waverly loved her.

God, did she love her.

It had always been there, from the very beginning, from their very first conversation. It didn’t happen fast or all at once, and it didn’t happen gradually either. It just kind of…happened. It was as easy, as simple, as breathing. It became so naturally a part of her, that she couldn’t imagine it not being there.

It was there when she woke up in the morning and when she went to bed at night. It was there when she had a cup of tea, when she read _Jane Eyre_ for the hundredth time, when she was working at the bookshop. It was there when the sun was shining and when the rain was falling. It was there, every moment of every day.

She loved Nicole…she always had and knew she always would.

But there was a good chance she would never see Nicole again…and she had to figure out why.

Lifting her head, she wiped at her eyes and looked up at Wynonna, who was munching on a bowl of Cheerios drowning in orange juice, blissfully unaware of the tumultuous emotional wreck she sat across from.

Cocking her head to the side, Waverly remembered the odd reaction Wynonna had had to the revelation that the paparazzi were here. That, plus the allegations Nicole had thrown out, had Waverly eyeing her sister warily.

“Please…tell me it wasn’t you ‘Nonna.”

A spoonful of Cheerios hovering in front of her mouth, Wynonna’s eyes lifted and she fixed her sister with a baffled look.

“Waverly, I’m too sober to unpack that insanely vague and accusatory statement.”

Sighing deeply, Waverly gestured down the hall and tried not to raise her voice. “I’m _talking_ about the masses of paparazzi outside our front door! Please, _please_ , tell me you aren’t the reason they’re here…”

Grimacing, Wynonna chomped down on her Cheerios, eyes falling to the table. She replied after a few moments of silence, around a mouthful of cereal.

“I don’t think I am...I mean, I do have a somewhat hazy memory of telling Carl that you had some company…of the famous and ‘Haught’ variety…”

“Wynonna!” Waverly cried, words laced with exasperation. “You told Stupid Carl? He—he’s more gossipy than Regina George and Karen Smith  _combined_!”

Holding up a spoonful of Cheerios, Wynonna pointed it menacingly at Waverly. “Hey, no _Clueless_ references before I've had my coffee!”

“They’re not from—you know what, forget it. I just…Wynonna, I can't believe you told Stupid Carl. Jeez!”

Reaching across the table with her free hand, Wynonna grabbed onto her sister and shot Waverly a remorseful grimace. “I…I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry, Babygirl…”

Pulling away, Waverly put her face in her hands. As she tried to swallow her growing irritation, she wondered for the umpteenth time if the threat of jail was enough of a deterrent not to stab her sister.

 _For now,_ _it is_ , she thought. _Ugh, stupid Wynonna and stupid flipping Carl_.

 

**Eight months later**

 

Time passed. Leaves changed. Winter came and went. And through it all, Waverly thought of Nicole.

Everywhere she went, she was plagued with memories of the redhead, of their time together, of their stolen moments.

When she was at home, she was reminded of those few blissful hours they spent wrapped in each other’s arms. When she was at JerPer’s house, she was reminded of how Nicole had charmed all of her friends, had made her fall even more in love.

And when she was at work, like she was right now, she was reminded of when they first met.

Nicole coming into her shop on a whim, picking out the _worst_ book on Turkey imaginable, and starting them on this journey that had ended in tears and heartbreak…

Shaking those painful memories from her mind, Waverly refocused on the box of new arrivals she was unpacking with Chrissy.

The two of them got most of the way through unloading the new books on travel to India and Africa, swapping a few words here and there, when the bell above the door rang, announcing an entrance into the shop. Pushing herself up off the floor, Waverly gestured for Chrissy to stay. She dusted off her jeans and made her way to the front of the shop.

Coming around the corner, she saw that the ‘customers’ who had entered her shop were none other than Jeremy and Perry.

“Hey, you guys. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the cutest couple in Notting Hill?”

Twin grins deepening, the two men approached her, swinging their clasped hands between them. Jeremy and Perry just continued to smile at her, mischievous glints in their eyes.

Waverly looked between the two of them, eyeing them curiously.

“What is it…”

Letting go of his husband’s hand, Jeremy grabbed something out of his pocket and held it behind his back. “When I tell you, you’re going to love me forever!” he said in a sing-song, grinning cheekily.

“Wasn't that already part of the deal? Somewhere in the ‘friendship’ fine print?” Waverly replied.

Perry cocked his eyebrow at the extremely out of character sarcasm lacing Waverly’s words.

“Oh, you’re in a fun mood today.”

Waverly simply shrugged, looking away from the two men. Eyebrows knitting in concern, Jeremy elbowed his husband, silently asking him to knock it off so they could do what they had come here to do.

Clearing his throat to get Waverly’s attention, Jeremy fidgeted with the folded piece of paper in his hand. When her eyes drifted over to his, he gave Waverly a tentative smile and handed over what he held behind his back.

“Here, I got you the phone number of Nicole Haught’s PR chief.”

At the shocked, almost irritated, emotions flashing across Waverly’s face, Jeremy softened and stepped closer, putting the paper into one of her hands.

“You…you think about her all the time, Wave. Now you can actually call her?”

Waverly absentmindedly nodded and gave him an empty, lackluster smile. One that didn’t reach quite her eyes.

“Brilliant…thanks, Jer.”

Realizing this was going to be as good as it was going to get at this point, Jeremy leaned forward, placed a quick kiss on her cheek, and then backed away.

“Call her, Waverly…don't keep waiting for life to just turn out the way you want it to. Sometimes you gotta do the leg work for your own happy ending.”

Nodding, Waverly blinked back the tears that sprang to her eyes at her friend’s words.

“Thank—thank you,” she whispered, voice cracking. “Both of you.”

“Of course,” Jeremy responded warmly, drifting back to his husband’s side.

“We’re always here for you, Waverly,” Perry added, reaching out to tangle his finger’s with Jeremy’s, tugging his husband close to him.

Giving them a grateful, but watery, smile, Waverly gripped tightly onto the paper in her hand.

“Alright, well we’re off. We’ve got that appointment to get to,” Perry said, looking down at his watch.

“Oh, you’re right! We can’t be late!”

Throwing his free hand up, Jeremy waved enthusiastically at Waverly and then began to drag his husband out of the shop, practically running to their car parked around the corner.

Huffing in amusement, Waverly watched until they disappeared from view before she chanced a look down at the folded piece of paper in her hand, at the number scrawled on it.

Part of her wanted to call, to pick her phone up and dial this number right now.

The hole in her heart was as big, if not bigger than it was the day the redhead had walked out the door eight months ago.

She still missed Nicole something terrible. She missed her dimpled grin and her expressive eyes and her melodic laugh. She missed the way Nicole looked at her, listened to her. She missed the way everything just seemed right in the world when they were together.

Waverly couldn’t fathom feeling anything remotely close to what she felt for Nicole, for anyone else. Nobody could compare.

She briefly wondered if she was one of those people doomed to love one person for their entire life. And then further fated to never be with them. It sure felt that way…

So there was another part of her, possibly the bigger part, that didn’t want to call.

Although there was a hole in her heart, her life wasn’t completely empty. She still had her sister and her wonderful group of friends. She had her job, which was actually going well right now.

So even though she loved Nicole, with everything she had, she wasn’t rushing to call her, to open herself up to the heartbreak that was sure to follow.

After another moment of deliberation, Waverly walked over to the recycle bin and let the phone number drop into it, feeling both set free and condemned at the sight of the paper fluttering down into the pile.

\--

A few days later, the gang was all gathered in Henry’s restaurant for their weekly family dinner.

But tonight they had something to celebrate.

Not hours earlier, Jeremy and Perry had submitted another adoption application. That was the appointment they had run off to earlier in the week. After weeks of going back and forth, they were finally taking the plunge again, hoping that this time it would turn out different. And that courage, to put themselves out there again, was something to commemorate.

After the food had been plated and passed around, and the wine had been poured for everyone but one of them, Jeremy stood up and raised his glass.

“I…I just want to thank everyone for getting together tonight to celebrate this. Perry and I know that the odds are against us…but the more I think about things, the more I see no rhyme or reason in life. No one knows why some things work out and some things don’t…” he trailed off, grabbing hold of the hand Perry held up for him.

“Well I for one have got a good feeling about this,” Henry said, holding up his glass of wine.

“Me too,” Wynonna and Waverly added together.

“To Jeremy and Perry, who are going to make wonderful parents,” Xavier finished, holding up his own glass.

“Cheers!” everyone echoed, clinking five glasses of wine, one of water, together.

Wynonna watched as Jeremy sat down and then set her glass back on the table. Giving Henry and Xavier each a look, she mustered up her courage and pushed back her chair.

“Since it’s a night of announcements…I’ve got one of my own. Not to totally rain on your parade JerPer…but…I know we all thought that you guys were gonna be the only parents outta the six of us…but umm…” she trailed off, looking around the table.

Waverly was the first to understand, the first to react.

“Are you saying you-” she broke off, gesturing at Wynonna’s stomach.

“Yup, I’m…I’m knocked up,” Wynonna interrupted, smiling weakly at her sister.

“But wha—how?” Waverly asked, a confused frown tugging at her lips.

“Do you want me to draw you a diagram?”

Waverly huffed out a laugh and then just shook her head, looking at her older sister and wondering just how the hell she had missed this. She lived with Wynonna, for God’s sakes! Granted, she had been a little preoccupied with her own demons and despondency lately…but still, this was something pretty big to miss.

“Who’s the…well—umm—is it-”

Wynonna shot Jeremy a look, silencing his rambling attempt at determining the father of the child.

“This baby,” she replied, “it’s all of ours. Dolls mighta been the one who got me into this mess, but it’s gonna be a team effort from here on out. And then, once you and Perry get one of your own, we’ll only be a few rascals shy of a ‘Tykes on Bikes’ gang.”

Laughter echoed around the restaurant as everyone began to process the news. Not only were Jeremy and Perry trying again, but also Wynonna was now embarking on one of the greatest journeys in life. Toasts were proposed, cheers and congratulations were offered, and hugs were accepted by the parents-to-be, reluctantly on Wynonna’s part.

As more wine was poured, the group began to settle down in the wake of the announcements.

“So before we move on, does anyone else have anything to add? Any other future children to report?” Xavier asked, inducing some laughter from the group.

“Well actually…” Waverly piped up, looking down at the wine glass in her hand. “No kids from me,” she clarified, much to the amusement of everyone around the table, “but I feel like I should apologize to everyone for my behavior over the last eight months. I have been…well, a little down-”

“Now that’s an understatement!” Wynonna interjected. Her tone was teasing, but her soft, empathetic expression took the bite out of the words.

“Yeah, hate to break it to you Waves, but there are dead people livelier than you…” Jeremy added a tad sheepishly.

“Wow…thank you both for that,” Waverly replied with an amused, half-smile. “But I—I just wanted to make it clear that I’ve turned a corner and, henceforth, I intend to be impressively happy.”

As she looked around the table, she saw each and every member of her unconventional, chosen family smiling back at her, glowing with happiness and pride.

She knew she had been in a dark place, knocked firmly on her ass by heartbreak. And her friends and family had gotten front row seats to all of the tears and the sadness and the melancholy. The endless amount of Kleenex boxes, RomCom marathons, and ice cream cartons.

But no more, she was turning the page and moving on.

Or at least trying to.

As the evening wore on, the group left the table and broke into smaller pairs. Wynonna and Xavier had moved to a table by the window, heads bowed together, seemingly talking about something serious.

Perry and Henry, who were both heavily intoxicated at this point, had drifted over to the piano. Henry was attempting to play a poor rendition of Billy Joel’s “Piano Man” as Perry sang along, words slurred and very off-pitch.

And finally, Waverly had moved to a table in the back corner of the restaurant, Jeremy by her side. The two sat in companionable silence, a half-finished bottle of Riesling between them.

“So…you’re totally over her, huh?” Jeremy queried after a bit, taking a small sip of wine from his glass.

“Yup…completely,” Waverly answered, eyes refusing to meet Jeremy’s. The lie tasted bitter on her tongue and even the sweetness of the wine couldn’t chase it away.

“I see…so it won’t matter to you that Nicole’s back in London, filming on Hampstead Heath?”

Waverly set her glass down with a bit more force than necessary and turned to face Jeremy. Fixing him with a questioning look, she asked, “And you know this how?”

Shrugging, Jeremy slid his phone over to her and her eyes immediately fell to the screen. She saw a picture of Nicole, looking as annoyingly beautiful as ever, followed by an article, hyping up the new Lara Croft film, which was being shot right here in London.

“Oh, God…” Waverly trailed off, eyes sliding shut as she leaned her head back against the wall.

“I’m so not over her…”

\-- 

The next morning, she made a list, full of all the reasons why going to Hampstead Heath was a no good, horribly terrible idea… 

 _Nicole hurt me, twice. She didn’t try to call me. Nicole’s famous and I’m not. She regrets being with me._

So far, the Con’s were outweighing the Pro’s, since she only had two things written in the plus column.

 _I miss her. I love her._

Numerically speaking, the Con’s took the cake. But…the Pro’s made a very convincing argument. So without letting herself chicken out, Waverly grabbed her phone, tucked it into her jeans, and headed out the door. 

The whole bus ride there, she was at war with herself. One moment she wanted to turn around and never think about Nicole again, and the next she wanted the bus driver to actually use the gas pedal for once and get them there faster. 

Finally, the stop arrived and she got up from her seat, hurrying off the bus and onto the sidewalk, all the while nervously wringing her hands together. Looking around, she took in the area around her. 

Hampstead Heath was a large park, full of grassy public spaces, trails and hikes, and a large mansion at the end of a long gravel road. The same one where Nicole was shooting her next film.

Releasing a long breath, Waverly began to head towards the building, the gravel crunching beneath her heeled-boots. She passed by rows of trees and bushes, by men and women out jogging or riding bicycles. As she walked, Waverly tried to convince herself that this was a good idea.

She was just going to get a look at Nicole, to see how she was doing and that would be it. She wouldn’t stay long, a few minutes at most. And then she would walk away, hopefully with some kind of closure.

As she got closer to the mansion, she saw a handful of tents and one large trailer behind a series of ropes. The area was being guarded by two men, clearly the hired security for the shooting. They were dressed in black polo shirts, black slacks, and large dark sunglasses. The earpieces they each wore completed their official ‘security’ look.

With a final deep breath, Waverly stuck her hands in her coat pockets and approached them.

“Can I help you?” the larger of the two men asked. 

Smiling politely up at him, she replied, “Yes…I’m looking for Nicole Haught?” 

“Is she expecting you?” 

“No…she’s not.” 

“I’m sorry, Miss. I can’t let you through.”

Face falling, Waverly worried her lip. She had a feeling this would happen…but she didn’t come all this way not to get anything. She wasn’t leaving without a fight.

“Right…but I’m a friend of hers, actually. Not some crazy lunatic off the street!” 

The man just shook his head, unyielding expression still in place. “Sorry, still can’t let you through.”

Waverly sighed and looked over the man’s shoulder at the trailer she had seen on her walk over, trying to figure out how best to convince him to let her through. It was at that very moment that a familiar-looking redhead exited the trailer door.

Waverly sucked in a breath at the sight. It might have been eight months since she had last seen her…but Nicole looked as radiant as ever.

Her hair was a bit longer now, a good half-inch below her jaw. It was also a more muted red, almost auburn in color. She was dressed in a white button-down, a black leather jacket that looked suspiciously like the one she had worn to Wynonna’s birthday dinner, dark denim jeans, and knee-high black riding boots.

As Waverly watched her, she could feel her heartbeat skipping in her chest, feel the nerves shooting through her system. Her stomach was in knots, her hands curled into fists inside of her pockets. 

She might have thought she was prepared to see Nicole again…but she was wrong. So very wrong. The sight still took her breath away. Still made her heart soar. She was as much in love with Nicole now as she had been all those months ago and every day since.

Then by sheer chance...Nicole looked up and made eye contact with her.

And at that moment, everything and everybody else melted away. It was as if it was just them, and only them, in the whole world. 

Waverly registered mild surprise on Nicole’s face and then her expression shifted, her face morphing into an almost unreadable mask. 

Waverly smiled weakly and put her hand up to wave, hoping for some kind of reaction from the redhead. But Nicole just continued to stare, making no effort to wave back at her. So she dropped her hand and stuffed both of them deep into her pockets, feeling incredibly awkward. 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to come here… 

But then Nicole blinked a few times as if she were suddenly realizing something, and then looked away, leaning down to say something to the man who was at her elbow. After a second, she had turned to face Waverly once more, starting to walk towards her, face still unreadable.

Waverly shot a tight-lipped smile at the security guards as she moved past them, approaching the redhead at a slow pace. The two met in the middle of the gravel driveway, alone for the first time in a long time.

They were silent for a beat, both eyeing each other before Nicole broke the silence.

“Well this is a-” she began, only to be interrupted by Waverly.

“I only found out that you were here, yesterday!” 

Eyebrows lifting high on her forehead, Nicole pursed her lips and replied, “I see…well, I was going to find a way to call but-”

“ _Places, Nicole_!” the man interrupted, getting the redhead’s attention. Turning around, Nicole held up a finger, requesting one more moment and then rotated back around to face Waverly. 

“Umm…things aren’t going well here and it’s our last day-”

“Right, you’re clearly busy, so I’ll just-”

“Waverly!” Nicole interrupted, stony façade slipping for a moment as the ghost of a smile made its way onto her face. “If you’ll wait…there are things to say,” she finished.

“Oh…okay,” Waverly replied, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Nicole’s eyes darted between her own before moving down to glance at her lips, lingering there for a moment before rising to reconnect their gazes. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, tongue darting out to wet her lips, but then she shook her head. 

Simply shooting the brunette her trademark crooked grin she nodded and then spun around, making her way back over to the man. The two walked down the gravel path and turned the corner around the side of the mansion, headed for the rear gardens of the set. 

“Wanna have a look?” one of the assistants called out to her. She was standing near the trailer and looked friendly enough, so Waverly didn’t see the harm in accepting. Plus, who would turn down an offer to see Nicole in action?

“Umm—yeah, sure!”

She promptly hurried towards the woman and then the two of them took off, following the same path the man and Nicole had just taken. 

They made their way around the back of the mansion to a small, tented area about fifty yards from where Nicole was now standing, a small posse of people surrounding her. The tent was at the base of a small grassy knoll and had the perfect view of the scene that was about to be shot.

The woman showed Waverly to a seat near the cameraman. “Robert here will give you some headphones so you can hear the dialogue,” she said, giving Waverly a smile before turning around and heading back towards the front of the building.

“Thank you very much!” Waverly called after her. Taking a seat, she gave this Robert person a hesitant smile.

“Hi,” he greeted her, handing her a headset. “Here you go. The volume’s on the side.” 

Giving him a smile in thanks, Waverly slipped the headphones on and looked to where Nicole and her male co-star were now standing, all alone atop the hill. She heard their dialogue begin after the director called ‘Action!’. 

“ _But I don’t understand…_ ” Nicole said, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket, “ _…the cryptex was destroyed along with all of my father’s research in the fire_.”

“ _Oh Lara, the Order couldn’t possibly have let something as foolish as that happen,_ ” the man replied. “ _We have it…only we don’t know how to open it_.”

 _“I assume that’s where I come in?_ ”

“ _Your father said you were brilliant..._ ”

Nicole’s face hardened and she turned to face her co-star. Waverly could see the fire dancing in her brown eyes from where she sat and she had to repress a shudder at the sight.

“ _Why the hell would I help you?_ _The Order is everything my father stood against! I would never betray his memory like that…”_

 _“You watch your mouth…uh…line_!” the man called, a sheepish expression on his face.

“Let’s…let’s just stop there, for now, you two sit tight and we will run it again. Jackson, we’ll bring you a script,” the director replied, motioning towards an assistant to get the actor what he needed.

Waverly had thought the scene was going rather well. But…okay, if she was being honest, the male lead was terrible. And even Nicole seemed to be off her game a bit. She lacked her usual spark, her typical energy. Usually, it was so palpable, completely captivating…but right now, everything seemed forced.

It was still breathtaking to see her work...but something didn't look quite right. It seemed like-

“You look entirely too serious for Britain’s premier equestrian journalist,” a woman’s voice interrupted her, drawing Waverly’s attention away from Nicole. She angled her head and spied a woman, one who looked incredibly familiar… 

“Shae,” Waverly breathed out. 

“Waverly Earp. Back for another exclusive? Or maybe you’re just looking to cash in on your five minutes in the limelight?”

Waverly clenched her jaw, watching as the woman approached where she was sitting.

“It’s not like that,” she answered, words full of conviction. But immediately she could tell Shae didn’t believe her.

Shae simply shook her head and stepped right up to her. Leaning into her space, Shae placed her hands on the armrests, bringing their faces within inches of each other.

“Sure it isn’t. Look, Nicole…she’s special. You don’t find people in this line of work like her. She’s got such a big heart…and it can be easily broken. I don’t want her getting hurt,” Shae finished, accusation lacing her words. 

Waverly’s eyes narrowed at the tone. She knew how big Nicole’s heart was. How wonderful Nicole was. She didn’t need some woman, an _ex-girlfriend_ of Nicole’s forthat matter, telling her that.

“Funny, I don’t want her getting hurt either!” Waverly snapped.

Scoffing, Shae replied, “If that’s truly the case, you’ll get up, leave this set, and _never come back_.”

Waverly leaned back, incredulous huff escaping her lips. She couldn't believe the nerve of this woman...

Squaring her shoulders, she shot back challengingly, “Yeah well…tough shit! I’m not leaving. Not until I get the chance to talk to her.” 

“Stupid girl. You can’t seriously think this is going to end the way you want it to,” Shae answered in a condescending tone, rising up to her full height. “Why do you think she didn’t reach out? Didn’t call you to tell you she was back here, filming this movie?” 

Waverly’s breath caught in her throat at the questions. It was as if Shae had voiced all of her deepest fears…the dark thoughts and worries that resided in her heart.

Her eyes drifted away from Shae’s, looking over the woman’s shoulder at Nicole. She watched as the redhead’s forehead creased in concentration, the tip of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. 

The love in her heart swelled as reality came crashing down around her. 

This woman, who arguably knew Nicole better than anyone, was saying everything that Waverly had been too scared to ask. The questions that turned her stomach, made her heart clench painfully in her chest. 

It was then, as she watched Nicole from afar, that Waverly realized she had still been naively holding onto the dream. Clutching tightly to the last bits of it, foolishly full of hope. It had been almost childish, to ignore all evidence pointing to the fact that _this_ , whatever this was, was probably over for Nicole. 

She had been a classic fool, holding onto something that wasn’t meant to be hers. 

And the cold, hard truth of it was finally brought to her attention. It was as if she had finally woken up, able to finally understand why Nicole hadn’t made the effort to call. To see her. 

Shae was right.

At one point, Nicole might have wanted her, might even have loved her. But those days were gone. 

Over. 

Finished. 

Shaking her head as tears blurred her vision, Waverly jumped to her feet and pushed past Shae, running away from the set, feeling like she had just taken three giant steps backward on her road to recovery.

\--End Chapter Thirteen--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda made Shae the bad guy here and it's not entirely canon with what we know about her. But someone had to be the bad guy and she was the most fitting in this story! Sorry Shae-lovers!
> 
> Anyways, next chapter we get Nicole's respose to Shae's misguided actions, an interesting gift, and finally the confrontation between Nicole and Waverly, including the most iconic line of the entire movie.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a great Saturday, see you Wednesday.
> 
> xoxo


	14. How You Get The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When the end of the scene finally rolled around, Nicole was beyond exhausted.
> 
> She hadn’t been sugarcoating anything when she told Waverly that things weren’t going well.
> 
> In fact, they were going horribly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we have reached the second to last chapter...
> 
> Alright kids, buckle up because we are in for a rollercoaster of emotions. We start off with Shae and Nicole getting into a little heated discussion, which leads to some important revelations. Then we get Nicole, with her interesting gift in tow, getting a chance to talk to Wynonna. And then finally, we get the confrontation between Waverly and Nicole.
> 
> There is so much happening in this one I don't even know how to adequately prepare you. @Sanversinsane and I cooked up a good one for y’all! 
> 
> Just as a warning...this cliff-hanger ending is lightweight mean and I'm aware of that lol. Enjoy the sweet, sweet torture that will be waiting for the final chapter on Saturday!
> 
> Chapter title refers to the song by Taylor Swift, but I loooooove Maddie Wilson's cover of the song SO MUCH, so go give that one a listen! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this one :)
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter Fourteen: How You Get The Girl **

When the end of the scene finally rolled around, Nicole was beyond exhausted.

She hadn’t been sugarcoating anything when she told Waverly that things weren’t going well.

In fact, they were going _horribly_. 

While the role was great and the script was amazing, her co-star was the blandest, stalest piece of white bread she had ever met in the industry. 

It was like acting with an unresponsive, emotionless, brick wall. He lacked any kind of give-and-take and had less than zero energy. So to say that he was quickly dragging the movie from Oscar-worthy down to 0%-on-Rotten-Tomatoes was an understatement. 

The only thing that had gotten Nicole through those painful scenes had been the promise of seeing Waverly again. 

But much to her surprise, when she had finished for the day, Waverly was nowhere to be found. She had looked high and low, checking the tents, the entire filming location, and even her trailer. But to no avail.

Waverly was gone. 

Sighing in defeat, Nicole made her way towards her trailer, Shae ambling a few paces behind her. Going inside, she began to shed the leather jacket she had been wearing for the film, removing the familiar weight of it from her shoulders. It was hers, the same one she had worn on her first date with Waverly…

Sometimes she still caught of a whiff of Waverly’s floral perfume, which never failed to bring the ghost of a smile to her lips. Somehow it was still hidden within the worn creases of the leather after all this time. 

With another heavy sigh, Nicole collapsed onto the small sofa and crossed her arms over her face. “Shae…where did Waverly go?” she asked after a moment, words somewhat muffled by the sleeves of her white button up.

At the silence that met her question, Nicole rolled her head to the side and peeked out from under her arms at Shae. Her PR Chief was sitting down opposite her, typing away on her phone. But her facial expression was pinched, her silence doing more to answer Nicole than words would have.

Quick as a flash, Nicole sat up and snatched the phone out of Shae’s hand, causing the woman to look up at her in surprise.

“Wha-”

“I asked you a question, Shae. Where did Waverly go?” Nicole asked, voice dangerously low.

Shae simply huffed and leaned back in her chair, hands falling to her lap.

“I told her to leave.” 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Nicole queried, eyes narrowing into slits. 

Brows rising high on her forehead, Shae leaned forward, grabbing her phone back from Nicole. “Okay, whoa there, Nicky. I didn’t expect to be read the Riot Act over this! Honestly, I expected you to be thanking me...”

“Thanking you?! Jesus, Shae! Why would I thank you for pushing away the woman I...the woman I...” Nicole struggled to finish the thought, her face scrunching up in frustration at the inability to put a voice to the feelings that had taken root in her heart oh so long ago.

“The woman you...?”  
  
“You—you know what I mean!” Nicole snapped in response, rising to tower over the seated figure of Shae, hands shaking at her sides. 

It took her a moment, but suddenly Shae was rising up as well, coming to stand toe to toe with Nicole, defiance shining in her eyes. “Actually I don’t!” Shae shouted in reply. “You won’t talk about her, or about anything that happened 8 months ago! You’ve just been this moping, sulking mess, unwilling to let anyone in!”

Recoiling, Nicole tried to find the words to defend herself, to deny the allegation. But as her mouth opened and closed, as she searched for something to say, she found that she was unable to deny the truth behind what Shae had said.

Eight months ago, she had returned home from London in a funk. It was as if a perpetual dark cloud followed her around everywhere, slowly draining the light from her life.

She was irritable. Angry. Constantly on the verge of an outburst.

She was impossibly sad. Downtrodden. Constantly on the verge of tears.

Whenever anyone, even Shae, had tried to ask her about it, she would just bottle it all up inside. Refuse to talk about it. After all, It was her burden to bear.

It had taken a few weeks, but gradually Nicole realized the deep-seated anger nestled within her heart was no longer targeted at the paparazzi…it was now aimed at the one true person at fault.

Herself. 

Pushing down the gut-wrenching guilt, the one that had taken up permanent residence within her, Nicole let out a breath and squared her shoulders. No matter how right Shae was, she wasn’t going down without a fight. 

“That’s not-”

“No, I’m not _finished_!” Shae interrupted. Brushing past Nicole, she began to pace, hands gesturing wildly about as she continued. “I did what I thought was best. I was just trying to protect you!”  
  
“Well, you shouldn’t have!” Nicole responded, voice rising in kind with Shae’s. “God, Shae...can’t you see that you really screwed me over on this one? I had so much I wanted to say to her…and then you just—you just sent her away like she was a nobody!”

Her outburst stopped Shae in her tracks, causing the woman to whirl around and fix her with a look full of rage.

“Ohh, don’t you _dare_ turn this around on me,” Shae replied, voice full of warning. “Sure…maybe my delivery left much to be desired and I’ll admit, I was kind of a bitch to her. I’ll own that! But Nicky, _you’re_ the one who left her. _You’re_ the one who pushed her away!”

Nicole felt her jaw clench and her muscles tense up. Her body was trying to physically reject the truth of the words, trying to fight off the piercing pain each allegation made on her heart.

“So really…I just followed suit. I just did what you’ve been doing _all along_.”

Nicole sucked in a shocked breath at the final accusation. That one…that one hurt most of all. 

But no matter how excruciating those words were to hear or how much Nicole wished the weren’t true…

They were.

In a fit of rage and disbelief, Nicole had walked away from Waverly. Partially to save her career, partially to protect Waverly from her chaotic world.

Pragmatically, Nicole knew instantly that she needed to distance herself from the scandal. On the heels of her coming out, she shouldn’t continue to be linked to a woman whose house she spent time at, where partially naked photos of the two of them were taken. 

Not so surprisingly, the story died down, lost its legs so to speak. After a while, reporters stopped calling, the paparazzi cooled off. Almost overnight, she was once again back in the public’s good graces, Hollywood’s golden girl.

But through it all, she thought of Waverly. 

Not only had the distance she kept between them allowed the story to go away, but it also kept Waverly out of the spotlight.

In her mind, she was protecting Waverly. She was going down on a noble path, keeping Waverly safe and hidden from prying eyes, from the cruel reality of living in the public’s eye.

But the funny thing about best-laid plans…they often go awry. Her self-sacrificing, valiant effort to protect Waverly did the exact opposite…she ended up hurting the woman she loved.

Something Shae was finally making her realize. 

“I didn’t…well I thought I…oh _fuck_ ,” Nicole whispered, falling down brokenly onto the couch, putting her face into her hands.

Shae’s eyes softened and she stopped her pacing, moving to sit next to Nicole. Placing a hand on the redhead’s knee, she gave it a squeeze.

“Look, you did what you thought was right. But Nicky…you should have at least called her, maybe told her we were here?”

Groaning, Nicole leaned her head against Shae’s shoulder, hands hiding her face, muffling her words. “I know, I know…but how was I supposed to? After everything I’ve done to her, after everything I’ve put her through…” 

“Sometimes it’s as easy as picking up the phone and owning up to your mistakes.” 

Nicole huffed, almost in disbelief. “What would I even say…” 

Shae gave her knee another squeeze and replied, “Maybe start by crafting an apology of epic proportions and then...finally tell her how you feel?”

With a watery chuckle, Nicole sat up and wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. “It’s that simple, huh?”

“Love’s the most complicated simple thing in the world.”

And those words…they rang true. 

Thinking back on everything that had happened between her and the woman who held her heart, Nicole realized just how true that was.

Their love wasn’t unflawed. It wasn’t some fairytale or storybook romance where animals sang and a fairy godmother granted wishes. There had been speed bumps and roadblocks along the way. There had been mistakes, errors, and slipups. 

But at the end of the day…their love was _real_.

It was flawed and it was human and it was the most natural thing in the world.

The love between them...it was too complicated to describe and too simple to explain.

Nicole could spend hours talking about the way Waverly made her feel, the things she loved most about her, and never get close enough to explaining everything. But Nicole could also boil it all down to one, extremely straightforward word.

 _Soulmate_.

Waverly Earp was her _soulmate_.

And now…now it was time to fight for that. For their love. Their true, real, soulmate-kind of love. And Nicole had a feeling she knew exactly how to go about doing that.

“Shae…how fast can I get something shipped here from L.A.?”

Her PR chief smiled and held up her phone. “Two calls and I can have it here by 11 AM tomorrow morning.”

Hearing Shae’s response, Nicole broke out in her first genuine, dimpled grin in over 8 months. 

\--

The package was bulky and extremely difficult to carry, but Nicole made it work.

Walking the few feet between her cab and the blue front door in Notting Hill, Nicole readjusted the recently-delivered, brown-paper-wrapped package under her arm and tried not to let the bottom of it drag on the pavement. 

Carefully lifting it onto the front stoop, she leaned it next to the front door and then rang the bell, releasing a deep breath from her chest.

 _Breathe, just breathe. It’ll be fine. It’ll be great. She’s going to love the gift and not think it’s weird_. 

Rocking on the balls of her feet, Nicole got through that mantra four times before the front door opened…

Revealing the wrong Earp sister.

Wynonna’s eyes instantly narrowed. Letting out a scoff, the elder Earp violently slammed the door in Nicole’s face. 

“Wait! Wynonna! Nicole cried, shaking off her surprise at Wynonna’s intense reaction. “Please open the door!” she pleaded, banging on the blue wood with a closed fist. 

“ _Not gonna happen, Haught_!” came the muffled reply. 

“Please?” 

“ _Do I need to bring out Shake & Bake again_?” Wynonna asked from behind the door.

Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Nicole replied, “Wait, what?”

“ _You know, Bada Bing & Bada Boom? Pain & Panic? Peace & Maker?”_

“Are you trying to name our girl power band?”

At that sarcastically-worded question, the front door was promptly yanked open, causing Nicole to take a cautious step back, hand held in front of her. Looking up, she saw that Wynonna was now standing in the doorway, arms crossed, leaning against the frame, fixing her with a stern look.

“First of all, I was talking about these bad boys right here,” Wynonna said, lifting her fists. “Second, our band would be named something _a skosh_ more badass than Shake & Bake. And lastly, you’ve got three minutes. The clock starts now,” she finished, turning around and going inside, leaving the bewildered Hollywood star on the front stoop. 

Nicole swallowed her shock quickly and picked up the package, following hot on Wynonna’s heels towards the kitchen.

“Is—umm—is Waverly here?” she asked to Wynonna’s back, stopping to prop the package against the wall.

“Nope,” Wynonna replied, popping the ‘p’. “She’s at the shop.” 

Nicole’s shoulders immediately slumped and she leaned against the wall next to her package, head hanging.

 _Of course, she isn’t here_ , she thought. _Just my luck…_  

“But she could be in Timbuktu and I still wouldn’t let you see her,” Wynonna added from where she sat at the kitchen table, her voice hard, tone unforgiving. 

Lifting her head up, Nicole fixed Wynonna with a questioning look. “Wait what? Wynonna-” 

“Unless the next few words that come out of your mouth are ‘I’m leaving and never coming back’, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Oh boy. Umm—if you’d just let expl-”

“No!” Wynonna roared, eyes dancing with fire. Getting up from her chair and moving towards the redhead, she leaned into Nicole’s space and pointed a finger inches away from her face. 

“You _left_ my baby sister for no other reason than to save your reputation! She deserves a hell of a lot more than some scared actress who won’t treat her the way she deserves. Who won’t _love_ her the way she deserves.”

The defiant look in Nicole’s eyes drifted away, soon replaced with resigned acceptance. Swallowing thickly, she dropped her gaze from where it had been holding Wynonna’s.

“You're…you’re right.” 

Dropping her finger out of Nicole’s face, Wynonna opened and closed her mouth a few times before arching a brow in surprise.

“I am? I mean…of course I am! I guess I just…I expected more of a fight outta you, Haught?”

A sad half-smile tugging at her lips, Nicole’s eyes dropped away from Wynonna’s once more, almost in embarrassment, in regret.

“Can't fight the truth, Earp. Especially after hearing it for the second time. I…I know I screwed up, made a complete mess of things. I was just—I was scared, you know? All I’ve ever known, all I’ve ever been, is Nicole Haught. The actress. So when I thought that was going to be taken away-”

“You dropped my sister like a hot potato.”

Cringing at the accusation lacing Wynonna’s voice, Nicole nodded slightly and continued. 

“Not—umm—not my proudest moment. But, _please_ believe me when I say that I was more scared for Waverly. I know how terrible the press and the paparazzi can be…and I was worried about _her_. Your life…it’s not your own when you’re in the limelight. And I wanted to protect her.”

“Protect her?” Wynonna clarified, tone incredulous. “Dude, you’ve got a really weird way of doing that.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Nicole replied, “I thought by leaving and distancing myself, she would be left alone…”

“Oh, she was…left alone and heartbroken by _you_.”

Blowing out a long breath, Nicole tilted her head back against the wall, eyes sliding shut, a single tear leaking out one corner and trailing down her cheek.

“Look…I know that no matter the motivation behind it, what I did wasn’t right. But…I really do care about your sister. And I know I don’t deserve her. I could live a thousand lives and not do anything to deserve her. But from today on, I’m going to do better. Be better. For her. Wynonna…I-”

“Whoa there, Sappho. Save those three little words for the actual Earp you have those _ooey gooey_ feelings for,” Wynonna cut her off, backing up a few steps, reigning in her anger.

Nicole’s lips twitched up in a tentative smile, hesitant hope shining in her eyes.

“So you’re saying…?”

With a huff, Wynonna shook her head, dropping the last bit of her resistance. 

“I’m saying...I won't try and stop you from going to see her.” At the almost blinding smile that illuminated Nicole's face, Wynonna rushed to add, “ _But_ you need to promise me that you won’t hurt her again. Because if you do-”

“You’ll ruin my money-maker,” Nicole finished for her, not needing the reminder. Holding a hand out, she offered to shake on the agreement they had just come to, intent on keeping up her end of the bargain. 

Wynonna eyed her hand hesitantly for a moment before taking it in her own, tightening her grip almost painfully. “I'm serious, Haught. That black eye was only the beginning if you leave her again.” 

Swallowing the sting of pain from Wynonna's tight grip, Nicole nodded solemnly. 

“As long as she wants me, I'll be by her side. Always.”

Dropping her hand, Wynonna replied in disgust, “Jesus, you make _The Notebook_ look bleak...alright, get outta here, Haughtshot.”

With a dimpled grin, Nicole nodded and then grabbed the package, making her way down the hallway. At the door, she turned and gave Wynonna a two-finger salute.

“Go get the girl!” Wynonna called from behind her, causing Nicole's grin to grow impossibly wider. 

 _That's the plan_ , Nicole thought as she began to walk the couple hundred feet that separated her from the woman she loved more than anything in the entire world.

\--

One pint of cotton candy ice cream and a restless night of sleep later, Waverly was feeling worse than she had yesterday. Which was really saying something, because yesterday was definitely a low point.

A _very low_ point.

It had taken a colossal effort, but she managed to drag herself out of bed and into work at a reasonable hour, despite the heaviness of her limbs, the painful constricting of her heart.

She immediately tucked herself into the small back office, not wanting to deal with anything or anyone for as long as humanly possible. So far, she had been able to lose herself amongst her books, having been left alone by customers and Chrissy alike.

But as midday rolled around, her luck ran out.

“I hate to interrupt you while you’re hard at work, but there’s a delivery for you,” Chrissy announced, approaching the desk. Placing both hands onto the worn wood, she grinned down at Waverly mischievously.

“Chrissy…can’t you just sign for it?” Waverly bemoaned, leaning back in her chair.

“It’s not for the shop, Waverly. It’s for you!”

Blowing out a long breath, Waverly shook her head and got up from the desk. Grabbing her sweater off the back of her chair she pulled it on as she moved past Chrissy. Grumbling to herself, Waverly took one step into the main hallway leading towards the front of the store and stopped dead in her tracks.

Nicole Haught was standing in the middle of her shop, hands stuffed into her pockets, rocking on the balls of her feet.

Waverly went slack-jawed for a moment, almost unable to comprehend that Nicole was here…but then she shook herself out of it and pulled the sweater tightly around her, almost like a shield.

“Hi,” Nicole greeted, a tentative smile on her face.

Waverly managed a tight grimace in response, memories of yesterday flashing through her mind.

“Hello.”

Worrying her lip, Nicole clenched her hands inside of her pockets, feeling unsure of how to approach things now that she was actually here. 

“Umm—how have you been?” she asked, going with a safe topic to start.

“Fine…just fine. Everything’s about the same, but different too. Wynonna’s pregnant and Jeremy and Perry are trying for a kid again, so it’s basically baby central here,” Waverly replied, seemingly unable to turn off the nervous rambling that always seemed to pop up when Nicole was near.

Swallowing her surprise at the news, especially since she hadn’t exactly noticed any physical changes in Wynonna, Nicole answered, “That’s…that’s amazing! Wynonna…wow. Never would have figured her for the motherly type. But…it actually kinda fits? She’s got those protective instincts in spades.”

“Yeah, she’s going to be great. So…what about you?”

“Oh, you know…same old, same old,” Nicole remarked with a humble shrug.

“Everything I’ve seen points to the contrary,” Waverly shot back, thinking about all the success she had heard about these past months, as Nicole’s star continued to shine brightly in Hollywood. “All those awards, the glory.”

Ducking her head, Nicole mumbled, “It’s all nonsense, really…”

“Well it seemed important to you before,” Waverly snapped, her tone hard, her words clipped. Seeing Nicole visibly flinch, Waverly felt a flash of guilt rip through her. 

 _I don’t know where that came from_ , she thought.

But before she could say something to correct herself, Nicole’s face morphed into a diffident grimace and she quickly replied, “I know it did…and that’s actually kinda why I’m here.” 

Waverly felt butterflies erupt in her stomach at Nicole’s words. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she gestured for Nicole to continue, unable to tamper the curiosity swirling within her.

Tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, Nicole wet her lips and then dropped her gaze away from the brunette’s, resuming her anxious motions once again, starting to rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“Well—umm—yesterday was our last day of filming. So…I’m leaving.”

Waverly’s brows climbed high on her forehead and she was unable to stop her sharp intake of breath. Of course, Nicole was leaving again…

“But I…I got this for you, from home,” she continued, eyes meeting Waverly’s, pausing her movements to point at the brown-paper-wrapped package leaning against the bookshelf. It was rectangular in shape, about the size of a large suitcase, tied up with thin, gold ribbon. “So I—I thought I’d come and deliver it to you in person.”

The corner of Waverly’s mouth twitched up in the ghost of a smile and she moved closer, gesturing to the gift.

“Oh, thank you…shall I?”

“No!” Nicole rushed out, holding up a hand to stop Waverly, a light blush heating her cheeks. “Don’t open it now...I’ll be embarrassed if you do.”

Waverly gave her a curious look for a moment and then nodded, crossing her arms over her chest once more. “Well…thank you. I don’t know what it’s for, but thank you.”

Nicole ducked her head, toeing the floor. “I actually had it in my apartment. It made me think of you…” she trailed off. Nicole swallowed thickly and began to wring her hands together in front of her, eyes lifting to nervously shift between Waverly’s. 

“Waves, I…I can’t tell you how many times I almost called. But I just—I didn’t know how, after behaving so badly… _twice_. And…I know that I made some terrible mistakes. First, I didn’t fight for you and then I turned my back on you.”

Waverly flinched at the reminders of the past, at the pain that they brought to the surface. Seeing that reaction, Nicole felt tears burn her eyes, felt her lip start to quiver.

Hand rising to rub at the back of her neck, Nicole let out a deep breath and continued, doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

“And my reasons for doing were so incredibly wrong. I know I made a mess of all this…but—umm—the thing is…” she faltered, face scrunching up. “The thing is…” she tried again, mouth opening and closing. But after a few beats of silence, no words followed.

Nicole tried to say it, tried to finish her sentence. But she was scared. No matter how ready she felt to take this leap…to finally say the words that had been in her heart all along…she was still terrified at what came next.

So the words remained frozen within her.

“What? What is the thing?” Waverly prompted, eyes searching Nicole’s, looking for any kind of hint about where this was going.

Before Nicole could answer, the door of the shop opened and the bell jingled, signaling the entrance of a customer. Eyes darting to the door, Waverly glared at the man who dared come into the shop literally right as Nicole was about to say something seemingly important. Shooting daggers at him, Waverly exclaimed, “Don’t even think about it, Sir. Go away! Immediately!”

The man looked confused for a moment before realizing that Waverly was dead serious. Putting his hands up in mock surrender, he backed out of the shop, and made his way down the street, throwing baffled looks over his shoulder the whole way.

Moving her attention back to Nicole, Waverly raised her brow, expectant expression on her face. “You were saying?”

Nicole swallowed thickly, willing the anxieties swirling within her to pause long enough for her to get this out.

This was it. 

The moment she had been building up to since she walked into the shop.

It was now or never.

Forcing a smile on her face, Nicole started to speak once more, voice shaking with nerves. “Right…yes. So, I have to go away today…but I was wondering…if—if I didn’t...whether you might let me try and make this all up to you, a little? Or actually a lot?”

At the shock she saw flash across Waverly’s face, Nicole rushed to continue, words pouring out of her.

“And then I was—umm—I was also wondering…well, I was wondering whether you still, you know, had feelings for me? The same ones you had all those months ago?”

Waverly sucked in a breath, eyes widening at the questions. This was literally the last thing she expected from Nicole. Especially after everything Shae had said…

“But yesterday, on set…Shae said-” 

“Whatever it was, it was some misguided attempt to protect me,” Nicole interrupted, brown eyes full of remorse. “She was the under the impression that I didn’t want you there. But I did and I do. Waverly, I-”

Chrissy chose that moment to interrupt them, stopping Nicole from saying anything more.

“Excuse me, Waverly? Your sister is on the phone.”

Turning to face the blonde, Waverly put a hand to her forehead and replied, words full of exasperation, “Will you tell her I’ll call her back, please?”

“I already tried that and I got a response full of very colorful expletives for my trouble. Waverly...she said she was reading one of the pregnancy books and stumbled upon a chapter on skin tags, so she-”

“Right,” Waverly interrupted her, letting out a sigh. “Perfect timing as ever. Chrissy just…hold down the fort for a second.”

Without sparing another look for Nicole, afraid if she did she wouldn’t have the strength to walk away from her at a time like this, Waverly walked into the back of the shop, leaving Chrissy alone with Nicole.

The two settled into an awkward silence, discomfort growing between them as the moments dragged on. Nicole was too lost in thought to notice, and Chrissy was too star struck to say anything. 

Finally, Chrissy shot a nervous smile at Nicole and said, “Can I just say, I thought _The Hobbit_ films were wonderful.”

Eyebrow quirking, Nicole replied, “Is that right?”

“Oh, yes…I’ve always wondered what Ian McKellen was like in real life!”

“I can’t say I know Ian all that well…”

“What, he wasn’t friendly during filming?” Chrissy asked confusion etched on her face.

“I’m sure he was…with Evangeline Lily, who was the redhead actually in those movies.”

“Oh,” Chrissy replied, eyes wide. “I’m…I’m so sorry. You’ve caught me on a bad day,” she added with a tense laugh, apologetic grimace tugging at her lips.

“It’s okay, Chrissy. It happens all the time,” Nicole reassured her with a small smile.

Before Chrissy could further put her foot into her mouth, Waverly came out of the back. Letting out a relieved sigh, the blonde gave Nicole a little wave and said, “Anyways, it was lovely to meet you. I’m a huge fan of yours, and Evangeline’s, of course.”

Nicole gave her a wave back, watching as Chrissy left the room before turning her attention to Waverly once more.

“Sorry about that,” Waverly apologized, walking towards her, coming to stand a few feet away.

“That’s fine…skin tags seemed urgent. And there’s always a pause when the jury goes out to consider their verdict,” Nicole replied, hope shining in her eyes.

“Nicole…” Waverly began, the tone of her voice telling Nicole everything she needed to know about the answer to come. “Can I just...can I say ‘no’ to you and leave it at that?”

Nicole’s stomach dropped at Waverly’s rejection, her heart clenching excruciatingly in her chest. She tried her best to swallow the instantaneous heartbreak she felt…but it was something she feared might always linger.

With tears pricking the corners of her eyes, she forced a smile on her face as she backed towards the door, turning away from the woman who no longer wanted her. 

“Yes, of course. Fine…that’s fine. Well—umm—I’ll just be going then. It was...it was nice to see you, Waverly. Surreal but nice…”

“Nicole…” Waverly called out softly, causing the redhead to turn around and face her, a spark of hope back in her brown eyes.

But Waverly knew she was about to extinguish it once again. She only stopped her to explain why she had said no, for Nicole’s sake as well as her own.

“The thing is…with you, I’m in real danger. After everything that’s happened…my relatively inexperienced heart wouldn’t recover if I were to be once again cast aside by you. There are just...too many pictures of you, too many films, you know? You would leave and I would be…well buggered is the word, I think.”

“I see…” Nicole replied a grim expression on her face, a single tear falling down her cheek.

“You—you live in Beverly Hills, I live in Notting Hill. Everyone in the world knows who you are, my own parents had trouble remembering my name…” Waverly continued, throwing out reason after reason as to why this wouldn’t work out between them. She was putting every excuse out there, building them up, brick by brick, all in an effort to protect her own heart.

“Fine…good decision. Good decision…” Nicole trailed off. She was silent for a moment, seemingly wrestling with something as she mercilessly tugged on her bottom lip. But after a beat, she wiped at her tear-stained cheek and looked up at Waverly, brown pools swimming with emotion.

“Wave...it might seem like we come from two different worlds…but don’t forget, I’m also just a girl, standing in front of the girl she wants more than anything…asking her to love me.”

Fresh tears swam in Nicole’s eyes as she looked at Waverly, willing her words to change things. Willing her act of putting her heart on her sleeve, of baring her soul, to make Waverly reconsider.

But the silence that met her confession left her thinking that wasn’t going to happen. 

She waited as long as she could bear to.

But after a few moments of Waverly just staring back at her, a pained, remorseful expression on her face, Nicole knew she wouldn’t be getting the response she so desperately wanted.

It would be incredibly difficult to do so…but she needed to leave.

So she walked to where Waverly was standing and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the brunette’s forehead, the palm of her hand ghosting across Waverly’s cheek. Without letting herself linger like she so desperately wanted to, Nicole dropped her hand back to her side and backed away slowly.

Giving Waverly one last watery smile, she turned and left the shop, her heart shattered painfully in her chest.

\--End Chapter Fourteen--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m so mean...WHERE DOES THIS GO? WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? ASDJAFDJHSGFSA
> 
> Well, let me give you some hints. 
> 
> We have a press conference...a reappearance of Britain's premiere equestrian journalist...a heartfelt, teary reunion...and flashes of Nicole and Waverly's future together (spoiler alert, there's a happy ending!!)!!
> 
> Until then, see you Saturday my dudes. I am so damn sad another fic is coming to a close...
> 
> xoxo


	15. Only Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As she watched Nicole walk away, watched the door fall shut behind her retreating form, Waverly was a mix of swirling emotions and conflicting sentiments.
> 
> Her stomach was clenched, her heart was constricted. One second she felt good about her choice, and the next she was devastated.
> 
> She couldn’t quite stomach the fact that she had turned Nicole down…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't put this off for long!
> 
> Here we have Chapter Fifteen: Only Love. The title comes from the song by Ben Howard and it is beautiful! In this chapter we get the Scooby gang on a race against time...a press conference with a twist...and a reunion that may induce cavities.
> 
> Also, peep the new artwork. Even from EH Con, 2BeBrazen made me brand new fanart for the end of this fic :) 
> 
> Enjoy Earpers, I finally put down the angst pen and picked up the fluffy one.
> 
> xoxo

 

** Chapter Fifteen: Only Love **

As she watched Nicole walk away, watched the door fall shut behind her retreating form, Waverly was a mix of swirling emotions and conflicting sentiments.

Her stomach was clenched, her heart was constricted. One second she felt good about her choice, and the next she was devastated.

She couldn’t quite stomach the fact that she had turned Nicole down…

Even though her mind was congratulating her on her rationality, her heart was screaming in protest. But instead of struggling with it alone, she did what she always did when faced with a problem, especially one of her own making.

She called in the cavalry.

Waverly had texted or called each and every member of the Scooby gang, begging them to get to Henry’s restaurant as soon as possible for an emergency family meeting.

She desperately needed to catch them up on the events of the past 36 hours.

Wynonna was running late, per usual. So she went ahead and started without her, knowing she could always catch her sister up when she got here.

Waverly went through it all with the four who had shown up. She told them about the phone number, the movie set, and ended with her decision to say no to Nicole.

As she finished, Waverly looked around the room at Jeremy, Perry, Xavier, and Henry. They all sat in stunned silence, seemingly absorbing the information she had just thrown at them.

“So…thoughts? Right decision, wrong decision?” she asked, worrying her bottom lip.

“Well…I think it was a good move, Waverly. When all’s said and done…you’re better off,” Xavier said slowly. He gave her a reassuring half-smile and a small nod, putting her somewhat at ease.

“Yeah, and everyone knows actresses are mad as snakes!” Henry added, offering Waverly a warm grin.

Blowing out a relieved breath, she turned her attention to the two other people in the room.

“Jeremy?”

“Good riddance!” he replied, leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“Perry?”

“I’m with them, never trust a redhead!” came Perry’s response, his arms wrapping around Jeremy.

“Great…thanks guys,” Waverly said, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. The group was silent for a few moments until Jeremy spoke up, bringing her attention to him.

“That painting…it isn’t the original one is it?”

She let her focus drift over to the package Nicole had left for her in the shop, the one she had carted all the way here just so she could show everybody.

The package...it was a painting.

 _La Mariée_ by Chagall to be exact.

“I…I think it might be, yeah,” Waverly replied, feeling overwhelmed by the truth of her words.

It was even more beautiful than she could have imagined. The brushstrokes were textured, the colors were muted yet vibrant, all at the same time.

It was a breathtaking work of art…and Nicole had given it to her.

Nicole had gifted her an original Chagall painting, one of almost priceless value, simply because it was her favorite. Because it made Nicole think of her. Maybe even because it meant something more than that as well…

She was transported back to her kitchen, to a moment over eight months ago, to something Nicole had whispered reverently. Something Waverly would never forget, the words practically tattooed on her heart.

_“It feels a little like how love should be, you know? Floating through a dark blue sky…”_

Before she could process the building emotion within her at that vivid memory, Wynonna rushed into the restaurant, half out of breath.

“Sorry I’m late, apparently morning sickness isn’t exclusive to mornings. Go figure! So what’s up, what’d I miss?” she said, wildly looking around the room.

“Waverly’s just turned down Nicole,” Henry informed her, eyeing her with concern as she struggled to catch her breath.

Waving him off, Wynonna turned to look at her sister, eyes wide with surprise. “YOU DID WHAT?!”

“No, no it’s actually a smart move, Earp,” Xavier said, giving Wynonna a warning look, all but silently screaming at her to be supportive.

“Can it, baby daddy!” she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. Xavier just gave her a warm smile, unable to hide his happiness at the reference to their impending parenthood. With a shake of her head, Wynonna slowly made her way to his side, throwing her arm around his shoulders. After dropping a quick kiss on his temple, she shifted her attention back to her sister.

“What did Nicole even say to you?” Wynonna asked, sending up a silent prayer that the redhead hadn't royally screwed this one up as well.

All eyes turned to look at Waverly, everyone curious as to what the answer to that question was.

See, she hadn’t actually told them what Nicole had said to her in the bookshop. She had just informed them that the redhead had stopped by, said she wanted to be with her, and Waverly had said no.

Waverly felt a small smile tug at her lips as a far off look crept into her hazel eyes. After taking a deep breath, she began to answer that million-dollar question, her tone wistful, almost dreamy.

“She said…well, it was sort of sweet, actually. I mean, I know she’s an actress and all that, so she can deliver a line. But she said…that even though we come from two different worlds…she was also just a girl, standing in front of the girl she wants more than anything, asking me to love her…”

When nothing but silence met her words, Waverly blinked her eyes and came back to the present moment, looking around at the group. She was met with a collection of shocked looks, awed expressions, and complete and utter confusion on each and every one of their faces.

It might have been their reactions, or it might have been the fact that in saying those words out loud, she now knew what Nicole had meant by giving her the painting...but suddenly Waverly realized she had made...

A.

Huge.

Colossal.

Mistake.

Sure, she couldn’t deny that Nicole had messed up too. Numerous times. That much was definitely true.

But…

Nicole had apologized and done her best to explain it all. Nobody was perfect, and Nicole was no exception to that. And she had realized the error of her ways and had shown up to make amends.

With everything Nicole had said, she hadn’t just been apologizing. She had been making a promise that she wouldn’t run, that she wouldn’t abandon Waverly. Nicole had all but told her that she wanted to be with her, fortune and fame be damned.

In only a handful of words, she had given Waverly her heart, asking her not to break it.

But Waverly had.

In her defense, she had only been protecting herself. She had been hurt a few times and she wasn’t jumping at the chance for it to happen again.

But all of the reasons she had given Nicole…the flimsy, feeble excuses…they didn’t feel good enough now.

No matter how sure she had felt in the moment, Waverly was now beyond second-guessing her decision. She was third-guessing, moving to fourth extremely fast.

“Oh God…I’ve made the wrong decision, haven’t I?” she whispered, eyes darting around the room to gauge her friends’ reactions.

Everyone gave her slight nods in response, while Wynonna threw her hands in the air and yelled in reply, “No shit, Sherlock!”

At each of their responses, Waverly felt resolve begin to build within her.

No matter what had happened in the past, the ups and downs, the errors and the blunders, they didn’t matter now.

All that mattered was that she loved Nicole.

With her whole heart.

       With everything she was.

             With everything she had.

So...it was time to go get her girl. Waverly felt more sure about this, about going after Nicole, than she ever had about anything in her entire life.

The love that filled her…it was the kind of love that poets wrote epic sonnets about, that artists tried to capture in paintings and pictures. It was the kind of love that people searched their whole lives for, and only a handful truly ever found.

It was a love worth fighting for.

It wasn’t one to just toss aside and forget about because they were human beings, prone to making mistakes.

Their love might not be perfect, but it was theirs.

And it was time to fight for it. It was time to fight for her own happy ending.

Filled to the brim with determination, Waverly got up from the chair and turned her attention to the chef. With a smile and a raised brow, she asked, “Henry, how fast is your car?”

\--

It took the whole Scooby gang less than a minute to hurry out of the restaurant, lock the door, and pile into the green Subaru parked on the street.

Henry slid into the driver’s seat, Wynonna at his side, riding shotgun. Perry, Jeremy, and Waverly all climbed into the back, leaving Xavier in the trunk. Starting up the car, which betrayed its old age with a few wheezes and coughs, Henry finally got it running.

Pulling into traffic, Henry pointed them in the direction of the _Ritz_ at an incredibly fast speed.

“Which way are you going?” Wynonna asked, sliding on her sunglasses and rolling down the window to stick her arm out.

“Down Kensington, to Church Street, then Knightsbridge, then Hyde Park Corner, I suppose,” Henry replied, flipping on his blinker and executing a swift lane change, moving them so they were no longer tailgating an extremely slow Mini Cooper.

Wynonna gripped tightly onto the armrest and shot Henry a flabbergasted look. “John Henry Holliday, that’s _insanity_! You should go down Bayswater-”

“That’s right, then onto Park Lane,” Jeremy interrupted, leaning into the front of the car.

Wynonna turned quickly and put her hand over Jeremy’s face, forcibly shoving him into the back. Jeremy landed between Perry and Waverly with a pained ‘oof’, glaring at Wynonna.

“Ass. In. Seat. Chetri,” she replied, pointing at the spot in the back that he was not to move from again. Turning back around, she looked over at Henry.

“And that’s a hard no to Park Lane. Go straight down Cromwell Road, then left.”

A chorus of irritated ‘NO’s’ echoed within the car, accompanied by a handful of eye rolls, at Wynonna’s latest suggestion.

Having had quite enough of all the not-so-helpful suggestions, Henry immediately swerved off the road, onto a small, deserted side street. Slamming on the brakes, he caused everyone to fly forward in their seats, effectively cutting off their complaints.

“ _Enough_! Now, _I’m_ the driver and _I_ will decide the best route for us. Got it?”

It was silent for a few moments in the car as everyone processed Henry’s outburst. It was very out of character for the usually calm and centered man. But finally, Wynonna spoke up. “Sorry, Henry,” she muttered, burrowing back into her seat.

Similar sentiments were immediately echoed from everyone else in the car, their apologies a tad more heartfelt than the elder Earp’s.

“James Bond never had to put up with this sort of shit,” Henry grumbled, putting the car back on the main road.

In only a matter of minutes, thanks to Henry’s speedy driving and a mostly silent car, they arrived at the _Ritz Carlton_. Waverly and Jeremy were the only ones to jump out, racing across the street, dodging cars the whole way.

Entering the hotel and all but sprinting through the lobby, the two skidded to a halt at the front desk, catching the attention of the concierge with their loud entrance. Waverly sucked air into her lungs and dropped her hands onto the wooden desk, fixing the elderly woman behind it with a sweet smile.

“Hi—hi there. Is there a Miss Haught staying here?”

The woman raised her brow and replied, tone dripping with amusement, “No there’s not, Miss.”

Forehead scrunching up, Waverly chewed on her lip for a moment, thinking hard, before her eyes lit up.

“What about a Miss Granger?”

“No.”

“Umm—oh! What about Miss Leia Organa?”

“No, again.”

“An Elizabeth Bennet then? Or any Bennet, for that matter?”

“No…”

With each negative response, Waverly’s shoulders drooped further and further, her palpable excitement diminishing bit by bit. Mouth turned down in a disheartened frown, Waverly swallowed her disappointment and began to turn away, the taste of defeat on her tongue.

“Right, well thanks anyway…”

“Wait, dear. There was a Miss Gracie Hart that checked out about an hour ago. I believe she’s holding a press conference at _The Savoy_ before flying back to America,” the older woman said, giving Waverly a knowing smile.

“Really? Oh, brilliant!” Waverly cheered, leaning over the front desk to kiss the woman’s cheek in thanks. Dropping back down, she pulled Jeremy into a tight hug before taking off through the lobby towards the car.

Before following her out, Jeremy leaned over the front desk and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek as well. Landing on the floor, he shot her a grin before exclaiming, “We have lift off!”

\--

“Oh come on, MOVE YOUR ASSES!” Wynonna bellowed, slapping the dashboard in frustration, echoing the sentiments of the rest of the car.

The group was stuck in bumper to bumper traffic and still more than a few minutes away from _The Savoy_. Waverly anxiously tapped her foot on the floor of the car and looked out the window, willing the traffic jam to clear.

She had someplace she desperately needed to be.

The tension in the car continued to build as they missed another stoplight, having made little to no progress toward the intersection.

“Alright, I’ve had about enough of this. London traffic isn’t going to keep you from your happy ending,” Perry announced, undoing his seatbelt and jumping out of the car before anyone could stop him. He dodged and jumped his way through the cars, making his way into the intersection, the confused cries of his friends following him the whole way.

Holding his hands out and physically putting himself in the way of oncoming traffic, Perry began to stop the approaching cars, starting to clear a path through the crowded street.

Ignoring the honks and annoyed grumblings from the other drivers, Henry maneuvered the car into the somewhat cleared intersection, inching past Perry and the stopped cars, before finally pulling through it.

“You’re my hero, Perry Crofte!” Jeremy yelled out the window as the car sped down the street. Getting an enthusiastic wave from his husband in reply, he fell back into the car, proud smile on his face.

With the traffic now behind them, they pulled up to _The Savoy_ in no time.

Waverly quickly jumped out of the car, barely waiting for it to stop before she tore off her seatbelt and threw the door open. A chorus of ‘good luck’s’ followed her as she raced up the front steps towards the hotel entrance.

Pushing through the front doors, she ran into the lobby, whipping her head this way and that, desperately searching for the conference rooms.

It took her a few moments, but she finally spotted a sign for her desired destination. With a breath, Waverly took off on a sprint, arms pumping at her sides. She raced down a carpeted hallway, passing by a handful of closed doors. She tried a few of them, finding each and every one of them locked. Groaning, she continued down the hallway towards the last conference room.

A firm tug on the door told her it was locked…but then someone came out of a small door down the corridor to her right. She quickly approached it and slipped inside just as the door was closing, entering the main conference room from the side.

A multitude of voices reached Waverly’s ears as she made her way into the room, sticking to the shadows near the edges. Looking around, she saw a group of reporters, maybe a hundred or so, with cameramen and the like, all gathered in a semi-circle around a long table in the middle of the room.

At the table sat Shae and Nicole, microphones placed in front of each of them.

Licking her lips, Waverly drifted along the wall, eyes locked on the seated form of Nicole. She looked beyond tired and like this was the last place she wanted to be. 

But behind those layers of exhaustion, Waverly could see the pain, the damage, the hurt she had caused.

Swallowing the instantaneous guilt, Waverly tried to listen to the questions the reporters were throwing at the pair.

“Does this mean Miss Haught will not be publicizing her next film?” a man in the crowd asked.

“No, it absolutely does not mean that. She just won’t be making any more movies for a while,” Shae replied.

“At least a year,” Nicole added, leaning towards the microphone momentarily before falling back into her chair, eyes staring off into the distance.

The room filled with loud murmuring at that answer and Waverly felt her eyebrow quirk at Nicole’s response. She was more than a little surprised Nicole was taking time off…she had never taken a break from acting during the entirety of her career…

“So when will this film be released?” another reporter asking, bringing Waverly’s attention back to the room.

“At this point, the plan is to reshoot a handful of scenes and then launch it in America in early autumn and then over here ‘round Christmas, or early in the New Year.”

Feeling much too far away from Nicole, Waverly made her way into the gathered group of reporters, moving between people, trying to get close to the front.

She didn’t quite have a plan yet. But the best romantic gestures were the ones that were unplanned and spontaneous…at least that’s what Waverly kept telling herself.

Elbowing her way past two rather large men, Waverly found herself two people from the very front, with an almost unobstructed view of Nicole.

 _What the hell do I do now…_ Waverly thought, struggling to come up with a way to get Nicole alone. She just needed a few moments, the briefest and smallest window of opportunity to tell Nicole that she had made a mistake.

But despite her internal dilemma, the press conference continued, without delay.

“Right, next question…Dominic?” Shae continued, pointing to a man a few people to Waverly’s right.

“Nicole, how much longer will you be staying in London?” he asked, pen on paper, ready to record her answer.

A handful of emotions flashed so quickly across Nicole’s face, Waverly thought she had imagined them.

Pain. Confusion. Regret. Dejection.

And then Nicole was slightly shaking her head, almost like she was willing those emotions away. Leaning towards the microphone she replied, her voice sad, almost empty, “No time at all, I leave tonight.”

“Which is why we have to wrap things up! So final questions, please,” Shae called out, looking into the masses of reporters. Gesturing to someone in the crowd, she continued, “Yes, you there. What’s your question?”

A woman to Waverly’s left stepped forward and asked, “Nicole, the last time you were here, there were some fairly graphic photographs taken of you with a young English woman…what happened there?”

Waverly’s eyes widened at the question and she immediately tucked herself behind the fairly tall man in front of her, worried that someone would recognize her. Peeking her head out, she trained her eyes on Nicole, waiting with bated breath for her answer.

She saw Nicole’s eyes narrow minutely before she replied with an almost sad smile, “She was…just a friend. We might still be friends, I’m not so sure though.”

The reporters began to all mutter to themselves, processing that new piece of information, but Waverly couldn’t look away from Nicole.

Her eyes…they were full of such despondency, such sorrow. It was as if saying the word ‘friends’ out loud had physically pained Nicole.

Seeing the agony she had caused so easily broadcast on Nicole’s face, Waverly realized she couldn’t just stand by and do nothing. She needed to make things right.

So her hand, almost without permission, rose high in the air, catching Shae’s attention.

“Yes, you there, in the blue shirt with the birds on it.”

Waverly looked around her, wondering who Shae had called on...before realizing it was her.

Shae had called on _her_.

Pushing down her nerves, Waverly stepped out from behind the man she had been using as a human shield and lowered her arm.

It was then, now that she was in full view of the redhead, that Nicole’s gaze lifted from the table and looked directly at her. Nicole’s lips parted, her eyes widening marginally. She looked like she was trying to reign in her shock at seeing Waverly and was only somewhat succeeding.

With one more deep breath, Waverly prepared herself to fight for Nicole. With the whole world watching.

“Yes…umm, Miss Haught,” she began, voice shaking, hands fidgeting at her sides. “Is there any way that you two…might have been more than just good friends?”

Nicole’s forehead furrowed and she shook her head slightly. “I…I had hoped there would be...but she told me with complete certainty that there wasn’t.”

“But what would you say if-” Waverly began, only to be interrupted by Shae.

“I’m sorry, just the one question please.”

Nicole quickly held out a hand and waved Shae off, eyes never leaving Waverly’s. She tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned forward in her chair, brow arched.

“No, Shae, it’s alright! You—umm—you were saying?” she asked, brown eyes silently begging for Waverly to continue.

A small smile tugging at her lips, Waverly replied, “Well…I was just wondering if it turned out that this woman-”

“Earp. Her name is Waverly Earp,” a man called out near her.

Shooting the ‘helpful’ reporter a tight-lipped smile, Waverly turned her attention back to Nicole. “Thanks…I guess I wondered whether if Miss Earp realized she’d been a—a complete idiot…a total shitstrumpet really…”

At that Nicole’s brows climbed high on her forehead and a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips.

“…and then got down on her knees and begged you to reconsider, would you in fact…reconsider?”

Waverly’s stomach was knotted, her heart was beating erratically in her chest as she waited for Nicole to reply. She looked deep into those chocolate brown eyes and tried to find the answer she so desperately wanted...

And then Nicole’s lips were parting, a dazzling dimpled grin breaking out on her face as she began to nod.

“I think I would.”

Waverly released a deep, relieved breath, feeling all of the tension in her small frame seep away. “That’s—that’s very good news…the readers of ‘Horse & Hound’ will be absolutely delighted!” she replied, unable to hold in her overjoyed giggle.

As laughter echoed around the room, Nicole gave her one last look, shot her a quick wink, and then leaned over to Shae, whispering something in her ear.

Shae’s brows rose, mild surprise registering on her face. She tilted her head back and fixed Nicole with questioning a look. Getting only an encouraging nod in response, she turned back to the crowd.

“Dominic, Nicole would like you to ask your question again.”

Nicole’s eyes drifted over to Waverly’s and the two simply looked at each other, as Dominic’s question filled the air.

“Nicole, how long are you intending to stay here in London?”

After glancing over at him for a second and then back to Waverly, Nicole lifted her brow, silently asking the brunette what her answer should be.

Even now, with the whole world watching, Nicole checked in with her. Made sure this was something she wanted.

Nicole’s thoughtfulness made the warm feeling in Waverly’s chest spread, made her smile grow impossibly wider. Waverly didn’t even need to think about it. She found herself nodding enthusiastically back at the redhead, letting Nicole know that she wanted her to stay.

She _needed_ her to stay.

Getting the unspoken message, Nicole leaned towards the mic and replied breathily, “Indefinitely.”

At that, the crowd began to chatter, the level of noise increasing in the room. People had caught on to what had just happened and they were rushing to catch the story. Pictures were taken, while a million questions were lobbed at the two women.

But Nicole and Waverly hardly noticed.

Nicole had a wide smile on her face, her head tilted to the side as she all but glowed at Waverly. Waverly was no different, beaming right back at her.

Camera flashes went off, reporters clamored loudly around them, but the two women were in a world of their own.

\--

After a few minutes of absolute madness, one of Nicole’s assistants came and got her.

Waverly tried to keep her eyes on Nicole, unwilling to let their moment end, but the redhead was soon hidden from view as she was led through the crowd. The assistant directed her towards a small room adjacent to the conference room, leading her inside.

“If you’ll just wait here, Miss Haught will be with you momentarily.”

Offering the woman a grateful smile, Waverly watched as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. Blowing out a long breath, Waverly drifted towards the small sofa in the corner, intent on sitting and waiting patiently for Nicole to show up.

But no matter how hard Waverly tried, she couldn’t sit still. Her nervous energy made it impossible. So she began to pace the lengths of the room, running over everything in her mind.

She thought about the trip over here…wondered if her family had made it inside…considered the press conference…remembered what Nicole had said…

_What Nicole had said…_

_Indefinitely_.

Nicole had said the word indefinitely.

To Waverly, that sounded a lot like the sweet promise of forever...and it felt like it too.

The opening of the door stopped her mid-stride, mid-thought, pulling her attention towards it. She looked up and saw Nicole standing there, one hand on the door handle, the other stuffed into her jeans pocket. She had a hesitant smile playing at her lips, her brown eyes wide, full of hope.

There was this sweet air of nervousness about her as she made her way into the room, closing the door soundly behind her.

“Hey, Waves,” she whispered, words full of reverence, full of wonder. Never before had two words sounded so beautiful…so wonderful. They went beyond a simple greeting.

They were a welcome home.

Mouth turning up in a brilliant smile, Waverly closed the distance between them with quick strides. Reaching the redhead, she threw her arms around Nicole’s shoulders and jumped, never doubting that Nicole would catch her. The second her legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist, she felt two strong hands grab onto her, holding her tight, with no intention of letting her go.

Burying her face in Nicole’s hair, Waverly felt every last bit of pain, of heartbreak, of anger, of confusion, all melt away. 

All that was left was the fire in her soul…the love in her heart.

For a while, the two simply held each other. Waverly silently cried, shedding tears for the overwhelming sensation of how _right_ it felt it be in Nicole’s arms, for how close had come to losing it all. Nicole had her ear pressed to the right of Waverly’s sternum, listening to the sure, steady sound of her heartbeat, letting it ground her, letting it prove to her that this was _real_.

But like all moments, it had to come to an end. There were too many things to say…too many words to voice…too many apologies to make.

So, Waverly let out a shuddery breath and leaned back, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Shooting a watery smile at the woman beneath her, Waverly gently moved her hands to cup Nicole’s cheeks, her thumbs stroking across angular cheekbones.

“I’m—I’m so sorry, Nicole…I’m so, so sorry.”

Nicole let out a huff, brow furrowing, shaking her head slightly. “No, Wave, it’s fine. It doesn’t matter now. You’re here and-”

Tilting down, Waverly pressed a feather-light kiss to the crinkle that appeared between Nicole’s brows, interrupting her attempts at writing off the much-needed apology.

“It does matter…I thought that protecting myself was what I needed to do. But, I was stuck in the past, still punishing you for the most human of mistakes. So, in reality, I didn’t need to protect myself from you. What I needed…what I _need_ …is you.”

Nicole’s breath caught in her throat, her heart beginning to soar at the love lacing Waverly’s words.

“What changed your mind?” she whispered, eyes darting between the ones above her own.

“It was the painting.”

Eyes widening, a small, teasing smile played at Nicole’s lips. “Oh…so extravagant gifts are the way to your heart, huh?”

Giggling, Waverly tucked a strand of Nicole’s hair behind her ear and replied, “No, baby, that’s not what I meant…it was the _message_ behind the painting.”

Smile growing, Nicole half-turned and pressed the brunette’s back gently against the wall. Tightening her hold on the backs of Waverly’s legs, she pressed herself flush against the brunette, bringing their faces within inches of each other.

Nuzzling Waverly’s nose, Nicole looked deep into the darkening hazel pools above her and replied breathily, “I meant it then and I mean it now…I’m in love with you, Waverly Earp. Loving you…it truly is like floating through a dark blue sky. It’s weightless, effortless, peaceful. It’s the most beautiful thing in the world…Waverly, I—I have never loved anyone the way that I love you.”

“Wow…” Waverly breathed, unable to stop herself from leaning down to kiss Nicole soundly, pouring everything she felt into that kiss.

She hadn’t been able to respond in kind…not now. She might not be quite ready to say those three little words back to Nicole just yet, but she felt them in her heart. And she knew that Nicole wouldn’t rush her…because Nicole knew they were there.

Even unspoken, Waverly’s love was never in doubt.

Letting herself get lost in the feeling of Nicole beneath her, Waverly sighed into the kiss. Their lips came together in practiced ease, the two quickly falling into the familiarity of the embrace. But before they could get completely lost in the kiss, they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

Pulling apart abruptly, the two women looked at each other, rather confused, for a moment before giggling softly. Nicole reluctantly leaned back and gently set Waverly on her feet, quickly pecking her lips after she had done so.

Despite the unknown visitor waiting for them behind the door, Waverly couldn’t stop herself from reaching a hand around the back of Nicole’s neck and bringing her back in for another kiss, needing more.

Fighting off a smile at Waverly’s adorable persistence, Nicole kissed her back deeply, hands easily falling to the brunette’s hips, pulling her close. Despite her desire to continue this and never let it stop, Nicole began to soften her kisses, leading them reluctantly away from a passionate reunion. 

With a final press of her lips against Waverly’s, Nicole pulled back and leaned her forehead against the brunette’s, breathing deeply. Their eyes blissfully blinked open at the same time, twin smiles on their faces.

Unable to resist placing one more quick peck to Waverly’s lips, Nicole leaned back and turned to open the door, but not before taking Waverly’s hand in her own, tangling their fingers together.

Grabbing the handle, Nicole pulled the door open, revealing the rest of the Earp gang, all huddled together behind it.

Wynonna, Henry, Xavier, Jeremy, and even Perry, hastily piled into the room, all chattering amongst themselves, almost talking over each other. Nicole and Waverly were immediately bombarded with hugs and well wishes, with blessings and salutations from every member of the Scooby gang.

But through it all, their hands remained locked, never letting go of each other. 

And they knew they never would let go.

Not today. Not tomorrow.

Not ever.

\--End Chapter Fifteen--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone catch that question mark next to the chapter number...or the fact that this fic didn't say complete...
> 
> Well if you didn't...GUESS WHAT?!
> 
> 'Floating through a dark blue sky' IS NOT OVER!! I REPEAT, IT'S NOT OVER!
> 
> I will be putting up a final chapter, full of glimpses into Wayhaught's future in this AU, on Wednesday. I just couldn't help myself! I wanted to write it and I thought maybe y'all would like to read it? Maybe? Or am I totally off-base...
> 
> Anyways, until then, much love to you Earpers. It's truly a blessing to be in such a wonderful fandom and to be able to write silly stories for it. It's even cooler that, for some reason or another, y'all seem to like them. 
> 
> Can't wait to see you Wednesday for the REAL last chapter :)
> 
> xoxo


	16. I Get to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in ‘Floating through a dark blue sky”…
> 
> "But through it all, their hands remained locked, never letting go of each other.
> 
> And they knew they never would let go. Not today. Not tomorrow.
> 
> Not ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earpers, I am so so SO sorry I'm late!!
> 
> This update was supposed to happen sooner, but sometimes adulting is hard and real life and responsibilities take time away from writing. How I wish writing fanfiction was my one and only job...but sadly it doesn't pay the bills. I am very sorry I am late with this last and final update! Hope y'all understand!
> 
> Anyways...here it is. 
> 
> The real, actual last chapter of this fic! It is full of small glimpses into the future of Wayhaught in this AU! We've got some romance, some tears, and of course, more of the Earp gang! Each moment is brief and extremely fluffy, so prepare yourselves accordingly :)
> 
> The song for this chapter is "I Get to Love You" by Ruelle and it is so beautiful and wonderful, please go give it a listen! As always, this story wouldn't exist without my BFF/my muse/my beta 'sanversinsane', a million thanks to her <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this last update, 
> 
> xoxo

 

**Chapter Sixteen: I Get to Love You**

_Previously in ‘Floating through a dark blue sky”…_

_But through it all, their hands remained locked, never letting go of each other._

_And they knew they never would let go. Not today. Not tomorrow._

_Not ever._

* * *

As summer turned to autumn, as the air turned crisp and the leaves began to fall, Nicole and Waverly settled into their life together. The two fell easily into a routine, everything as natural and easy between them as always.

Their mornings would start early but slowly.

They would take their time rousing from sleep, relaxing in the quiet calm of the dawn. They would languidly trade kisses and whisper sweet-nothings into the space between them, putting off the real world as long as they could.

These intimate moments would be something wholly their own, untouched and untainted by the world outside the bedroom door.

Their days would always be different.

Sometimes they would get together with the Scooby gang, continuing the tradition of family meals that always ended with the competition for the last bite of the dessert. Other times they would get some time alone, going out or staying in, not caring what they did as long as they were together.

But no matter what they did during the day, they would always end it in the same way.

With Waverly’s head on Nicole’s chest, their legs tangled together beneath four blankets, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, barely a whisper of space between them.

Their breaths and their heartbeats would synchronize, the two of them becoming one, as they drifted off into peaceful slumber.

Together.

* * *

August

It was a warm day at the end of the fall month when a particular piece of mail arrived.

“Nicole…what’s this?” Waverly questioned, holding up a fancy looking envelope. It was rather large and black in color, with both of their names handwritten on it in silver ink. Glancing up from her crossword, Nicole eyed the envelope dangling from Waverly's fingertips. Immediately recognizing it, she lifted her cup of tea and hid her growing smile behind it. 

“Looks like a letter to me, baby.”

Narrowing her eyes at Nicole’s teasing tone, Waverly replied, “I can see that…but why’s it addressed to the both of us?”

With a nonchalant shrug, Nicole dropped her attention back to the crossword clue that had her stumped.

She most definitely knew what was inside that envelope and why it was addressed to the both of them…but she was dying to get Waverly’s genuine reaction to it. It had been hard enough hiding the surprise from her all month, she wasn’t about to give it away now.

The sound of an envelope being torn open filled the air and Nicole chewed on her lip, trying her best to keep her excitement at bay.

“It’s…it’s an invitation…to _your film premiere_!” Waverly exclaimed, tone full of delighted surprise.

She quickly got up, jumping to her feet and racing around the small kitchen table. Swinging a leg over Nicole’s seated form, she gently dropped into the redhead’s lap. The letter still clutched in one hand, she loosely embraced Nicole, her arms slung over the redhead’s shoulders.

“This is  _so_ exciting, baby! You’re going to have so much fun!”

Tilting her head to the side, Nicole dropped the pen and crossword in favor of grabbing onto Waverly, splaying her fingers across the brunette’s sides.

“It’s addressed to the both of us. So _we_ are going to have a blast.”

“We?” Waverly clarified, eyebrows knitted together, mouth turned down in a confused little frown.

Unable to resist kissing the frown right off her face, Nicole leaned up and brushed her lips against Waverly’s, grinning as she pulled back.

“ _We_. It’s kind of a date thing, Wave.”

“And you want me to go with you?”

At the sheer wonder and surprise lacing Waverly’s words, Nicole just shook her head and looked deep into her favorite pair of hazel eyes.

“Of course I do…why wouldn’t I want the woman I love by my side?”

She felt Waverly simply melt in her arms, the brunette's forehead lowering to rest against her own. Waverly began to nuzzle her nose, a small smile playing at her lips.

“Well you do make an excellent point,” she answered, twirling a few fiery locks between her fingers. “But what would I wear?”

Tilting her head back, Nicole took her bottom lip between her teeth and trailed her eyes slowly down Waverly’s lithe but muscular body. After a few long moments, Nicole reconnected their gazes, a wolfish grin on her face.

“Baby…” she husked, voice the perfect combination of sweet and sultry, “you could wear a potato sack and still be the most beautiful woman there.”

With a breathy huff, Waverly ducked her head, a fierce blush coloring her cheeks. She hadn’t quite gotten used to hearing Nicole say things like that to her…and she had a feeling she never would.

Moving her arm from Nicole’s shoulder, she brought the invitation between their bodies and let her eyes look over the fine print. Arching her brow in amusement, she flicked her gaze up to meet Nicole’s.

“This says ‘black tie required’, Nicole.”

“Okay…so no potato sack. I was just trying to romantic,” Nicole added, a single dimple popping in her cheek. With an amused shake of her head, Waverly kissed the redhead softly but soundly, smiling as she leaned back, a whisper away from Nicole’s lips.

“Always the charmer, but this is important baby! What are you going to wear?”

Thumbs tracing circles across Waverly’s ribs, Nicole pursed her lips. “Since I’m assuming matching potato sacks are out of the question, I think I’ll go with that nifty little number I’ve got hanging up in the back of the closet.”

Waverly’s eyes lit up at her answer, her fingers paused mid-twirl.

“You—you mean the one with the-”

“Yeah, _that_ one,” Nicole interrupted, brown eyes darkening, swirling with mirth.

“ _Brilliant_ ,” Waverly exhaled breathily, her lips hovering just out of reach, “now I’m definitely going.”

* * *

September

The two women sat in the back of a limo, rolling down the streets of Los Angeles, hands clasped tightly together, resting on the seat between them.

Waverly had chosen to wear a beaded, floral dress. It had a plunging scoop-neck and no sleeves, the material clinging tightly to her small frame. She finished her look with a pair of sparkly high heels, bringing her within a few inches of Nicole, narrowing their height difference significantly.

Nicole, for her part, wore a tailored suit made of the softest black velvet. But instead of a button-up and tie, this particular suit came with a corset-like top. It was split down the middle, the two pieces of the satin and lace connected by a series of clasps running down the front. It was that particular element that made it one of Waverly’s absolute favorites.

But despite being dressed to the nines, and despite Waverly’s palpable excitement for this very evening over the past few weeks, she was now uncharacteristically silent. Her leg was bouncing nervously, her brows were pinched together as she stared out the window, eyes unseeing.

“Hey, Wave…you okay?” Nicole asked, squeezing Waverly’s hand to get her attention.

“Hmmm?” she replied, blinking her eyes and turning her head towards the redhead, seeming not to have heard a word Nicole said.

“I asked if you were okay,” Nicole repeated her forehead furrowing in concern.

The brunette visibly shook herself out of her daze and forced a smile, the attempt leaving much to be desired as it appeared more like a grimace.

“I’m fine, just fine...a bit nervous is all.”

“Waves…we don’t have to do this. We can turn this limo around, go back to the hotel, and order some Chinese food. I’ll even get us some extra fortune cookies,” Nicole said softly, angling her body towards the brunette.

“But we got all dressed up and this night is really important to you and-”

Lifting her free hand to cup Waverly’s cheek, Nicole was quick to silence her ramblings with a delicate touch and a handful of affectionate words.

“I don’t care about any of that, Wave. What I do care about, what’s most important to me, is _you_. I—I never want you to be uncomfortable or to do something you don’t want to. And I never want you to have to pretend to be something or someone you’re not…you’ve done that enough already.”

Waverly’s eyes filled with tears and she let out a shaky breath. Turning her head, she placed a kiss to Nicole’s palm and then reached up to cradle the hand against her cheek, a watery smile tugging at her lips.

“Nicole, I… _I love you_.”

Nicole sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes widening at Waverly’s words. This was the first time the brunette had said it to her, had said those three little words out loud...and it couldn’t have been more perfect.

“I love you too,” Nicole whispered back, using her thumb to wipe away the single tear that escaped the corner of Waverly’s eye.

Freeing her hands, Waverly reached out and cupped Nicole’s cheeks, tugging her in for a fierce kiss. “I love you,” she mumbled against Nicole’s lips, eyes never closing, punctuating each word with a kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she repeated over and over again, unable to stop herself from saying it and unable to  _not_ kiss Nicole after saying it as well.

The redhead simply chuckled at Waverly’s adorable antics, brown eyes crinkling in sheer joy as she kissed Waverly back each and every time.

But much too soon their moment was over, the limo pulling to a stop outside of the theater. Leaning her forehead against Waverly’s, Nicole just breathed for a moment, feeling puffs of air hitting her lips as Waverly caught her breath as well.

“So…are you ready?” Nicole asked, hands ghosting over the beads and sewn flowers on the sides of Waverly’s dress.

With one final peck, Waverly leaned back, dropping her hands as she nodded. “I think so…just don’t let go okay?” she asked quietly, taking one of Nicole’s hands in her own once more, tangling their fingers together.

“Never,” came Nicole’s sure but simple reply as she led them out of the limo and onto the red carpet, into the hoards of reporters and flashing cameras.

…

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Nicole whispered, tightening her hold around Waverly’s shoulders as they settled into their seats.

“It was actually kind of fun!” Waverly agreed in a hushed tone, the palm of her hand dropping to Nicole’s thigh.

The lights began to dim in the theater and the screen came to life as opening credits of the film started to play.

“Oh, _fudgenuggets_ ,” Waverly sighed, leaning closer to Nicole and reaching towards her with her free hand. Slipping it inside of Nicole’s jacket, the back of her hand ghosted across the skin underneath the redhead’s collarbone. Nicole released a huff at the sensation, trying her best to ignore the fire that ignited within her at Waverly’s touch.

“If you wanted to cop a feel, you could have just asked,” Nicole hummed quietly, curious as to what Waverly was looking for in the inside pocket of her jacket.

Getting only an amused scoff in reply, Nicole sat back and tried to focus on the screen, which was proving rather difficult with Waverly getting dangerously closer and closer to the top of her corset with each exploratory movement.

Finally, Waverly let out a small noise of triumph and slid her glasses out of the pocket. “If I had wanted to, I would have! Now hush, I’m trying to watch my best baby in action,” Waverly replied cheekily, sliding her glasses on and focusing on the screen.

But Nicole had one final teasing remark up her sleeve.

“Baby?” she whispered, dragging Waverly’s attention away from the credits. Hazel eyes locking with hers, Nicole let her dimpled grin show as she asked, “No scuba gear this time?”

At that, Waverly’s melodic laughter filled the air, causing a few other theater patrons to shush them.

…

“Do you miss it?” Waverly asked that night after they had come back from the premiere and lay tangled up in bed.

“Miss what?”

The feeling of Nicole’s fingertips trailing up and down her bare spine had Waverly suppressing a shudder, had her forcing the words out in a breathy manner. “Hollywood, acting, the glitz, and the glamour…”

Nicole let out a sigh and pulled Waverly tighter to her, angling her head to drop a kiss to Waverly’s temple.

“Honestly, I thought I would…but I really don’t. I like London, I like living there. I love being there…with _you_.”

Hiding her smile as she pressed her face further into the crook of Nicole’s neck, Waverly replied, “I love it too, baby. But you have a life here, a career here...what about that?”

Waverly felt Nicole shrug, heard the conviction behind the words of her reply.

“I did…but I think it’s time to take a break from acting, see what else is out there for me. And Wave, my life is wherever you are. So…can I stay with you, in London, for a little bit longer?”

Dropping a kiss to the base of the redhead’s throat, Waverly pushed up on her elbow, leaning over Nicole. Her eyes darted between the brown ones beneath her as a small smile broke out across her face.

“I’ve already given you your answer…but I’ll say it again. Stay forever.”

* * *

November

Dropping Waverly’s shirt onto the ground next to the couch, Nicole went back to trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck.

She felt more than heard Waverly’s moan as she hit that particular spot at the base of the brunette’s throat, the one she knew drove Waverly _wild_. With a chuckle, Nicole none-too-gently nipped at the area, evoking a strong shudder from the woman perched on her lap.

“Can I take these off?” she whispered into Waverly’s warmed skin, lips ghosting over the love bite she had just created, her fingers pulling at the waistband of Waverly’s jeans.

The brunette furiously nodded and hurriedly moved off of her, releasing her tight hold on Nicole’s hair. She stood on shaky legs between Nicole’s parted ones and watched as the redhead dropped a sweet kiss just above her navel, her brown eyes watching her from beneath her lashes.

Releasing a shaky breath, she felt Nicole’s deft fingers unbutton her jeans before slowly pulling the zipper down. But before Nicole could work the jeans down Waverly’s hips and off, the two women heard the front door being opened.

“ _Shit_!” Nicole hissed, scrambling to grab both her and Waverly’s shirts from off the ground. They both managed to slip theirs on and fall onto the couch in a somewhat staged manner as they heard Wynonna and Xavier make their way down the hall and into the kitchen.

“Babygirl, we’re back! And we got _waaaay_ too many baby toys from the store!”

The pair rounded the corner, Xavier carrying at least seven bags all filled to the brim with stuffed animals and the like, Wynonna looking a tad worn down and very _very_ pregnant.

Fixing Nicole and Waverly with a look, Wynonna eyed them in silence for a few moments before smirking.

“Next time we leave you two alone, don’t have sex on the couch. It’s a _communal_ space, remember?”

“We weren’t-”

“That’s not what-”

Wynonna simply held up a hand as Xavier chuckled, cutting off the couple's attempts at explanations and excuses.

“ _Puh-lease_ , I know what a post-coital scramble looks like. Haught,” she said, pointing at Nicole, “your shirt’s on inside out and Babygirl, your pants are unbuttoned. Now, Dolls and I are gonna put this stuff away, try not to defile the living room while we’re gone.”

With that, Wynonna and Xavier turned and headed upstairs, their laughter echoing all the way back to the couple sitting on the couch.

Letting out a groan, Nicole dropped her forehead to Waverly’s shoulder.

“Baby, I love you and I love your sister and I love living here…but we’ve got to find a place of our own.”

Rubbing her hand up and down Nicole’s back, Waverly nodded.

“I know we do...let’s start looking tomorrow okay?”

“Deal, because I seriously don’t think I can take your sister interrupting us one more time.”

…

They looked for approximately three weeks before Waverly began to lose hope.

Every apartment or house they found was too small. Or too big. Or didn’t have enough rooms. Or had too many rooms. Some were too far from work and some weren’t far enough.

There was always something wrong, something that wasn’t quite right.

It seemed hopeless and Nicole was almost ready to throw in the towel as well...until one Friday morning.

She was sitting in the back office of the bookshop, reading the paper as Waverly dealt with a customer. She was half-heartedly looking through the real estate section, feeling the need to browse but also certain that the place they were looking for didn’t exist…

Until she saw it.

An advertisement for the most quaint little house...right here in Notting Hill...inside the gates of Waverly’s secret garden.

It was, in a word, _perfect_.

Nicole tried her best to hide her excitement, knowing that this was it. _This_ was their place, their future home.

But instead of rushing to the front of the shop and telling Waverly like she so desperately wanted to, Nicole tore out the page with that particular house on it and pocketed it, feeling the makings of a plan beginning to form in her mind.

…

Three days later and she had closed the deal with the agent. Now, all she had to do...was tell her girlfriend.

After enjoying a delightful little meal at Henry’s restaurant, Nicole convinced Waverly to take a walk with her beneath the stars. Their clasped hands swung between their bodies, a comfortable silence settling around them as they ambled down the sidewalk. Soon enough, they arrived at Waverly’s favorite place in Notting Hill, the gated park where they spent their first date.

“Nicole isn’t this-”

Tightening her hold on Waverly’s hand, Nicole tugged them towards the gate. “Yeah, it is! Thought a little trip down memory lane would be a fun way to kill some time tonight.”

Pulling Nicole to an abrupt stop, Waverly shook her head, a small smile starting to make its way onto her face.

“This is all very sweet of you…but I’m not climbing that thing again,” she said, pointing at the looming, wrought iron gate. Nicole smirked and reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a set of keys and shaking them.

“As much fun as that would be…there’s no need. I’ve got a key!”

Waverly’s eyes darted from the keys in her hand to meet her eyes, and then back to the keys again, going back and forth a few times. Nicole could practically see the gears turning in Waverly’s head as the brunette trying to figure out just why she had a way in.

“Wave…just let me show you, okay?”

With a nod, Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand, prompting her to lead the way. The redhead flashed her a dimpled grin and turned to open the gate, taking them through it. She walked them slowly through the park, passing trees and trails, the moonlight illuminating their path.

They walked almost the entire length of the garden, passing by the large oak tree and their favorite bench, before arriving at the handful of houses lined up along the backside.

Nicole led them towards the one on the end, the one with the ‘Sold’ sign stuck in the grass on the front lawn. It was a small, two-story stone cottage. The walls were covered in ivy and the windows had flower boxes beneath them, each little detail adding to the charm and character of the house.

The only thing that looked out of place was the thick brown paper covering up the front door.

Coming to a stop at the base of the gravel path leading up to the house, Nicole turned to face the brunette, excitement, and nerves flashing across her face.

“Before you say anything, just let me get this out, okay?” she asked, running her thumb along the back of Waverly’s hand, her eyes searching the brunette’s. Seeing a slight bob of Waverly’s head, Nicole smiled.

“Now I know you wanted to do this together…but I couldn’t pass up on the chance to surprise you. I know you’ve always loved this garden, loved this place. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard you say you wish you could live here…and now we can.”

Waverly let out a small huff of laughter, her eyes growing a tad misty.

“Baby…the ‘Sold’ sign kinda gave that part away. But this is—this is wonderful! Nicole, I love you, so incredibly much...even if you did get us a house with a weird looking front door.”

Tilting her head down, Nicole pressed a chaste kiss to Waverly’s lips before untangling their fingers. Shooting the brunette a wink, she took off down the path and ran up to the front door, ready to reveal her final surprise.

Grabbing onto the brown paper that covered it, she turned her head and grinned at Waverly as she tore it down, revealing the actual door behind it.

Waverly let out a shocked gasp as her eyes took in the latest surprise.

Their house…no, their home…

It had a blue front door.

Her eyes filled with tears as she made her way towards Nicole, almost unable to comprehend the size of Nicole’s heart, the depths of her love.“Did you do this?” Waverly whispered, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck, bringing their faces within inches of each other.

With a small nod, Nicole’s mouth twitched up in a smile. “Yeah, I did…I—I fell in love with the girl who lived behind the blue front door. So I thought it would be fitting if our home had one as well.”

With a wonder-filled expression, Waverly replied, “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Eyebrow quirking, Nicole hummed, “Not in the last minute or so.”

With a breathy chuckle, Waverly tilted up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to Nicole’s lips.

“Well, I do…a whole lot. Nicole this—this is a dream come true.”

Beaming, Nicole slid her hands into the back pockets of Waverly’s jeans, tugging the brunette closer.

“I’m glad you like the house, baby.”

“Not just the house… _this_ ,” Waverly said, dropping one hand to gesture between them before returning it to its place around Nicole’s’ neck, “is my dream come true. The house is just the cherry on top.”

Nicole couldn’t help but reconnect their lips, their mouths aligning perfectly. After one soft kiss followed by another, she pulled back and removed one hand out of Waverly’s back pocket.

Sliding the keys into the slot and with a quick flick of her wrist, Nicole unlocked the door to their new home.

* * *

January

The Earp gang welcomed Alice Michelle Earp on January 1st, just over a week after their annual Christmas hoopla.

Waverly had gone into the hospital room to help Wynonna, leaving the father-to-be and the rest of the Earp gang to wait none-too-patiently in the waiting room.

At just after 2 A.M., Waverly reemerged, looking dead on her feet. Nicole instantly shot up from the uncomfortable plastic chair and engulfed the brunette in a hug, running her hands up and the down Waverly’s back soothingly.

The rest of the Scooby gang hurried to gather around the pair, each awaiting news about the newest member of their family.

“It’s…it’s a girl,” Waverly finally said after a few moments, looking around the group, tears shining in her eyes. “Wynonna named her Alice Michelle.”

Xavier immediately ran out of the waiting room and down the hall, followed closely by Henry, Jeremy, and Perry.

But Nicole and Waverly remained behind.

“Everything alright, baby?” Nicole asked softly, eyes trailing over Waverly’s disheveled features, noting the dark circles under her usually sparkling hazel eyes.

“I’m just a bit overwhelmed is all…” Waverly trailed off, tucking her head under Nicole’s chin, eyes sliding shut as she let out a choked sob.

Nicole immediately understood the hitch in Waverly’s voice, the slight breaking of her words. Waverly had reached her emotional limit for the day, which was not at all surprising given the taxing events of the last few hours.

So Nicole simply held Waverly close, rocking them gently as the brunette broke down in her arms.

...

Fifteen minutes later and the entire group stood around the hospital bed, quiet laughter and happy tears flowing freely among them.

Xavier was propped up next to Wynonna, cradling his baby girl in his arms as she slept soundly. The rest of the gang was spread out, the couples holding tightly onto each other on either side of the bed as Henry stood at the foot of it, a leg propped up on the end.

They swapped their usual banter and repartee, simply basking in the beautiful miracle that had just occurred when Perry’s cell phone began to loudly ring. Alice immediately woke up at the sound of it, her cries and wails echoing off the hospital walls. Xavier tried his best to calm her down, slowly swaying back and forth, cooing softly.

“Jesus Christ, Perry!” Wynonna whisper-shouted, shooting daggers at the offensive cellphone Perry was pulling out of his pocket.

“Sorry!” he replied, offering the new parents an apologetic grimace.

“Please, take your time answering the damn thing. It’s not like you just woke up the baby I pushed out my vagina an hour ago or anything.”

At the disgust on both Jeremy and Perry’s faces, Wynonna added, “Yeah, you two, I just said ‘vagina’!”

Jeremy simply shook his head as distaste was still written on his face. Perry rolled his eyes and then looked down at the phone screen, his eyes widening when he saw the number.

“Umm…babe? It’s the agency,” Perry whispered, eyes lifting to meet his husband’s. At the surprised but encouraging nod he received from Jeremy, Perry raised the phone to his ear.

“Hello? Yes, this is he…”

Everyone in the room held their breath as Perry continued the conversation.

Jeremy was on his tiptoes, ear angled towards the phone, trying to listen to the voice on the other end of the line.

The new parents had managed to calm their baby back down, Xavier gently rocking Alice back and forth as Wynonna leaned back into the pillow, tired eyes never leaving the couple. Henry had his hand covering his mouth, anxious energy radiating off of him as he leaned against the foot of the bed.

Nicole looked on with a furrowed brow as Waverly clung tightly to her, tucked securely into her side. The brunette was shaking with nerves under her arm so Nicole turned and ghosted her lips across Waverly’s temple, trying to transfer her some calm and some strength with the kiss.

“Mhm…okay…yes, Sir…okay…thank you, goodbye.”

With that, Perry hung up the phone, shock flashing across his features. As he slid his phone back into his pocket, he looked down at his husband and a radiant smile began to make it’s way across his face.

“We’re going to be parents, Jeremy.”

“What?” Jeremy asked, almost unwilling to believe that their luck had finally turned.

Henry let out a whoop and ran over to embrace the two. “The man said you two were going to be parents!” he cheered, holding Jeremy and Perry tightly. Nicole and Waverly immediately jumped in as well, making their way around the hospital bed to join in on the growing group hug.

“What did the agency say?” Xavier said, drawing the attention of the couple in the middle of the embrace.

“They have a set of twins and apparently we were the first couple they thought of!” Perry announced, evoking more cheers and congratulations from the family surrounding him.

“Slow your roll, Crofte,” Wynonna called out from the bed, causing the jubilation to pause for a moment. The group hugs slowly dispersed as everyone turned to face Wynonna, each one wondering where she was going with this.

“You’re telling me,” she continued, “that my daughter’s birth was _upstaged_ because you two are getting _twins_?”

Everyone chuckled at the mock incredulity lacing Wynonna’s words.

“Hey, you steal our thunder, we steal it right back!” Jeremy quipped before turning back to his husband, encircling Perry’s waist with his arms. The two shared a short but sweet kiss, their relief and gratitude palpable in the air around them.

Laughter filled the room once more, the general mood lifting as the Scooby gang felt like this year was going to be a good one.

On that day, the Earp family had grown by more than just one member. Now, they were well on their way to a sizeable ‘Tikes on Bikes’ gang.

* * *

May

Waverly had found the ring by sheer chance.

She wasn’t exactly _shopping_ for an engagement ring…she just sort of stumbled upon it one day while she was out with Wynonna and Alice.

They were casually strolling past some shops, engaged in easy conversation when something sparkly caught Waverly’s eye in the jewelry shop window. The sight of it had stopped her mid-sentence, mid-stride.

She drifted closer to the window, almost pressing her face to the glass as she looked down at the knotted gold band with a square cut diamond in the middle of it.

Something about it just drew Waverly in. She could picture sliding it onto Nicole’s finger, picture Nicole wearing it.

“That’s a pretty rock there, Waves. You in the market for one?” Wynonna asked, looking up from the sleeping form of Alice to eye her sister questioningly.

“I didn’t think I was...until now. It’s just—it’s perfect, ‘Nonna,” Waverly replied, a glorious smile on her face.

“Well then, let’s get in there and make sure no one buys it out from under our noses!”

...

Waverly had been sitting with the ring in her pocket for a few days, completely on edge. See, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted to marry Nicole. She just hadn’t quite worked out how to go about asking her yet.

But lucky for her, fate intervened not a week later, one rainy Sunday morning.

As her and Nicole lie in bed, listening to the pitter-patter of the water against their bedroom windows, Nicole spoke up in a hushed whisper. “What do you want to do today, Wave?”

Lazy smile breaking out across her face, Waverly rolled on her side to face Nicole, hand rising to tuck a wayward red curl behind Nicole’s ear.

“I don’t know…we could always read?”

“True...or we could watch a movie?” Nicole shot back, pressing a kiss to the tip of Waverly’s nose, causing the brunette to scrunch her face adorably.

It was in that moment that Waverly was struck with inspiration. Tracing her finger along Nicole’s cheek and then down her jaw, she looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes in front of her own and asked, “How about a game of Scrabble?”

Seeing Nicole’s eyes light up and getting an excited nod in response, Waverly quickly pushed the covers off and jumped out of bed, a plan starting to come together in her mind.

...

The two sat in their respective armchairs across from each other in their little reading nook, the Scrabble board on the small table between them.

As Nicole set everything up, Waverly reached into the pocket of her pink, fluffy robe and felt the familiar material of the white velvet box. She fidgeted with the lid, opening and closing the box soundlessly as Nicole worked.

Finally, everything was ready, both of them with a rack and 7 letter tiles. Nicole started them off, putting down the word ‘whiskey’ onto the board, throwing a wink up at Waverly as she did so. With a little shake and shimmy of her shoulders, Nicole started to count her score, clearly proud of herself for using all of her tiles and getting above a 50 on her first try.

“Baby, why don’t you keep score and I’ll hand out the tiles?” Waverly asked, putting her plan in motion, causing the nerves in her stomach to begin to swirl.

Not seeing any harm in it, Nicole shrugged and pulled the notepad onto her lap, tucking the pencil behind her ear after she wrote down her score. Once she was done, Waverly handed her 7 new tiles from the pouch.

Looking down at her own, Waverly realized she only had two of the three letters she needed…so the cheating at Scrabble began.

“Nicole, I hate to ask, but could you grab me some tea? My throat feels a little scratchy.”

With a small smirk, Nicole set the notepad down and got to her feet. As she passed by Waverly, she bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead, leaning back as she quipped, “Sure thing, baby. It musta been all the screaming last night...”

Smacking Nicole’s arm lightly, Waverly let out a loud laugh, feeling a furious blush heat her cheeks.

 _She isn’t wrong…_ , Waverly thought with a pleasant little thrill.

With a small shake of her head, she refocused on the matter at hand, listening to Nicole make her way down the hall. Now alone, Waverly sorted through the bag of tiles, pulling out the letters she would need. She hid them in the folds of her robe, making sure she scooted close enough to the table so that the tiles would be concealed from Nicole’s prying eyes.

After finishing that up, Waverly waited for Nicole's return, feeling her anxious energy grow by the second. The redhead returned a few minutes later, much to Waverly's relief, a cup of steaming tea in hand.

“Careful...it’s warm,” Nicole warned, handing the mug to Waverly. She offered Nicole a grateful smile and watched as her girlfriend settled back into her dark brown armchair.

“It’s your turn, Wave,” she added, picking up the notepad once more.

Pursing her lips, Waverly looked down at her tiles and pretended to mull over her options. Finally, she laid down three tiles underneath the ‘w’ in the word ‘whiskey’.

“I’ll take ‘will’ for 8 points please!”

Nicole dutifully recorded the score and Waverly surreptitiously slid an ‘o’, a ‘u’, and an ‘m’ onto the table behind her rack, pretending to pick them out of the letter bag.

And so the game progressed.

Nicole continued to add words like ‘language’ and ‘plethora’, while Waverly went for the smaller words of ‘you’ and ‘marry’.

At this point, Waverly was surprised that this was even working. She wasn’t exactly being discreet or subtle. But then again, Nicole was an insanely competitive woman. So she was paying much closer attention to Waverly’s word scores than the actual words themselves.

As Nicole leaned forward to set down her next set of tiles, she let out a huff of victory. She had managed to make the word ‘calamity’, giving herself a whopping 120 points. Watching Nicole poke her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she wrote down her score, Waverly prepared to set down her final letter.

Chewing on her lip, she dropped an ‘m’ on top of the ‘e’ in ‘plethora’, giving her a meager score and catching Nicole's attention. Seeing the word Waverly had just made, Nicole furrowed her brow and fixed the brunette with a confused look.

“Is that really what you want to play? It’ll only give you a handful of points…”

Taking a deep breath, Waverly shot the redhead a nervous smile before dropping her eyes to the board. “Well let’s see…I’ve got ‘will’, ‘you’, ‘marry’, and ‘me’. How many points do you think that is?” she wondered aloud, looking up at Nicole through her lashes.

She heard Nicole's breath catch as realization washed over her face.

“Oh…”

Taking the velvet box out of her pocket, Waverly set it down in front of her on the Scrabble board and prepared herself for one of the most important moments of her life.

Looking deep into Nicole's eyes, Waverly began to speak from the heart, feeling the rightness of her words as she said them aloud.

“Nicole, you know me better than anyone. I’m a planner by nature, I don’t really do anything without thinking it through or preparing myself for a multitude of scenarios and outcomes. But you…you were something I didn’t plan on.”

She watched as Nicole's eyes grew a tad misty, as a marveled little smile tugged at her lips. Feeling tears sting the corners of her eyes as well, Waverly did her best to keep them at bay as she continued.

“I didn’t plan on falling in love with a Hollywood star…let alone such a kind, fiercely loyal, and beautiful one like you. Baby, I might not have planned for you, but I never want to know a life without you in it. You—you are everything to me and I promise I will love you every day for the rest of our lives. So…what do you say, Nicole? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Nicole let out a watery chuckle, wiping away the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. Instead of answering Waverly's question, she just grinned at the brunette and reached into the pocket of her flannel pajama pants.

Pulling out a small maroon box, she set it next to the one Waverly had put on the table and slowly stood up from her chair. She crossed the few feet that separated them from each other and sank to her knees, hands falling to rest on the outside of Waverly’s thighs.

Realizing what was happening, Waverly immediately covered her mouth in shock, hazel eyes widening.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Nicole began, her dimples making an appearance as she grinned up at the brunette. “But only if you agree to marry me as well. Waves, I—I love you, so damn much. I wake up every morning and I wonder how I got lucky enough to call you mine. I want nothing more than to marry you, to have a life with you, to have a forever with you. So yes I'll be your wife...as long as you'll be mine.”

Waverly surged down and kissed Nicole hard on the mouth, effectively communicating her feelings on the matter. Nicole responded immediately, cradling Waverly's face in her hands as she swept her tongue along the brunette’s bottom lip, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments, Waverly pulled back, more than a little breathless. Looking down into Nicole’s eyes, she saw her own happiness and love reflected back at her. Reaching out, she grabbed both of the boxes off of the table and put them in her lap, giving Nicole one last kiss.

The two women exchanged more than rings that Sunday morning.

They exchanged promises for a life spent together, for a life full of love, for their forever.

* * *

February

They decided on a winter wedding, a small one with only a handful of family and friends joining them.

Jeremy and Perry’s little girl, Mia, was the ring bearer, and their little boy, Miles, was the one to toss flower petals down the aisle. Henry brought his new girlfriend, Kate, and Wynonna and Xavier looked happier than ever. Even little Alice was well-behaved for a one-year-old, not crying a single time during the entire thing.

Nicole wore a suit and Waverly wore a dress. They exchanged personally written vows and shed quite a few tears, much to the enjoyment of the few guests attending the ceremony.

At the end of the night, after the group had all retired to Henry’s restaurant for the reception, Nicole and Waverly sat together at a table, looking on as their family fooled around on the makeshift dance floor.

Henry and Kate were swinging Mia around, the five-year-old giggling freely. Jeremy and Perry were dancing with Miles between them, propped up on their feet. And Wynonna and Xavier were having a quiet moment to themselves, slowly twirling around the dance floor as Alice slept peacefully in her car seat.

Nicole dropped her gaze to the woman at her side, to the woman she was lucky enough to call her wife.

“So, Mrs. Haught...was it everything you wanted?”

Turning to face Nicole, Waverly leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss her wife’s lips.

“And more, baby. So much more.”

* * *

Three years later…

They never had quite gotten around to their honeymoon.

The bookshop was crazy busy and the script Nicole had been working on was finally picked up by a major studio, leading to trips across the pond on more than one occasion.

But finally, after months and months and _months_ of pandemonium, things were slowing down, which gave Nicole the perfect window to plan an impromptu trip.

After dinner one night, as the two sat curled up on the couch, an episode of _Friends_ on in the background, Nicole decided now was the time for the surprise.

“So you’ll never guess what I did today,” she said, pulling the plane tickets out her pocket and hiding them behind her back.

“Oh, I think I’ve got you beat…” Waverly trailed off, a distant look in her eye as she continued to watch the episode.

Nicole was unfazed by Waverly's lack of response and she proudly held out the tickets, waving them in front of her wife's eyes. “I don’t know, baby, I think getting tickets for our long-awaited honeymoon might take the cake!”

Looking up at Waverly, Nicole was surprised to see a frown on her face instead of excitement, or anything remotely resembling something on the happy end of the spectrum. Forehead creasing, she pivoted her body and dropped the tickets onto the coffee table.

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to go see the world? To visit the places you sell books about?”

“I did…I do...” Waverly replied, mirroring Nicole's position and tucking a leg under her body. She slowly raised a hand to hold her stomach and added, “…but I don’t think flying would be good for the baby.”

Nicole froze, gaze darting between the spot where Waverly’s hand rested on her stomach and her hazel eyes, almost unable to comprehend the words that had just come out of her wife’s mouth.

“Wha—what did you say?” she stuttered.

Shaking her head at the redhead’s current stunned state, Waverly reached up to cup Nicole’s cheek. “I think we’re going to have to postpone our honeymoon a little while longer, baby.”

Reaching a shaky hand out, Nicole covered Waverly’s hand, the one resting on top of her stomach. She gripped tightly onto it, completely unable to wrap her head around the turn of events. Blinking the tears out of her eyes, Nicole tilted her head to the side and whispered, “Waves…how is this possible? The test...it came back negative?”

“It did. But I just had this feeling, you know? So...I took another one and that one came back positive. I even went and got Dr. Robbins to confirm today to be sure.”

Not getting a reaction out of Nicole, who still sat there staring at their clasped hands, Waverly lifted her free hand and tilted Nicole’s chin, reconnecting their gazes.

“Nicole...are you happy? Because this dead air between us doesn’t feel like a good sign.”

Seeming to shake herself out of it, Nicole began to furiously nod her head, the makings of a miraculous, dimpled grin growing on her face.

“Baby, this is…this is one the happiest days of my life! We’re—we’re having a baby! Oh my God, we’re having a baby!” Nicole cried, jumping to her feet. Leaning down, she effortlessly picked Waverly up off the couch and twirled her around the living room, the sound of her wife’s elated laughter echoing off the walls.

But almost as quickly as she started, Nicole stopped spinning, dropping Waverly gently to her feet. Looking down at her wife in concern, she put a hand on Waverly’s stomach.

“Shit! This isn’t going to hurt her or him or them, right?” Nicole rushed out, more than a little alarmed that her expression of excitement could have potentially hurt their future child.

Waverly chuckled and kissed the fear away, not letting her wife go too far down the rabbit hole. “God, you’re adorable. No, Nicole, the baby’s fine and I’m fine.”

Relieved sigh escaping her lips, Nicole's shoulders dropped, tension seeping from her tall frame. “Waves, you’re more than fine, you’re perfect,” she hummed, thumb tracing lazy circles above Waverly’s navel.

Unease and trepidation quickly flashed across Waverly’s face, her eyes quickly dropping away from Nicole’s. “Are you still going to think so when I’m the size of a double-decker bus and have stretch marks _and_ cankles?” she asked, voice oddly high-pitched.

“Hey,” Nicole whispered, ducking her head to catch Waverly’s eyes. “I’ll never stop thinking you’re the most perfect, beautiful woman in the whole world. I love you, Waverly Haught. Every single part of you.”

And that seemed to do it, to chase all of Waverly's unfounded fears away.

“I love you more, Nicole Haught.”

“And I love you most. Now…” she trailed off, bending to pick Waverly up, her hands sliding around the backs of her wife’s thighs. She walked them over to the couch and set Waverly down gently onto the cushions, kneeling between her parted legs.

“…does this mean we have to take a pause on any strenuous physical activity?”

Waverly began to slowly unbutton Nicole’s shirt, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she shook her head.

“No…in fact, staying active is _encouraged_.”

“Good,” Nicole practically growled, leaning forward to capture Waverly’s lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Seven months down the road…

It was finally springtime in London.

The garden outside of the Haught house was in full bloom, with all of the flowers blossoming beautifully.

And it was such a perfect day outside that the Earp gang decided to have a picnic.

Henry was busy setting out the food on a large, checkered blanket, Wynonna and Alice were close by, wrestling with the wind for control of the rainbow kite. Jeremy, Perry, and Xavier were also nearby, playing football in the grass with the twins, teaching them how to dribble and pass the ball.

And a few yards away from them, Nicole and Waverly sat together on their bench, the one with the plaque dedicated to June.

Nicole was sitting upright, one hand holding Waverly’s worn copy of _Jane Eyre_. Waverly was resting her head in Nicole’s lap, eyes tracking the many movements of her family members. She was lying on top of a handful of blankets, cushioning the stone bench, making it just a bit more bearable for her now _very_ pregnant self.

Reaching up, Waverly snagged Nicole’s free hand, tangling their fingers together as she relaxed, moving deep into thought.

Here she was, in her favorite place in all of Notting Hill. She had the most wonderful family, which continued to grow by the day. She had a wonderful job and a beautiful home. She had the most perfect wife…and a baby on the way.

Waverly never thought her life would have turned out like this, never would have thought that a customer from Hollywood who had come into her travel bookshop all those years ago would have changed her life like this.

But maybe Nicole had been onto something…maybe there were people out there who spent their whole lives together.

Her wife hummed softly above her, causing Waverly to turn her head. She looked up and watched as Nicole’s eyes tracked across the page, devouring the words. Waverly couldn’t help but smile, feeling her heart fill with love for the woman above her.

It was then that Waverly realized there was no maybe about it, not in her mind, at least. She knew with absolute certainty that she and Nicole were going to spend their whole lives together, surrounded by family, their home and their hearts full of love.

And it would be as wonderfully easy and perfectly effortless as floating through a dark blue sky.

\--End of Chapter Sixteen--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, another fic has come to an end...
> 
> *sniffles and wipes away my ridiculous amount of tears*
> 
> I am eternally grateful to each and every user who has taken the time to read, to leave me kudos, and/or to leave me a comment. Your endless support is beyond appreciated <3
> 
> It's truly difficult to put into words (and as an amateur writer I loathe to admit that) how much this Earper famdom means to me. I can't thank you enough for letting me try my hand at writing these characters and these stories, and especially for taking the time to read these silly fics of mine. It is truly a joy of mine to write, so it warms my heart to know that there are people out there who connect with my words, who find some comfort or enjoyment in them. To know that my words matter to someone, to anyone, means the absolute world to me.
> 
> Sadly, I'm signing off for a bit. I've got to get to working on my next project!! I have two WIP's currently and some pretty fun ideas in the pipeline (aka special holiday fics)! My goal is to have the next fic, which will be a crime thriller AU, up by the middle/end of September! It might also have a fun Spotify playlist to go with it... :)
> 
> Until then, my inboxes on tumblr and twitter are always open. Come find me if you want to talk about writing or Wynonna Earp, to give me a fic recommendation, or if you just wanna shoot the shit for a bit. My handles are the same as my user name on ao3, aka tacosaretasty33 !
> 
> See you soon, Earpers!
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to be back! Hope y'all like this latest Wayhaught AU :)


End file.
